Un mundo con magia
by Letter-e
Summary: La nube cubrió todo trayendo la magia . El amor no era el esperado porque nuestro mundo también les ha cambiado ,la guerra puede traer nuevos enemigos.
1. capitulo 1 La nube

Descargo de responsabilidades : Ninguno de los personajes de Once Upon time es mío. Pero eso no me impide soñar .

Pareja : Regina /Emma

Nota Autor: Me apetecía escribir algo nuevo espero que os guste .Y que sea capaz de escribir lo que estoy imaginando .

Capitulo 1

Todo temblaba.

Después de la niebla todo temblaba, los edificios se desgarraban , la tierra se abría engulléndolos y eso sin contar toda las cosas que empezaron a moverse , los animales extraños que llegaban de ninguna parte .

En el hospital abrazados, debajo de la cama , Emma no soltaba a su hijo . Sus brazos tapaban su cabeza , su cuerpo era una gigante coraza que no permitía que nada tocase al pequeño.

En susurros rezaba para que parase , que no le pasase nada mas a el. Un ruido afuera le hizo levantar la cabeza para ver a su amiga correr entre las cosas caída . Seguida de un hombre . Sabia de sobra quien seria. Solo podían ser Mary Margaret y David , hasta que el mundo no dejase de ser un caos no podía ser otra cosa, no podía ser Snow y James menos Papa y Mama

-Emma – grito buscándola desolada

-Aquí, Mary.- no podía ser otra cosa, se decía cual mantra , hoy necesitaba a su amiga ,su mundo giraba sin cesar , sin saber donde estaba . Algo tenía que seguir siendo como antes , aunque fuese de momento .

La mujer entro debajo de la cama abrazando al pequeño armazón humano .

-¿Que ocurre ¿- pregunto en un susurro para que no lo escuchase su hijo.

-no lo sé ,todo es confuso .Sera otra forma de venganza de Regina . –

-No, ella ,no- defendió a la reina , empezaba a sentirse como Henry. Mary abrazaba a Henry y a ella con su menudo cuerpo ,sentía otro fuerte detrás suyo tapando las cabezas de ambas mujeres. Se sentía asfixiada .

Asfixiada

Protegida

Abrumada

-Ella ha sido engañada como nosotros . Mr. God, el nos engaño a todos -descubría la fuerza de la menuda mujer cuando no conseguía levantar la cabeza para hablar . Todo por culpa de un golpe en la cama, algo se caía del techo.

-De que hablas Emma.- Apretando mas el agarre mientras exigía explicaciones. Con esfuerzo intento explicar todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas hora . Una voz debajo de el montón de brazos gritaba eufórico, una varonil entre dientes apretados , gruñía maldiciones .

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, para parar esto- acabo diciendo entendiendo que tenía que salir de entre el abrumador abrazo que la convertía en una niña , volviendo a ser una mujer independiente ,adulta, resolutiva. Se zafo de los brazos saliendo de su refugio.-cuidad de Henry si esto se pone peligrosos sacarlo .- una mano volvía a meterla dentro del improvisado refugio.

-¡Ni lo sueñes tú te quedas aquí¡- Mary Margaret sentencio , con una voz que no tenía nada que ver con la dulce que conocía, era determinante , fuerte .-te quedas aquí lo haremos nosotros-miro a su esposo confirmando el plan con una mirada , como fue antaño.

-NO¡ , vosotros no sois los salvadores, soy yo, vosotros cuidareis de Henry, todo esto …-miro hacia fuera desde su escondite-no sé cómo enfrentarlo-hablaba bajo con rabia ante su impotencia .- no sabría cómo defenderme de esas cosas , vosotros si, solo puedo buscar respuesta, eso puedo hacerlo . Dejarme pues - suplico.- no puedo defenderlo , de esto no , vosotros si .- su primer enfrentamiento con un ser mágico había disparado sin conseguir nada hasta que tiro de la espada de su padre como recordaba en un dibujo animado de Walt Disney ,un golpe de casualidad. Y sus tratos con Rumplentiltskin eran un fracaso , en el que el ganaba. Ni siquiera tendría que ir a hablar con él , le engañaría de nuevo. ¿Quién mas podría hacerlo ¿ todos seguramente . Cerró los ojos pensando porque debía ser ella ,porque todo su cuerpo vibraba diciéndoselo .

La respuesta era obvia . Aunque se negaba a decirlo en alto o comentarlo.

-No dejare que mi hija vaya sola en medio de este caos – gramo Mary Margaret

-Por favor –suplico con los ojos- ten fe en mi. Como antes –sus ojos iguales se miraron , con la misma intensidad , con la misma determinación de salvar a su hijo.

.-no me pidas que te abandone de nuevo- suplico Snow.

- No soy una niña , el si . Ahora te necesito en esto. Cuídale ,hasta que vuelva. No es el momento de lo nuestro , ahora no- agarro su mano con toda su fuerza ,dejando los nudillos blancos.- no es nuestro tiempo aun – suplico .Vio como las lagrimas salían incontrolable en el rostro pálido de su amiga, de su madre . Sabia porque , estaba cediendo a la lógica y esta desgarraba haciendo girones de nuevo su corazón . Tenía que dejar marchar a su hija sin poderla protegerla una vez mas .

Aunque ya fuera una mujer , hacia unos minutos era un bebe . Luego una amiga, de nuevo su hija . No podía separar todo ,los recuerdos, la nueva vida , la vieja . Los nuevos sentimientos, los viejos .

Y mientras el mundo se desplomaba encima de ellos junto con su vida .

-Esto no se queda así .-fue lo único que se le ocurría decir.

-Echo- se aproximo al niño que estaba preso entre los brazos. LE dio un beso en la frente haciendo lo mismo en su amiga , por impulso lo hizo sobre el hombre. Separándose de golpe con muestras de perturbación en la cara .Mientras que al hombre se le dibujaba una sonrisa .

-Tu cuídalos – intento ocultar el asunto.

-Echo .Emma , vigila todo los flancos- odiaba quedarse allí ,admitía el razonamiento, comprendía , no aceptaba . Tampoco sabía que decir a esa mujer , era la sheriff , era la amiga en una ocasión . Y también un bebe que soñó con enseñarla el mundo bajo sus brazos protectores , llevarla a su primer baile, danzando con ella . Alejar todo los hombres y males de sus vida . Ese bebe no existía en esos ojos cansados.

-lo mismo digo- corriendo se separo de ellos si no lo hacía ahora no podría . Cada segundo que estaba con ellos se apoderaba de ella el deseo de cobijarse dentro de esos brazos. Hacerse pequeña . Ser una niña junto a Henry y ser salvada por sus padres.

Era adulta .

Tenía un hijo

Tenía que salvarlo .

Subió a su coche esperando llegar a … ….. ¿dónde. ¿

¿Dónde podía haber magia en este mundo para que la magia se propagase. ¿ Un catalizador….

"EL agua" . Se golpeo la frente ante el recuerdo de lo que le dijo August " Agua seria el conductor perfecto para la magia " .

Sabia donde debía ir . En busca de un pozo de los deseos .

Llego a los limites de bosque casi agotada , fue difícil esquivar todo , grietas y animales . El primer grito animal desde lo más fondo del bosque le dejo claro que sería la comida de algo si no andaba con ojo.

Entre maleza intentaba andar ,o mejor dicho saltaba, de repente una enredadera tomo vida atacándola ,busco algo para defenderse del nuevo contrincante ,exhausta apaleo cada liana que la quería atrapar .

-Genial , también las plantas.- se dejo caer ,no llegaría a ninguna parte .-¿como pude pensar que podría con esto?- se maldecía abatida en el suelo

-Porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes- una voz cantarina , familiar hablaba oculta desde la maleza-

-Gold- se levanto enfadada .- sal , maldito- buscaba sin éxito al hombre .

El la miraba con una sonrisa diabólica, aferrado detrás suyo su amor rencontrado , respiro hondo teniendo claro que tenía que hacer. Como mover un poco más los hilos de su conjura .

-Quédate aquí por favor no te muevas . Bella , hazme caso- lanzo un pequeño hechizo que envolvió su cuerpo .-esto te protegerá mientras hablo con ella . –sonriendo ,relamiéndose ante las perspectivas de lo que podía ocurrir –tengo que ayudar a un héroe- canturreo

- ¿Que vas a hacer ¿ Parece buena persona .- Bella quería evitar más mal . No sabía quién era esa mujer , si podía reconocer las buenas personas y ella lo era . Además estaba asustada y desolada .

-Y lo es querida , lo es . Por eso tiene que acudir a su destino . Y tengo que ayudarla . A todos ,mas a mí ,claro está –acaricio su cara suavemente dándole un beso suave . –vuelvo enseguida – Bella confirmo en silencio sentándose esperándole.

God avanzo silencioso por la maleza ,ocultándose sin dejar que le viese llegar.

-¿Que deseas de mi joven?- se dejo ver al fin

-¿Qué crees ¿?

-Respuestas – le dijo socarronamente .

-Este es tu maldito hechizo, que está pasando . La gente recuerda pero no ha vuelto a casa , se ha vuelto un caos todo . temblores, monstruos .Lianas que atacan . – la voz se elevaba con los aspavientos de sus manos que demostraban su frustración .-¿qué tenemos que hacer ¿-suplico

-De verdad no lo sabe – soltó con una carcajada- has leído el libro , seguramente lees comic , sabes que ocurre –

- Rompí el hechizo con el beso de amor verdadero- dejo caer su brazos acercándose derrotada , la verdad entraba en ella , lo sabía , presintió lo que pasaba cuando dejo a Henry y su familia en el hospital.

-Esa parte la hiciste perfectamente –la sonrió- pero no es todo , es el conjuro más tenebroso exigió mucha maldad y un gran sacrificio. SE ha compensado la maldad con un gran bien , …..- se giro sobre sí mismo como si bailase , poniéndose delante de ella . - …. ¿Que es lo queda? –

-un gran sacrificio- cayo abatida sobre sus rodilla

-El gran drama del héroe , solo lo es porque es un mártir .- susurro casi compasivamente- tiene que realizarse la venganza de Regina, ella tiene que tener su final feliz , la desgracia de Blanca Nieves , o morir . La tierra tiene que tener tu sangre o la de Regina -

-¿Por qué ha traído la magia de nuevo?-le reclamo

-Por si acaso no eres tan héroe .- se sincero socarronamente- No pienso morir si usted no da la talla como mártir .- sonrió de nuevo sarcásticamente – estoy casi tentado a reclamar mi favor pidiendo que lo sea- su voz bajaba de tono- pero entonces no sería un sacrificio – se rio estridentemente – ¿qué vas a hacer pequeña? , salir corriendo dejando que todos se destruya , o ser la heroína. –

-Puedo huir – se dijo a si misma recordando las palabras de Henry , ella podía huir . Era la única

-Si princesa , puedes huir . Por eso este viejo previsor se ha traído un salvaguarda .-respiro profundo- la magia .

Con paso grácil desapareció dejando a Emma perdida en sus pensamientos. Se acerco a la mujer pelirroja .

-Vámonos querida me temo que nos es día para héroes , tenemos que ponernos a salvo antes de que todo los demás lleguen y el caos se expanda por doquier. – Deshaciendo el pequeño escudo aferro a la mujer desapareciendo por el camino que solo se abría para ellos dos .

Emma lloraba , gritaba , empezó a dar golpes al suelo. Toda la frustración el dolor de admitir su realidad salía sin control . No quería , nunca quiso ser el héroe .Que nadie la necesitara . Ella era feliz sola . Había abandonado los sueños infantiles de ser encontrada por sus padres . En su adolescencia dejo de soñar con tener su propia familia cuando abandono a su hijo , cuando fue abandonada por el amor . Por esa ilusión de amor. Sus sueños fueron muriendo poco a poco , hasta ser feliz con su vida solitaria .

¿ Por que lloraba entonces ¿.

Sencillo.

Porque desde que llego a Storybrooke tenía gente a su alrededor, amigos , familia , hijo, enemigos . Se rio ante eso , sin saber porque .

Era la única que podía escapar, seguir con su vida solitaria .

Se levanto despacio arrastrando sus pies , era consciente de todo lo que ocurría , el caos fuera y dentro de ella .

Evitando los diversos peligros que la acechaban por todo los lados hasta que llego a la gran mansión , sabía que estaba allí .

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire , antes de salir de su maltrecho escarabajo amarillo. Dirigiéndose con entereza a su destino.

Lejos en el hospital era atacado por una especie de insectos gigantes sacados de un viaje al centro de la tierra.

-Hay que salir de aquí ,no es un buen lugar para defenderse – James aferro a sus protegidos

.-Ni para protegerse.-le chillo Snow

-Vamos al sótano tal vez podamos escondernos allí o encontrar algo para golpear , o una salida , hay que moverse.- se desplazo fuera buscando una salida agarrando un trozo de metal como arma .

-Vamos .- Snow tiro de Henry.-no te separes de mi nunca- le miro a los ojos esperando una confirmación .El muchacho cabeceo. Es valiente como su madre. Pensó orgullosa. Sus mismos ojos , su mismos gesto. Se dio cuenta de que tiritaba , le miro más detenidamente , seguía con el camisón del hospital , tapado con la cazadora roja de su madre. Pero no tiritaba por el frio solamente , lloraba.-todo está bien . Emma volverá no te preocupes .-

-no es solo eso- le dijo tristemente – y mi madre –

-Regina?

-Si,¿ que ocurrida con ella? . –la miro limpiándose las lagrimas.- tengo un mal presentimiento.- suspiro comiéndose el llanto.

-Tranquilo – no sabía que decirle, quería salir corriendo para matar a Regina . No era lo que en ese momento necesitaba oír el joven. .-primero debemos ponernos a salvo , esperar a Emma , saber que información tiene , todo lo demás llegara . –le abrazo fuerte protegiéndole ,lanzándose así a la carrera de obstáculos que era el camino .

Los escombros caían por el ataque de un nuevo enjambre . Avanzaban con dificultad pero sin pararse .

Cuando se tropezaron con una mujer en el suelo

-El hada azul- exclamo James levantándola- está bien.-la mujer le miraba desorientada .-

-Si es solo un golpe , alteza- le sonrió poniéndose de pie

-Vamos no tenemos tiempo esto se desploma.

-Ella lo consiguió su hija lo consiguió.-le sonrió .

-Lo hizo- el orgullo cada vez que oía esas palabras ensanchaba su pecho, hija , ella los encontró. Les salvo .-lo hizo – repitió volviéndose a Blanca sonriéndola . Ella afirmo conteniendo las lagrimas . –debemos irnos- recobro la compostura. Delante de él un grupo de abejas les ataco, luchando con ellas para liberar el camino . Como siempre la ayuda de Snow no se hizo esperar , dejo a Henry en los brazos del hada azul que aun era una monja , agarro un cacho de metal ,luchando con los aguijones , luchando como antaño , mano a mano . Espalda con espalda . Dos viejos guerreros despertaban.

Cuando el ultimo insecto desapareció, Henry estaba impresionado .

..-guau,,, ahora sí que sois vosotros.- rio –ahora si que sois blanca nieves y el príncipe azul.-

-Lo dudabas.- James le sonrió abrazándolo.-venga pongamos a salvo-

Por el camino fueron recogiendo a los heridos , viejos amigos. Llegando al final sótano, allí esperaban tener un poco de respiro antes de seguir su aventura . Con la mente siempre en la persona que no estaba con ellos .

Emma abrió la puerta , no había resistencia, ando unos paso esperando que la anfitriona de la casa apareciera . Observo que había una pequeña daga en la entrada , la cogió empuñándola fuertemente . Infundiéndose valor .

-No esperaba su visita tan pronto .- Regina estaba en lo alto de la escalera su ropa había cambiado , parecía la reina de los cuentos de Henry, la miraba despiadadamente .

-Ya sabe que soy imprevisible.- intento sonreír ocultando su miedo ,¿porque no salía corriendo?. Su mente repetía una y otra vez .

-Bien señorita imprevisible , dígame en que puedo ayudarla – soltaba mordazmente mientras bajaba por la escalera -

-Venga ya , dejemos de juego sabes para que estoy aquí.- soltó con sus gestos clásico cuando discutía con esa mujer. Saco la daga apuntándola – vamos Regina sabes que pasa , sabes cómo se para todo este caos , las mascaras han caído , no sigamos jugando a este baile de disfraces –

-Valiente . – daba círculos ante ella .-valiente , vienes a derrotarme cogiendo una daga prestada de mi propia casa . A parte de robarme tiene algún plan maestro Señorita Swan -se mofaba de ella ,todo en el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía delante de ella demostraba abatimiento , esa no era la postura de quien va a un batalla pensando en ganar , más bien el cordero que va al matadero.

-No tengo plan maestro Alcaldesa Mills .-era más fácil discutir con su vieja enemiga que con la nueva maldad que se mostraba ante ella.- esta vez has ganado – susurro girando la daga dejando la empuñadura a merced de su enemiga ,que se paro delante de ella .-acaba con esto , ganas ,consigue tu final feliz-

-Que ¿?- se rio -¿Qué estás diciendo ¿- se acerco desdeñando la daga .-

-No es tan difícil , ten tu maldito final feliz mátame , haz desgraciada a Blanca Nieves , ¡!mátame maldita sea , acaba con esto!.-chillo dejando toda su rabia salir .- le acercaba mas el arma.- Sácame el corazón , únelo a tu colección – la daga se puso en el lugar que debía ser clavada

-¡Qué bonito¡-exclamo girándose majestuosamente sobre si misma alejándose – que sabrás niña de finales felices ,-se giro mirándola reprobándola con el dedo su acción .-piensas que este es mi ¡ maldito final feliz¡-arrastraba las palabras mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente ,agarrando la cara con sus manos hincando sus uñas . –Piensas que ese es mi final feliz, tu muerte , solamente eso, no me llenaría ,tendría que matarte mil veces horrendamente ,despellejándote viva , mientras que tu madre escucha una y otra vez tus gritos. –su cara estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cara amenazándola sin compasión en su palabras - ¿Estas preparada para mi final feliz de verdad ¿.- Cogió la daga cortándola velozmente la palma de la mano . El chillido salió de la boca de Emma sin desearlo. Se había cortado cientos de veces en su vida pero era la primera que escocía tanto. Era como si quemara a parte de cortarla .El quemazón le irradiaba por todo su brazo. Emma se quedo paralizada por el dolor. Eso mil veces una y otra vez ,ella no lo aguantaría . La duda se instauro de nuevo en su alma , el miedo . ¿Qué le ocurriría a Henry ¿ A los demás . Cerró los ojos para encontrar algo de valor . No lo encontró solo el amor por los suyo , eso debería bastar .

-Si –tartamudeo sin encontrar el valor para enfrentarse a sus destino ,temblando .

-Así sea pequeña – acaricio su mejilla por donde surcaban lagrimas perdidas .-serás mía para el resto de la eternidad .-la sonrió – no va a ser una eternidad agradable. –se acerco mas a ella ,empujándola hasta la pared. Aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.-¿crees que realmente mi final feliz es este ¿-la pregunta hizo que abriese los ojos mirándola .

No entendía esa mirada , entre el odio y algo mas , deseo, pero era imposible ,una alucinación . Regina se acerco lentamente acariciándole constantemente su mejilla ,antes de que el tiempo se detuviera sintió el calor de su aliento , luego para Emma todo se paro . La causa fue un beso. La Reina atrapo sus labios ,era feroz, entraba en su boca sin aviso arrasando todo a su paso, no supo cómo empezó a contestar al beso , tal vez para librarse o porque lo deseaba. Se separo mordiendo el labio de ella ,sin soltar el amarre . Jadeaban, Regina la miraba como una presa exquisita .-crees que desde que entro en mi vida Henry ,no ha cambiado mi vida lo suficiente para desear otras cosas , mas desde que tu llegaste ,-se apretó mas a ella- entraste sin ser invitada , volviéndome loca, retándome, manteniéndote a flote contra todo pronóstico, luchando, con tu malditas cazadoras ,tu vaqueros ceñidos – la mordió de nuevo el labio inferior.-estabas en mis pensamientos al amanecer planeando como derribarte, por la noche deseando poder desahogar en tu cuerpo la frustración de mi derrota o victoria.-acaricio sus pechos sin suavidad con ferocidad, haciendo que soltase un gemido inconsciente .- ¿?crees que mi final feliz desde hace meses es la desgracia de la maldita blanca nieves ¿?- la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta

-No.-se atrevió a decir notando como cada vez el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, su respiración acelerada se topaba con sus pechos. –no se –mintió ,algunos gestos ,miradas que ignoro, ideas descabelladas aparecieron como un torbellino .

-Si sabes –sonrió al notar la mentira –

-Me has intentaron matar , desprestigiar , echar . – cabeceo negativamente . –no se .- cerró los ojos no quería mirarla- no te entiendo – exhalo la respuesta entre su agitada respiración .

-No soporto la debilidad , tu eres mi debilidad – la beso de nuevo.-Henry es mi debilidad. EL amor es la debilidad , me enseñaron a desterrarlo de mi corazón congelarlo ,para no sentir más que el odio que alimentaba mi magia ,y soy muy poderosa , me adoctrinaron para eso. No fui una buena alumna al principio –paro mirándola – lo resarcí –sonrió maléficamente .- 20 años en esta tierra ,el vacio que me dejo el hechizo no era llenado con nada , desee amar , tener algo . Un hijo, aun así seguía sin llenarme ,cuando pensaba que eso sería todo ,ilusiones de amor , llegaste tu , ,…..-sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse – volvió a latir frenéticamente ,podía amar de nuevo a mi hijo, y desear cosas , me divertía –sonrió de nuevo – Este es mi final feliz. Mi familia, mi hijo ,…..-la beso de nuevo abrasándola – y tu

Emma respondió de nuevo al beso , esta vez intentaba atrapar la boca de Regina cuando se alejaba .No quería pensar en todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ni en lo que las palabras de la reina significaban.

Sabia cuantas veces se mirando de esa forma extraña. Entre el odio y…. la pasión rompiendo las barreras de su espacio personal casi a un centímetro la una de la otra . Cuantas veces pensó en una tregua. Soñando con estar en su casa cenando con Henry y ella .Sentados en el sofá viendo algo. Ensoñaciones que atribuía a locuras.

Sus manos se movieron abrazando por la cintura a la mujer que la atrapaba ,empujando su cuerpo mas fuerte hacia ella . Acababa de perder el control.

Regina rio sin soltar los labios al sentir su agarre, al notar que cedía a sus caricias . Al soltarse ambas se volvieron a mirar, sonriéndose .

-Lo que pienso hacer con usted Srta. Swan no me gusta realizarlo en el pasillo , me gusta las comodidades . – se separo de ella guiándola por las escaleras .Emma la siguió dócilmente . Tenía un mundo que salvar . Se acaricio los labios que sabían aun a ella . Tenía un corazón que conquistar . Agarro la mano de la mujer siguiéndola . Sin prestar atención a su otra mano que derramaba su sangre sobre el suelo blanco de la Reina.

Sin notar que después del primer beso los temblores pararon.

Sin notar que el viento ceso mientras subían por las escaleras .


	2. Chapter 2 El encierro I

Advertencia : Lemons .

Capitulo 2 .

Desde el interior del bosque dos personas se detuvieron.

-Vaya me equivoque ,si era un héroe.- sonrió al notar una pequeña perturbación ,demasiado sutil- felicidades Regina tienes tu final feliz- el duendecillo se rio llevándose consigo a su antiguo recuperado amor. Tenía mucho que recuperar antes de que todo empezase. Se avecinaban cambios y el estaría allí para recibirlos .

La noche estaba avanzando , el cuerpo de al lado suyo se acurruco mas en sus brazos. Tapo el cuerpo desnudo un poco aunque deseaba seguir admirándolo , viendo un pequeño moretón , sonriendo, ella se lo había realizado. Se avergonzó un poco. Recordó como ella fue la causante , en medio de un arrebato de pasión .

Suspiro .

La tomo , la hizo suya , en cuanto llego al cuarto ,la volvió a besar , todo se desmadro, desgarro la ropa que llevaba violentamente como eran sus besos , sus manos arañaban y acariciaba. Deseaba tenerla recorrer su piel , marcarla como suya . Quería los gemidos de dolor , de placer y todo por su causa . Como empezó a torturar su clítoris ,comenzó a desear entrar en ella . Así fue como quería tomarla ,con una pequeña nube morada ,apareció un pequeño arnés con un pene entre ellas . La penetro, el gemido fue tan excitante que la hizo aumentar el ritmo. Se sentía como cuando montaba sus caballos ,salvaje ,libre . Emma intento tocarla compensar su caricias , pero Regina atrapo las manos entrelazándola poniéndola por encima de su cabeza . Solo seria ella la que marcase el momento . El orgasmo llego a Emma de forma brutal , sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo solo gritar de placer . Regina llego después ,sintiendo que todavía quería mas .

Las manos estaban entrelazadas , la sangre de Emma la manchaba . Una idea le llego entre el agotamiento del éxtasis y la nueva excitación de desear tomarla de nuevo. La miro a los ojos , aun estaba intentando recuperar su respiración , la miro a los ojos sonriéndola .Se araño un poco la mano produciéndose sangre.

-Para siempre – la susurro besándola cerca del oído, acercándose a su labio besándolo tiernamente .-en la salud y en la enfermedad .- recito los votos tan conocidos en ese mundo

-Si- suspiro ,entendiendo lo que la ofrecía, sin entender que pasaría. Las manos se juntaron de nuevo ,la sangre de ambas se mezclo .-acepto –

-Eres mía , mi esposa para siempre , no habrá nada ni nadie que rompa esta unión –la beso tiernamente.-solo la muerte –dijo en un susurro perdido.

-Entiendo , he aceptado mi destino dos veces en esta noche .-la beso –dudas de mi –

Regina sonrió apretando más fuerte la mano ,haciendo que brotase más sangre y se mezclase .

-solo te doy una oportunidad , una vida conmigo no será fácil. Soy mala , de verdad , lo sabes me has visto. Puedes huir , volver con los tuyos- cerro los ojos , imaginarse a Emma salir de su casa , volver con Snow seria su peor derrota , esta vez ganarían ellos para siempre .

- Si acepto, ser tu esposa-acaricio su pierna – y tu la mía ¿?-la sonrió picadamente , sacando la risa en la mujer que la tenia apresada .-

-Si .-se besaron esta vez dulcemente, con ternura , las manos seguían juntas desprendiendo pequeños destellos ,que ambas mujeres ignoraban ya que toda su atención estaba en otra parte de sus cuerpos.

Esa vez todo fue distinto , las caricias se entrelazaron ,con los besos . El arnés desapareció para dar paso a los dedos de Regina entrando en ella ,su lengua dándola placer . Regina fue atendida igualmente por Emma . En algunos momentos las caricias eran tan intensa que casi noto que al fin se fusionaban. Cuando ambas estaban saciadas después de alcanzar su orgasmo un pequeño cosquilleo les recorría, las manos aun unidas , quemaban , las heridas se cerraron con un pequeño fogonazo de magia , dejándolas perplejas ,llenas de un calor extraño, amable , sensaciones de paz y amor las llenaban dejándolas aturdidas .

En ese momento fue cuando ambas se unieron en un abrazo dejando que el cansancio les llevase al sueño.

Se despertaron al inicio de la noche ,volviendo a hacerse el amor la una a la otra . Esta vez diferente, igual, entre risas eso fue nuevo para Regina … no se cansaba del cuerpo de su " esposa " .

Ahora entrada la noche deseaba que se despertarse para volver a tenerla. Estaban agotadas , habían hablado de muchas cosas , bueno no de tantas , estaba ocupada besándose. Si lo suficiente para contarla algunas cosas de su madre , del porque de su odio a Snow ,la traición de una niña . Emma le hablo de sus infancia . Ella se odio . Deseo compensarla haciéndola el amor tan tiernamente como nunca lo había hecho , jamás con sus muchos amantes , con su muchos esclavos tubo ese deseo por un cuerpo o necesidad de darle tanto ,recibía tanto de ella.

-No piensas dormir en toda la noche.- murmuro Emma desde la protección de sus brazos.

-No –acaricio el hombro amoratado con la marca de sus dientes - siento lo de los mordiscos,.. yo me deje llevar

-Creo que ambas nos hemos dejado llevar esta noche – intento salir de su escondijo para verle la cara a su amante, le sonaba extraño , tonteo alguna vez con alguna mujer , con el mismo resultado que con los hombre nunca se quedo en sus brazos . Ni sintió ese deseo de perderse entre los de Regina , que el mundo se parase para ellas dos . Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo deseado tan intensamente con el padre de Henry. El le rompió el corazón y aun así no había sentido eso. Pensó que hacer el amor con él fue lo más maravilloso del mundo , era perfecto nadie llego a los recuerdos que tenia de el . En cambio Regina lo había superado hacia muchas horas.

-Yo más que tu – la sonrió maliciosamente

-Eres una viciosa – le dio un ligero beso en los labios ,quedándose mirándola con curiosidad una pregunta le rondaba- ¿Nunca tuviste hijos con el rey Leopold, porque adoptar no tener los tuyos¿?

-No puedo tener hijos , de eso se encargo mi madre- escondió la cara en la noche , pero Emma podía ver el dolor a pesar de todo. Regina sabia que seguiría interrogándola decidió seguir contándole cosas debían sincerarse . – estaba embarazada , ella me lanzo un hechizo, fue agónico , casi me mato, perdí a mi hijo. – Emma acaricio su brazo abrió la boca para preguntar , pero cerró con su dedo los labios – es demasiado largo para nuestra noche de bodas , tendremos más tiempo para contártelo –

-Lo deseabas – podía esperar por todo menos por eso

- Mas que mi vida , era del amor de mi vida – se dio cuenta de lo que decía , busco en su cara indicios de haberla ofendido.

-Daniel- El nombre salía de sus recuerdo aunque no de esa noche tal vez del libro de Henry.

-si .-se quedo extrañada no recordaba haberle dicho el nombre en toda la noche

-Lo siento ,Regina , lo ..- se disculpaba como si fuera culpable de todo .

-Tú no me hechizaste dejándome estéril .–la tranquilizo sin entender su aprensión - En este mundo pensé que tal vez podría escapara de mi destino , el doctor me hizo un chequeo , me dijo que mi útero nunca podría albergar un bebe, tenia ovarios , pero no la capacidad -

Emma permaneció callada respetando su silencio. Sonriendo cuando su plan se maduro al cabo de unos minutos

-Tengamos un hijo. ,Bueno otro.-la miro fijamente .- puedes fertilizar un ovulo invito , luego en vez de llevarlo tú , podría hacerlo yo.-

-Estás loca . – se rio mirándola-porque , soy feliz con Henry, contigo

-Quiero devolverte todo lo que te quito mi familia, tu amor, hijo….todo –se levanto sonriendo feliz ante su plan

.-Me lo has dado, Emma lo tengo- cogió sus cara con ternura .-ya lo tenemos –la beso

-Si – sin dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba tener el bebe de Regina dentro de ella . Demostrarla cuanto la amaba.

Sus manos volvieron a perderse entre sus cuerpo , los besos derramados por toda la piel, el placer buscado , encontrado ,otorgado.

Se sentía desmayarse de placer , Regina le temblaba todo sintió como el orgasmo era diferente algo salía de ella para llenar a Emma , fue como un destello que salía de su vientre para entrar en el de Emma .Cuando esto ocurrió Regina sintió su clímax. Pero también el de Emma . como si estuviera dentro . Quedando agotadas al fin.

En el ayuntamiento los ciudadanos recobraban su memoria , buscando un lugar donde ir a conseguir información .Los temblores de tierra, la tormenta con sus tornados , los animales gigantes desaparecieron .

Eso era porque Emma había conseguido algo .

Snow agarraba la mano de su "nieto " con fuerza , intentando con ese agarre tener a su hija de vuelta. Como si fuera el lazo de unión .Mientras lo tuviese ella no se perdería. Cada vez que pensaba en porque todo estaba quieto , una voz maquiavélica le decía que su hija le pasaba algo, mas aferraba la mano del niño.

El hada azul no entendía porque no estaban de vuelta a casa ,solo notaba esa nueva magia , poderosa, desconocida , desde hacia unas horas era diferente como si se retroalimentara de algo. Poderoso ,hermoso,….también maligno .

Nadie sabía nada la incertidumbre cada vez era mayor en todos los habitantes de StoryBrooke

-Emma estará bien .- James aferro entre sus brazos a Snow llevándose consigo a Henry.

-Qué bonita estampa familiar – una voz socarrona ,cantarina sonó desde detrás de ellos – ¿aunque falta alguien ¿-se acerco malévolamente – el salvador …Emma , una pena majestad , mis condolencias –se inclino como un bufón ante Snow

-Que estás diciendo ¿? Que sabéis de Emma ¿?- Snow se adelanto amenazante

-No es obvio , si todo está en calma , si el hechizo se ha roto , solo puede ser por dos causa o la Reina está muerta y condenados aquí o el gran salvador se ha sacrificado. No existe otra opción.

-Mientes – Snow gruño entre dientes cogiendo el camino que llevaba hacia la casa de Regina . Tenía que ir a ayudar a su hija . No se dio cuenta que llevaba un niño llorando a su lado . Solo quería llegar cuanto antes .

-Snow , HErnry.¡-James grito parándola – Henry¡

Snow se giro viendo a el niño, estaba llorando , una de sus dos madres estaba muerta. Todos sabían el precio de la magia , era muy probable que Mr. Gold no mintiese

-Puede que nos está mintiendo. El es un tramposo .- se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla .

-Pero ..-tartamudeo

-No aun no ,no es el momento .-le suplico .Dirigiéndose hacia la vivienda .

El resto del camino los tres estuvieron callados en silencio rezando para que Emma apareciera entre la bruma que cada vez era más densa y salía de la nada .

-Donde está la casa ¿?- James paro donde antiguamente estuvo la verja de la entrada . La niebla era tan densa que no se vía nada . Entro en la niebla perdiéndose, volviendo a donde Snow y Henry estaba. Lo intento varias veces con el mismo resultado – no encuentro nada – se acerco abrazándolo de nuevos desolados .

Esa noche fue la más larga para Snow . Estaba en el sofá abrazada a la manta de Emma , esperando que ella llegase. En su cama estaba Henry, después de mucho llorar había conseguido relajarse y dormir exhausto . James estaba a su lado protegiendo al muchacho observando a su esposa .

Todos estaban esperando .

Todos seguían perdidos .


	3. Chapter 3 El encierro II

Capitulo 3

Emma se despertó pesada todo su cuerpo era de hormigón, entumecido , no respondía . Estaba agotada . Cerro de nuevo los ojos hasta que un rayo de sol la deslumbro. Según abría de nuevo sus ojos se acostumbraban al sol , la situación de las ultimas 48 le llego a su cabeza como una bomba .

-Henry, mierda – se levanto velozmente ,cayéndose al suelo antes de poder dar un paso. Sus piernas no podían andar aun .Era plomo.

Regina estaba despierta , cuando vio el cambio de expresión de su rostro y como se levanto cayendo al suelo.

Un impulso la llevo a levantarse para recogerla , pero como Emma sus reflejos estaban muertos. Solo pudo reírse de la mujer que estaba en el suelo

-No sé qué pensabas hacer , pero primero deberíamos comer algo.-se levanto despacio . Ayudándola a levantarse .

-Henry ¡, Regina , debe estar preocupado, de hecho le deje muy mal con Snow, ¿qué clase de madre somos?- la miro divertida .

-Madres en su noche de boda, esta con su abuela querida – su voz sonó cínica cuando la levanto dándola un beso .-desayunemos para que puedas ir con el – le acaricio la cara .

-Iremos ambas , es nuestro hijo, tenemos que afrontar esto juntas .-agarro la mano acariciándola infundiéndola valor

-primero comeremos .-se separo con pereza de los brazos de Emma. Buscando algo más que comida , saco el botiquín , le dio una pomada para los golpes de Henry-date esto en los ..-se avergonzaba aun más que por la noche de lo que hizo. Emma le cogió el bote riéndose dándose la crema , aunque al segundo la mano de Regina estaba sobre el hombro haciendo que aparcería una pequeña nube morada, Emma sintió un pequeño hormigueo, al segundo no quedaba marcas .

-Sabes siempre me pareciste algo salvaje, te imagino montada en un caballo , sin silla a pelo disfrutando de la monta ,con una chaqueta azul, pantalones de montar de hombre . Botas de cuero. Con tu trenza hasta la cintura , montando como los chicos y tu madre regañándote por no parecer una dama.-se reía pensando en esa escena . Regina se acerco lentamente a ella su cara estaba blanca , desencajada .

-Emma , eso que cuentas , lo has visto o es una suposición , por favor céntrate en contestarme –Emma la miro aun seguía en su ensoñaciones.

-Lo vi, -Regina palidecía- bueno lo soñé hace mucho algunas veces tengo sueños extraños de otra época, he soñado muchas veces contigo –aparto la mirada .

-eso que cuentas paso de verdad, antes de que tu nacieras ,cuando tu madre tenía la edad de Henry o menos -agarro a Emma por los hombros zarandeándola un poco.- cuéntame sobre esos sueños cuando empezaron , que soñabas.-le exigió

-los he tenido de siempre .-se alejo un poco asustada de Regina.- incluso pensé …-se cayó no quería parecer una loca .- de siempre soñaba cosas – se alejo protegiéndose .- pero como dijiste anoche tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso, ahora tenemos que hacer otras cosas –

-No, necesito saber ..- Regina noto el temor en los ojos de Emma , era mejor dejarlo para otro momento.

Comieron en silencio pensando en todo lo que podía pasar cuando llegasen a la ciudad . De vez en cuando decían en voz alta sus temores sin ser rebatido por ninguna de las dos .

Antes de entrar en el coche , Regina volvió a desaparecer , corriendo de ninguna parte para alcanzar a Emma , sonreía divertida . Agarro la mano de Emma .

-Mi mujer debe llevar un anillo de desposada – le aferro el dedo introduciéndole un anillo sencillo de oro con un par de diamantes y esmeraldas . – Emma sonrió ante este ataque de romanticismo, no se imaginaba a la Gran Reina malvada siendo tierna.

-no tengo nada para ti .-se toco el bolsillo encontrando allí la anilla que apareció hacia un día .-solo esto pero no es mío, sé que es de alguien e importante , te parecerá una locura pero algunas veces veo un figura dentro del anillo- guardo de nuevo la hebilla . Sin conseguirlo , la mano de Regina se lo impidió.

-Es imposible que la tengas la use para conseguir magia , era la última que me quedaba. ¿Como …?

-De repente apareció delante mía de la nada – se la dio – entonces es tuya. –suspiro- en mis sueños un muchacho se la daba a su enamorada para desposarse ,-la miro a los ojos viendo en ellos una lagrima contenidas

-Esto será el primer tema que hablaremos en cuanto volvamos .- apretó la vieja hebilla guardándola

Emma se sentó a su lado disgustada, no le gustaba ser la copiloto . Regina sonrió al verla moverse incomoda . También como acariciaba la joya que ella le había puesto. No la rechazaba le gustaba

Snow y James volvieron a el ayuntamiento tenían que contar que paso la noche anterior cuando no encontraron la casa . Henry iba con ellos , los ojos de joven estaban rojos como los de Snow . James había mantenido la compostura toda la noche sin éxito. A él se le notaba los ojos hinchados.

En el ayuntamiento estaba solo unos cuantos como antaño , las hadas madrinas encabezada por el hada azul, los enanos , Archie, Gepetto , Thomas , su padre el rey , otros reyes , otros príncipes ,todos condenados en Storybrooke.

-Que ocurrió ,donde esta Emma?-Archie fue el primero en hablar , ante el miedo de los demás por la respuesta.

- No encontramos la mansión , una niebla la protegía – James contesto no creía que su esposa pudiese hacerlo- alguien sabe porque seguimos aquí?- Evito que se empezaran a realizar hipótesis sobre su hija .

-No . Rumplentiltskin no dijo nada desapareció enseguida – Gruñón se acerco a su amiga apoyándola con su mirada

- Rumplentiltskin siempre miente lo que dijese es falso– la voz de Emma sonó al final de la sala enérgica , viva y radiante

-Emma – Henry salió corriendo como siempre abrazando a su madre . –no te encontrábamos , pensamos lo peor. Mi mama ¿,la mastates ¿?-le pregunto tembloroso ante la respuesta. Emma le sonrió apartándose un poco dejando que viese a la persona que había detrás de ella –mama – la inocencia de un niño simplificaba todo . Se dirigió a la que había sido su madre todo esos años abrazándola. Regina se agacho para devolvérselo . Fue entonces cuando Henry noto los cambios. Las muestras de cariño de Regina siempre estaban frías , a pesar de que ella daba muestra de lo contrario había una barrera que impedía el calor , eso que sentía siempre que lo hacía con Emma aunque ella no supiese devolvérselo por sus miedos o con Snow . El apretó mas el abrazo para confirma ese confort, calor que sentía , notando como crecía cada vez más .

Esa mujer volvía a tener corazón o alma, tal vez las dos cosas

-Aparta de mi nieto Bruja. – James se lanzo hacia la mujer con su espada en la mano.

-No ,David , por favor , no es como antes – Emma se puso en medio de ellos- ya no es como antes –protegió con su cuerpo el camino hacia Regina

-Te ha hechizado seguro .-gruñón dio un paso adelante con intención de atrapar a la bruja

-No me ha hechizado , hemos llegado a un acuerdo,-se ruborizo – todo ha sido una trama de Rumplentiltskin uso a todos incluso a la reina , esta nueva magia la trajo de vuestro mundo ,me engaño con Henry para traerla, ella no ha sido , no es la causante de todo lo que ocurre ahora .

-el hechizo lo lanzo esa mal nacida , nos quito lo que amábamos , hay que matarla antes de que encuentre la forma de volverlo a hacerlo . –Emma miro al joven que chillaba

-Sean tranquilízate, Regina no ha sido muy virtuosa en el pasado ,no lo podemos negar , pero no os hará daño . A no ser que la incites , nuestro enemigo es otro ,necesitamos a Regina para vencerlo –

-soy Thomas .- le aclaro- y soy un príncipe como tú , nuestra obligación es mirar por el bien de nuestra gente , aun te queda mucho que aprender de tus nuevas obligaciones –

-Joven retírese , deje que nosotros tratemos con esto menesteres .Conocemos a la reina . Usted no, ya ha hecho su parte – el rey que Emma no conocía se adelanto en el circulo, lo reconoció como el vendedor de Rosa que casi mato Gold.

- Claro lo dice quien fue capaz de vender a su hija a Rumpell , es un hombre sin tachón en su virtud.-Regina se puso de pie ,poniendo detrás suya a Henry. –seguro que será justo . –soltó con sarcasmo

-Basta, si no dejáis vuestro viejos rencores no conseguiremos llegar a ninguna parte .- Emma abrió discretamente la funda de su arma , presentía que tendría que usarla. Miro un segundo a su antigua amiga dándola una sonrisa . Deseaba hablar con ella sobre todo lo que había pasado.

-Tú eres la que no sabes quién es ella – Snow hablo al fin , adelantándose ante todos. Emma miro fijamente a sus ojos sin reconocer en ellos a su amiga .

-Hemos hecho un trato –Emma empezó a recular, obligando que la mujer que estaba detrás suya lo hiciese con Henry- la pienso proteger , si pensáis hacer algo a ella , también a mi .- saco su arma apuntando a el suelo-

-Emma no sabes lo que estás haciendo – James echo hacia atrás a Snow adelantándose poniéndose enfrente de su hija

-Si lo sé , no lo notas todo está en calma . Se lo que hago – empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ,la trataban como una idiota que no supiese nada ,como la trataron cuando estaba embarazada de Henry. Acabo escuchando y quedándose sola. Se juro no volverlo a hacerlo ,ella tomaría la rienda de su destino sin importarle lo que estaba bien seria su propia ley.

-Creo que no, esa mujer tiene que pagar por todo sus crímenes – escupió entre dientes- tu sabes lo mala que es ,lo has sufrido en tu propia piel , lo has olvidado.-

-Lo sé –no pensaba explicar a un grupo de linchamiento que se había enamorado. - sé que mi vida ha sido una tortura por su culpa y la de muchos , pero….hay cosas que pasan ….- bajo un poco su arma- ella no os hará daño ahora eso es lo importante. Aun no estamos a salvo, esta magia es parte de un plan ,deberíamos investigar no ejecutar a quien nos puede ayudar.-rogo de nuevo por la vida de su esposa –

-No. ¡-James grito. –esa mujer manipula a su antojo , debe pagar .- Emma le paro de nuevo con la mano

-Me tendrás que matar primero –le reto con la mirada

-¡Basta¡, antes de que alguien se arrepienta de lo que dice –Snow intento poner orden, su esposo amenazaba a su hija , su hija a él . Este no era su ansiado reencuentro.

- Su alteza tiene razón esto está perdiendo el norte. Es mejor que lo dejemos para cuando estemos en nuestro hogar, entonces majestad nadie le podrá salvar de su destino.-la hada azul intento poner algo de lógica ,estaba claro que el hechizo estaba roto pero algo no iba bien .

-Bien, la reina será arrestada – El padre de Thomas hablo exigente

-Nadie la tocara- Emma apunto de nuevo con su arma

-Arresto domiciliario, sin magia – James sentencio-si usa un solo gramo de magia entraremos a arrestarla en una cueva preparada para este reptil-

-Entonces ese será mi destino, majestad - Emma dejo claro que no solo le lanzaba una sentencia a Regina

-Estás loca- Snow grito- ¡no¡ mi hija no estará arrestada –

-Ese ha sido el " Benedicto del Rey". Se debe cumplir sus ordenes .- Emma salió de la sala retrocediendo despacio –

-Henry- Snow sentía que todo en su vida estaba rompiéndose más que durante la maldición.

-El no tiene que sufrir nuestro arresto o si, ¿señor? – Emma miro a su padre llena de rabia

-No- James no esperaba esto, no esperaba ver los ojos de su hija con tanto odio.

-Se quedara con nosotras , si alguien viene podrá ir al colegio si existe o lo que decidáis que tienen que hacer los niños. Pero estará con sus madres. – miro a todo la sala buscando alguien que la hubiera creído , solo vio enemigos .

-Emma – Snow susurro al ver como perdía de nuevo a su hija .

-Que has hecho ¿¡– Regina grito a Emma

- Defenderte .- parecía tan obvio que ofendía .

-No . Vuelve dentro di que tenían razón , te hechice. Vete con tu madre . –Henry miraba como las dos mujeres discutían, a diferencia de las anteriores veces no se intentaban sacar los ojos sino discutían por su bienestar, el suyo anteponiendo su deseos , eran desinteresadas en sus afectos .

-Vas a entrar con Henry ahí dentro pidiendo perdón, no vas a estar encerrada en mi casa , ¡no¡. –la señalo con el dedo amenazante – yo me lo merezco tu y Henry no, no voy a consentir que sufráis por mi- El dedo acusador de Regina fue atrapado por Emma ,dándole un beso en la palma

-Tú ya no estás sola , acostúmbrate .- Emma soltó la mano dirigiéndose a Henry poniéndose a su altura - quieres quedarte con Snow? lo entendería , no va ser como antes vamos a estar arrestar ,eso es muy duro . No podremos llevarte al pueblo ni hacer nada fuera de los terrenos nuestra casa –intento explicar .

-quiero volver con vosotras .-le abrazo- hay algo raro en mama , cuando la abrace era como cuando era pequeño ,o mejor que entonces. – se separo – me han dicho que mataste un dragón, tienes que contarme todo .- el niño estaba entusiasmado .

-sois imposibles- Regina volvió a meterse en su coche farfullando antiguas maldiciones .


	4. Chapter 4 El encierro III

Muchas gracias por los REwies y la persona que leen la historia y la siguen, es la primera de este estilo que escribo,a parte de que todo en Fanfiction es nuevo para mi, como subir las historias , contestar .

La intención es que también haya un poco de aventura mas adelante de momento la trama se esta creando.. Espero que os guste .

Capitulo 4

Si la sesión en el ayuntamiento había sido dura , no les esperaba algo menos difícil, contar toda la verdad a su hijo sentado en el sofá esperaba impaciente a que le narraran lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

Emma empezó a contar como descubrió que era un hechizo ,combatió con un dragón, su conversación con Rumplentiltskin como entendió que su destino era morir . Henry contenía sus ganas de preguntar, chillar que ocurrió . Estaba desesperado .Emma contaba cómo le entrego el cuchillo a Regina para que la arrancada el corazón. Henry no pudo mas levanto la camisa de su madre buscando alguna marca en la que se pudiese ver que la había arrancado el corazón.

-Henry . – Emma protesto casi riendo . El joven solo pudo ver una vieja cicatriz , moratones .Regina volvió a tener un arranque de vergüenza sabía que era culpa suya , la cicatriz la intrigaba , como otras que encontró en el cuerpo de su amante , junto un pequeño tatuaje.-Os habéis pegado?-remarco el muchacho

-no exactamente – Emma bajo su camiseta –no me arranco el corazón- esta era la parte más difícil de contar . Regina con un suspiro se sentó al lado de ambos , poniendo el brazo encima de ellos

-la amenace con torturarla durante una eternidad , la corte con magia para que sintiera el dolor insufrible, quería que huyese , no lo conseguí- suspiro haciendo un actuación dramática .Henry la miro casi riéndose por la sobre actuación de su madre. Estaba encantado con esas muestras humanas . – no se fue . Y…

-Y.,…que paso me estáis matando de impaciencia .- el niño estallo causando la risas de sus madres-

-La bese, no muy tiernamente pero la bese –

-La besaste ….como ¿?- Henry no entendía nada pensaba que le estaban engañando

-Así- Emma se acerco por detrás suya a Regina besándola dulcemente en los labios , el beso no era casto, las lenguas intentaron recorrer el camino que conocían. Un movimiento a su lado les dejo claro que tenían que parar .

-Venga ya – la cara de Henry estaba pletórica.-Emma es tu princesa?¡ , tu final feliz ¡–exclamo sin saber cómo tomar esa situación .

-si – Regina se ruborizo , lo simple que parecía todo delante de la mirada de un niño .

-Es fantástico- se recostó pensándolo- te ha devuelto la capacidad de amar por eso abrazas así , y te ríes, te sonrojas , es genial. –miro al otro lado- Emma no podemos dejar que la hagan nada no es como antes- esa parte buena que tenia Henry ,por la que tenía que ayudar a todo el mundo incluso a la Reina Malvada , estremeció de orgullo a Regina , no sabía cómo ese niño era tan bueno estaba claro que era culpa de "su mujer "

-Esa es mi intención chico- Emma se sentía conmovida por la actitud de Henry.

-Que habéis hecho desde entonces ¿?- Emma odio de repente la manía de su hijo por preguntar –

-Casarnos .-Regina se recostó elegantemente mientras soltaba la información

-como ¿?- de nuevo las preguntas

-con un viejo ritual, se necesita sangre .-señalo las dos cicatrices de ambas muñecas- es muy antiguo muy poderoso.

-Guau .- Henry abrazo a ambas dándoles un beso –tengo al final a mis dos madre no tengo que elegir –

-Ese era tu final feliz-Emma acaricio el cabello de su hijo mientras lo mantenía abrazado .

-Sí , bueno , no del todo – miro a su madre sentada majestuosamente a su lado- pero es mejor que no os cuente el resto . –la beso a ambas desapareciendo como un rayo .

Emma aprovecho el espacio para acercase mas a Regina ,besándola .

-Bien mi reina ,le apetece descansar un poco después de la mañana tan agitada –

- la verdad que si – se estiro un poco.-pero tengo la misma mala costumbre que mi hijo, preguntar –

-Regina ,por favor- suplico sin éxito.

-Tu pequeña cicatriz, la que tienes cerca del corazón debajo de él exactamente – reconocía el sitio

-siempre la he tenido- no recordaba cuando apareció.

-Las demás – Regina no pensaba dejar su interrogatorio

.-Mala vida – se separo de ella buscando poder escapar

-Emma . –la atrapo cogiéndola la mano- ese anillo se ve un hombre , lo has visto alguna vez ¿-

-Sí ,. …. Bueno no , solo en sueños . Desde niña, escenas de el cómo niño … y contigo- agacho la cabeza. – hubo una época que pensé que era una vida pasada . –se ruborizo por la idea tan tonta .

Regina la miro fijamente , buscando en sus ojos verdes algo conocido, lo encontraba ,eran los ojos de Snow, mucho más duro , más tristes , no se había dado cuenta antes como la miraba , con ese gesto tan típico de Daniel. No podía ser . O tal vez era la forma que tenia de devolverla su final feliz .

-El , te dio esto-se saco de nuevo la hebilla de su pantalón.-

-Como , la guarde en mi joyero- se enfado

-volvió a aparecer al segundo en mi bolsillo, creo que si la quieres recuperar será como te la dieron la primera vez- se acerco ella- "si debemos desposarnos lo haremos como es debido…..ten"- repitió cada palabra y gesto que recordaba , le puso la hebilla en forma de anillo en el dedo- llego una niña y tu salisteis corriendo, cuando volviste, ..el había ensillado un caballo te llevo a una pequeña cabaña, era acogedora ..-trago saliva. – te desposo.- se ruborizo ante esos recuerdos.

Regina lloraba sin parar recordando ese momento los besos de su amor , comparándolos con los de Emma. Más intenso más vivos , pero al igual que él la hacían vibrar .

-nadie supo jamás eso –la miro- ¿Quién eres Emma Swan? La hija de Snow y James , la hija del amor verdadero, eso es tu físico, de donde viene tu alma-la acaricio la mejilla –eres tan opuesto a todo lo que era el –dijo dejándola sola necesitaba asimilar todo .

Ella era cabezota, guerrera, insoportable, independiente, dura. EL era sensible, amable, cariñoso parecía uno con la naturaleza cuando hablaba con los caballos . Emma cogía una moto sierra para declarar la guerra , viéndose terriblemente sexy aparto esa idea .Pensando en todo lo que debía .

Eran diferentes, eran dos mundos opuestos. Pero eran su amor.

-Ando como un tío ahora lo entiendo- intento evitar la tensión que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Notando que se lo decía a la espalda de Regina. Siempre deseo encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños , amarla , pero ella era una mujer ,las imágenes que venían constantemente en sus sueños eran de otra época , de un hombre .Era un imposible ,hasta que llego a Storybrooke.

Emma estaba aun en la cocina cuando Regina la encontró. Se había ido a su estudio , sin darse cuenta de que pasaban horas en su encierro, se dirigió a la planta de arriba encontrando allí a Henry dormido pero no a Emma , se asusto buscándola, no tenía que haberla dejado sola , sin hablar de lo que pasaba .EL miedo constante a que la dejase apareció. Se dirigió a la planta de abajo , encontrándola al fin en la cocina afanada en algo .

Se acerco sigilosa intentando descubrir que hacía . A unos centímetros su cuello pareció más interesante que su manos , besándolo sugestivamente .

-Umm.- ronroneo Emma ante la caricia .

-Es muy tarde para estar haciendo cosas aquí.- la intento regañar perdida en su cuello, su cabeza inclinada lo dejaba descubierta.

-Creí que necesitabas tiempo a solas .-

-Llevo siglos sola – la abrazo girándola hacia ella para poder besarla –vamos a dormir .

-Un momento- alcanzo su dedo anular ,en el que estaba puesto el anillo de Daniel. Poniendo a su lado su colgante , lo había transformado en un anillo – creo que te gustan estas cosas improvisadas- la sonrió. Entre lazando sus manos .-

-Si me gustan –acaricio su clavícula ahora desnuda gracias a sus camisetas de tirantes – no era necesario-

-Tal vez no- la beso- queda bien , vamos a dormir.-

James llego al pequeño apartamento maldiciendo todo , la reunión no había acabado bien.

En cuanto Emma dejo el despacho , empezó la discusión . Quien pensaba en ir detrás a matar a la Reina y quien se posiciono a favor de dar una oportunidad a lo que decía Emma. Como resultado ,Snow dejo el encuentro junto con los enanos ,Archie , y Roja .

La mayoría gano , el era rey ,pero no el único , las hadas ,geppeto , príncipes,… demasiados votos acababan de encerrar a su hija con el mal mismo , …. Y el tenia que obedecer. NO acababa ahí su desgracia el plan para acabar con su entereza , conseguir que Emma dejase la mansión le estaba comiendo las entrañas .

Por eso llego tarde esa noche no se atrevía a mirar a su esposa a los ojos y mentirla.

Odiaba ser rey.

Se escondió en las sombra deslizándose en la cama de su mujer sin despertarla, sin ser capaz ni siquiera de rozarla

Emma miraba por la ventana impaciente esperando a que alguien llegase. No sabía muy bien como seria su arresto. Si pondrían alguien en su puerta o que pasaría.

James apareció acompañado de varios hombre , y una mujer . Cuando estuvieron cerca los hombres desaparecieron . Estaba claro era sus vigilantes. La mujer lanzo algo a la casa , un resplandor salió de sus manos. Magia y hombres , si salían alguna de las dos notaria lo que pasaba incluso si Regina usaba la magia.

-Henry tienes que ir a la escuela – Grito esperando que el niño tardase un poco ,dándole tiempo a hablar con la visita.-veo que ya saben cómo nos apresaran.-hizo una mueca ,dándole un papel- esta son las cosas que necesitamos a no ser que nos vayáis a traer todo los días la comida .-soltó con sarcasmo mirando con despecho los ojos de sus padre.

James sentía un nudo horrible en su estomago, no se había fijado cuan parecidos eran Snow y Emma hasta hoy , lo que hacía más insoportable su tarea

-No habrá comida .Ni nada para la Reina ni para ti . Tendréis que sobrevivir con lo que tengáis . Se os dará comida de vez en cuando pero no puedo asegúralo. -

-Eso no es un encarcelamiento es una sentencia a morir lentamente - Emma apretó el papel conteniéndose a golpear al hombre que estaba delante –¿Henry.?

-El puede entrar y salir cuando quiera , pero dentro vivirá como vosotras –respiro pesadamente sin encontrar su voz- sin nada –

-entiendo – Emma se giro conteniendo su rabia pensando rápidamente ,buscando soluciones . Cuando vio que Henry salía corriendo . –hey chico .-le agarro abrazándolo – espera –se puso a su altura –tengo una misión para ti –acaricio su cara –quiero que te quedes a comer en el colegio , les llamare para decirles que tienes comedor a partir de ahora, necesito que seas mis ojos fuera , ya sabes.-

-entendido Emma .- la sonrió- como la operación cobra –

-Sí , chico , a parte , necesito algo mas es personal, tu madre me va a despellejar por esto.- le hizo una mueca como si la mataran .-quiero que convenzas a Mary….- cabeceo riéndose –Snow de que te invite a cenar varios días por semana, no sé, dila que quieres hacer lazos nieto –abuela-

-Para que quieres que este con ella ¿?-le miro intrigado

-En parte porque no quiero que se sienta mal por esto- señalo a la mansión.- en parte porque la echo de menos y me preocupo de ella , así me podrás decirme como esta , si le va bien con ese mendrugo-señalo a David. – esto debe ser duro, tal vez Snow fuera fuerte pero Mary Margaret necesitaba cariño, se que son las dos , pero ahora deben estar pasando tiempos de confusión sin saber quiénes son. Esa será tu misión ser mis oído , ojos fuera . Y darle mi cariño a ella ,además está acostumbrada a cocinar por mí ,seguro que le sobra comida. Tienes que comerte lo mío.-

-Y el ¿?

-Aun le recuerdo como un cobarde , me costara cambia mis pensamientos sobre el-

-Vale , hay que darle un nuevo nombre a esta operación – la sonrió alegremente dirigiéndose al coche de policía que una vez llevo su madre . Emma dio un último saludo a Henry y una sonrisa amenazadora a James. Viendo como el niño saludaba algo mas ,siguió el saludo para encontrarse a su esposa despidiéndose de él . Se dirigió dentro de la casa evitando todo lo posible su enfado. Pero Regina había provocado su ira mil veces para saber que algo malo ocurría .

-Vas a destruirme de nuevo mi árbol- Regina le dijo nada más entrar

-No – soltó con rabia

-Pues parece que vayas a volver a hacerlo, que ocurre ¿

-Estamos arrestada, nos han lanzado un hechizo para detectar tu magia , y tenemos hombre apostados para vigilar que no salgamos de los límites de la propiedad.

-Eso lo sabíamos , que mas ¿?- se acerco a ella con esa postura de Alcaldesa que tanto conocía

-No nos darán nada de comer ni nada .-

-Entiendo- la reina se giro soberbia andando a la cocina –

-Le he dicho a Henry que se quede en el comedor escolar ,hay que llamar para informales , además de que se quede a cenar con Mary ,-se paro – Snow me voy a volver loca con los nombres . –protesto- algunos días ,el puede estar fuera , por lo menos no nos tendremos que preocupar de su alimentación.

-Crees que acedera? –La pregunta de Regina sorprendió a Emma esperaba protesta no aceptación

-Sí, Snow, es mi amiga a pesar de todo, no me traicionara en eso. Puede que en otras cosas se vea obligada a …. ….- no quería soltar todo lo que pensaba , contenía su rabia , la fe en la mujer que había conocido era fuerte .-Pero no fallara a su familia .-

Regina dio un golpe en la encimera de la cocina maldiciendo , girándose mirando a Emma .

-Tengo un montón de hectáreas de jardín incluso algo de bosque, hay plantada ciento de plantas ,muchas se pueden comer y otras son medicinales , no las he usado nunca pero me gustaba tenerla. Podemos hacer un huerto. – cerro los ojos pensando- tengo semillas , una vez se me paso por la cabeza pero no lo vi apropiado para mis uñas – Emma se rio – tengo la despensa llena , manías - la llevo hasta el lugar donde tenía las conservas- esto nos da algo de alimento bien racionado, nos mantendremos -

-Entonces me tienes que enseñar a cultivar un huerto- la sonrió dándola un beso-

- . Esos nos tendrá ocupadas –

-Si es por estar ocupadas se me ocurren muchas cosas – Emma pego su cuerpo al de Regina dándole un beso

- Es una opción que me encanta -

-podemos empezar con el huerto al medio día .- sugirió sin oposición de la otra mujer .

Henry empezó a ver los cambios de su casa como una necesidad de las dos mujeres por estar ocupadas. Aunque algo le decía que algo estaba mal.

Ya no desayunaban mucho con la escusa de que el ,lo tenía que hacer en el colegio, Emma y Regina tomaban te, hecho con las plantas del jardín . Regina le explicaba pacientemente que era cada cosas y que propiedades tenia a una Emma solicita de información.

En la nevera dejo de haber productos de la tienda para llenarse de todo lo que conseguían de la huerta que ellas habían cultivado, sorprendido por el hecho de que crecieran tan rápido. Regina no se lo explicaba pero observando a Emma trabajar en el campo descubrieron que cuando ella estaba tocando la tierra salían pequeños destellos que la recorrían.

Emma hacia magia involuntaria. Por algún motivo no sabían porque no la detectaban ni que alcance tenia.

Los informes de Henry empezaron a ser montones de papel puestos en el despacho de la alcaldesa . Hasta que un día el despacho se convirtió en el centro de operaciones de la mujeres , donde se tiraban horas pensando en todo lo que Rumplentiltskin había hecho para enredar la madeja que les llevo allí .

Henry veía como su libro crecía con todo la información de Regina. Como sus madres reían , eran cómplices de broma , jugaban con él . Como cada vez mas Regina era más humana .

También veía sus mirada de preocupación constante , la perdida leve de pesos de ambas .

Como veía la misma mirada triste en Snow que parecía que solo se iluminaba un poco en sus cenas .

La mirada esquiva de James el hombre estaba desaparecido la mitad del tiempo .

A diferencia de sus madres que cada vez parecían más cómplices , a pesar de esconderse para sus continuas muestras de amor , su abuelos eran distantes , las muestras de cariño eran casuales, típicas como un viejo matrimonio con una rutina. No se buscaban solo estaban. Tan vez por los constantes reclamos de los habitantes de Storybooke y el bosque encantado. Los mundo estaban enfrentándose y necesitaba un moderador , sin encontrarlo .

También vio las miradas de odio de muchos habitantes y la de pena de otros muchos.

Lo veía todo como siempre hizo.


	5. Chapter 5 El encierro IV

Capitulo 5

Henry lo veía todo. El siempre fue un niño muy observador , capaz de ver más allá de lo que los adultos contaban

Sintiendo miedo por sus madres .

Mas cuando empezó a estar enferma Emma .

Llevaban más de un mes encerrado , cuando un mañana empezaron los vómitos . Emma le dijo que era algo que le sentó mal. Después de una semana seguía igual , aunque se escondía para que no la viese . Lo sabía por la mirada preocupada de su madre, por los golpes a la encimera cuando nadie la veía pidiendo que esto acabase que no tocasen a sus seres queridos. Solo a ella . Henry había visto a mucha gente rogar en la iglesia a dios ,jamás a Regina Mills, hasta ese día .

Creyó que no pedir ayuda era soberbia de las mujeres , por lo que decidió solicitarla él .

Fue el peor momento de sus joven vida . Se acerco a James informándole que Emma estaba enferma que mandase un medico .

La respuesta apagada del hombre fue que mientras ella se empeñase en proteger a Regina y permanecer en la mansión tendría que aceptar las ordenes del consejo, aislamiento .

Así comprendió la falta de comida , de cosas ,luz, , el ruego de Regina . También fue como en su fuero interno hizo un juramento de lealtad a sus madres , el nunca las abandonaría . SE fue del coche mirando con cierto resquemor a todo los habitantes de Storybrooke que pagaban su libertada matando a su salvador. Siendo este su madre. Mataban a su familia .

Eran como los personajes incomprendidos de sus comics , héroes odiados. Pero el seria ese ser normal que les apoyaba agradeciendo su sacrificio. El las amaría ,por encima de todo ese odio. Entro con su nueva determinación en el colegio ,dispuesto a ayudar y apoyarlas por encima de todo.

Rumplentiltskin grito, la magia seguía retroalimentándose del bien, de todo esos sentimientos que no hacían crecer su poder oscuro. Como ¿?. Todo el pueblo estaba en la encrucijada de sus emociones , perdido , abandonados, solo alimentaba su odio a Regina y el . Nadie encontraba su final feliz. Como ¿? De donde sacaba el amor .?

El mismo lo sentía , estaba enamorado, aunque no era como antes Bella siempre parecía como si no sintiese . Lo que les estaba alejando. Pensaba que era por culpa de su encierro , pero temía que la maldita reina la hubiera hecho algo más.

Entre sus problemas se ponían como siempre el poder . Ya tendría tiempo para el amor .La venganza se colaba en segunda posición cada día que la besaba sin sentir ese cosquilleo de la primera vez.

Ese lugar tenia magia ilimitada pero la maldita procedía de el amor , tenia afinidad a crecer con él , estaba creciendo mas y mas , y el solo podía tomar un poca. No entendía cómo funcionaba aun solo que se estaba rebelando a todos .

Seguramente era culpa de Regina tal vez era hora de visitarla.

-Emma .-susurro ante la puerta Regina .-Se que estas ahí- golpeo levemente la puerta .Escucho el click provocado por quitar el seguro del cierre, abriendo despacio la puerta . Emma estaba sentada pálida sobre la taza . Intentando recomponerse del esfuerzo de vomitar . Regina cogió una toalla mojándola para limpiar la cara y refrescarla

-Cada vez aguantas menos cosas en tu cuerpo- la susurro tiernamente la ayudaba a sentarse –Emma no quiero discutir .-se puso de cuclillas a su altura . Emma empezó a llorar desconsolada

-Lo sé – se aferro a su hombro.-debo ….-su voz se rompió ante el nuevo llanto debido a la resignación de la verdad . Regina abrazo mas fuerte el cuerpo tembloroso . Intentado soportar el dolor de haber conseguido que ella cediese a sus peticiones . La soledad volvería a su vida .

Regina escucho un golpe en el piso de abajo , alarmada ambas mujeres se enderezaron buscando algún arma para enfrentarse al intruso ,el cual era una amenaza inminente .

-Vaya , duendecillo que se te ha perdido aquí- Regina se recompuso ,poniéndose su careta de Reina ante el enemigo- no sabía que teníamos derecho a visita –

-Me temo querida que se ha abierto la veda .- Rumplentiltskin se burlo de la mujer .

-Que deseas ¿?- Las palabras la helaron no esperaba que James dejase indefensos a su familia mientras dejaba que la ejecutasen. O cazasen

-He venido a por un pequeño pago que tengo aun pendiente con "su salvadora"- el cinismo impregnaba cada palabra

-Emma , no te atrevas a tocarla- se acerco amenazante al Sr. Gold.

-O por favor alteza apartaos de nuestros asuntos - la cara maliciosa del antiguo oscuro volvió . Regina tubo que apartarse apretando sus puños hasta provocarse heridas con sus uñas .

-Que es lo que quieres , Rumplentiltskin. Emma se apoyaba haciéndose la fuerte contra la pared . Vio el poder de Rumplentiltskin sobre Regina dándole miedo. Estaban en mas peligros de lo que pensaba .

-Odio , quiero odio.- se acerco a la mujer .-quiero que ella deje de amar , que odie, necesito su odio . –la exigió-necesito tu magia, no la notas en todo tu cuerpo. Rodeándote como un diamante en bruto sin pulir .

-Creo que en estos momentos ella te odia .-Emma miro agresivamente a Rumpell como siempre había hecho –no tengo magia es una ilusión todo está impregnado con ella.

-Me caes bien , Emma , lamentablemente ella está enamorada de ti –suspiro apenado – eso te pone en mi punto de mira .-la sonrió.-te puedo asegurar que no lo tenía previsto. Menos desde que ejecutaste tu papel tan bien. Y si tienes magia , no lo presentí es una sorpresa que me encantaría descubrir -dirigió una mirada de asco a Regina- ella es mi enemiga , nos hemos hecho mucho daño ,para dejarlo aparcado. – dirigió la mirada a Emma- sin acritud princesa , necesito que sufras .-se paro dramáticamente - Mucho . Y si puede ser que pierdas la conexión con la magia -

Emma se le hizo un nudo. Viendo el sufrimiento que Regina se dibujaba debajo de su máscara.

-Explícate – mantenía todo lo que podía su compostura

-Digamos que mi pequeño favor es simple , tu tortura , digamos que solo un par de azotes despellejándote viva. Una idea que me dio tu amada hace años. Aunque ella la esbozo como una fuente de suicidio por el dolor .Me gustaría que no muriese , me agradas , pero para mi plan si lo haces ,mejor – se puso delante de Emma – necesito que esa bruja sufra, si odia , la magia al fin se alimentara de oscuridad . –sonrió maléficamente – aparte que le debo un pequeño escarmiento por arrebatarme a alguien amado durante 28 años .-

-Te matare – Regina golpeo la barandilla de la escalera mirándole fieramente .

-O si lo intentaras ,pero hoy por favor escucha cada grito de tu amada – su voz pérfida silbaba las palabras –asique Sr. Swan está preparada para su pago. Solo una hora de tortura. Con magia claro está . – dijo socarronamente . –o puedo buscar a otro para que ocupe su sitio, seguro que el joven me serviría igual. Solo tengo que pedir que no intervengan.-

Regina grito de rabia intentando agredir a Rumpell , este lanzo un pequeño escudo solo con un movimiento. Evitando el ataque antes de que empezase en realidad . Regina levanto su mano para lanzarle un ataque , esta vez con magia .

Emma tembló ,no tenía miedo por ella sino por lo que haría después Regina o a Henry si no aceptaba . De repente no haberle hablado de sus sospechas esa mañana , el porqué aceptaba marcharse , era una bendición si moría no sabría nada .

-Sí, - miro a Regina con ternura – no te deberé nada ,no tocaras a Henry , y te juro que si sobrevivo….

-Si si , me conozco la cantinela – le miro –no te cortes al gritar ,quieres algún lugar intimo para este menester - se burlo de ella .Emma pensó en algún lugar lejano no aceptaría ,simplemente le indico el garaje. No quería que ningún lugar de la casa le recordase lo que fuera a pasar si sobrevivía, aparte de que no quería que Henry viese su cuerpo .

Anduvieron como si fuera una visita por su casa hasta el garaje , donde se acumulaban un montón de cajas . Emma no sabía que esperar cuando Gold la dijo que parase. Solo sintió como algo de repente la desgarraba la piel en la espalda . Era un látigo, la estaba azotandola, vio como en las punta tenía algo metálico , era lo que la quietaba la piel al contactar con ella, pero algo mas , escozor , dolor , entonces lo vio pequeños hilos morados cubrían el látigo, lanzados a su cuerpo para despellejarla

Se derrumbo al cabo de unos minutos o fueron más , no tenía fuerzas .

-querida esperaba mucho mas de usted, siempre fue fuerte ,veo por su delgadez que estaban haciendo bien su trabajo el consejo , espero que aguante un poco mas .Por favor chille- le pidió solicito .

Otro sonido sordo llego a los oídos de Regina junto un grito cada vez menos fuerte .

No podía hacer nada . Estaba atrapada . Pero no dejaría que volviese a pasar .

Corrió a una pequeña habitación donde había traído sus cosas del cementerio , "por si acaso tenía que salir corriendo ". Allí una cajita con el dibujo de un corazón. Sonrió pérfidamente , bajando de nuevo. Rumplentiltskin sufriría como ella si Emma moría .

Rumplentiltskin vio como los hilos morados desaparecían, la hora había pasado . Se acerco al cuerpo de Emma , estaba inerte , aun respiraba costosamente . Esa mujer era fuerte al fin y al cabo..

Regina entro a tropel sin esperar invitación ,echándole a un lado abrazando el cuerpo de Emma , revisando los daños .

-Bueno señoras las dejo a solas ,de momento- se rio ,sentía el odio de Regina y como este había hecho crecer su magia oscura-

-No todavía duende maldito- Regina coloco a Emma delicadamente en el suelo.-con un gesto leve una pequeña mordaza cerro la boca de Rumpell-tengo un trato, mi libertad por algo que tu amada necesitara .-saco la caja que llevaba detrás suya, -me imagino que sabes de quien es ¿.- te mentí es cierto en parte , el padre de Bella sola la echo de su reino prohibiéndola volver. Yo la encontré rondando, me disfrace y la ofrecí un trabajo. Cuando volvimos aquí me asegure de esconderla de ti, era mi moneda de cambio. Ya sabes me enseñaste a tener un salvaguarda siempre – se giro a la cajita .- cogí un seguro mayor por si mi gorrión se escapaba –le miro con sorna enseñando el corazón - es un sí o un no ,puedes no creerme , si no aceptas ahora tal vez lo tire por el fregadero para comprobar que pasa a tu Bella. Mi libertad por esto. No te deberé nada .No más "por favor"

Rumpell cabeceo afirmativamente , sabía que no podía dudar con ella . Con un solo gesto deshizo la mordaza dándole la caja .Se había arriesgado mucho con esa pequeña demostración de magia .

-Ahora márchate – Rumpell miro de nuevo a Emma buscando un golpe para Regina por lo que acababa de perder , no podía dejar el marcador empatado- siento lo del bebe, me imagino que no sobrevivirá . – se rio marchándose .

Había sentido el pequeño latido dentro de Emma , aunque le pareció imposible. No tenía claro la relación de las mujeres , tal vez fuera más abierta de lo que pensaba . O tal vez hubiese otra opción , con magia por medio cualquier cosa . Pero fuera de quien fuera el niño, seguramente lo querían , eso se veía , se palpaba . El pequeño puñal estaba clavado solo tenía que esperar que abortase para que se clavase hasta el corazón y tendría más odio del que necesitaba .

Regina se acerco aterrada a Emma , ella llevaba pensando eso desde hacía días , Emma no había tenido su periodo , estaba extrañamente sensible y a pesar de adelgazar cada vez su vientre era más redondeado.

-Emma .-la llamo sin mucho éxito. Regina cogió el cuerpo liviano de Emma llevándolo arriba no quería que Henry viese eso. La despojo de la ropa , viendo como todas las heridas crecían a consecuencia de la magia negra , se comían la carne . Pero alrededor de su vientre no avanzaba ninguna , era más parecía un pequeño escudo que había impedido que llegase el veneno . Regina sonrió ,la magia involuntaria de Emma parecía proteger algo .

Regina busco entre su botiquín lo que pudiera ayudar a curar a Emma . También las plantas , macerados que habían preparado ambas , pero eso no sería suficiente. Necesitarían mucha magia , y ella solo podía hacer pequeñas cosas sin ser descubierta.

Con delicadeza empezó a curarla , aplicando pequeños retablo de magia en las peores heridas . Sabía que tocar cualquier lugar provocaría que se abriera la carne en una nueva herida . Tenía que evitar tocarla , acariciarla. Solo con las gasas . Con los apósitos. Con la magia.

La fiebre subía terriblemente . No parecía que nada se la bajase.

Regina estaba desesperada , necesitaba ayuda deseaba saltarse todo , curarla, atacar a todos .Descargar su ira en alguien.

Empezó a romper todo lo que encontró a su camino descargando su frustración . Fue en ese momento en el que llego Henry. Haciendo que la ira pasara a desesperación y se aferrase llorando al niño.

Henry miraba como su madre curaba a Emma otra vez sin poder acercase, le había explicado lo que ocurría a la piel de Emma cada vez que la tocasen se abriría una herida hasta que desapareciera la ponzoña de la magia negra .

Henry sabía que su madre omitió mucha información del ataque , era cierto que cada vez más le trataban como un adulto , contándole lo que pensaban sobre la maldición o sobre todo , siempre con limites .

Regina le dejo acercarse para que la viese ,estaba pálida , su respiración era pesada . Cuando se iba a ir Emma abrió los ojos sonriéndole.

-Ehy chico – su voz era débil.

-Emma ,-se acerco tocando su brazo para abrazarla necesitaba sentir a su madre , cuando vio como en su brazo aparecía un nuevo rasguño-

-Henry ten cuidado –le aparto bruscamente-, hasta que no libremos su cuerpo de la magia oscura ,,recuerdas .-le regaño Regina siendo lo más fría posible.

-Lo siento mama –lloraba el niño por provocar el dolor de Emma y la ira de Regina por su torpeza .

-No pasa nada .-Emma le dijo en susurro. –debes dormir- le ordeno.

-venga ves a dormir Henry.-Regina le dio un golpecito cariñoso intentado disculparse por la hostilidad anterior ,mientras le mandaba fuera , acercándose a Emma .-como te sientes-

-dolor-dijo simplemente

-Lo siento. …yo matare a ese duende – era lo único que podía hacer ,maldecir .Su frustración crecía

-Deja de pedir perdón ,no te queda bien ,eres una Reina - Emma intentaba buscar un posición pero no tenía fuerzas paran moverse .Sus manso se fueron instintivamente a su vientre pensando si aun estaría allí o si estaba de verdad . Si solo era una ilusión

-tu magia le protege .-intento acariciarla pero se contuvo a medio camino recordando lo que pasaría , suspirando .-porque no me dijiste nada –

-ahora soy yo la que lo siente – sonrió perezosamente –me parecía imposible , yo solo he estado contigo.-se excuso- esto es imposible sin un hombre- cerro los ojos – se me olvida la magia, en el boque encantado debe ser diferente .

-cuando te sientas en la tierra y haces que todo crezca más rápido, no te has dado cuenta tienes magia , no la controlas , tampoco sé cómo funciona ,-vio como los ojos no se abrían a pesar de los esfuerzos por escucharla - lo hablaremos cuando descanses . –la tapo evitando el contacto con la piel. Emma se durmió agotada .

Durante varios días Emma permanecía más tiempo dormida que despierta , Regina no le importaba vigilaba su sueño constantemente ,era mejor que descansase todo lo posible.

El tercer día volvieron las visitas incomodas ,esta vez no permitiría que la tocasen. Cogió arma de Emma dispuesta a pegarle dos tiros a Rumpell.

Apunto al corazón del duende , este saco algo detrás suya al notar su vida en peligro .Henry

-He venido a hablar , aunque sabía que no aceptarías de buen grado, por eso invite a nuestro parlamento al joven.

-Que quieres ¿?-no bajo el arma .

-Un trato, es evidente ,alteza.

-No – quito el seguro , no duraría en disparar lo quería dejar claro. Aunque debería usar magia para que el proyectil le diese .

- tu pondrás los acuerdos, la letra pequeña , las clausulas , necesito que le devuelvas el corazón a Bella no sé cómo se introduce de nuevo- Bella permanecía aterrada a su lado.

- Mi madre solo me enseño a sacarlos –le dijo con sarcasmo

-Me imagino que aprendiste mas , tú fuiste la mejor alumna de ambos .

-no tan buena , me deje engañar fácilmente –le hizo una mueca descontenta

-El corazón por lo que tú quieras .curare a Emma .Os sacare de aquí . Lo que desees –se ofrecía , Henry le dio un vuelco el corazón eso era una salida , su madre tenía que aceptar .

Regina se acerco .

-Un acto de buena fe, suelta a Henry y negociaremos- Rumpell soltó al chico –Henry ves a ver al lado de Emma .Quédate con ella- le ordeno . Cuando el niño paso a su lado le guiño el ojo con intención de animarle .

-Mama , es un tramposos, pero Emma …-El joven tenía miedo ,por primera vez entendía porque la gente desesperada hacia tratos con el oscuro .

-Lo sé cariño ves con ella- Regina intento apaciguar su miedo .

-Es tan bonito el amor – se rio Rumpell no podía reírse de esas muestras de amor ,esa mujer no era su enemiga .Tenia el caparazón pero no el alma . Sería interesante ver como la volvían a privar de corazón . La primera vez fue una guerra sublime, no se iba a aburrir con ella estaba seguro.

-el trato, - Regina bajo el arma ,moviéndose como antaño , como una Reina sin escrúpulo , -dejar fuera de nuestras guerras a nuestras familia todo lo que pueda nombrar como tal , nunca volverás a tocar ni a Emma ni a los niños, cualquier hijo de Emma o mío –dejo claro los términos sabía lo que le gustaba buscar los tres pies al gato -, yo hare lo mismo por tu parte , esta guerra es nuestra y se va a recrudecer –hizo una pausa. –no volverás a usarlos para atacarme a mí. Ni yo a ti . -

-Me parece justo.- Pensó en el trato, era bueno para ella o para el . Sus condiciones le dejaban algo perplejo . Ya le sacaría provecho estaba seguro .

-El corazón ponlo en su pecho, la mano encima de él ,espero que la ames tanto como afirmáis – le dijo mientras ponía su propia mano encima de ellos apretando contra el pecho de Bella , una pequeña nube morada se arremolino en el corazón empezando a entrar poco a poco en su caja toráfica , cuando acabo Regina soltó con asco la mano del duende- adiós- dijo simplemente subiendo a ver a Henry y Emma con una sonrisa de satisfacción . Ella podía proteger al fin a su familia .


	6. Chapter 6 EL encierro V

Capitulo 6

Regina admiraba como cuando usaba su magia , debajo del débil hilo morado aparecía una brillante luz que se extendía por las heridas , por ese pequeño imprevisto Emma se curaba más rápido , lo que llenaba de satisfacción podía tocarla aunque fuera leves toques , recuperaba su fuerza y ya podía levantarse de vez en cuando

-Eres mágica – estaba ensimismada en lo precioso que era la magia en ella , era distinto a todo lo que había visto hasta ahora .

-No ,creo – se intento girar para ver que ocurría admirando como se cerraban sus heridas –eso lo hago yo. –señalo las pequeñas hebras doradas ,multicolor que se enredaba en la piel .

-si mi amor lo haces tú-le dijo con la sonrisa boba en la cara .

-no sé cómo.-suspiro algo consternada

.-ni yo.- Acaricio con delicadeza su cara esperando no provocarla dolor ni una herida .

-Emma ,la noche que nos casamos , yo sentí algo, tu …?. –la pregunta estaba rondando demasiado tiempo su mente para dejarla madurar mas .

-Que sentiste ¿?-se adelanto Emma .

-Empecé preguntando yo, no te comportes como una niña –la sonrió cediendo a su pregunta - sentí algo cálido , confortable, algo salía de mi y entraba en ti , te sentí desde dentro. Fue extraño. Como estar en tu cuerpo.

-Yo seguía pensando en mi idea , en tener tu niño , en darte tu final feliz. Solo deseaba eso. Ser parte de ti ,que estuvieras tan dentro que jamás volviese a sentirte sola , y yo ,,,,abandonada-admitió con algo de dolor.- . Quería una familia. Por eso no me quiero ir , no puedo abandonarte sé lo que dije pero no es la solución . –

-Hiciste magia, solo deseándolo- se sorprendió ella le costó aprender todo los entramados de la magia muchos años hasta que la obedeció, la magia oscura se necesitaba alimentar con un corazón oscuro ,tubo que negar cualquier sentimiento congelarlo para conseguir ser poderosa . Emma tenia magia como si fuera parte de ella.

-No sé , eso parece . –se ruborizo

-Eres magia ,preciosa – se moría por besarla , solo había que esperar algunos días para poder volver a hacerlo .Y se le estaba haciendo una eternidad.

Mataría a ese maldito duende .

August se sorprendió la puerta estaba abierta , entro sigilosamente en busca de su amiga.

Llevaba semanas sin verla desde su confinamiento junto a Regina, odiaba que" la salvadora" fuera tratada como una proscrita , se estaban dejando llevar por el odio. Más de una vez se escucho por las calles la idea de quemar la casa .

El nuevo consejo daba palos de ciego , estaba cansado de esto, sus instintos le decían que en esa casa podría encontrar más lógica y razón que en todo el pueblo , lo más seguro que supiese que pasaba en realidad .

Además de que el nuevo consejo parecía mas ocupado de descubrir quién era el soberano que reinaría ,diese las ordenes y leyes , que el que ayudase. SE había creado un segundo " consejo " en la cafetería de la abuela. Allí la gente acudía esperando encontrar la ayuda que no conseguía en el ayuntamiento. Eran ayudaras con dificultad, no tenían el talento para buscar a la gente de Emma , ni la perspicacia de Henry para descubrir las cosas . O la capacidad de Regina para mantener todo en orden. Aunque fuera una déspota.

Al fin y al cabo estaban en la tierra, eran un pueblo de Maine y los papeleos oficiales existían lejos de que nadie los entendiese.

Mucha gente echaba de menos a su Sheriff y la Alcaldesa .

Mas un gobierno que se preocupase por ellos.

Snow hacia lo que podía junto a su pequeño grupo . Era insuficiente , cuando tu propio marido es tu principal obstáculo .A parte de la tristeza constante de la mujer que la desanimaba .

.- De todos los ciudadanos que esperaba que viniesen a matarme no esperaba que fuera el títere- la reina descendió solemne por la escalera – que arma traes para tal gesta .- incito al joven a descubrirse

August levanto las manos en señal de rendición

-No he venido por eso , solo quería ver a Emma ,saber como esta- August vio como la mujer hacia una mueca de asco.-

-No está disponible. Por lo cual agradezco la visita pero debes irte –sentencio abriendo la puerta .

- Que puede estar haciendo ¿ Estáis recluidas aquí? – se negó a retroceder

- Pues tenemos mucho que hacer , un huerto que mantener , conseguir comida . Estamos muy ocupadas para visitas indeseadas - amenazo

-Tu tienes magia puedes obtener lo que quieras .-August trago saliva notando que su plan era una locura.

-Largo¡- le chillo sin más preámbulo.

-Regina déjalo no miente ,además nos vendría bien tener información de fuera .- Emma estaba apoyada en la puerta del salón mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa .

August se dirigió hacia ella abrazándola antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo , el pequeño gemido hizo que la soltase , confirmo sus sospechas algo le pasaba a Emma. Notaba su postura apoyada ,en realidad estaba agotada, se veía pequeños marcas de heridas por debajo de la camisa .

-Que te ha hecho?.-le susurro al oído esperando que la bruja no les escuchase

-Ella nada-dijo en voz alta ,separándose de el mientras que sonreía con ternura a su amante – esto es consecuencia de otros-

-Explícate ¿-le exigió

Emma se giro pesadamente sentándose en el sofá , inmediatamente a su lado estaba Regina ,quien gentilmente ayudaba a acomodarla.

August miro todo los gesto de ambas mujeres el cariño que demostraba una al cuidarla , la otra a recibirlo, confirmando que esa no era la Malvada bruja que ellos conocieron. Esa mujer que estaba allí tenia corazón , era más ese corazón estaba enamorado. Se acerco delante de las mujeres sentándose allí

-Por favor , Emma ¿qué ha pasado ¿-

-Un viejo enemigo intento buscar algo de venganza , como dijiste no podemos salir pero si pueden entrar,- Regina escupió cada palabra.- Mi magia no sirve para esas heridas porque no la puedo usar y no podemos ir al hospital .-sus ojos mostraban una rabia inusual.-

-Esto ya lo hemos hablado Regina por favor –su voz parecía agotada

-No, no está hablado- la mujer se levanto- es sencillo, solo tienes que coger a Henry ,salir de aquí, decir que todo fue un hechizo. Buscar a tus padres y estarás a salvo. Maldita sea Emma, pudo pasarle algo malo a Henry, la veda está abierta .- cada vez se parecía más a un tigre enjaulado-. Otro aparecerá , tengo muchos enemigos- se acerco a ella obligándola a mirarla – vendrán a por mi , tarde o temprano ,no estáis a salvo conmigo. –acaricio la mejilla de la mujer ,besándola – no hay un final feliz para mí –se separo de ella marchándose .-por favor Pinocho llévatela – grito desde el pasillo .

-No me llevaras a ningún lado.-le miro ignorando toda la conversación. –lleva diciéndome eso varios días . Y no la hago caso.-se recostó- pero tiene razón Henry podía haber estado aquí , podían haberle hecho daño- se quedo pensativo- tal vez deberías llevártelo de nuestro lado –

-Porque no lanza un hechizo para protege este lugar ¿-

-Porque no nos dejan hacer magia , si Regina levanta un dedo ,…..- le miro- tendrán una excusa para hacer sus planes. Asique estamos indefensas esperando que un enemigo haga lo que todo el pueblo ansia- se dejo caer en el sofá- no les dejare que lo hagan, antes tendrán que matarme a mi-

-Es de locos- Pinocho se levanto acercándose a ella- la ciudad está dividida , no se ponen de acuerdo en que hacer o no . –

-Cuéntame todo ¿?- se acomodo escuchándole.

Regina volvió varias horas después encontrándoles en el mismo sitio donde les dejo. Suspiro derrotada . Emma la escucho mirándola con ternura animándola a entrar .

-¿Que nos cuenta la marioneta?- se acerco molesta –

- todo es un caos ,están dando palos de ciego. … todos culpan a Regina , a Rumpell , a ti …-agacho la cabeza avergonzado- es un caos –

-Emma al final no respetaran nada te harán daño a ti y a Henry ,por favor márchate ,necesitas una revisión. Necesitas un medico. Por favor- Regina volvió a suplicar ,cada palabra se crispaba en su voz. La mano acariciaba su mejilla . Definitivamente la mujer que tenía delante no era la Reina malvada .

-Emma si necesitas un medico podríamos ir a Boston te llevaría gustoso .-se ofreció sabiendo que la alternativa del hospital del pueblo seria una negativa .

-no , todo está bien- agarro la mano de la mujer que tenía delante intentando transmitirla fuerza –se curaran las heridas tal vez necesitemos algo mas para el botiquín. Y algo de comida en especial de carne. –miro al hombre .-me están volviendo vegetariana.- puso cara de asco- chocolate con canela , eso sí lo necesitamos. –la sonrió –asique que tal si esta noche nos traes comida a cambio de información. O más bien de conjeturas .-

-De acuerdo me parece una idea magnifica , haz una lista de lo que deseáis – se levanto energéticamente observando cómo su amiga lo hacía con ayuda .

August dejo la casa pensando en lo que había visto , las horas compartidas con Emma y lo poco vivido con Regina . Comprando la lista que le dieron, era sencilla , racional , nada de exquisiteces típicas de una Reina , mas bien la elaborada por alguien en tiempo de guerra , con la hambruna a las puertas . Estaba despistado cuando se tropezó con Blanca Nieves . La mujer parecía tan preocupada como él.

-Hola Pinocho , hacia mucho que no te veía. –intento ser cordial

-Que tal todo alteza ¿. No esperaba verla en el supermercado-

-Aquí pinocho aun no tengo corte , debo cocinar ,comprar , ser normal aun no estamos en nuestro mundo.- le agarro de la mano acompañándole en su compra

-Es cierto –intento evitar a la mujer no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ella . Sentía que mentira a su reina .

-August, ¿tú hablas con Henry?-parecía ausente ante la pregunta

-De vez en cuando, si.-

-Le veo raro lleva varios días extraño, unas semanas .-paro la marcha buscando en ella lo que quería decir – creo que empieza a odiarme por lo que estamos haciendo con Emma y…. –sacudió la cabeza- pero todo se nos escapo de las manos yo solo quería a mi hija , …. –se aturullaba

August siguió su cometido escuchando las palabras de la mujer evitando que se fijase en su compra. Aun así tenía que hacer algo por la mujer que estaba taciturna delante suya .

-Henry no os odia , creo que se encuentra en un dilema , contarte o no lo que ha pasado en la mansión. – Blanca Nieves se acerco a él asustada

-¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Emma ¿ Matare a ese bruja si -…. Los gestos se endurecían

-Shiffff- se alejo de la caja hasta fuera seguido de la mujer .- no ha sido Regina , el día que se quedo Henry contigo , Emma y Regina fueron atacadas ,no se toda la historia , solo que fue Rumpel , Emma está mal , Henry no sabe qué hacer como yo . –la mirada mostraba confusión. –majestad sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones tomadas en el consejo, no me dejan participar ,porque me ven como un niño que abandono a la salvadora no les doy confianza, ese consejo guarda demasiado rencor para ver el futuro , están errados señora . Asique fui a visitar a Emma, no hay protección, como tampoco les llevan ninguna comida asignada, puede entrar cualquiera. Y eso lo aprovecharon. –las lagrimas caían sin freno por las mejillas Snow ante la verdad que no conocía.-al parecer la guardia a decido como imponer su justicia. Ignorando las órdenes de proteger a las presas. – Suspiro –estoy desobedeciéndola en este momento les llevo comida, medicamentos y esta noche voy a hablar con ellas sobre lo que piensa que pasa. –Paro –arrésteme mañana solo le pido eso, déjeme esta noche para que les de esto-

-Mi hija , herida por mis propia orden ,mi negligencia .- rompió a llorar apoyándose en Pinocho.

-Tranquilícese por favor , o llamaremos la atención .-suplico

-si .Tienes razón -se recompuso- quiero que me llames en cuanto las dejes .¿solo le llevas eso.? –

-Llevar más podría despertar sospechas .

-Sera mejor que te deje .Dale un beso de mi parte. –taciturna Blanca empezó a dirigirse a su casa era hora de hablar con su esposo.

La conversación no se hizo de esperar, fue directa al salón del antiguo ayuntamiento donde sabía que estaba su esposo.

-Hola mi amor.-se levanto para besarla notando su malestar, algo la pasaba y no sería bueno

-¿Porque a las prisioneras no se les da alimentos? – se separo de James bruscamente

-Sabes que nadie quiere llevárselos, además fue una decisión del consejo.-

-Todo preso tiene derechos –

-Regina no-

-¿Emma tampoco ¿ Henry tampoco?-le miro desafiante .- o es tu forma de hacer que cambien de opinión matarlos de hambre .? Es tu hija y tu nieto .-le golpeo el pecho

-No esperaba que aguantase tanto . Crearon un huerto y se alimenta, no sé cómo ,son muy inteligente , unas supervivientes , Henry come en el comedor escolar desde entonces .-se justificaba

-Y la guardia que no les protege , solo de que no se escapen ,no de que entre cualquiera –

-No , eso no es así- se sentía avergonzado de ser descubierto en su plan fracasado- yo nunca dejaría a Emma y a Henry indefensos.- sentía que el consejo tomo alguna decisión a sus espadas

-Pues lo han estado ,al parecer alguien ataco la mansión. Emma esta herida .-le agarro de la solapa .-mi hija esta herida – los dientes apretados escupían las palabras- esto ha ido demasiado lejos , nos estamos equivocando . James no lo ves –

-No . –se soltó del agarre – ella tomo su decisión nos traición , la eligió a ella ,que asuma sus consecuencias- se giro de espaldas a ella apoyado en la mesa – hablare con los guardia para ver qué pasa , les recordare sus obligaciones.

-Como tu recuerdas las tuyas . Proteger y querer a tu hija incondicionalmente . Procura hablar con los guardias mañana , porque si no me tendrán que abatir esta noche , nadie me impedirá entrar por esa puerta a ver a mi hija.- con un giro brusco salió del despacho sintiendo una opresión en el pecho ,no le gustaba esas discusiones con James , desde que Emma tomo su decisión los dos estaban separados . El seguía los consejos de el hada azul a rajatabla . Ella se sentía traicionada por ella pensaba constantemente que se equivocaban ,debía seguir sus instintos y esos les llevaba a hacer una alianza con Regina, no solo por el bien de su hija sino por el de su pueblo.

Siempre fue una mujer independiente , era hora de volver a serlo . Esa noche acompañaría a August a la mansión .

-Hola – la voz de August llamo la atención de Henry que estaba en el salón con sus madres.

-Pinocho – el joven se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo-

-Hola chaval . Traigo su compra señoras –sonrió a las mujeres que le miraban desde la puerta .

- hoy cenaremos como dios manda .- Emma miro a Regina pícaramente.- si cocinas tu ,claro está – hizo una mueca que soltó la risas de los presente .

-Claro querida sígueme marioneta , la cocina esta por aquí.- la sorna en la voz de Regina era diversión , no crueldad . Dio un leve beso a Emma entrando con Pinocho detrás

Blanca que estaba a unos pasos de la escena pudo ver ese cambio la mujer que siempre temió , nunca hubiera hecho una broma o besado con esa delicadeza a nadie.

-O podéis cenar lo que yo he traído – Su voz temblaba ante la reacción por su presencia-ya está preparado .

-Blanca , ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Regina se interpuso un poco entre Emma y la mujer recién llegada .

-Abuela – Henry como siempre sabia como romper las situaciones molestas. Salió escopetado abrazándose a Snow.-¿vienes a cenar ¿

-Traigo la cena y te juro que no hay nada hecho con manzana .- intento realizar una broma ,no sabía cómo conseguir romper el hielo .

-No hace falta Mary… Blanca .-Emma parecía perder el aplomo ante ella. Eso era inusual en ella. Sus ojeras eran evidentes ,igual que Regina .- No quiero que se enfrente a ningún problema por nuestra causa .-

-Porque otra causa merecería meterme en problemas ¿?- dijo esto dando un paso hacia delante con Henry apoyado a ella. – Mi familia es la única –sonrió tímidamente .

-Pasa -Regina ordeno. –se supone que es una cena , no tengo por costumbre hacerlo en el rellano de mi casa . Agarro a Emma de la cintura pasándola con ella en un gesto posesivo y cariñoso. Henry tiro de Blanca Nieves hasta dentro .

Cuando Regina dejo a Emma en el sofá acomodada se acerco a la mujer cogiendo sus bolsa indicando a August que le siguiese a la cocina con la compra .

En la cocina el joven algo intimidado no sabía si mantener una conversación o permanecer en ese frio silencio. Pudo ver como la antigua alcaldesa se reía por su acciones torpes ante el miedo .

-No te voy a trocear para tener más carne en la nevera , ni convertir en sapo. Tal vez en rana , las ancas me encanta .- se rio dándole un golpe en el hombro dirigiéndose al salón donde la conversación era acaparada por Henry , mientras una mujer evitaba los ojos de la otra preocupada y sin saber cómo acercase a su hija .

- Deberíamos cenar pronto , tenemos que hablar de mucho , después .

-Me podre quedar ¿?

-NO – las dos mujeres sentenciado a la vez –

-Es horrible cuando están de acuerdo . – protesto.

.Lentamente Emma se levanto con ayuda de Regina . Snow cada vez llevaba esa situación peor quería lanzarse a su hija , abrazarla , consolarla y no era capaz ni siquiera de preguntarle que la pasaba .

Emma paso a su lado acariciando su brazo , con una ligera sonrisa. Ese gesto minio la tranquilizo sintiendo que al fin tenía algún camino entre ella dos . Aunque no podía verlo aun.

-En fin , que tal todo por Story Brooke .?- Emma soltó la pregunta directamente a August . El que empezó a contar cosas intrascendentes ,sabía que la intención de Emma era relajar el ambiente . No sabía cuando empezó a hablar Snow también o a reírse todos juntos . El resultado fue que cuando Henry fue enviado a dormir , los cuatros estaban relajados .

.-Es hora de dejar de hablar de tonterías-Emma cambio un poco su gesto. Mirando a Regina consiguiendo una pequeña afirmación –Seguidnos – como toda la noche se apoyo en su mujer avanzando a lo que antiguamente había sido un despacho – esto es nuestro centro de batalla .- les dejo entrar .

August y Snow miro como el despacho se había transformado . Por las paredes colgaban diagramas ,personas entrelazadas , su historia, sus enemigos , amigos , sus dos mundos , en la cúspide Mr God y sus relaciones con él , con Regina , sus rencillas .

No faltaba nadie .

Era un trabajo laboriosos.

Snow se acerco admirándolo , August noto que un lado estaba tapado .

-Que es esto?-

-Algo que no se os incumbe .- Regina dijo molesta, con algo de odio

- Es demasiado personal , para mostrarlo en una primera cita .- Emma intento amortiguar el efecto de su tono.-lo dejaremos para otra cita . Nos falta datos , aunque he podido aumentarlo con lo que me conto August.

-Que es esto? –Snow vio otro mural , en el ponía " los verdaderos finales felices. "

-Bueno, es una teoría – Emma veía como Regina se ponía en el mural que estaba tapado como un guardián . – Tenemos algunas .-se sentó cansada todo la agotaba últimamente

-Que teorías ¿ -Snow se adelanto a todos para preguntando ,por primera vez en toda la velada se sentó al lado de Emma , sin ser rechazada .

-estáis seguros de que os interesa . – la respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza fue suficiente para seguir.- Regina y yo creemos que realmente la maldición si se rompió, no volvemos porque habéis cambiado, ya no sois los de antes , asique vuestros finales felices no son los mismos . –Emma paro un momento mirando a Regina con una sonrisa . –Regina por ejemplo, ella solo deseaba tu infelicidad , ahora ya no le interesas ,no te moleste mama . –Emma no se dio cuenta como el corazón de Snow salía de su sitio al escuchar por primera vez esas palabras con tanta naturalidad –su final feliz es otro , en realidad si ella desease que estuviéramos de vuelta lo haríamos , pero ella no desea ser mas la Reina malvada . Mi final feliz –se meso el pelo, con una sonrisa extraña acariciando su abdomen.- esta casi a punto de cumplirse –miro a Regina sonrojándola .- ¿ Pinocho cuál es tu final feliz ¿-

-yo .- se sorprendió

-Si tu , quieres volver a ser un niño –

-No desde luego que no , me gusta ser escritor, adulto , mi moto, -sonrió pensando todo lo que deseaba- adoro conducir mi moto , pararme en un lugar y escribir. También poder volver a casa de mi padre y ayudarle , pero no ,….-sonrió .- no deseo ser un niño .

-Ves –Emma miro a Snow dándole un apretón en la mano- Tu deseas recuperar a tu hija , tu bebe , -la sonrió amablemente para quitar hierro a sus palabra- pero tu bebe es una mujer , terca , cabezota, rebelde , que no entra en razón , con un hijo y una mujer que ama . Su propia familia . No puede ser tu niña . Si tu hija pero no tu bebe . Tu final feliz es imposible , seguramente con la experiencia de Mary Margaret cambiaron también tus sueños – apretó mas su mano para reconfortarla ,su mirada estaba agachada , conteniendo las lagrima

-Echo de menos a mi amiga – susurro- el hombre que me enamore es diferente ,mi príncipe no es el mismo, mi bebe no aparecerá , echo de menos a una amiga de niñez que ha desaparecido.- cabeceo .- Deseo otro final feliz .-admitió

-¿Cuál ¿- Emma quería saber ,Regina se acerco a las dos mujeres haciendo una señal a August de que se alejara del mural, cuando estuvo suficiente cerca acaricio el hombro de Snow para darla animo. Snow levanto la cabeza viendo los ojos de Regina , tenían vida , de nuevo . Como la conoció al principio como le había dicho Henry, él le contaba que al abrazar a la reina ahora había calor , amor . Tenía alma de nuevo. Eso la hizo mirarla de otra forma sentirse bien en ese lugar que debía ser la casa de su enemigo .

August sentía que estaba de mas en ese momento . Sin decir nada se alejo a la cocina al fin y al cabo los restos de la cena no se limpiarían solos . Cuando se dio cuenta , Regina estaba a su lado . Habían dejado a ambas mujeres solas .

-Deseo ser reconquistada .- soltó- quiero que James me enamore , tal vez por cómo se comporto como David Nolan o tal vez porque su forma de actuar ahora es casi tiránica , me cuesta reconocer a mi príncipe. Le amo . SE que es el amor de mi vida . Pero somos distintos necesitamos volver a enamorarnos – la miro sonriendo ,arrancando a llorar .-quiero ser parte de la vida de mi hija , de mi nieto estén donde estén y con quien estén-sollozo mas fuerte – quiero noches de chocolate caliente en el sofá con mi amiga hablando de mis problemas de los suyos , quiero esa vieja complicidad . –Emma abrió sus manos lanzando un abrazo que Snow acepto cuando apretó fuerte en la espalda sintió el quejido de Emma , y pudo ver un pequeño círculo rojo que podía ser sangre .

-Emma por favor que te pasa ¿? – se separo de ella mirándola aterrada –está muy delgada , pareces enferma ,muy enferma . Regina tiene aspecto de cansada , angustiada . Asique no me digas que no es nada .- acuno la cara de su hija con todo el amor y preocupación

-Quien trajo la magia ¿?- August necesitaba más información estaba seguro que no solo habían pensado en los finales felices

-Rumpel – suspiro enfadada golpeando un plato- ese mal nacido nos engaño desde el principio todo esto, hasta mi maldición fue una estratagema suya , ese mal nacido pensó en todo los detalles para llegar a este mundo. Incluso trajo la magia sabiendo quien podía recuperarla .

-Esta magia es como la nuestra . La hada dice que no. NO la entienden del todo-

-Claro que no es igual, es diferente .Impredecible mil veces más poderosas que en nuestra tierra , más peligrosa , en malas manos , pero ….-le miro de soslayo- tiene unos curiosos pormenores –

-¿Qué pormenores ¿

-No quiera saberlo todo en una sola noche .- soltó el trapo mirando al joven que resoplaba. .- Hemos seguido toda las historias ,viendo como ese duende maldito tejió esto , el quería el centro de poder de esta magia .- se giro apoyando sus brazos en la encimera .- pero no lo consiguió , asique la magia sigue retroalimentándose libremente , sin dueño , todo pueden acceder a ella , eso no le gusta limita su poder . EL desea el poder brutal , infinito , pero esta magia tiende a equilibrarse y al parecer han llegado a nuestra tierra más personas –

-como que han llegado más personas. Usted nos trajo aquí-. Se acerco a ella

-El portal está abierto, el hechizo se rompió , son ustedes los que no se quieren ir ,pero eso no implica que otros no quieran venir . Esta magia es mas tentadora. Puedo asegúrale que tienen más que temer que a mí . Yo no tengo ningún ejercito, pero otros sí. Es mejor que estén preparado para una guerra de verdad . O para enemigos más crueles .-

-De quien habla ¿?

- Ya lo sabrán, noto su presencia, noto como reclaman magia que no pueden tener . como nacen sus ansias por tener este reino nuevo . .-se recompuso- eso enfurece a Rumpell el pensaba que sería el amo, que obtendría la magia , su venganza sobre mí , su .,,,- miro al joven sonriendo como hacia antiguamente.- viejos recuerdos , podría atacar a sus viejos enemigos con este nuevo potencial. –se giro dirigiéndose al salón.-digamos que le han salido varias cosas mal. Emma tiene magia, Henry también, me imagino que la hija de ceni y Thomas también . Los niños que llevan tantos años aquí tienen potencial para esta magia , y son los que evitan que Rumpel y los otros tengan toda la que quieren . Yo los protegería , irán a por ellos .

.-¿qué le ha pasado a Emma .Han probado su magia Pero cómo?.- August se quedo plantado sin respuesta , la mujer desapareció .

-Emma por favor que te pasa?-

-Rumpel , llego aquí en busca de una pequeña venganza contra Regina. .-suspiro los recuerdos de esa día golpeaban ,intentando controlarlo

-Eso es un eufemismo querida .- Regina se acerco a ellas . – Rumpel la torturo, casi la mato, se cobro el favor que le debía Emma con su sangre , para conseguir que yo sufriera, odiase y alimentase la magia con mal . Me he conseguido liberar de un pequeño debito hacia él , no volverá a pasar .- con toda la rudeza que siempre tenía su voz ante los demás dejo encubierto la amenaza que había arrojado al duende.

-Debemos ir al hospital?- Snow se levanto tirando levemente de la mano de Emma

-No , estoy presa , lo recuerdas .- dijo sin acritud recordando los hechos .-de todas formas esto ellos no lo podrán curar, se necesita magia , usamos un poco, para que no lo noten , sobre todo la mía , aun no sé cómo funciona . El resto lo conseguimos con la medicina de este mundo.

-Quiero verlo?- Snow respiro profundamente esa petición podía ser demasiado dura. Emma miro a Regina no quería que ella se sintiese mal , sabía lo que le dolía cada día que la curaba , cada vez que recordaba lo que paso ese día . Ella se acerco como respuesta ayudándola a desvestirse , mostrando su espalda a Snow.

Tiras de vendas cubrían heridas sangrantes, negras , de color de necrosis o algo peor , magia quemando la piel. Cicatrices de algunas curadas . Otras menos brutales. Los dedos de Snow temblaban acercándose a la espada de su hija sin ser capaz de tocarla .

-Usa mas magia , toda la que necesites .Nadie vendrá y si lo hace tendrá que pasar por encima de mí- por primera vez desde que se desarrollaron los acontecimientos que las separo de nuevo . Snow sentía que volvía a ser ella . Determinada . Capaz de proteger su familia. Entonces se dio cuenta , eso era lo que tenía que hacer, aunque pareciera una locura , ella se quedaría allí con ellas , era donde debía estar preparándose para una batalla , protegiendo a su familia. James tendría que aceptar esta realidad .Regina era parte de ellos. Todos habían estado equivocados ,si existía la posibilidad de descubrir la verdad estaba allí no en otro lugar .

Regina sonrió satisfecha , se acerco a Emma una nube purpura apareció sobre las heridas empezando a convertirse en pequeñas cicatrices . Emma gimió , Snow se puso delante de ella abrazándola mientras la otra mujer seguía con su cura.

-Rumpel quiere mi magia , la de Henry y la de los niños que la tienen , se la intentaran arrancar,cuando lo consiga todos estaremos en peligro . –Emma le susurraba al oído a su madre intentando no pensar en el dolor . Entre el abrazo Emma llevo las manos de su madre a su abdomen. –ella tiene más poder que él , será la primera en la lista junto a Henry. –su voz se hizo un susurro, sentía que se desmayaba, la curación mágica no era indolora- ¿si me pasa algo, la cuidaras verdad ¿ Mama , prométemelo-

-ella -toco el vientre ligeramente abultado ,entre las costilla demasiado sobresalientes de su hija , entendiendo lo que quería decir , abriendo en su mente ciento de preguntas – si- no lo pensó su boca hablo sin preguntar a su cerebro ,solo hablo en corazón.-siempre - Noto como Emma caía sobre su hombro agotada . Levanto la cabeza para ver como Regina contenía las lagrimas , esa mujer estaba sufriendo.

-Lo siento-rompió a llorar – soy la culpable de todo esto- se sinceraba rota de dolor abrazando el cuerpo inconsciente de Emma- si no se hubiera quedado esto no habría pasado .Lo siento Snow, debes odiarme por esto –

-No te odio- la miro acariciándola la cara las dos estaban abrazadas al mismo cuerpo , a la persona que las unía al fin , como siempre tuvo que ser . Ellas eran familia , fueron hasta amigas en un tiempo tan lejano que no recordaba si fue un sueño- No puedo ella , Henry, .-la miro – ella .- sonrió- nunca tuvimos que ser enemigas , es hora que cumplamos nuestro destino real , ser familia, no será fácil –suspiro- tienes un carácter horrible.- acaricio la cara de la mujer .- pero no es imposible.

-No es imposible .- escondió la cabeza en los rizos de Emma besándola en el hombro .-será mejor que la lleve arriba tiene que descansar .- se levanto enérgicamente

-Te ayudo.- Snow se levanto viendo que su ayuda sería en vano, con un gesto rápido había cargado el cuerpo inerte de Emma como si fuera un muñeco ascendiendo por la escalera . Estaba tentada de seguirlas pero una voces fuera la atrajeron estaba claro quién era , los verdugos de una sentencia no dada aun .

Snow se dirigió hacia la puerta para pararlos encontrándose a Agust quien le dio una pequeña espada con una sonrisa . El joven había visto todo ,al parecer se acababa de convertir en paladín de su causa .Snow se rio al ver que tendrían que parar a una muchedumbre ellos dos solos , pero de peores situaciones había salido. Con esa determinación se dirigió a la entrada preparada para defender su fortaleza

La primera persona que vio fue a James con el Hada Azul.

-Snow- El hada azul se sorprendió

-Sí, se por qué habéis venido , Regina ha hecho magia , se lo pedí yo . .-

-Como ¿? Estás loca le pediste a esa bruja que usara magia ¿?. James se acerco a ella enfadado

-Mi hija tenía heridas mortales , hechas por magia negra de un atacante al que todos conocemos y no estamos buscando siquiera . Autor de casis todos nuestras desgracias , usted lo sabe verdad Hada azul, y ha callado . – se acerco amenazante – este encierro se ha acabado , son libres . Debemos empezar de nuevo y escucharlas , o será demasiado tarde – miro a James enfadada , reprochándole todo lo que le pasaba a su hija

-¿Quien cree que es usted para dar esa orden?. – una voz desde la pequeña multitud que acompañaba a James se atrevió a lanzar su odio- esa bruja merece morir , hace mucho .Hagámoslo un enemigo menos .

-Soy tu reina por lo menos lo fui –Snow recobro su porte regio- nuestro enemigo son otros .Ese quien nombra murió hace mucho , aunque somos incapaces de verlo . Tal vez si algo le pasase a Emma volvería mil veces peor que antes. Asique reza porque eso nunca suceda .- se giro desapareciendo dentro esperando que imponiendo su autoridad bastase para que desistieran sin necesidad de llegar a nada más .

Petrificados ,sin saber qué hacer , las voces preguntaban , especulaban sobre un hechizo sobre la reina , sobre entrar y acabar con esto. James permanecía callado pensando , sintiendo lo mucho que se había equivocado y perdido con ese error.

-Marchaos a casas todos – fue lo único que pudo decir , dirigiéndose a el hada Azul-mañana tendremos mucho de lo que hablar .-intento no mostrar su enfado . Se aseguro de que todos se fueran sentándose en la oscuridad vigilando la casa .

August cerró en cuanto entro Snow , parapetando la puerta poniendo muebles por si intentaban entrar en por la fuerza . Snow se dirigió arriba buscando a las mujeres , explicando su auto invitación .

No fue necesaria , cuando llego encontró a Regina ,en silencio la llevo a una habitación

-Necesitas algo mi cuarto es el del fondo .Henry el que está enfrente . –sin más se alejo de ella desapareciendo en la noche


	7. Chapter 7 EL fin del encierro I

Los próximos episodios son un poco tiernos y lemons , contenido adulto, en breve empieza la aventura .

Capitulo 7

Emma despertó por primera vez sin dolor. Se intento girar, algo se lo impedía. Sabía que era, los brazos de Regina su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Como hacía tiempo que no sentía por culpa de sus heridas. Se acomodo en los brazos, en el cuerpo sintiendo el confort que le otorgaba su cobijo. Con los ojos cerrados puso en orden todo lo que paso el día anterior. Preguntándose qué pasó después su desmayo. Un dulce olor despertó un rugido en su estomago.

-Parece que mi bella durmiente esta despierta o por lo menos una parte de su cuerpo.- las manos de Regina acariciaban su mejilla

- creo que toda.- abrió los ojos para verla mirándola – si estás aquí? quien está en la cocina ¿?

-Creo que tu madre, con Henry –

-Snow?- la miro sorprendida girándose entre los brazos para verla mejor –¡¿se quedo?- Regina la beso dulcemente , sin darse cuenta de cómo su cuerpo enseguida reclamaba mas . Añoraba tanto poder tener contacto con su piel . Que enseguida sus manos recorrían cada palmo ,siendo feliz de poder hacerlo de nuevo

-Ummm.- Gemio Emma como respuesta –echaba de menos esto- sonrió besándola más fuertemente .Un nuevo gruñido de su estomago rompió el momento- pero tendremos que esperar a alimentarme .Lo siento- se disculpo avergonzada

-No lo sientas, hace mucho que no comes bien, me alegro de que tengas hambre. –Regina se aparto, levantándose invitándola a hacerlo también- puedo volver a tocarte sin que te queme mi tacto. –Acaricio su mejilla – tienes que curarte del todo. Luego recuperaremos lo que hemos perdido.- la sonrió pícaramente besándola de nuevo .

-Mama , Emma ,- entro un huracán en su cuarto .- el desayuno está preparado- se paró en seco a unos centímetros de ellas ,sin saber si podría abrazarlas , si Emma estaría curada de verdad. Ella se agacho abrazándolo besándolo en la mejilla

-Vamos chico , probemos ese desayuno , hoy tengo hambre –

-Estas bien de verdad ¿?-la cara del niño se ilumino

- anoche me curo tu madre . –cogió la mano de Regina llevándosela a su cintura para ir los tres a la cocina.

Snow sonrió cuando recibió en la cocina a los tres ocupantes de la casa

-Espero que no te moleste Regina ,prepare el desayuno , se ven cansada ambas , parecen necesitar que las cuiden una temporada – Snow quería provocar un poco las protestas de Regina

-No tomes tanta confianza – la mujer morena se coloco en una silla, intentando evitar demostrar que le gustaba que la cuidasen.

Emma se acerco a Snow dándola un beso en la mejilla .

-Gracias .Todo parece deliciosos . –se sentó al lado de Regina , que le estaba preparando ya su comida .-Que me perdí anoche?

-Poca cosa- Snow se sentó delante de ellas .-soy tu invitada por una temporada .-

-Ni de broma .-Regina la miro fríamente

-Lo siento alteza , soy su paladín junto con August – se rio mientras mordía su tostada

-Te vas a quedar con nosotros ¿?. –Henry no podía evitar la excitación

-Si .- sonrió abiertamente a su nieto

-Y el príncipe azul?

-Ese dormirá en el sofá ,en su casa ,un tiempo-dijo algo gruñona

-¿Que ¿?

-Henry es lo que ocurre cuando los matrimonios discuten , hasta que no se reconcilia duermen separados – intento explicar Emma entre risas .

-Cuando ustedes discutan, dormirán separadas ¿?, Emma se irá a dormir a casa de su madre? –la curiosidad sobre los asuntos de los adulto intrigaba mas al niño que los de la maldición.

-Espero que jamás pase eso, sería posible – Regina miro mortalmente a Emma, odiaba cuando su hijo hacia esas preguntas

-no duraría mucho el enfado.-sentencio Henry mordiendo su tortita con ferocidad

-¿Porque no ¿- Regina noto que estaba entrando en esas dinámicas de conversación con Henry en las que salía mal parada , y aun así entraba .

-Porque no sois capaces de estar separadas mucho tiempo. Vais a traumatizarme. Siempre estáis besándoos o abrazándoos .- se rio . Seguido de todos los componentes de la cocina. Regina funcia el cejo enfadándose por las palabras de su hijo

-Venga Regina , no te enfades – Emma atrajo su cara hacia ella besándola- es verdad – se pego a ella . Provocando una mueca de incomoda de August . –Henry estamos de luna de miel , bueno , recién casadas –rectifico .- es normal , deja que pase los años ,y con nuestro carácter el sofá tendrá invitados .-se rio besando de nuevo a su esposa ,le encantaba volver a hacerlo.

-El sofá de nuestra casa , nada de irte a casa de tu madre .- Snow lanzo el liquido que tenía en la boca ante esa confesión , la ultima que se podría esperar de su vieja enemiga .

-Casadas ¿?.- August se había quedado pensando en esas palabra .Emma se remango su manga enseñando una pequeña cicatriz . Y luego el anillo.

-Con sangre , hechizo ancestral de unión .-dijo orgullosa

-Para esos no existe divorcio- las miro impresionado era irrompible a parte de necesitar amor verdadero para que fuera ejecutado. .- Es tu esposa ,al final te cazaron. Eso se merece algo más fuerte que un café . Un brindis – August sonrió pícaramente a las mujeres

-sidra de manzana .- Regina se sentía extrañamente cómoda con ese desayuno, la relaciones sociales nunca fueron su fuerte , en realidad todas las había manipulado ,esa era sincera, se alegraban de su felicidad. Era bueno , la hacía sentir tan bien, el vacio que la domino los años anteriores desaparecía con esos momentos . Se llenaba de ella .

-Si no tienes algo más fuerte ,si – August socarronamente acepto la invitación

Regina saco una botella con un liquido ambarino , sirvió a Agust , Snow y ella misma sonriendo en dos vaso echo zumo de naranja , dándoselo a Hernry y Emma

Venga mama .-protesto el niño . –un trago solo –

Cuando tengas 21 – sentencio su madre

Emma –August la miro extrañado- no te gusta la sidra de manzana, con tus antecedentes familiares lo entiendo – intento soliviantar a la antigua Reina

No es por eso, no puedo –sonrió malévolamente ,levantaron los vaso para pronunciar el brindis .

Que tengáis un feliz matrimonio- Snow levanto su copa contenta de poder desearlo de corazón.-

Porque mi bebe nazca sano- Emma levanto de nuevo la copa brindando

Porque sea niña – Henry miro a sus madres – me apetece –se encogió de hombros .

August se bebió la copa de un trago

-Regina tienes algo mas fuerte – fue todo lo que pudo decir , provocando la risa de Emma y Snow. Como respuesta la mujer saco otra botella sirviéndole .-gracias – la levanto –por la nueva familia . Felicidades – de un trago se la bebió –desde luego saben conseguir su final feliz –murmuro riéndose

Emma se estaba vistiendo , estaba buscando algo entre la ropa de Regina ,echaba tanto de menos su ropa todo en ese armario era elegante nada le parecía cómodo .

-Debí traerte tus cosas . – una voz risueña le hablaba desde atrás

- hubiera sido un detalle aunque no sé si en breve podre ponerme mis pantalones ajustados.-intento quitar hierro al asunto. .-

- Para eso tendrás primero que recuperar tu peso, estas tan delgada – se acerco a ella sin ser capaz de atravesar su espacio vital.- iremos a hacer una vistita al doctor te pongas como te pongas. .-además quiero que unas personas vengan aquí , es hora de que empecemos a tratar esto como se debe. Como siempre lo hemos hecho. –sonrió dejando espacio a su hija para cambiarse .

-¿Quien quieres que venga a mi casa ¿– Regina estaba detrás de ella mirándola regia .

- viejos amigos , que nos ayudaran como antaño hicieron-

-yo no tuve viejos amigos.-

- usted no , yo, es hora del cambio Regina – se alejo de ella buscando a alguien que sabía que estaba fuera

-tu madre es insoportable- Regina sentencio entrando en su dormitorio , encontrándose a Emma en ropa interior . Lo que hizo que ambas mujeres se ruborizaran debido a la mirada que Regina le echaba de deseo y sintiéndose deseada .

Regina se acerco lentamente a ella acariciando su piel.

-Eres hermosa . –la susurro besándola llevándola delicadamente a la cama –espero que los invitados de tu madre se retrasen unas horas – la murmuro mientras la besaba consiguiendo que la risa inundara la habitación .

Regina giro el cuerpo de Emma , la espalda aterciopelada tenia pequeñas marchas rosa , la cicatrización con la magia no le dejaría ninguna herida , rozo con sus labios cada surco depositando pequeños besos . Emma sentía como la piel se le erizaba , delicadamente las manos bajaban los tirantes de su sujetador hasta desprenderse de él . El rastro de besos estaba haciendo que Emma arqueaba la espalda reclamando mas ,soltando pequeños gemidos . Los dedos pasaban delicadamente por donde los labios marcaban un rastro de calor ,llegaron a una pequeña marca . Esa cicatriz era antigua , no de ahora parecía una hebilla de un cinturón. Recorrió sinuosamente la forma

-Como te la hiciste ¿?- pregunto ,como repuesta solo un gruñido .Regina toco mas suavemente el contorno , sus labios se acercaron a la piel, Emma podía sentir el calor de su respiración como la rozaban sin llegar a besarla, gruño más aun por dejarla huérfana de besos, cediendo a la curiosidad de la mujer

-En uno de los hogares que estuve le gustaba la disciplina con el cinturón, me puse en medio, me salió el héroe ,protegí a un niño menor, luego la costumbre era recibirlos yo- su cuerpo tembló ante el recuerdo. Regina aferro el cuerpo mas a ella besando aun mas tiernamente las marcas, para lamer cada marca . Hasta que Emma volvió lanzar un suspiro , su respiración se aceleraba . Regina se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo. Era metódica no acabaría hasta que todo el cuerpo estuviera revisado. Subiendo al hombro ,recorrió los brazos encontrando otra, en el brazo , era demasiado fina para notarla

-Esta?- Emma la miro , estaba claro que si se negaba seguiría hasta conseguir la historia.- Un cepillo de dientes convertido en cuchillo , en la cárcel. He sido una chica mala .- se acerco a besarla ,Regina acepto el beso ocultando su dolor, cada una de esas cicatrices la pasaron por su culpa, si no hubiera lanzado el hechizo, seguro que hubiera sido un princesa feliz con sus padres , protegida . Sin un solo rasguño por el dolor , tal vez si por su inquietud .

La giro para seguir con su tarea, registro a conciencia la clavícula de Emma ,su cuello, sin encontrar nada que la hiciera perderse ni entretenerse más de lo debido. Cuando llego a los pecho noto como la respiración de su paciente era irregular no aguantaría demasiado mas su meticulosa revisión. Las sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios sentía una terrible satisfacción al notar el poder de sus caricias . Ella misma sentía el calor en su cuerpo creciendo por lo que hacía . Cruelmente paso por los senos solo rozándolos ,sus labios dejaban el calor de su aliento sin posarse en ellos , Emma volvió a gruñir frustrada ,solo una ligera caricia los puso duros , ansioso de ser tomados. Pero las manos aferraron las caderas para que no se escapase ,dejando solo a los labios díscolos el trabajo de tocarla. Al final se posaron delicadamente sobre la pequeña cicatriz debajo de sus pechos. Emma gimió al fin de placer cuando sintió la lengua juguetear en su piel .

-No sé cómo me lo hice .-le dijo desesperada – la he tenido siempre de bebe , una intervención médica para salvarme la vida , mi corazón al parecer se paro una vez- grito . Estaba ardiendo y esa mujer seguía jugando.

Regina sonrió se acercaba a su mejor parte , el estomago de Emma siempre tonificado ,seguía perfecto pero ahora una pequeña redondez le daba una forma bella , dejo deslizar sus labios recorriendo cada nueva forma. Emma se arqueo más hacia ella maldiciendo estar tan delicada era una tortura . Despacio sus bragas las quito dejando al descubierto el gran secreto de Emma, un pequeño tatuaje en su pelvis derecha . Demasiado oculto , demasiado seductor para dejarlo pasar sin interrogar. Emma grito al sentir la lengua dibujar cada contorno del tatuaje ,le ardía la piel debajo del roce

-Porque te lo hiciste?- la pregunta por primera vez dejo ver que Regina estaba empezando a perder la concentración en el ataque a su piel.

-cosa de niños – no podía pensar en hablar cuando quería agarra de los pelos y levantarla para destrozar la boca de esa infame mujer que la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza , quería besarla hasta que no pudiera aguantar más . Como respuesta Regina volvió a dibujar los contornos , esta vez los labios y la lengua se dedicaban a seguir el dibujo.

-Fue después de tener a Henry una noche me emborrache, entre bromas nos apostamos un tatuaje , yo…- mordió su mano para no gritar ,Regina había bajado peligrosamente hasta su clítoris ,podía sentir el calor de sus labios encima de él ,esperando una contestación – me quieres matar- como respuesta , la mujer simplemente lo acaricio como si fuera un pétalo de rosas ,besándolo como si se fuera a romper . Emma se sentía morir casi pensaba que podía tener un orgasmo con eso. Regina notaba el nivel de excitación de Emma, la humedad la delataba, su respiración era tan agitada que le costaba hablar –apuesta , tonta , broma con mi apellido, ya sabes Cisne, quería un cisne aterrizando majestuosamente ,libre , yo siempre me sentí el ganso torpe , croando preparado para ser cazado y servido en la mesa ,- Regina como premio acaricio de nuevo su clítoris esta vez se permitió relamerlo para saborearlo-

-Porque un cisne aterrizando, no empezando a volar o majestuoso – se separo dejando que el frio provocara en Emma un bufido de protesta

-Porque siempre he soñado con llegar a algún lado, no soy elegante, siempre huyo de los sitios , lo sabes leíste mi historial , por una vez quería llegaaaar – soltó con la ultima de sus fuerzas .-

Regina satisfecha con la contestación retomo su labores . Provocando los gemidos de Emma ,esta vez de satisfacción plena por recibir lo que deseaba .Los dedos sinuoso entraron fácilmente consiguiendo la contracción de todo los músculos de Emma , Regina se puso encima de ella mientras seguía con su mano dándole placer ,Emma al fin pudo besarla para dejarla claro lo que necesitaba .Su boca la arraso sin consideración lo que hizo que su mano se acelerada dentro de ella . EL cuerpo se estremecía ,Regina entraba más fuerte , más rápido, ahora los besos no tenían nada que ver con los anteriores , saciaban toda las necesidades de Emma .Hasta que sintió la rigidez la contracción , el orgasmo . Se quedo encima viendo como se recuperaba entre suspiros ,sonriéndola de satisfacción. Emma no pensaba dejarlo así , agarro a la mujer que la acababa de llevar al cielo . Poniéndose posesivamente encima de ella . Casi sin recuperar aun el aliento, empezó a desvestir a la mujer ,besando su cuerpo , no era como los que ella había recibido, provocaban fuego , Emma si se detuvo en lo pechos generoso de la mujer , los dejo solo cuando el primer gemido de Regina salió costoso por su boca . Odiaba ceder tan pronto pero la lengua de Emma sabia como tocarla , acariciarla ,su boca succionaba en el momento justo ,incluso sentía como arañaba sutilmente con los dientes para volver en seguida al tacto suculento de su labios. Se arrastro por su cuerpo haciendo un sendero sinuoso de fuego, hasta su clítoris .Ella no pararía , no dejaría a medias su trabajo. El siguiente gemido llego cuando por primera vez Emma mordió discretamente su clítoris, el siguiente no sabía qué diantres hacia con su boca allí abajo solo que era glorioso, la estaba llevando al mismo sitio que ella alcanzado, sin dilaciones sabiendo cómo le gustaba a su ritmo . El grito se resistía a salir, pero el trabajo de Emma era demasiado preciso para evitarlo. El orgasmo la hizo arquearse de placer y soltarlo .

Emma levanto la cara satisfecha se arrastro por el cuerpo de ella pegándose a su piel sudorosa. Se estiraba en el cuerpo de la morena como un gato. Apreso su cuello besándola tiernamente en los labios . Regina nunca dejaba que sus amantes la dominasen o estuvieran encima de ella, tampoco que se quedasen a su lado, Emma hacia todo lo que nadie hizo . Emma en cambio estaba encima suyo mirándola de esa forma tan …..enamorada

-Te informo hay varias mas , una en el muslo ,parece de bala y lo es ,por eso aprendí a disparar – la beso la nariz – tengo otra en la rodilla , me intentaron a tropellar mientras huían de mi .-beso mordiendo un poco el labio superior de Regina ,justo a la altura de su cicatriz.- ya está satisfecha su curiosidad , porque la mía está muy intrigada .-

-Me temo "princesa " que tardara en ser cubierta esa necesidad-

-Le aseguro "mi reina " que encontrare la forma de complacerla para que me lo cuente –

-Espero con impaciencia ese momento.

Snow sabia donde estaba James , lo sentía .

-Vas a estar escondiéndote toda la vida .- Snow llego al escondite de su esposo .-

-¿qué tal esta Emma?-

-curada. Nos han mentido todos James ,es hora de que luchemos. Que dejemos de ser unos confiados. Fuimos buenos reyes porque no dejábamos que otros tomasen nuestra decisiones volvamos a serlo. –se acerco a él suplicando

- Es todo tan raro, tan difícil, parece que no hago nada bien – suspiro mirando el cielo

-Puede cambiar todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad dásela a ella , dátela a ti –le agarro la mano guiándole al interior. Llevándole de vuelta a casa

Emma bajaba seguida de Regina admirando la gente que había en el salón .

Roja al verla se lanzo afectuosamente a su brazos provocando una mueca de desagrado en Regina. Una pequeña punzada de celos . Empezaba a reconocer que era posesiva, tal vez demasiado.

LA abuela la miro ,escrutándola . Archie se sintió algo intimidado, los enanitos con Gruñón al frente hicieron algo parecido a un saludo.

James estaba lejos de ellos , detrás de Snow. A su lado Pinocho.

Cuando Emma llego ,de pronto como una ráfaga de viento entro, Nova y Cenicienta.

-lo siento nos entretuvimos – dijeron al unisonó ambas –

- Vaya comité de guerra – protesto Regina

-Este comité te hizo la vida imposible muchas veces a ti y a Rumpel.

Regina entro sin ganas de seguir con ese tema .Tras exponer los conocimientos sobre lo ocurrido todo el mundo se preguntaba si seria cierto , volver solo dependía de querer hacerlo.

También de la amenaza de Rumpel. Cenicienta empezó a moverse inquieta su hija había sido concebida en su mundo, pero nació en este . Iría a por ella . Se notaba su nerviosismo ,estaba en la guardería , y si..

-Hay que protegerlos- James hablo intentando no parecer tan dictador como lo había llegado a aparentar en los últimos meses . –creo que deberíamos contar todo eso al consejo- vio como la protestas de los presente se dibujaban en sus labios- por separados , alguno puede cambiar de idea.

-Qué tal si lo hacemos nosotros- August se adelanto- es mejor que yo intente hablar con Gepetto . Tal vez usted con los reyes .- se giro a Cenicienta –habla con Thomas. Vosotras intentar que la gente que va a la cafetería reciba el rumor de que los niños están en peligro. Es cruel pero es mejor que estén desprotegido –

-YO sigo en el colegio como profesora les vigilare desde allí,¿ nova crees que te escucharan ¿?

-puede que sí , pero no sé el Hada Azul está muy extraña- la monja cabeceo-nuestra magia aquí es confusa .-

-NO sabemos nada de Rumpel ,lo hemos buscado sin éxito- Regina se rio escandalosamente –que os causa tanta gracia- james soltó molesto

-Nunca lo encontrareis seguro que su guarida la tiene protegida por un hechizo ,seria invisible ante ojos inexpertos – le contesto con su viejo porte de soberbia, le encantaba provocarle.

-Y como deberíamos buscarlo pues – La pregunto con el mismo tono de supremacía

- Aprendiendo a detectar la magia .-

-Vale , está claro que no están buscándole las personas adecuadas- Emma la miro sin saber si la debía regañar o alentar.- tal vez debería ir yo al bosque con Ruby…-cabeceo enfada- perdón Roja. Se nos da bien buscar a la gente –

-Sería fabuloso si fueras Sheriff pero ahora eres una presa ,recuerdas no puedes moverte de la mansión.- La voz de Regina sonaba enfadada .-eso es peligroso, no estás en condiciones- la segunda parte era una orden .Emma se acerco a ella para protestar pero vio como todo el mundo las miraba prefirió hacerlo más tarde.

-Ese es un punto que debemos cambiar –la abuela se puso en el centro- Storybrooke a fin y al cabo era un pueblo de Maine, estamos teniendo problemas porque la gestiones administrativas no se hacen adecuadamente , vamos a llamar la atención , debemos ser invisibles en este mundo , asique debemos recuperar la alcaldía como antes , aparte de que este arresto debe acabar , cuando volvamos cada cual tendrá que pagar por sus delitos.- se volvió a su lugar- necesitamos a Regina para solucionar esto, es cierto que hay mas , huelo más gente en Storybrooke, no sé donde están pero hay muchos más .Necesitaremos a Emma , y vosotros tres parecéis querer dejarla a parte , lo siento ella ya es una mujer adulta , y parte de todo esto- Emma le lanzo una sonrisa de agradecimiento – debes aprender mucho joven antes de lanzarte a la aventura- la medio regaño . Cuando estaba en su sitio en un murmuro acabo su discurso-Regina no huele igual.- era una aclaración para ella , el motivo por el que aceptaba su colaboración.

Su olfato de loba volvió. Podía oler a Regina en Emma y a Emma en Regina , estaba claro que no era por estar cerca , era su piel , como lo hacia los amantes por compartir la intimidad. Esas dos mujeres estaban juntas . No solo era eso , era las miradas, los movimientos de protección , de búsqueda de apoyo en la lejanía.

Regina era cálida .Jamás en su vida sintió a esa mujer desprender calor.

Emma , olía a mujer embarazada . A magia .

Pasaban demasiadas cosas para ignorarla. Roja tenia la misma cara de desconcierto que ella cuando le llego por primera vez el olor de Emma. En cuanto saliese tenía que hablar con su nieta para confirmar sus sospechas

-Hay que intentar convencer al consejo para que os deje libre .-Snow miro a su marido era una tarea de dos .-

-Hasta entonces os pedimos un poco mas de paciencia – James rogo avergonzándose de sus acciones pasadas .

- Pero que pasa con los finales felices – Gruñón protesto

-Que tendremos que averiguar cuáles son ahora . O cuando lo perdiste , no creo que todos los arrebatada yo eso os lo aseguro. Thomas si no lo recuerdo mal estaba desaparecido por Rumpeltitlskin , y tu …-la reina se acerco soberbia al enano- quien te impidió ser un soñador – se giro con elegancia .- si no sabéis vosotros mismo lo que queréis no me culpéis a mí de no dároslo .-

-Regina- Emma la regaño al fin

-Sí, si si ,si, educada con los invitados –levanto la mano pidiendo perdón

-Gracias- Emma le dio una sonrisa agradecida ,sabía que le costaba mucho tener gente en su casa

-Bien ,creo que tenemos mucho que hacer antes de ponernos con otros problemas .-James no quería continuar con ese tema , el mismo no sabía que deseaba.

Quería volver a ser un granjero, en su granja como antes de que llegase el rey Jorge y le llevase lejos para ser un príncipe. Desde ese día todo fue mal .

Pero fue eso lo que le llevo a encontrar a Snow .

El granjero no tenia mujer , ni hija ni reino. El príncipe sí. Se sentía perdido .


	8. Chapter 8 EL fin del encierro II

Aviso contenido adulto.

a partir del siguiente prometido aventura . Espero que lo momentos tiernos os hayan gustado. El encierro se acabo.

Capitulo 8

Todo el mundo se fue dejándolas al fin solo. Regina sintió el abrazo de Emma besándola en la mejilla

-Lo has hecho muy bien majestad.- Regina como contestación la ordeno retirarse a descansar ,dejándola claro que era una orden de la Reina con un beso que dejo el cuerpo de Emma ansiando mucho mas .

AL atardecer , Henry volvió con Snow y un montón de provisiones . Detrás de ellos apareció James con cajas . Para sorpresas de las mujeres la luz volvió. James se puso delante de ellas suspirando

-No os creen del todo, pero sí admiten que necesitamos vuestra ayuda para algunas cosas. Por eso dejan hacer a Regina magia en estos confines , aun no la dejan salir de aquí si ella gestiona la alcaldía. La luz , la comida , es el pago.

-Las hadas han dejado el consejo. Geppetto también .Thomas y su padre es diferente , sigue pensando que nos engañáis , junto al padre de Bella . Os odian mucho .-

-Perdieron mucho por sus deseos . Y eso que no fui yo quien los concedió- le miro evaluando lo que ganaba o perdía con si aceptaba. Podría hacer magia aunque fuera en su casa . Eso era poder y protección .LE cogió la caja mirando que traía . Antes de entrar levanto la mano saliendo de ella un pequeño destello morado, del destello una cortina se lanzo por toda la mansión protegiéndola al fin de verdad ante cualquier ataque . Dibujándosele una sonrisa de superioridad.

La cena fue más surrealista de lo que esperaban .Snow no se marcho , ni James .Regina miraba incrédula a sus invitados. Mas cuando dejaron claro que no se marcharían .

Regina les grito, echo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se acomodaran mas en el sofá .

Maldiciendo la familia de su esposa, subió las escaleras .

Emma tardo varias horas en subir no quería enfrentarse al enfado de Regina , mas sabiendo que tenía razón era su casa. NO entendía tampoco esta auto invitación .

Snow aguanto los gritos, todo ,nadie la cambiaria de opinión ,en esa casa estaba su nieto, su hija , los protegería, nadie volvería a hacerles daño. Aunque tuviera que aguantar todo lo que le lanzara la Reina Malvada . James simplemente le encantaba la situación. Quedarse en donde debía . Donde su familia estaba . Eso era algo simple. No como las obligaciones de Rey.

Estuvo pensando todo el día sobre lo que deseaba. Snow. El solo tenía claro su amor a su mujer , ¿entonces qué estaba haciendo como Rey? Esa tarde entendió que había enfocado todo mal. NO era Rey ,el solo era un hombre enamorado. Y eso haría, perseguir a su amor y protegerlo.

Snow se sorprendió cuando el primer ladrido de Regina , James se acerco a ella apoyándola . Sin retroceder. Sentía algo que hacía mucho que no noto su esposo, que volvía a ser su príncipe.

Los dos se estaban acomodando en el sofá. James le dejaba espacio, los cuerpos se acomodaban perfectamente buscando el confort del abrazo. Como cuando dormían en el bosque perseguidos o en medio de alguna desventura. Las manos de James dibujaban círculos en la espalda de Snow , tranquilizándola, adormilándola. Ella sonrió, llevaba mil años sin sentir eso. Ni siquiera desde que cayó la maldición habían dormido así , abrazado, acariciándose.

Habían hecho el amor alguna vez ,todo era tan convencional. Faltaba esa entrega desenfrenada ,las caricias que quemaban . Los besos que se hacían cortos.

Como Mary Margaret y David Nolan habían tenido encuentros abrasadores ,ni la mitad que en su mundo. Aun así desde que volvió su memoria no había vuelto esa pasión.

En ese sofá , abrazados , infligiendo la voluntad de la anfitriona quedándose , protegiendo a unas proscritas del pueblo , esperando un ataque de dentro o fuera , sentía de nuevo esas caricias que la abrasaban la espalda.

El deseo incontrolable de levantar la cabeza y besar a James. No supo cuando lo hizo, solo que los labios estaban juntos, su lenguas peleaban por encontrarse . Sus manos buscaban la carne debajo de la ropa.

Estaban medio desnudo , cuando se cayeron del sofá ,mirándose al fin , dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba . Sus respiración era demasiado entrecortada para negar la excitación que sentía. Snow le miro a sus ojos azules perdiéndose en ellos, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir la pasión que le quemaba el alma para ahora pararla. Se lanzo a su labios de nuevo continuando lo que hacían.

-NO hagamos mucho ruido –fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir antes de perder el control .

Los cuerpos se fundieron ,las voces susurraban amor al oído, los gemidos eran tapados por la boca del amante dispuesto a dar mas . Snow sentaba que su cuerpo temblaba debajo de James como nunca antes ,dándose cuenta de cuánto le necesitaba ,lo añoraba .Y de cuan diferente era todo ahora , hasta hacerse el amor . Unas lagrimas de felicidad salieron de su mejillas perdidas ante el órganos que se le avecinaba .James la abrazo fuerte sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos ,llevando su cuerpo con el suyo. Los labios se juntaron de nuevo para ocultar el gemido al alcanzar el órganos . Dejando al fin los cuerpos exhaustos y abrazados . Acariciándose para adormecerse.

Emma y Regina habían discutido por la intromisión de la pareja de abajo. Llegando a que no podían evitarlo. A ninguna le gustaba . Con un beso de buenas noche frio se acostando dándose la espalda ,enfadadas .

Regina se sentía mal por no poder abrazarla , arrepintiéndose por no dejar el enfado fuera de la cama . Lo que provocaba mas enojo, odiaba necesitar tanto las pequeñas caricias y momentos de afecto con Emma. En tan poco tiempo era adicta a esa mujer .

SE quedo dormida al rato ,molesta con todo el mundo.

Los sueños empezaron, en ellos ,estaba vestida como una reina , su traje borgoña, con su pantalones de cuero ,el escote generoso, el peinado solemne. Recordaba ese vestido fue el que llevo cuando atrapo a James .

Estaba en los establos de su casa , no recordaba haber estado así vestida jamás allí.

Un joven cepillaba uno de los caballos , era amable con el animal le susurraba palabras tiernas para que se relajase .

Ella conocía la muchacho ,se acerco temblorosa él , tocándole el hombro. Se giro sonriéndola dulcemente , acercándose a ella .

Regina pudo ver el rostro que tanto añoraba , tanto amo.

-Daniel,¿ que haces aquí?-

-Vengo a llevarte a casa – la sonrió besándola ,dulce sensible como era el . La llevo hasta el caballo subiendo los dos prestos. Cabalgando rápido , Regina sentía el aroma del bosque , el viento , la velocidad . El corazón de su amado de tras de sí , los resoplidos de la noble bestia llevándoles rápido, hasta llegar a la vieja cabaña .La recordaba allí fue donde se desposo . La arrastro hasta dentro desnudándola despacio, besándola ,los besos eran tan conocidos ,las caricias , era como si se mezclase las de él , las de Emma . Un nuevo beso la llevo a la cama donde empezó a hacerla el amor . Otra vez se mezclaron besos ,recuerdos ,los de ese día , los de Emma esa mañana ,su cuerpo no era la de una joven ,era el de una mujer , eso no era un recuerdo. No le dio tiempo a pensar en ello , las caricias tomaban mas intensidad, los besos dejaban de ser castos , eran voraces ,sus cuerpos también .

.-Te he echado de menos- susurro mientras caía agotada al lado de su amante-

-No es cierto.-Daniel la abrazo –hemos estado haciendo esto esta mañana- le sonrió dándole un leve beso .-no me acostumbró a ser una mujer ,en realidad lo que más echo de menos son los caballos –la miro con esos ojos azules que tanto recordaba , que se convertían en verdes por momentos – no ,lo que mas eche de menos eres tu, mi vida. –la beso intensamente reconociendo a Emma en el beso, sabiendo que era como la beso Daniel cuando le dijo que estarían juntos eternamente.

-No puede ser, es cierto, eres ella- le acaricio la mejilla

- te dije que estaríamos juntos, volví aunque no como esperabas.-la sonrió

-¿Porque ella?¿De entre millones de mujeres, hombres ?¿porque ella ?. –Daniel se rio

-Soy tan fea –la acaricio la mejilla apartando su pelo

-Tienes una familia imposible- protesto mirándole- ¿Por qué ¿

-Porque el hechizo se hizo con una salvaguarda amor verdadero, ella ere fruto de ese amor , debía ser quien rompiera el hechizo y quien te diera a ti el amor verdadero ,-la miro con todo el amor que siempre tuvo el hombre . – te diera tu amor verdadero, en parte sin mi alma no podría conseguirlo. Regina solo es mi alma , todo lo demás ha cambiado , acéptame como soy ahora .-le rogo

-Lo hago más de lo que me gusta , odio necesitarla , necesitarte tanto-

-No es cierto- la beso poniéndose a su lado –la amas mucho más que a mí, tengo algo de celos por eso- se rio. Regina se giro en sus brazos para mirarlo –

-no es verdad – protesto

-lo es, ella era tu destino , tu amor verdadero, quien te rescataría después de perderte . Yo solo quien te recordaría siempre que había amor. –Soltó un suspiro riéndose- en verdad somos los mismo, ella es más afortunada vera a nuestro bebe-acaricio el vientre de Regina.- aunque no lo puedas tener tu, habrías estado preciosa, tan bella que seguro que tendría que matar a todo los hombres que te mirasen

-ahora seré yo la que tenga que hacerlo- sonrió

-puede- siguió acariciando su estomago- Regina tienes que protegernos, Cora vendrá a por el bebe ,querrá matarlo, es especial , le hará lo mismo que a ti , no lo permitas .-miro al techo- los niños , Rumpel lleva buscando a uno , el que se engendraría en la noche de bodas de su padres, siempre que fuera amor verdadero, hijo de príncipes , tendría la magia , seria magia , la quieren para ellos . Por eso siempre ha hecho tratos con los príncipes le está buscando- Regina se levanto ligeramente para mirarlo.-esto lo sabes lo intuyes desde hace mucho , lo que no sabes es que ese bebe era el tuyo. Concebido en tu noche de boda , usando magia ancestral en la unión, magia para unidos , deseado con amor . Hija de la realeza , en cuanto una las evidencias ira a por ella ,nunca hagas un trato o te la quitara –le agarro la cabeza –Regina es importante que sepas quien es el padre de Henry, el no es una amenaza , si un problema o una ayuda .-la acaricio besándola –tengo que irme –sonrió de medio lado –aunque no muy lejos –todo desapareció .

Regina se despertó de golpe mirando a su alrededor, Emma también parecía haberse despertado sobresaltada , la miraba estaño como si no entendiese donde estaba. Solo se levanto corriendo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, sin entender como, agarro la bata de Regina para ir a ver a Henry.

Regina se miro ella estaba también desnuda. Busco su ropa, estaba esparcida por el suelo.

-¿Está bien?- la abrazo según salía del cuarto, viendo desde allí como su hijo parecía dormir plácidamente

-Sí, solo me levante preocupada – acepto el abrazo, mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la habitación. Emma se dejaba guiar por Regina, la puso de nuevo en la cama siguiendo abrazadas. Regina desato un poco la bata para tener acceso al cuerpo de Emma, tocando su vientre con amor

-Tuve un sueño extraño- la confeso al oído- hacia el amor con Daniel- esperaba una mueca de disgusto, al contrario los ojos de Emma se cerraron suspirando

-Lo sé , soñé algo parecido, pero yo era la que te hacía el amor , en esa vieja cabaña, no era un hombre .Era yo.- se acariciaba los labios recordando los besos-

-Hablábamos –acaricio su cuello en busca de algo que dejo allí en su sueño, sonriendo al encontrar el moratón

-no recuerdo de que, eso no lo recuerdo, solo la preocupación por mi hijo, era como si encima de él hubiera una maldición, una sentencia de muerte –abrió los ojos llorosos – ¿que le va a pasar a Henry? –la miro asustada –lo recuerdas verdad , tu si lo recuerdas –intento sacar la información que ella no podía alcanzar a recordar

-No es Henry quien está amenazado- pensó en mentirla para protegerla, entonces el superponer de Emma la delataría- es ella- acaricio la pequeña redondez- es ella . No dejare que nadie la haga daño aunque tenga que pedir ayuda a tus padres- la beso en los labios- Emma prométeme que jamás harás un trato con Rumpel , lleva años , siglos , buscándola . Nos engañaría para quedársela –Emma cabeceo afirmativamente .Sin poder evitar que las lagrimas cayeran

-Odio los embarazos , me ponen demasiado sensible- aparto de un manotazo las gotas saladas de sus ojos.

-A mi me parece encantador- la beso en la mejilla- vamos a dormir mi princesa –la atrajo hacia ella sintiendo que la ropa le sobraba, necesitaba sentir la piel de su amante pegada a la suya .Era una necesidad que empezaba a acercarse a la adición. Con un solo giro de muñeca se deshizo de la ropa de ambas pudiendo así acceder a su droga.

James se despertó pronto, con el cuerpo de Snow pegado al suyo. Tapados por sus propias ropas en forma de manta. Sonriendo ante lo preciosa que se veía su mujer en sus brazos

-No me parece un espectáculo agradable de ver. Esperaba más decoro, alteza- Regina le lanzo un manta encima para taparlos.- será mejor que les dé una habitación o acabaran traumatizando a Henry .-se giro- o peor a Emma , no creo que esté preparada para ver esto- hizo una mueca de asco- espero que no estén cansado para dar el desayuno a su nieto ,que duerme encima suya, y llevarlo al colegio- Regina disfrutaba regañando a James como si fuera un adolescente pillado infraganti-Snow querida deja de hacerte la dormida. Espero no volver a encontrarme a ustedes dos así en mi vida – se giro marchándose.- hay moteles para algo degenerados – se rio al ver la cara roja de Snow. Quien dijo que la venganza se alcanzaba solo matando.

Se dirigió a la cocina ,le apetecía sorprender a Emma con el desayuno en la cama, incluso no moverse en horas de ella , gracias a sus invitados podría engañarla para que se quedase abrazada a ella una horas mas .

Necesitaba atesorar esos últimos momentos de paz ,sabia porque tuvo el sueño, la guerra había empezado. Probablemente no tendría más mañanas tranquila.

Snow se escondió mas en el cuerpo de James

-¡Dios es horrible¡- exclamo

-Cariño a todo el mundo su madre te pilla haciendo algo que no debes – se rio James ante el rubor de Snow

- Ella no es mi madre .-le regaño

- tu madrasta –se rio , era divertido al fin y al cabo lo era .

-Eres perverso.-le dio un golpe

-Tiene razón hubiera sido peor si Emma nos hubiera pillado-

-Eso sería espantoso – se levanto vistiéndose- o si las vemos a ellas , ya sabes – James estaba acabando de ponerse los pantalones

-No jamás ,.- la sola idea de su hija haciendo lo que él hizo anoche era impensable, podría sobrevivir a los besos, abrazos casto no a ,,,,,,,no jamás …

-James tu hija está embarazada de nuevo – se rio acercándose a él maliciosamente . –tiene vida sexual, tendremos a que aceptarla .NO es un bebe.-se marcho rauda a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

-Mi bebe no puede estar embarazada .-protesto,-ella y Regina son ,,,son …-se tambaleaba –dime que no –

-Lo siento James son pareja –chillo desde la cocina – y están locamente enamoradas.-

"Jamás mi bebe no " . seguía repitiéndose a si mismo

Regina encontró la escena más tierna de su vida en la cama abrazado a su madre ,Henry era consolado ,ella no tenía claro si debía entrar deseaba estar en esa escena , no sabía si tenía derecho. Una mirada de Emma invitándola la hizo dejar de tener dudas .

-Ha tenido una pesadilla. En ella algo le perseguía , le intentaba apartar de nosotras .Se lo llevaba lejos , no podía volver . –

-Henry- dejo la bandeja del desayuno en el suelo- si algo te separase de nosotras , no dudes jamás que te encontraremos , aunque tengamos que recorrer todo los mundos que existan , cielo y tierra . Eres nuestro hijo. Eres lo más importante para nosotras .Te queremos -

Emma no contuvo mas la emoción abrazando a Henry y Regina a la vez .

.-Mama nos estas asfixiando – le dijo Henry sin ánimo de que quisiera soltarle solo dejarle de apretar .

-Claro ,chico- le soltó con desgana , empezando a llorar –

-Emma que te pasa- Henry se dio la vuelta mirándola –

-Nada estúpidas hormonas. –se dejo caer en la cama –

-Vamos Henry tus abuelos te esperan abajo- Regina le dio un beso despidiéndose, cuando el muchacho desapareció por la puerta , Regina se acerco a Emma besándola

-"mama " te estás ablandando – sonrió al notar por que lloraba .

-Es la primera vez , siempre eres tu mama , a pesar de todo nunca te ha dejado de llamar así. A mí nunca , siempre Emma .-

-Bueno , está claro que empezamos a ser una familia al fin.-

-Si .-se rio mirando la bandeja en el suelo- Pretendes que no nos movamos de la cama , señora espero que sea con intenciones puritanas –

-Soy la Reina Malvada no tengo buenas intenciones nunca- la recostó despacio mientras que con la mano lanzaba un hechizo para cerrar la puerta .

Recostando a Emma despacio en la cama pensaba como deshacerse de su ropa si rápidamente con magia o lentamente disfrutando del roce de la seda y su piel. Emma estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de quitarle su camisones para dormir lo que le gustaba , su pijamas eran casi de hombre boxes y camiseta , tenía su encanto , el cuerpo de Emma envuelto en sus camisones de seda era en cambio erotismo puro para ella. Se marcaban las curvas pegándose a su piel como un guante . Era más sugerente de quitar .

Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo lentamente mientras le quitaba la prenda de seda .

Emma nunca le gustaron los tacones ,era una tortura para sus pies , los vestidos se sentía como una impostora en ellos, era demasiado basta para esas cosas , le gustaban las cosas ceñidas , ser mujer, pero no era una princesa. Nunca se sintió a gusto con las ropas de seda , el encaje . Le extrañaba que Regina le gustase tanto su atuendo, todo ella . Cuando ella era elegancia en todo . Era un Reina no lo podía negar . Su piel era sedosa como la ropa que solía llevar . Los tacones de aguja fina la igualaban a ambas en estatura, su porte era regio, el suyo desgarbado.

Pero aun así parecía encajar perfectamente la una en brazos de la otra.

Ella descubrió que le gustaba el tacto en su piel de la seda , la primera vez que se puso la camisa de Regina, también sus elegantes camisones. Lo que más le gustaba era la mirada de deseo de los ojos de su amante ,la ternura con la que era despojada de esas prendas .La hacían sentirse algo hermoso.

Aun cuando el deseo por la una y la otra se volviera salvaje , no dejaba de sentirse especial.

Eso era lo nuevo ,lo que nunca sintió en sus muchas relaciones de una noche, o más largas , o con el padre de Henry.

Sentir que era la única en brazos de su amante. Desearlo ,entregarse plenamente . Querer transmitirlo haciendo que su pareja se sintiese tan especial como ella en sus brazos.

Regina le gustaban las ropas ceñidas de Emma , el aspecto salvaje ,indómito fuera de la ley que tenia siempre . Pero no era la ropa , ella era así. En la cama acepando cualquier juego, la hacía vibrar , su melena siempre se enredaba de esa forma que parecía una leona, era más una gata ronroneando con cara caricia . Regina adoraba quitar la máscara que eran la ropa de Emma para encontrar su cuerpo . Le encantaba despertar a la leona para acabar con el gatito en su brazos.

Regina disfrutaba de tener la casa para ellas solas, no tenia que disimular las muestras de amor a Emma . Quería disfrutar de todo esos momento consciente de que algo se avecinaba , sus sueños , incluso los de Henry no era para no tenerlos en cuenta.

Emma se había subido a la encimera de la cocina para admirar que cocina Regina , desde su posición podía atrapar tozos de comida en especial todo aquello que despertase su golitrería . Cuando intento acechar un trozo de dulce, Regina se lo aparto rápidamente, retándola con la mirada para que lo intentase. Empezando así una pequeña lucha por un trozo perdido de chocolate. Regina se puso delante de ella , acercándose , Emma abrió las piernas para que pudiera estar más cerca .

-Sra Swan tendrá que ganárselo –la enseño el trozo de la usurpándome toda la mañana comida , este trozo se lo debe ganar –Emma le puso su mejor cara de niña buena

-Que pides como precio? – Con las piernas enlazadas en su cadera la acercaba mas a ella, besándola en la clavícula. Regina dejo que avanzaran los besos ,introduciéndose el trozo en los labios, en seguida tenia apresándolo Emma. El beso se mezclaba con el sabor amargo del dulce.

-Vas a conseguir que me guste el chocolate –le susurro

-Deberías probarlo caliente con canela- Emma le dijo entrecortadamente su respiración empezaba a acelerarse

-Sobre tu cuerpo puede ser un interesante recipiente .-levanto la ceja ante la idea de recorrer el cuerpo de su amante de esa forma. Encontrándose de nuevo con los labios de Emma sobre los suyo exigiendo mas . Perdidas en el beso, con las manos buscado algo más que tocar , no escucharon como entraba alguien en la cocina.

-Lo siento- Snow se tapo los ojos marchándose de la cocina , sintiéndose avergonzada por no haber llamado a la puerta primero, queriendo morirse ,a fin ya al cabo no era su casa .

-Quita tus manos de mi hija- Snow miro a James incrédula.- la esta besando , su lengua estaba en la campanilla eso no es casto- Snow agarro a James arrastrándole fuera

-Lo siento de nuevo –le golpeo en el brazo – son adultas están en su casa , James –le regaño

Ambos se fueron mientras en la cocina Emma empezó a ruborizarse , y Regina a sonreír maliciosamente

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso ¿?- Emma no entendía porque disfrutaba tanto de esa situación

-Disfruto de una nueva forma de venganza.-la beso de nuevo sin intención de ser "casta"

-Si que eres malvada – agarro su cuello atrayéndola a ella para tener mejor acceso a su boca

-No protestaste esta mañana .- le mordió el labio mientras empezaba a desaparecer la parte superior de la ropa de Emma .

Snow se fue lo más lejos de la cocina , intentando recobrar la compostura. Seguido de James que lo único que decía era como mataría a la maldita bruja que tocaba a su niña .


	9. Chapter 9 El fin del encierro III

Capitulo 9

El indulto no llegaba tan pronto como esperaban . Pero la mansión era un ir y devenir de gente . Al parecer cada vez mas habitantes estaban a favor de la teoría de Emma y Regina. Lo malo era Regina.

El pequeño duende atacaba de nuevo, otorgando favores y cobrándoselos.

Un barco apareció en el horizonte , piratas.

Habían aparecido un montón de niños que no tenían padres, Vivian con una joven que no superaba los 20 . Wendy.

Emma contuvo la risa cuando Snow le conto los nuevos descubrimientos de personajes de Storybooke.

-Asique el barco pirata es Garfio, y esos niños que viven con esa mujer los niños perdidos , ¿donde estar Peter Pan.?

- no sé ,están ocultado información la gente en general, no les gusta este nuevo gobierno. –

-Yo buscaría a un niño con mayas verdes. – se contenía la risas sin éxito cuando entro sin respiración James .

-Los niños , han desaparecido, todo los niños han desaparecido-

-¡Henry?- Emma grito , lo que causo que Regina apareciera desde el patio

-Que le pasa a Henry ¿?-entro directamente

-También ha desaparecido- las miro desolado-la ciudad os da el indulto si encontráis a los niños será para siempre .Os necesitamos –

Emma busco su chaqueta para salir a buscar a su hijo seguido de Regina

-NO me digas que estoy mal ni que es muy peligroso pienso buscar a Henry digáis lo que digáis –levanto las manos parándola

-No pensaba decirte nada de eso, te acompaño .Lo haremos juntas .¿Es nuestro hijo lo recuerdas ¿?¡ -le dijo imperativamente .

-Por donde empezamos – la miro antes de arrancar el coche .

-Busquemos a Wendy. –

-¿Qué rayos a pasado.?- una joven se levanto tocándose la posaderas , mirando todo a su alrededor .

-no lo sé – un joven se levantaba moviendo con delicadeza a la mujer que tenia encima suyo-estas bien-la acaricio la mejilla .Recibiendo un gesto de afirmación .Levantándose los dos ayudándose .

-Esto no parece el bosque encantado- Otra joven les miro mientras ayudaba a levantarse a un chico a su lado

-No esto es el bosque de StoryBrooke, - El joven miro a todos sus acompañantes saludando a sus viejos amigos.

- Es cosa tuya Grace, has hecho un portal a Storybrooke?-

-No necesito hacer un portal , ya existen .-miro a la joven de su misma edad – Gretel yo vivo aquí no necesito un portal para irme al bosque –la sonrió

-Entonces que hacemos ,…..yo estaba en el castillo –la joven rubia se limpiaba su vestido de princesa .-mi madre me va a matar cuando me vea –les miro- si le digo que he estado con Kate no- se rieron todos

-Hey ,- se defendió la joven aludida, ayudando a levantarse a otros dos niños –

-Silencio – el joven mas mayor les ordeno –hay algo en el bosque-todos se pusieron rezagados escuchando los sonido, moviéndose sigilosamente hasta encontrar lo que producía los ruidos .

En un claro ciento de hombres salían de la nada .

-Es un portal- Susurro en el oído-

-Lo sé , pero ese no es hacia el bosque encantado míralos son guerreros de la reina de corazones.-susurro-

-Henry como puede ser , la reina perdió su poder durante la guerra –el muchacho la miro asustado

-¿Y si no estamos en nuestro tiempo? Debemos ir al pueblo , esto es grave .,no hagáis ningún ruido- desaparecieron entre la maleza sin que nadie notase su presencia.

Tres jóvenes desconocidos entraron en la cafetería de la abuela , dos jóvenes y una adolescente . Se sentaron en la esquina más alejada . Observando a todos , hablando muy bajo.

A la abuela sus sentidos le hacía desconfiar . Algo no estaba bien en esos jóvenes. Le parecía algo familiar , los dos mayores tendrían 25 años, el muchacho tenía el pelo castaño, la tez pálida , y los ojos verdes que le recordaban alguien constantemente, la barba era de varios días, llevaba un traje elegante. Su sonrisa era sincera .

La muchacha que estaba a su lado tenía el pelo pajizo, llevaba un vestido cómodo, sus grandes ojos marrones desprendían ternura.

La adolescente observaba todo , con una sonrisa descarada , su pelo rubio caía en rizos su tez era aceitunada , sus movimientos parecía salvaje y elegante , sus ojos no sabía de qué color eran , le pareció verdes intenso, al rato marrón . Llevaba una cazadora de cuero ceñida ,que le recordaba a la de Emma, sus pantalones eran de vestir , no vaqueros. Lo que la llamo la atención , a esa joven le pegaba mas el cuero. Cabeceo sin entender porque le parecían esos tres jóvenes tan conocidos .

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo- le susurro Grace a Henry

-No creo mirar.-Kate les señalo la entrada donde aparecía Thomas con Cenicienta llorando ,medio desmayada.

-Por favor Roja tráeme algo para Ceni-

-Que ha pasado?-

-Los niños han desaparecido- Thomas le dio el agua esperando que trajesen algo mas fuerte –Están buscándolos pero no hay ni una pista-

- Debería ir a buscarlos mis sentidos son más refinados .- les sonrió Ruby

-Mi niña desapareció de mis brazos , de repente estaba y luego nada – se puso a llorar –

-Alexi su hija se llama Alexandra verdad?- el joven se acerco a la mujer tocando sutilmente la mano –

-Si así se llama .- le miro viendo su sonrisa sincera –nos conocemos

-No pero he oído hablar mucho de ella- le mintió. –no paso nada mas . Es raro que Alex desaparezca de la nada –intentaba no decir nada que le delatada

-Gold, Rumpel, entro recordándome mi trato y la trampa , de repente lanzo un hechizo, algo salió de Alex y desapareció- Ceni notaba la calidez en su tacto, confort quería contarlo todo sin dolor ,sin amargura .

-Como estaba Rumpel ,le pareció sorprendido o alegre por conseguir lo que deseaba – se inclino mirándola hipnóticamente .-cierre los ojos recuerde su reacción –la voz era cada vez más una letanía .

- no recuerdo- sollozo de nuevo-

-Basta muchacho deja a mi mujer , -le aparto bruscamente Thomas

-Lo siento, no quería molestar – se alejo escondiendo su rostro

-Espera , estaba asustado – ceni – quien eres ¿?- le miro de nuevo- tu no eres de aquí –

-Eso tu quien eres . Puedes ser incluso cómplice de quien se haya llevado a los niño – Thomas se desespero- Asique si no te importa nos vas a acompañar a la comisaria hasta que digas quien eres –

-Es mi marido – la joven que entro con él se levanto ofendida – yo voy con el –

Henry miro a Kate indicándola que se marchase , pero la joven negó con la cabeza provocando un suspiro de desesperación .

Sois imposibles-

Deberías saberlo . –le contesto la niña sonriéndole pícaramente mientras salía la primera para ser arrestada .

Emma entro seguida de Regina a la comisaria , llevaban con ellas un montón de Niños ,y Wendy . A parte de los otros jóvenes extraños. Habían recibido la llamada de Ceni contándole lo ocurrido en el café de la abuela, despertando su curiosidad .

-¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotras ¿? – Thomas estaba iracundo-

-Ayudaros a solucionar este problema sin que tengáis que arrestar a todo el mundo. Encontramos a estos escondidos . –Señalo a los más extraños por la ropas , y por qué no eran niños todos era un surtido grupo de jóvenes, adolescentes y niños - estos no necesitan presentación son los niños perdido si protección los piratas los atacaron ,se llevaron a varios de ellos.-

Regina miraba a los tres presos, viendo como el joven agachaba la cabeza sin mantener la mirada .

-parece que solo sabéis arreglar todo a base de arrestos , asique como nuestra casa es una mansión convertida en prisión sacarlos ,nos lo llevamos a todos –

-Te has vuelto loca-

- Puede , pero por lo menos se lo que hago , y tu nene?- se giro a Thomas y los aguaciles eventuales intimidándoles a todos, se dirigió a por las llaves sin que nadie le impidiera su camino .Tampoco que liberada a los arrestados llevándoselos .

Regina observo detenidamente a los jóvenes , el muchacho seguía ocultando su cara , mientras la más joven la miraba sin miedo ,fascinada ,orgullosa .

La hacía estremecerse .

-Vamos tendremos que ir andando – les dijo indicando el camino-

El pequeño consejo crecía, Archie se unió a ellos . Ayudaron a acomodarse a todo los nuevos ocupantes de la casa esperando una explicación de lo que pasaba. En cuanto todos estuvieron atendidos, no se hizo de esperar la reunión en el salón de guerras .Como Henry lo había bautizado.

-¿Ustedes que averiguaron?-James seguía sin poder mirar a los ojos a las dos mujeres. Lo que provocaba una leve sonrisa en Regina.

-Esto son algunos de los niños perdidos , al parecer los piratas les atacaron se llevaron a …-Emma suspiro era todavía difícil para ella .- a Peter Pan y algunos de los niño perdidos.-

-Y Alexi- Roja se preocupaba por la que en este mundo era de sus mejores amigas-

-Eso ha sido diferente , estoy casi segura que el otro grupo de personas que encontramos podían darnos más detalles de ello. Pero me parece que no la tiene Rumpeltiltskin. De alguna forma cuando uso la magia , hizo de la suyas- Regina estaba perdida en su conjeturas .

-Entonces ¿es posible que Henry y los otros niño estén presos por los piratas confundidos con los niños perdidos.?- Snow preguntaba ansiosa

-Puede , es muy probable. –Emma la miro . –Tenemos que pensar en un plan para salvarlo.

-No será de día , si queremos acercarnos a esos navíos deberíamos aprovechar la noche . Mañana intentaremos ver si tienen algún punto débil.

-Lo tienen – Regina sonrió maliciosamente – aunque tal vez no os guste , será mejor que descansemos , mañana por la noche tenemos mucho que hacer .

- Tienen mucho más que hacer que salvar a unos niños perdidos . –La niña que mantenía la mirada a Regina en la cárcel entro elegantemente , se sentó en la mesa cogiendo una manzana jugando con ella.- Alexis no la tienen ellos , tienen razón paso algo con la magia que no esperaba nadie.-

-Joven nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones adultas- Regina se acerco a la niña con deseo de mandarla castigada a su cuarto. Otra vez esa mirada , desafiante , risueña, picara . Tan conocida .Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca maliciosa .

-Sí, mil veces , no me gustan mucho las normas cuando esta mi pellejo en peligro. En condiciones normales suelo acatarlas – le miro risueña- aunque me imagino que ese no es el problema más inminente , esos son barcos piratas , averigüen que hacen los piratas cuando están cerca ,sus cañones a distancia de una fortaleza ,-les miro a todos .-atacarles –se levanto dando un mordisco a la manzana. Su gesto risueño desapareció ,volviéndose sobrio- cuando estuvimos en el bosque algo nos llamo la atención , un gran estruendo, era el ejercito de la reina de corazones- estaba a unos centímetros de Regina mirándola fijamente . Regina sabia que esa joven veía el miedo en sus ojos , ella podía notarlo en los suyos , también que no hablaba a el resto de la gente sino a ella , como si supiera quién era su enemigo. – está entrando por un portal, cuando consiga que su ejerció llegue .-La joven se paro . –usted ya sabe majestad lo que pasara – soltó un suspiro marchándose grácilmente entre los asistente- mi nombre es Katherine, mis amigos me llaman Kate.

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que la joven les acababa de decir . No tendrían que liberar a unos niños sino destruir las embarcaciones.

Tenían que preparar al pueblo para un ataque . Pero el pueblo jamás les creería .


	10. Chapter 10 El inicio de la batalla

Muchas gracias por los Reviews , Mar. animan mucho a seguir la historia, espero que te siga gustando

Y a las personas que la siguen .

Capitulo 10 .

Tienes que dormir- Regina le exigió , Emma no paraba de dar vueltas por la alcoba –

Cuando tú te duermas – la gruño .-Henry esta en ese barco, no sabemos como . – se sentó a su lado- Cora esta aquí.-la agarro de la mano exigiendo que la mirase-

En cuanto liberemos a Henry – la miro- tu y el os marchareis tan lejos como os sea posible-la frialdad de la voz de Regina le asusto

No es negociable – Emma cabeceo

Nadie sobrevivirá en StoryBrooke a un ataque de mi madre si no estamos preparado para una batalla . Y nadie está preparado. No sabemos usar la magia, no recuerdan ni cómo usar una daga, menos una espada o un arco. Van a pasar por encima de nosotros como si fuéramos hormigas –la cogió su cara entre sus manos acariciándola- tu eres la única que puedes salir , Henry también. TE diría que fueras al bosque encantado al país de las hadas pero tu allí eres un bebe , en cambio en Boston sabes protegerte . Debes huir . Me encargare de darte todo el tiempo que pueda para que escapéis.

No¡- la voz rota de Emma no la permitía ni siquiera protestar

Emma , contigo y Henry mi madre será más cruel , y ella es muy cruel. Lo sé , lo he vivido. No consentiré que te haga lo que me hizo a mí. Si no encontramos la forma de defendernos, huiras – sentencio levantándose llevándose a Emma consigo- debemos dormir mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas , preparar un abordaje .Recuperar a nuestro hijo . – la acaricio intentando relajarla o olvidar ella el dolor de sus propias palabras.

Ambas se abrazaron sin dormir , pensando en el día siguiente.

James golpeaba con su espada un enemigo imaginario. Hasta que una flecha rozo su mejilla. Cuando miro en dirección a el atacante encontró a Snow mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Estamos oxidados, esa flecha no tenía ni que haberte rozado-

-Esta maldita espada pesa demasiado.- confeso.

-Yo también necesito practicar –saco una espada poniéndose en guardia enfrente de el- vamos –

Ambos empezaron con golpes pequeños poco a poco eran más fuertes, mas rápidos.

Como esperaban poca gente les creyó. EL consejo de la ciudad mando un cazador para verificar las palabras de los extraños. EL cazador llego blanco confirmando todo . Y entonces llego el caos .

Querían escapar sabiendo que no podían, maldecían a los que no podían protegerlos , el miedo se apodero de todos . Fue entonces cuando acabaron enfrente de la mansión de Regina pidiendo que les ayudasen , o le diesen una solución . Exigiendo de nuevo a su "salvador " que lo hiciese , que obrase un milagro.

James salió mirando a la gente sin saber qué hacer . EL muchacho un poco más alto que él se acerco por detrás , poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Es la hora .Señor es la hora de que sea realmente el príncipe James . Necesitan seguridad , aunque sepan que llegan malos momentos . –

-No muchacho necesitan un héroe- La voz de Emma sonó detrás de ellos. Volvía a llevar su indumentaria típica , vaquero, cazadora, con la placa de Sheriff en la cintura - no sé mucho de guerras mágicas , asique espero que me ayuden .-acaricio el brazo de su padre mientras salía ante la multitud.

Emma respiro fuerte llevaba toda la noche pensando en que se debía hacer cual sería la opción para no tener que huir solo se le ocurría una,plantar cara a la adversidad y ella era especialista en dos cosas huir de las relaciones , sobrevivir en los peores trances .

-Muy bien quien haya usado un arma en su anterior vida , que se ponga allí. Necesitaremos gente que sepa luchar . Las hadas empiecen a probar como hacer un escudo protector sobre el pabellón de deportes, es los suficiente mente grande para que se protejan allí si nos atacan . Si suena las sirenas de muelle , acudan allí . Deberán preparar una sala de emergencias en el pabellón , elijan cual de las canchas puede ser usada para ese menester, trasladen lo que necesiten del hospital allí. Provisiones, mantas , todo lo que puedan . Habrá que prepararse para el ataque . Los demás busquen armas, James, Snow , es vuestro terreno. –

-Necesitamos polvo de hada- al fin la madre superiora hablo dejando claro su limitación.

- No se les ha ocurrido visitar las minas – el joven que seguía al lado de James ,les miro

-Cómo te llamas chico- Emma le pregunto escudriñando su cara , le recordaba a Henry en todo .

-YO…. –tartamudeo-

-H.- la joven que anoche les hablo apareció detrás de ello sonriéndole- ehy como Horacio –

-Me acabas de poner el nombre de un personaje de la tele –le murmuro enfadado entre dientes

-Si quieres les digo el de verdad –protesto-además estas entre personajes de cuentos de hadas que mas da –

James intento enterarse de los susurros pero era imposible con los gritos de la gente que se ponía en movimiento a hacer lo que Emma les ordenaba .

-Podemos ir a los túneles seguro que encontramos lo que necesiten.-

-Joven aunque lo encuentren la elaboración es muy delicada – Nova intentaba explicar .

-Hay una conservera vieja , seguro que podemos modificar la maquinaria para su fin. – la joven parecía no desfallecer ante ningún obstáculo , Emma le gustaba esa actitud .- seguro que Gepetto y August pueden modificar cualquier cosa , les puedo ayudar se me dan bien los aparatos mecánicos.- se ofreció avanzando hacia los dos hombre.-venga con nosotros nova, díganos que necesita seguro que podemos hacerlo- el optimismo se pegaba en la gente de su alrededor-

-Bien , quien me acompaña a la mina - El muchacho invito a los enanos con su mano a que se acercaran para irse con el –

-chico eso es muy peligroso –Emma recordaba al dragón.-llevar algo más que picos, podéis entrar por la biblioteca-

-Gracias lo tendremos en cuenta .- la sonrió –Sheriff-

-Podemos ayudar – tres figuras se acercaron a ella ,dos llevaba ropas típicas del bosque , la otra era la joven que estuvo arrestada .- sabemos crear armas clásicas ,flechas y arcos. Los necesitaremos . –

Emma entro dejando a todo el mundo fuera organizándose . Regina la miro apoyada en la escalera .

-Vaya al fin la princesa toma el poder de su reino- la sonrió de medio lado- me parece excitante ver mandar a todo el mundo , no te vas a librar de mi plan , si esta pequeña rebelión no funciona prepara las maletas.- le susurro amenazante a unos centímetros antes de marcharse . Tenía que preparar el ataque de la noche .

-Muchacho ,esto es demasiado peligroso para ti – Gruñón aferro el hombro del hombre que les acompañaba –además su traje es demasiado elegante par entrar en una mina-

-No se preocupe de mi traje ,ya he estado en ellas antes y en sitios peores.- le sonrió abiertamente .

-No pareces esa clase de hombre –

-Las apariencias engañan , mírese , soñador .- se apoyo en la pared del ascensor , dejando sitio a los siete enanos que le miraban sorprendido

-¿Como lo sabes ¿?.

-Leo mucho .-cabeceo - ¿Cuál es el final feliz?- les miro – la mina , o dar la vuelta al mundo . Y si es la mina cual , aquí o en vuestra tierra? –con estas preguntas el muchacho se adelanto encendiendo la linterna , tarareando una canción .

Los siete enanitos le siguieron pensando en las preguntas . Pero en cuanto la luz dio algo brillante sus corazones sabían que era lo que deseaban . Todos menos uno. Que soñaba con un viejo velero en el muelle.

-Estáis seguro que esto lo podéis transformar – Nova miraba con dudas la vieja fábrica de embalaje .-

-Esto es lo que necesitas ,no – la adolescente enseño los dibujo que había hecho en el viaje hablando con ella.

-Si – dudo.

-Bien .-la joven se hizo una coleta atrapando todo sus rizos – pongámonos manos a la obra señores, por donde empezamos –

-Por desmontar esa máquina , para ver si funciona.-

-Empecemos –el entusiasmo se pegaba con demasiada facilidad , los tres adultos la seguían sin dudarlo. Sin tener dudas de que conseguirían que funcionase todo.

LA noche se acercaba las ultimas provisiones llegaban a el estadio. Los nuevos guardianes tomaban su lugar. Los guerreros sus arcos y flechas , junto a todo lo que habían encontrado para ese menester . Preparándose para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Regina estaba sorprendida de cómo todo funcionaba como un engranaje perfecto. Los enanos llegaban sucios y satisfecho por conseguir su preciadas piedras . Detrás de ello llegaban unos ilusionados Pinocho y Geppetto con Nova y Kate y un enorme saco de polvo de hadas .

Era el momento de la verdad .

-Bien , cada cual a su puesto, vas a contarnos cómo vamos a atacar los barcos.- Emma miro a Regina quien parecía divertirse .

-Claro iréis por debajo del agua-

-¿Como ¿?.-James se acerco incrédulo

-Espero querido que te gusten las Branquias .-

-No- Emma la miro sin creerse lo que oía –

-SI –la voz maliciosa de la mujer dejo claro que no era una broma.

-Entonces vamos .-Emma se puso al hombro la escopeta que tenía en el coche del sheriff.-no me apaño con esas cosas – le dijo a James cuando la miro

-Eso debajo del agua no va a funcionar – le aclaro-

-Ya me las ingeniare .-levanto los hombros dirigiéndose al muelle.

Emma miraba el grupo tan singular de asaltante . Snow vestida con ropa de ataque militar, la provocaba la risa estaba demasiado acostumbrada a verla de rosa . James con su espada a su lado. EL joven con ropa también de asalto parecía llevar con aplomo la espada , la niña que no conseguía dejarla atrás ni con aceite hirviendo . Roja estremeciéndose ,odiaba el agua .Aun así llevaba el arco y una daga como si fuera una mano mas .

La abuela blandía una ballesta con demasiada familiaridad, le daba algo de miedo.

Regina se quedaría en el muelle vigilando que no les atacasen la reina mientras estaban ocupados en esa escaramuza . Junto a ella las hadas , y enanos, la abuela . Thomas se encargaría del ejercito si no estaba James . Se le notaba molesto , tuvo que comerse sus palabras y ayudar precisamente a la persona que mas aborrecía después de Rumpeltiskin.

Archie protestaba por que los niños parecían tomar las armas con demasiada familiaridad , le costó entender que los niños perdidos no eran tan niños , porque cada uno de ellos se había armado con alguna cosa singular. Desde tirachinas a bates de beisbol a pequeñas dagas. Los jóvenes que no conocían también parecían tener una particular obsesión con no permanecer quietos .

Estaba claro que si había un enfrentamientos ellos serian los primeros, tal vez antes de que llegaran los adultos.

Regina lanzo el hechizo , Snow empezó a sentir como le faltaba el aire, algo le salía en el cuello , la necesidad de meterse en el agua .Allí pudo al fin respirar . Mirando como sus acompañante empezaban a andar por el suelo hasta que la sombra de los tres navíos se vislumbro encima de ellos .

Ascendieron poco a poco sin saber qué pasaría con sus branquias . Al instante de salir del agua desaparecieron , Snow le asustaba como volvía a usar la magia de su madrastra , nunca pensó que fuera tan poderosa .

En el primer barco no encontraron nada , en el segundo sus nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de estar equivocados se puso de manifiesto. El tercer barco el más alejado de los tres , el más grande , era el más peligroso , los vigilantes estaban por doquier . Estaba claro que en el había algo . Entraron por la apertura de un cañón . No podía subir más o serian vistos. Bajaban teniendo que noquear a los vigilantes . hasta llegar a la mazmorra , allí estaban los niño perdidos , Snow los reconocía , además de algunos niños . Emma se puso a buscar desesperada a Henry sin éxito. Las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir

-¿Hay más niños presos ¿?-preguntaba a cada uno que liberaban. –Ella forzaba las cerraduras con su kit especial. Observando que no era la única con esa destreza . Kate con las dagas y alguna cosa mas estaba abriendo las cerraduras como ella.

-Hay un niño mas preso en el camarote del capitán garfio- un niño que le faltaba dos dientes siseaba .

-Bien llevároslos a tierra , yo voy a por Henry.

-Nada de eso, - James aferro el brazo de Emma – tu estas demasiado nerviosa cometerás un error y os atraparan a ambos –

-Por eso mismo iremos nosotros tres .-el joven señalo a Roja , Kate y el mismo .

-Piensas que voy a dejar el destino de mi hijo a un extraño .-Emma ladro al hombre que estaba delante de ella , el muchacho era más alto que ella . Acaricio la mano que aferraba su jersey ,Emma sintió tranquilidad con el roce

- Es la elección mas lógica –

-Una adolescente ,un abogado y una loba no es la elección mas lógica –

El muchacho la sonrió.

Le puedo jurar que las apariencias engañan.- se acerco a ella- nunca a tendido un poco de fe , es hora de que la tenga

Soy una mujer muy creyente .- le soltó, algo en ese muchacho le daba confianza – roja siento .-

Soy una loba no me ofendes .- le dijo con simpleza

Pero ella es una niña –

Tengo 14 años soy una adolescente…. Y…..

Tenga fe en nosotros estamos llenos de sorpresas – paro la retahíla que iba a salir de su boca .

Aun así voy con vosotros .- le dejo claro

Lentamente se acercaron tres barcas a el gran navío ocultas en una pequeña nube fueron dejando en ellas a los niños silenciosamente .

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta la puerta del camarote , dentro el Capitán Garfio, parecía hablar con alguien .

-Tenemos que hacer que salga- Kate susurro .

-no podemos llamar la atención o descubriremos a los demás – Emma intentaba pensar en un plan .

-Creo que lo tengo – Kate –vuelvo enseguida- la joven desapareció entre las sobras , al rato un estruendo ,los cañones se habían soltado . Los tres se escondieron detrás de las escaleras , desde donde vieron como el capitán salía maldiciendo . Entraron corriendo buscando al preso , Emma se decepciono , el joven apresado no era Henry.-

-Vamos Emma ,Henry está bien ,seguro. Le encontraras .- Roja intentaba alentarla .

-Eso espero .-la miro recobrándose para ayudar a liberar al niño. –Eres Peter Pan ¿- El muchacho les sonrió confirmando su identidad –

-Vamos , vuelven todos-Kate les apremiaba desde la puerta -Pan – saludo al chico como si le conociera-

-Nos conocemos –La miro sonriendo- no nos conoceremos – se rio saludándola .

Moviéndose con sigilo buscaron un punto para tirarse al mar y huir . Pero algo paro a Peter , que miro hacia el frente torciendo la cabeza negando

-Los barcos están preparados para atacar no nos podemos ir , además los niños están todavía muy lejos de tierra -

-Que estás diciendo chico, vas a tirarte al agua ahora mismo- Emma ordeno

-Necesito polvo de Hada , mi espada y yo les detendré- afirmo poniendo una postura gallarda –

-polvo de hada andamos algo escaso. Tu espada no sabemos donde esta – Emma tenía ganas de empujarlo al agua –

-Pero aquí tenemos más que suficiente –toco el pelo de Kate , entre sus rizos se había quedado motas de polvo de hada . Kate sacudió el pelo , viendo como mas motas salían de el cayendo en la mano de Peter , lo metió en su bolsillo con una sonrisa .- creo que estamos preparados . Señoras si no quieren seguirme , láncese al agua . Pero yo tengo una misión aquí – Señalo la sombra de Garfio- una antigua reyerta .

Emma estaba dividida entre volver con los niños a buscar a Henry o ayudar a ese insolente niño, en el fondo sabia que debía ayudarlo.

-Nos quedamos .Roja tu puedes marcharte si quieres , llévate a Kate y H, -

-Creo Emma que aun no entiendes que esto es un equipo, en eso eres igual a tu madre - Roja la sonrió dándola un golpe en el hombro mientras seguía al niño que avanzaba hacia arriba .

-Yo no soy igual que mi madre -protesto .

Emma sabía que era un plan de locos cuatro contra tres barcos. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? La verdad le encantaban los planes descabellados pero este era demasiado . Perdida en sus pensamientos no vio como la lanzaban algo, sus reflejos no estaban tan distraídos como ella . Lo pillo al vuelo sin saber que era .Hasta que lo miro, una espada , genial otra de esas cosas. Tenía que haber pedido clases de esgrima a James .

Peter Pan se puso en jarras en medio de la cubierta , distaba mucho de un duende con mallas verdes , el niño pecoso de la misma edad que Henry , con el pelo rebelde castaño , pantalones vaqueros , la camiseta blanca descolocada y el jersey de la escuela. No era el Peter de los cuentos , pero sus ojos tenían algo que los niños normales no tenían sueños infinitos, se lanzo un poco de polvo de hada y empezó a brillar como una luciérnaga . Garfio salió de la nada en cuanto vio el brillo

-Peter Pan¡- se rio – al fin te dignas a aparecer de verdad – Matadlo¡-ordeno sin mas . Emma esperaba que la rivalidad entre ambos se hiciera patenten intentando acabar eso personalmente .No era así . Garfio se alejaba dejando a sus piratas para que acabasen con ellos.

De repente estaba rodeada y la batalla empezaba . El primer ataque lo paro , sin saber cómo devolverlo tiro de lo que conocía , le propino un gancho , el pirata que no esperaba eso ,cayó sobre su espada.

Emma se sintió satisfecha pero antes de poder orgullecer se , otro atacante la intento trinchar , utilizaba torpemente la espada evitando que la matasen , aunque parecía familiarizarse cada vez más con ella. Cuando cría que podía ser diestra con ese artilugio lo perdió en un mandoble, el pirata se rio al ver que acabaría pronto con un enemigo. Busco algo que poder usar , al final lo encontró . Un cabo atado a una argolla , lo uso como látigo defendiéndose mejor que con la maldita espada. Dejando cao a su contrincante . Miro a su alrededor recuperando la respiración viendo como sus compañeros estaban teniendo más éxito en ganar a sus enemigos.

H tenía un palo gigante en una mano , en la otra una espada , usaba ambas con tal destreza que era digna de una película de acción , le recordaba a Gandaff del señor de los anillos solo le faltaba usar magia .

Roja demostraba una destreza con la espada sin igual , ya sabía a quién pedir clases . Esa no era la camarera sin autoestima que conocía .

Kate se movía como una acróbata , usaba todo , sus manos como una karateca, las armas y saltaba por todo los lados siendo imposible de que una sola flecha la diese . Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa ,los otros barcos estaban atacando.

Y Peter Pan . ¿?. El estaba en el palo mayor , varios piratas parecían que lo tenían atrapado, hasta que un estruendo sonó, Les disparaban con cañones ,sin dar en su objetivo, solo al barco que empezaba a tener grandes agujeros . El humo y el fuego empezó a extenderse por la embarcación.

Uno de los barcos se acerco para abordarlos ,pensó Emma erróneamente . El capitán Garfio se subió a él alejándose de la contienda . El otro barco mantuvo la distancia de ataque .

¿Porque huía? , que ocurría? . Emma sentía que en cuanto llegase tenía que leer el cuento de Peter Pan del libro de Henry.

Si Caperucita roja era un licántropo , que pasaba entre Garfio y Peter Pan. ¿Dónde estaba Campanilla? .

Definitivamente tenía que hacer mejor su deberes. Un nuevo atacante la saco de sus pensamientos , los piratas no dejaban de aparecer por todo los lados

-Hay que abandonar este barco se hunde .- H chillo se dirigió al lado de Emma quitando a los enemigos que la rodeaban en un par de movimientos .-agárrate fuerte .- la chillo mientras la cogía por la cintura y cortaba una cuerda. Ascendieron rápidamente , el estomago de Emma se le puso en la garganta con ganas de vomitar . Con un golpe en el mástil con el cayado de H se empezaron a balancear –suéltate cuando te lo diga –se balanceaba mas fuerte con mas ángulo, entonces noto lo que pretendía salir disparado a la cubierta del otro barco. Emma cerró los ojos se iban a matar . –ahora .- se soltó sintiendo el vacio , y de repente el golpe en sus cuerpo , habían aterrizado. Abrió los ojos para ver que estaba encima del hombre que amortiguo la caída .-todo una aventura- le dijo mientras se levantaba con ella en sus brazos, empezando a luchar contra los nuevos enemigos . Ella aun necesito unos segundo para recuperarse ,y poder ayudarle.

Roja les siguió con una estrategia parecida , el grito de euforia de la chica llamo la atención a Emma ,se estaba divirtiendo . En verdad ,lo era .

Kate y Peter seguían en el navío, los cañones le atacaban incansablemente hasta que hicieron que el mástil principal callera estruendosamente . Emma contuvo el chillido . Ambos estaban manteniéndose como acróbatas en la parte más alta mientras el palo caía . Cogieron carrera y se lanzaron hacia el otro barco aprovechando que el mástil les dejaba cerca . El salto fue olímpico . Pero ambos alcanzaron a solventar la distancia . Emma no se lo podía creer ambos se reían como niños en un parque de atracción mientras a ella casi le da un infarto.

El primer disparo de una bala hizo que Emma se agachase ,sacase su arma y disparase sin pensarlo . Los piratas también tenían armas de fuego. Pero no eran tan rápida como ella. Se había olvidado completamente de su arma . Empezó a usarla , ahora si estaba todo más equilibrado . Podía pegar puñetazos y disparar así si sabia luchar . También mordía , todo valía .

Cuando el ultimo del os piratas fue abatido los cuatro se reunieron exhaustos en la cubierta .

-Sera mejor que los llevemos a los calabozos- H miraba a todos los hombres que parecían recuperar levemente la consciencia – habrá que curarlos, tendremos que pedir que venga un medico- Emma le gustaba el muchacho, tenia honor, no maltrataba al derrotado. – Garfio se ha ido , esto no ha acabado –

-No , no podemos curarlos ,-Peter Pan se acercaba raudo -son el enemigo-

-Todo enemigo tiene derechos – Kate se puso al lado de H.- no podemos ser peor que ellos , no podemos devolverles con la misma moneda o no seremos diferentes a ellos. –acaricio el hombro del chico-

-Volverán.- con una rabieta Peter se giro accediendo a los deseos de los extraños-

-Puede – Kate miro H , estaba más ocupado en lo ocurría en tierra que en lo que pasaba ahora.

Las barcazas se veían en el muelle por lo que los niño perdidos habían llegado .

Pero también se veía un resplandor en el pabellón deportivo. El escudo estaba lanzado . Esos solo podía significar que la reina de corazones había atacado. Emma estaba mirando lo mismo . Un nudo la oprimió el estomago.

-Regina -Emma susurro con dolor - Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos . – les dijo a los muchachos. Roja le puso la mano en el hombro intentando aplacar la angustia que notaba en Emma .


	11. Chapter 11 La primera batalla

Capitulo 11

Regina vio las barcas acercarse , en ellas los tres jóvenes , traían un montón de niños, Snow, James les acompañaban , reconocía a todos , los perdidos ,los del pueblo, entre ellos no estaba su hijo.

Estando esperando su mente había estado pensando en lo que dijeron de Alex, magia involuntaria. Que podría haber deseado un bebe . Con Emma funcionaba así, deseándolo. Defenderse de la cosas mala que le querían hacer . Como se puede defender un bebe ¿? . Un bebe no se puede defender .

Sus divagaciones le llevaron a un callejón sin salida , pensó porque era una locura .Pero en un mundo con magia desbocada toda locura podría ser una realidad.

Se acerco a ayudar a una de las barcazas la que era tripulada por el muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos negros . Si era quien pensaba siempre fue el menos perspicaz . Miro las tres , faltaban cuatro personas .

- HAnsell ,-nombro por su nombre al chico que era ya un hombre- Emma se ha quedado con Roja ,Kate y Henry ¿qué pretenden hacer? –

-Liberar a un muchacho que tiene Garfio en su camarote , seguro que será Peter Pan.-

-Henry deja que su hermana pequeña corra peligro- puso la voz de una madre enfadada

-Ya sabe cómo es Kate , el peligro es ella – se rio ante sus palabras parándose en seco al ver que había cometido un error-

-Sí , lo sabré cuando nazca, querido – esbozo su sonrisa pérfida ,ato el bote mirando a los barcos – estáis castigados chicos .- murmuro para ella.

-Grettel- señalo al otro bote , donde la mujer rubia –Grace- la otra joven con pelo pajizo, en el último bote, levanto la cabeza al oír su nombre , soltando una maldición y un suspiro . –

-Si .- se declaro descubierto Hansel .

-Me falta dos niños por saber quien son?-

-Majestad , por hoy tiene demasiada información – el joven se intento proteger para no cometer más errores.

Snow había estado pendiente de toda la conversación sin dar crédito a lo que oía mirando a James que tenia la misma cara de incrédulo.

Regina iba a empezar a imponer su autoridad . Cuando los cañones empezaron a sonar . Estaban atacándose entre ellos.

-Emma, niños . – Regina estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo para ayudarlos cuando las sirenas del muelle empezaron a sonar-

-La reina nos ataca – Snow se lanzo al muelle- tenemos que poner a todo el mundo a salvo.-Regina , ellos estarán bien , ten fe en ellos-

Regina titubeo , sin saber donde debía ir .

-Regina , te necesitamos aquí, vuelve- Snow la grito al ver como la mujer no podía moverse . Ella misma deseaba coger la barca que la trajo y volver a ayudar a su familia , algo en su interior le decía que ellos podían con esos solo. Su lugar estaba allí en el pueblo que iba a ser arrasado si no lo impedían y eso no era algo seguro.

Regina veía como la infantería de la reina llegaban a la lindes del bosque . Y al rato la vio en un gran trono llevada como un ídolo , se estremeció al verla , los viejos miedos volvían haciéndola sentir una niña .

Todo el mundo estaba en el refugio ,Thomas, junto a los enanos lideraba a los hombres y mujeres que se ofrecieron a defender la ciudad . No eran muchos , ella reconocía las caras la mayoría eran los guardias de palacio, la lealtad había vuelto con los recuerdos . Gepetto y August estaban más atrás parecía que habían creado algo para atacar desde la distancia.

Snow y James estaban a su lado eso le causaba mas pavor tal vez que la reina que tenía delante . Las hadas empezaron a realizar hechizos de protección , dividiéndose entre las labores de proteger y tal vez atacar .

La infantería ataco, antes de que llegase , la reina de corazones lanzo una bola de fuego ,Regina desvió la bola , una ráfaga de fuego salió de las manos de su oponente , Regina intentaba mandar hielo para apagar la ráfaga .

No sabía como funcionaria todo , sabía que la magia allí era más fuerte , tampoco sabía como funcionaria la suya . Antes no le importaría si al realizar un hechizo volaba todo por los aires, ahora sí ,aunque tenía claro que si lo tenía que hacer no dudaría en realizarlo .

Al final los enemigos entraron con el paladín de la reina por delante , el ejecutor con su hacha al lanzarla una ráfaga de viento hacia volar a los hombre . Snow y James tuvieron que dejar sus puesto para intentar atacar al paladín , El solo podía derrotarles. Las hadas lanzaban hechizos para defender de los ataques a los hombre pero la magia de el paladín era demasiado poderosa .

Cuando Emma y su pequeño grupo de dos llego , la situación parecía estar perdida . Roja y Peter se quedaron en el barco alguien tenía que encargar se de los piratas .

En el centro de la ciudad el paladín atacaba a todo el mundo, la infantería parecía esperar para acabar con los sobrevivientes, Regina contenía magistralmente los ataques de la reina.

Grace – grito Henry , la joven estaba en medio de la gente conteniendo a el paladín- tu y grettel buscar la entrada , hay que cerrarlo . Hansel reunifica a la gente , la infantería , no os preocupéis por el paladín es mío y de kate. Alex vuelve al pabellón.

Si kate puede estar aquí yo también. –Alex dejo claro su postura

Ponte a cubierto.-le chillo, mientras se acercaba mas al paladín .Emma se acerco a Regina ,sin quererla distraer , con un gesto ambas manifestaron que estaban bien, se dieron ánimos antes de volver a sus labores , Emma la dejo saliendo corriendo hacia donde estaba los demás . Se puso cerca de Snow .

Regina siguió con la mirada a Emma , queriendo chillarla que se llevara a Henry y Kate lejos , decirla que eran sus hijos ,aterrada cuando escucho decir a su hijo adulto que serian ellos los encargado de aplacar al paladín . No sabía que el paladín tenía su fuerza directamente de la reina o si lo sabían. El segundo de desconcierto hizo lo aprovecho la reina para lanzar un ataque distinto. Las nuevas bolas de energía destrozaron dos edificio, Regina solo pudo bloquearla, maldiciéndose no podía perder la concentración.

Grace y Gretel desaparecieron de repente , Hansell arrastro a Thomas lejos gritando a todo el mundo que le siguieran .

Kate y Henry rodearon al Paladín . James protesto, pero la mano de Alex le empujo al lado de los demás

-Ellos saben lo que hacen ustedes no .Busquen un enemigo de su talla, no imposibles.- la voz de la niña le ofendió , hasta que vio como Henry paraba la ráfaga con un gesto de su mano lanzándola de vuelta al paladín que por primera vez cayo. Cuando se levanto ,ataco a la niña, esta lo esquivo con una voltereta de acróbata , poniéndose a su espalda golpeándole seguidamente con varias patada . Haciendo que perdiera la estabilidad , en ese momento Henry le volvió atacar , a pesar del la protección mágica pudo atravesarla golpeándole.

El paladín se tambaleaba asustado , jamás nadie pudo atravesar el escudo de su reina , ni tocarle .

James acepto que esos dos tenían muchas cualidades secretas .

Al tambalearse el paladín fue cuando la infantería que esperaba realizar un trabajo fácil ataco. Y el por primera vez se sintió útil . Emma se defendía como si estuviera en las calles su técnica de lucha era todo vale , golpeaba con todo , le daba igual un escudo que una lanza o una piedra o una patada en la entrepierna . Desde luego su hija no era caballerosa en la lucha pero si valiente. Snow estaba a su lado , luchaba con la espada y la daga diestramente , sin dejar de defender la espalda de su hija . James se unió a Thomas el cual empezaba a tener problemas con la nuevas hordas .

Grace había abierto un portal , este les llevo directamente donde las tropas entraban constantemente . Allí Jefferson tenia puesto uno de su sombreros por el que entraban las tropas de la reina .

Grace suspiro no deseaba atacar a su padre ,Gretel estaba detrás suya , sería difícil acercarse sin ser vista.

-¿¡Como vamos a llegar hasta ello?-

-Con un portal .Va a ser muy arriesgado-

-Vamos –la dio de la mano desapareciendo ambas .

Jefferson sintió la energía ,se giro para ver como dos mujeres se aparecían ante el. Su pequeña guardia se fue a por ellas , Grettel saco su espada luchando contra ellos . Grace se lanzo a por él sombrerero , el que saco un arma

-No quiero hacerte daño muchacha , lo necesito-

-Papa no , no necesitas eso , ellos no me tienen te han engañado- la mujer levanto las manos .

-Tú no eres mi hija , ella es una niña de 10 años .-

-Algo ha pasado con la magia, soy yo papa , recuerdas , mi conejo remendado tenía un parche verde debajo del ojo, me mandaste a casa de los vecinos , un último trabajo para la reina y desapareciste . Te lo juro no soy un enemigo ,soy tu hija . Puedo abrir portales como tú, necesito que cierres ese o destruirán mi ciudad , donde vivo. Papa créeme- la mujer suplicaba . Jefferson temblaba , se tapo los oídos , no podía ser cierto su niña , no podía ser esa mujer .

-Tenía el mejor olfato para buscar champiñones , lo recuerdas papa¡ –

-no puedes ser –

-No te engaño, papa ayúdanos – miro a su compañera que empezaba a tener problemas serios –por favor –

Jefferson se giro agarro su sombrero desapareciendo el portal dándole la mano a la joven , que aprovecho para abrazarlo

-Gracias papa .Sígueme- miro a su amiga necesitaba ayuda . Jefferson disparo a los hombres que la rodeaban .-Vamos Grettel . –la joven se puso al lado de ellos , despareciendo los tres en un nuevo portal .

El paladín era atacado con saña , no parecía que ninguno de los dos fuera a darle un respiro .

-El hacha hay que quitárselo, lo destruiré yo , aun no quiero que sepan que tienes magia - Henry le dijo a su hermana , solo con un gesto la estrategia estaba desarrollada

Kate ataco con varias patadas moviéndose rápidamente en círculo , dando una patada circular siguió girando sobre sí misma hasta quedar a la altura de las pierna donde le derribo. Golpeando la mano . El hacha fue lanzada lejos .Henry la intento coger , la magia oscura le quemo. La quemazón le hizo apartar la mano . Necesitaba magia negra . SE fijo en la reina , lanzaba bolas de energía, Regina las desviaba o neutralizaba constantemente, con un gesto de su mano atrapo todas antes de llegar a la mitad ,las dos reinas mirando la hazañas , con sus manos desnudas las controlaba fusionándolas , creando una gigante , que poco a poco se acerco a el hacha , el hechizo negro cedía ante la magia oscura. LA reina lanzo cientos de bolas ,sabiendo que nadie podría frenar dicho ataque , solo un gesto y las bolas se unieron a las demás , Henry sudaba , nunca había tenido que controlar tanta magia oscura ,le quemaba , con toda su concentración en el centro del hacha lanzo todas allí.

El estruendo fue brutal . La honda se propago derribando todo , los cristales se rompieron a su paso. Regina se balanceo cayéndose.

El paladín se desintegraba delante de ellos , la reina rugió de rabia. Kate se levanto dolorida por el golpe contra la honda , busco a su hermano aun en el suelo

-Henry ,-grito olvidándose de su tapadera, Emma se levantaba costosamente , encima estaba el cuerpo de Snow quien la había protegido de la honda al ver que ocurría . Escucho a la niña . Se levanto despacio intentando no hacer daño a Snow, que no parecía despertar .

-Snow vamos despierta – golpeo su cara un poco. –

-Emma-abrió los ojos cansadamente –no es nada

-Gracias- busco signos de la herida sin encontrar nada grave . Al rato la mujer se levanto pesadamente .Mirando a su alrededor. Todo el mundo se levantaba como ellas . La niña estaba al lado de su hermano sujetándolo , al parecer el muchacho no despertaba .

Las tropas se retiraban. La Reina de Corazones se levanto rugiendo . Era un animal herido , Regina sabia que sería más peligroso que nunca , ella se sentía cansada su oponente también .

James se acerco a las mujeres ayudándolas a levantarse . En ese momento de la nada aparecieron Grace , Jefferson y Gretell. La joven se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Kate y Henry.

-Grace está bien solo se ha desmayado – Kate le susurro.-necesito un portal gigante para mandar devuelta a la reina .-Kate intentaba que la joven la mirase – Grace¡-reclamo su atención chillando.

-un portal . Necesitare a mi padre para hacerlo aun no están los portales marcados -.

-Ponte a ello. Hansel ayúdame a poner a Henry a cubierto – Kate ordenaba con demasiado temple , no parecía una joven de 14 años . Todo el mundo escuchaba los gritos.

Emma se acerco desconcertada

-Soy los niños que nos desaparecieron¿ pero cómo?–Estaba delante de Kate preguntando- Es Mi Henry?-

-No preguntes mama , no tengo ni idea de que hechizo lanzo Alex, pero estamos aquí– Kate Hansel cargo con Henry como si fuera un saco de patatas llevándoselo lejos del campo de batalla .

James seguía sujetando a Snow que le costaba mantenerse de pie .

-Retirar a todo los heridos – Kate grito con tal aplomo que nadie dudo en seguir sus ordenes- reagrupados , llevarlos hacia el campanario .Grace tendrá que ser allí. – agarro la mano de su madre arrastrándola al lado de James- llévatela-

- ni lo sueñes –

-Mama , no seas terca , ya has hecho bastante . Ponerte en peligro con la reina enfadada no es inteligente . Debes irte –

-NO¡- fue la contestación final , se soltó de la mano de la joven con un manotazo

-Maldita cabezonería genética- protesto la joven.

James estaba a punto de cogerla a las dos de las orejas y llevársela. Cuando se alejaba con los heridos pensaba que tenía que haberlo hecho. Mas cuando vio como una nube gigante como un tornado se arremolinaba alrededor de la reina de corazones , varios tornados aparecieron en la ciudad llevándose todo lo que estuviera por delante ,tropas de la reina o habitantes de Story brooke , una bola gigante se generaba encima de su cabeza .Mientras cientos de rayos eran lanzados sobre Regina que los paraba lanzado ella misma ataques .

-Todo el mundo a cubierto. – Ahora entendía a la niña tenía razón todos sobraban en ese momento esto solo era cosas de ellas dos.

Emma se acerco con dificultad a Regina .Necesitaba protegerla y no sabía cómo . Un rayo fue directamente a ella .Pero el placaje de Kate, la tiro evito que la diese.

-Por favor , no puedes hacer nada . Solo ponerte a cubierto. –rogo-

-Pero ella –

-Ella es la Reina de Malvada , puede con esa zopenco – la dijo con un guiño-solo la está dejando creer que la puede ganar .-

-Me estas mintiendo- Emma miro a la niña

-Mama odio tu superpoder – hizo una mueca de asco ,levantándose . Un nuevo rayo fue en su dirección , kate no tenía tiempo de lanzarse a un lado , tampoco Emma. Esta levanto sus manos queriendo un escudo, al momento ambas estaba protegidos por uno de energía .

Regina se había girado preocupada , suspirando aliviada cuando vio que se protegían.

Este hecho no paso desapercibido a la reina , sonrió maléficamente detrás de su pañuelo , esa debía ser la salvadora y le importaba a su hija .

-Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no está permitido amar .-La voz de la mujer llego directamente a los oídos de Regina , una ráfaga violeta de energía oscura salió como un arpón hacia Emma . EL pequeño escudo parecía cristal rompiéndose a su paso dando de lleno en el cuerpo de Emma .

Regina grito paralizándose , se sentía morir , sabía que era esa magia nadie podía sobrevivir a un impacto de ese calibre.

Kate se lanzo a cuerpo de Emma, en el centro de su pecho el arpón se convertía en una mancha que se esparcía por su cuerpo consumiéndola . Emma no podía ni respirar ni gritar , todo la quemaba . Kate puso su mano sobre el pecho ,cerrando sus ojos , conectándose con la magia oscura, obligándola a volver , igual que había entrado a saco , Emma le pareció que todo pasaba en un segundo. En cambio Regina una eternidad . Olvido todo los ataque ,que empezaron a caer por toda la ciudad. La gran bola se hizo inmensa preparada para caer sin compasión . Kate dejo suavemente a su madre en el suelo , sujetando la magia oscura como había hecho su hermano . Levanto los ojos para ver qué pasaba , con la otra mano hizo un arco llamando a todo los rayos que se fusionaron en uno . Los lanzo contra la gran bola la que no se inmuto. Convirtió la mancha en un arpón de nuevo lanzándolo directamente al corazón de la Reina de corazones ,la reina sonrió era su magia sabia como pararla , pero cuando lo intento algo rodeo al arpo convirtiéndolo en algo parecido al mercurio, entro directo en su hombro , congelándolo , la niña la había engañado no iba a su corazón. Ni era su magia . A parto el dolor para lanzar la grana bola

-Necesito que la tengas entretenida – le rogo. Regina se recupero del shock. Mirando a la niña , su hija era impresionante .

Ambas empezaron a atacar , Regina a su madre . Kate estaba sentada en el suelo meditando. De repente los huracanes cesaron , los arboles empezaron a moverse , creando un círculo alrededor de los soldados , obligándoles a ir al lugar donde Grace tejía junto al sombrerero un portal de vuelta al país de las maravillas.

El viento pasaba rápido , arremolinándose cerca de la bola de energía . Cuando La Reina la soltó directa a Regina y la ciudad , las nubes se la comieron , literalmente , la energía se libero en las nubes como un trueno , creando una tormenta.

.-Bienvenidos a Storybrooke, mi casa , donde la magia es poderosa y nuestra .- la niña miro como la reina de corazones caía agotada , su sequito la recogía para protegerla, sin poder evitar que un pequeño tornado les atrapase , como a todo los demás componentes del ejércitos vaciando su contenido en el portal creado por Grace. Todos fueron barridos dentro, cuando el último de ellos fue expulsado , el tornado desapareció . Grace tiro de una hebra invisible y se cerró convirtiéndose en un sombrero desgastado .

Regina corrió hasta donde estaba Emma que seguía sentada ,costándola respirar . Kate se puso a su lado sonriendo .

-Mama tienes que llevarnos al médico ,nos vamos a desmayar .- la joven se cayó , Regina la pillo al vuelo ,mirando como Emma también estaba desmayada .


	12. Chapter 12 Después de la batalla

Un pequeño respiro después de la batalla , espero que os guste como avanza la historia.

Capitulo 12 .

-Que parte de no uses magia no entendiste – Henry chillaba inútilmente a su hermana

- No me quedo mas opción esa bruja se quería cargar a mama , te recuerdo que si mama muere yo lo llevo muy mal para nacer . –se levanto protestando- note el golpe, era como si entrada el arpón en mi . Estamos conectadas .-

-A dónde vas ¿?- Henry veía como su hermana se levantaba quitándose el suero, arreglándose el pijama del hospital por detrás mientras avanzaba a la puerta.

-A por chocolate , eso no me va a curar-señalo el gotero ,- un buen chocolate caliente con extra de canela , puede –

-¿como ¿?- Henry salía detrás de ella intentando detenerla .

Regina veía la escena sin poder creérselo , Henry acababa de cargar a su hermana como un saco de patatas para llevarla de vuelta , la niña estaba a punto de morderle. Era hora de intervenir ninguno de los dos debía estar de pie, en breve tendría al tercer miembro de la familia intentando escaparse .

-Estáis ambos castigados, volver a vuestra cama antes de que decida un castigo más acorde con lo que estáis haciendo –

-No me puedes castigar soy mayor de edad –Henry soltó de golpe a su hermana –

-Yo no he nacido aun – Kate miro a su hermano amenazándole-

-Probarme – Regina se acerco a ellos dos desafiante –

-Me vuelvo a mi cama –Henry se giro lentamente dándole una colleja a su hermana

-Como vuelva a ver esa vía fuera de tu mano ..-se acerco a ella apuntándola con el dedo

- No me das miedo mama –la niña le miro desafiante

-No – se puso erguida intentando no reírse ante la insolente niña . Cambio la postura por una más calmada , con la sonrisa mas perversa que tenia .- estás segura

-Bueno un poco- metió sus pies en la cama tapándose – no te pongas de acuerdo con mama , las dos juntas si me dais miedo me portare bien. – se puso de nuevo el suero.-solo quiero un poco de chocolate –protesto en plan dramático.-soy una adolescente necesito azúcar .- Regina le costó contenerse la risa con la interpretación dramática de su hija ,estaba claro que esa niña le iba a dar muchos problemas y risa . SE sentó a su lado tapándola como un niño pequeño, ella se dejo.

-Si eres buena intentare pasar algo de contrabando- beso la frente fijándose en lo parecida que era a Emma. Sus labios eran más carnosos como los suyos igual que la piel, la forma de la nariz. Pero sus ojos , el mentón y los rizos rubios oscuros , eran idénticos a su mujer . Sonrió , estaba ansiosa por que naciera. Y también tenía miedo , esa niña tenía demasiado carácter, como ellas dos , mucha magia.

No quería pensar en eso ahora , se acerco a Henry mirándolo fijamente buscando a su niño en esos rasgos varoniles .

-No te enseñamos a afeitarte – le pregunto algo molesta por la barba

-Mama lleva dos semana para conseguir la barba de tres días pelona . Adema el motivo es patético- Kate le sonrió maliciosa

-No es cierto , son 10 días , tengo cara niño mama , quería parecer adulto- una risa de Kate hizo que la almohada de Henry cállese en su cama

-Ni de broma – le devolvió la almohada de un golpe

-Vale- Regina cogió al vuelo el elemento lanzado de nuevo entre risas, acariciando el intento de barba de Henry.- me acostumbraré en el futuro , ahora me gustaría tener de vuelta a mi hijo de 10 años . ¿Qué paso ¿?-le regaño .

-La magia de Alex en Storybrooke siempre se dispara , no sabemos aun mucho . Y no recuerdo que mis madres me contase nada de esto. Es cierto que tengo una pequeña laguna en mis recuerdos de dos semanas en esta época , siempre me dijeron que era mejor no saber o alteraría mis decisiones . –suspiro –asique supongo que esto ocurrió- la miro fijamente – se que atacaron los piratas y la vaca burra de …- se cayó al ver la cara de Regina –el apodo se lo puso ella – se defendió- en fin que hubo muchos problemas no me dijeron nunca como se solucionaron ni me dejaron leerlo – la miro apenado por no darle una mejor contestación.

-Bueno –miro la habitación de al lado Emma parecía moverse -Portados bien os vigilo- se fue derecha a la habitación de Emma ,escuchando como sus hijos seguían discutiendo entre risa . Deseaba que fuera ya ese futuro ,esas risas .

Emma se despertaba lentamente . Regina le sonrió besándola tiernamente .

-Como estas mi princesa – acaricio su tez – eres una terca cabezota –la regaño agarrando su cara con las dos manos para que la mirase sin distracción –no vuelvas a meterte en una batalla hasta que no sepas defenderte y retirarte cuando te lo dicen.- la beso de nuevo- me distes un susto de muerte si Kate no hueviará estado allí.- una lagrima se deslizaba rebelde en su mejilla-

-Kate ,es nuestra Kate – se toco su vientre –es ella –

-Sí . El cómo es un misterio aun . Esta ahí con Henry- Emma miro a la habitación de al lado donde estaban disputándose una guerra de almohadas .Acariciando su vientre intentando relajar al bebe .

-No parecen enfermos –se recostó disfrutando del espectáculo. –tu estas bien ¿?-la miro, acariciándola el brazo que se notaban algunos cortes - la honda también te golpeo , estuviste aguantando mucho los ataques de Cora- Regina se estremeció ante el nombre de su madre .

-Solo tengo un agotamiento extremo, pequeños cortes ,golpes . – estaba absorta en la habitación de al lado – se les ve felices –

-Al parecer podemos hacerlo bien – Emma coloco la mano de Regina sobre su vientre .

En la habitación de al lado entraron tres personas más , dos niños y la joven con el pelo pajizo, Grace. Los niños se lanzaron a los ocupantes de la cama . Grace se sentó al lado de Henry dándole un discreto beso. Emma y Regina se miraron .

-No estoy preparado para eso- Regina levanto la ceja al ver la cara de Emma

-Imagínate lo que piensan tus padres , de repente tienen un bebe al día siguiente una mujer adulta, casi mas mayor que ellos , que les llama por su nombre tiene familia propia . Perderse la vida de tus hijos es duro- la voz se le iba apagando al darse cuenta de su propia crueldad. Les había condenado a algo más doloroso que su muerte a la perdida . Tenía que ayudar a que Emma volviese a hablar a sus padres. A crear ese vinculo. De momento era un vinculo de supervivencia .

-Si – Emma miraba como la niña de 10 años hacia aspavientos contando algo, mientras que el muchacho de unos 8 estaba en la cama con Kate mirándola y riéndose . Los dos jóvenes tenían la tez blanca , el cabello moreno del niño contrarrestaba con el rubio casi castaño de la niña .Los ojos grandes y expresivos, eran muy parecido a Henry . O a ella . Estaba claro que eran familia . Un nudo se le hizo en el estomago, ¿serian hijos de Henry.? ¿?Seria abuela ¿? . Empezó a tener más empatía con sus propios padre notando como podían sentirse .

Ambas estaban perdidas en la escena de al lado no vieron como entraba como un vendaval Snow con James detrás

-Eres ¡, ..-Grito- no sois unas inconsciente- las chillo- rescatar a los niños ,rápido y sin ruido , era el plan no enfrentarse a tres buques piratas . –Se acerco mas a la mujer que aferraba más fuerte la mano de Regina.- te has vuelto loca no miras nunca las consecuencias de tus actos . Se supone que eres una mujer madura –

-Cálmate , por favor –

-Que me calme , la pudieron matar en esos barcos no sabe usar una espada . La vistes ,¿cómo lucha ¿– se volvió a la mujer enfadada.- estas embarazada , has pensado en tu bebe , si sigues así será una casualidad que nazca – se volvió hacia Regina –ese es tu plan que lo pierda –la acuso

-¡ni se te ocurra volver a repetirlo ¡– se levanto enfrentándose a la mujer – Emma necesita descansar no un juicio por sus actos , opino como tú que debería estar en la retaguardia , protegida a salvo. –puntualizaba cada palabra- pero me temo que mi mujer es una terca , no obedece , no se queda atrás cuando se la necesita , tiene un puñetero buen corazón , es una estúpida salvadora todo herencia de su malditos padres que tenían que salvar y proteger a todo el mundo -andaba cada vez más cerca de Snow que se veía en la obligación de retroceder – si no te gusta lo complicada que es tu hija recuerda cómo eres tú . No eres fácil de convencer cuando te empecinas en algo , ni de niña –se giro acercándose de nuevo a Emma dándole la mano- cuando decidías luchar por algo tampoco había forma de que te estuviese quieta ,todo eso malos hábitos los tiene" tu hija "-apretó su mano- lo que pasa que no puedes cambiarlo , es demasiado grande , no entre como si pudieras castigarla . – les miro a ambos .- tendrás que hacerlo de otra forma – miro a la mujer que estaba anonadada por la conversación- y si estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho . En las últimas horas Emma a demostrado tener muy poca …..- suspiro – no puedo seguir con estas broncas , asique te la dejo a ti .-soltó la mano dándole un beso en los labios – es hora de que te enfrentes a tu familia "princesa" – se aparto marchándose a la habitación de enfrente donde todos los ocupantes estaban quietos mirándoles –

-Regina ¡- Emma llamaba a su defensora sin éxito

- Como iba diciendo , tienes un hijo, otro en camino y te comportas como si fueras el llanero solitario – Snow se tranquilizo todo lo que pudo. Regina tenía razón en muchas cosas , Emma tenía mucho de ella .- casi te matan- suspiro- casi te pierdo de nuevo - golpeo la silla mas cercana - últimamente parece que es lo único que haces bailar con la muerte , ¿qué te ocurre¿ . ¿en que estas pensando .?

-No lo sé¡- Emma necesitaba que parase- todo ocurre y no me da tiempo a pensar cuando estoy dentro del problema . Todo es nuevo .Soy madre a tiempo completo y eso es nuevo. Soy esposa , dios tengo un compromiso para toda la vida , mi mayor compromiso fue con un cactus que mate al año por echarle demasiada agua . – James se acerco a Emma acariciando su mano intentando tranquilizarla- tengo padres y no los necesito soy una adulta , por otra parte es lo que siempre soñé, unos padres amorosos que me pudieran dar consejo sobre la vida y cobijo cuando me equivocara , pero mis padres son más jóvenes que yo- les señalo- todo es una locura –se dejo caer abatida – esto es un sueño ,me despertare y estaré sola en mi apartamento de Boston.

Snow se acerco a ella dándole un pellizco en el brazo

-No , estas aquí , tu madre está enfrente tuya , muy enfadada , aunque tenga la misma edad que hace 28 años soy más mayor que tu, además te informo que no envejecemos igual en nuestro mundo . No lo sabías – ella cabeceo tocándose el pellizco- no sabes mucho de nuestro mundo- intento calmarse – ten paciencia deja que te lo enseñemos , es lo único que te pido que tengas más calma . Delegues, tienes una prioridad y no es salvar a todos , sino a ti misma. Si mueres no podrás ayudar a nadie más – se sentó en la silla de al lado . James se sentó en la cama sin soltar la mano de Emma que apretaba mas fuerte cada vez

-Déjanos protegerte solo una vez – James la miraba dulcemente .-enseñarte – miro a Snow que parecía más tranquila – tienes la misma mala costumbre que tu madre , sacrificarte por los demás , eso puede acabar con tu vida .- Snow le miro estupefacta por la confesión de su marido- puede que para ti sea la única salida , la más noble , la más justa ,tu vida para que los demás vivan,- seguía manteniendo su mirada – pero sabes el dolor que causas , la gente que te ama se queda vacía. Desea morir contigo. No encuentra sentido a la vida sin ti. Es tan doloroso que cada respiración es un angustioso recuerdo de que estas sin ella – Snow empezó a llorar , sabía que James sufrió mucho cuando creyó que estaba muerta ,nunca pensó que tanto.

-estar sin la persona amada te hace desear perder todo los recuerdo , el corazón mismo para dejar de sufrir.- Snow dijo entrecortadamente – agradezco que Regina nos quitase los recuerdo no hubiera podido vivir sin mi esposo , ni mi hija . Si me hubiera dejado 28 años siendo consciente de mi perdida , me habría vuelto loca . –se limpio las lagrimas mirándola –eso no ha cambiado, puede que no sea mi bebe , pero eres mi hija . Eres mi familia , eso lo éramos antes , porque no podemos intentarlo. Pon las condiciones , las aceptare –

-Pero no nos pidas que no nos preocupemos , es inevitable ,eres nuestra hija .Sufriremos si sufres, si te perdemos ….- James miro a Snow conteniendo las lagrimas –no sé si lo soportaremos . –

Emma estaba llorando . En ningún momento pensó lo que implicaba ser parte de algo , de alguien que te necesitaban a su lado . Ya no era ella sola . Era muchos. El llanto la impidió decir nada se ahogaba en esos nuevos sentimientos . James la abrazo intentando calmarla , pero era imposible todo salía sin freno. James la soltó impotente pidiendo ayuda a Snow que la abrazo acariciando su espalda , el llanto disminuyo pero no ceso . Desesperada empezó a tararearla una canción de cuna , el llanto desapareció , cuando intento soltarla , Emma la apretó mas fuerte escondiéndose más en el cuello de Snow.

-No puedo con todo estas emociones – Snow la meció ,mientras que James le daba un vaso de agua .

-Estamos aquí para lo que necesites – se sentó esperado que Emma soltase a su madre.

Regina junto a los demás ocupantes de la habitación estaba viéndolo todo.

-Nos faltan las palomitas , esto se acerca a la tragedia , la abuela está enfadada de verdad – Kate comento al principio. Regina la miro esa vena irónica de la niña le molestaba a la par que le gustaba .

Con esfuerzo se sentó , conteniendo el deseo de entrar y arrancar la cabeza a esos dos energúmenos que gritaban a su mujer .

-Vosotros quien sois. ¿? Y porque besas a mi hijo?- Regina intentaba centrarse en otras cosas

-Es mi marido, estamos ya sabe- Grace señalo el anillo de su mano temblando de miedo ,esa mujer solía tener ese efecto en ella .

-Mama no te preocupes llevan casado solo un año , mi hermano no es muy diestro en declararse , cuanto tardaste en pedirla una cita ,,,ummmm , no digamos lo demás .-la joven seguía mirando a la otra habitación arrugando la sabana de rabia . Regina vio ese gesto sonriendo , su hija no soportaba ver sufrir a su madre . Ella tenía las uñas clavada en la palma por la misma rabia.

-Nosotros no somos nadie-la niña aclaro escondiéndose al lado de Henry

-O sois hijos de Henry o hermanos de Emma . Lo lleváis escrito en la cara – Regina seguía esforzándose en mantener la calma

-Podrían ser hijos de Emma .- Kate la miraba risueña

- Nadie se acercara a Emma que no sea yo, lo tuyo es un milagro – miro amenazante a todos

-Podría haber otros medios- la joven le gustaba provocar demasiado el enfado de Regina , la segunda vez que les miro , todos se quedaron paralizados menos la joven que soltó una carcajada

-Lo segundo- la niña que podía ser la versión de Emma en pequeño se dejo caer a plomo ,aterrorizada por las miradas .

- Esto va a ser muy divertido- Regina evaluaba las perspectivas de futuro . Cuando Emma empezó a llorar desconsolada , Kate salto de la cama frustrada

-Se acabo , me voy con mama- se volvía a quitar la vía con demasiada facilidad. Regina le agarro de la oreja llevándole de nuevo a la cama

-Ni lo sueñes señorita , esto tenía que pasar . Pero te aseguro que esos dos tendrán un conversación conmigo .—Kate agarro la solapa del traje acercando a Regina .

-Eso espero , y no en plan aviso ,será en plan soy mala y estoy mosqueada , con la mirada de soy mala malísima , quiero la pose, ,la mueca , la voz y si hace falta algún lanzamiento de algún hechizo ,fue sin intención se me ha escapado , perdón por dar – volvió a su lugar protestando . Definitivamente esa niña le gustaba sonrió contenta. Mirando a los dos niños que negaban con la cabeza, intentado convencerla para que se calmase y disuadiera a Regina

Henry simplemente se mantenía observando mientras intentaba que su mujer se relajase ante la presencia de su madre .

Regina se fue , tenía que dar una vuelta o arrancaría la cabeza a los padres de Emma, no soportaba que la hicieran llorar. Hizo aparecer su capa, siempre le gusto era más eficaz que los abrigos , la noche era fría, observo todo los daños en la ciudad ,podía haber sido peor . Pero habían salido victoriosos , más o menos . Con pocas bajas . La cafetería de la Abuela estaba en pie, eso le hizo recordar que necesitaba algo para la recuperación de" sus chicas". Saludo como era su costumbre cuando entraba en el lugar hizo su pedido, sin percatarse de cómo la miraban . Roja le puso todo en una bolsa de papel sonriéndola afablemente

-Me imagino que es para llevar –

-Si es para llevar – le molestaba la sonrisa boba de la joven

-La mimas demasiado- la joven lanzo un suspiro- esto le va a encantar .

Regina se sonrojo , estaba acusándola de tierna o romántica. Ella no era esas cosas

-Es para su recuperación , lo necesita para tener energía, es culpa de la mala dieta si se le priva de ella no se recupera – tartamudeaba mientras se atusaba el pelo intentado salir gloriosa de ese encuentro.

-Claro es imprescindible para la recuperación de Emma ,extra de canela ¿?– la sorna de Roja hizo que se sintiera acorralada.

-Si – dijo secamente mientras pagaba, al marchase vio algo que podía ayudar en la mejoría .-me llevo esto también.- señalo a la plataforma de cristal .

-Claro – Roja dijo cantarinamente mientras evita seguir enfrentándose a Regina , cada vez tenia mas colores en su cara . Era demasiado divertido .

Regina salió con su paquete , convencida de que sería un éxito entre las enfermas. Cuando se despidió , se percato, la contestaron. Era algo que no noto al entrar . Sabía que era el ser más odiado , asique entraría y saldría rápidamente . Estaba centrada en eso, no se dio cuenta de que la saludaban , la despedían , el restaurante estaba abarrotado , nadie la grito, nadie intento su linchamiento , la volvían a tratar como antes , como cuando era alcaldesa .

Provo un poco mas su suerte , dio las buena noche a un transeúnte , este la contesto educadamente .

¿Qué ocurría? De repente todo el mundo olvido que la querían matar . En el hospital no sentía hostilidad , la última vez que estuvo allí , lo abandono corriendo por su vida .

Se acerco a la habitación de Emma , agradeciendo que no estuvieran , en su lugar estaba el doctor Whale .

-¿Emma está bien?- Regina pregunto secamente conteniendo su miedo, ella era toda una Reina no podía parecer débil.

-Si –se giro asustado no esperaba nadie.- lo siento , pedí a todo el mundo que se marchase , ponen nerviosa a mi paciente –

-Por favor déjela –rogo Emma

-Alteza , ya eche a sus padres , a los niños de la habitación de al lado. A quien más tengo que echar ¿?-

-a ella no, tiene que verlo , ella tiene que estar aquí.-

-Señora, creo que debería llamar al padre de su hijo no a su enemiga – el doctor perdía los nervios.

- Ella es el padre de mi hijo.- Emma hablo despacio remarcando cada palabra .-se queda .-ordeno

Regina estaba a punto de hacer una muestra de emoción dando un salto de satisfacción , simplemente ando erguida ,se puso a su lado agarrando su mano.

-Prosiga doctor.- le dio la aprobación regia para que siguiera . EL hombre cabeceo ,desde cuando dos mujeres tenían un hijo. Le creían estúpido, pero claro eso ya no era solo Maine, ahora tenían magia .

-Bien entonces veremos qué tal, como le dije Sra Swan tiene una fuerte anemia , su cuerpo está agotado , tenia múltiples golpes , cortes y restos de magia negra. Eso lo dijeron las hadas – se rasco la cabeza – también está embarazada aunque eso no es una enfermedad , claro. – Emma nunca había visto tan torpe al doctor , estaba claro que Regina le intimidaba . –de 10 semanas . Casi acabando el primer trimestre. Su madre me dijo que ha tenido demasiado encuentros con la magia negra , por eso le solicite una ecografía aunque sea pronto. Para asegurarnos de que todo este normal. Si es así le daré el alta a todos , no están graves para estar aquí. Tenemos heridos, muchos ,esto esta frio- le echo el gel pasando por encima el ecografo. Emma sintió la mano de Regina le apretaba fuerte . Solo se veían manchas en negro y sepia, poco a poco se transformaba en una imagen nítida . Encendió algo-bueno escuchen – como una locomotora empezaron unos sonidos rítmicos- el corazón de su bebe ,fuerte y sano. Es más pequeño pero nada que si se toma las vitaminas y descansa crecerá como es debido, no se ve mucho pero esa es la cara de su bebe , el sexo falta unas semanas para saberlo. –limpio todo el vientre viendo lo que podía ser un tatuaje intrigado .Regina le quito el trapo para seguir ella misma la operación, el doctor se levanto alejándose de las mujeres –espero que se tome en serio mis consejos , o nos enfrentaremos a un problema mayor- se levanto dejándolas solas

- Esta bien , me tomare todo, seguiré toda sus instrucciones , yo no…-

-Cálmate –la dio un beso saco el vaso que llevaba en su bolsa – esto hará sentir mejor-

-No me regañas , me traes –abrió la tapa – chocolate caliente ,-olio- con canela –la sonrió como una niña en navidad-

-hoy te hemos regañado demasiado, en realidad todo esto nos ha superado a todo.-se recostó a su lado- En cuanto te tomes esto –saco algo mas – no vamos a casa .-

-Tarta de manzana – la miro .-no de chocolate –arrugo la nariz

- pensé que te apetecería . –acaricio su espalda –Emma se llevo un cacho a la boca en cuanto la tomo , le entro ganas de comérsela entera

-Esta buena .- abrió la boca para meterse más .-me encanta –dio un trago gigante a su chocolate .

-Me lo imaginaba – sonrió su intuición era cierta, la niña tenía demasiado de las dos. ´

- Estoy como un roble - la joven entro sonriendo .-a que si .Me siento genial ,hambrienta pero genial-

-Kate eres pequeña y anémica no estás bien .- Regina la contesto , la euforia de la niña era siempre pegadizo.-toma –le dio la bolsa

-Nos han dado el alta – abrió la bolsas con la misma cara que puso unos segundos antes Emma –esto es la mejor cura .Tres de estos al día ,es la mejor posología .

-ni lo sueñes – Emma las miro riéndose

-Sé que me he perdido mucho, tu eres ,tu- señalo su vientre – H es Henry, contarme todo.

Kate se deshizo la tarta echándola en el chocolate , para comérsela como si fuera una papilla de galletas en leche. Emma la miro imitándola descubriendo que estaba aun más rica. Regina tenia gana de vomitar , eso era una porquería pero a ambas el parecía deleitar .

-Tal vez nos hemos pasado con Emma – Snow estaba junto a James en la oficina de Sheriff intentando poner orden en la ciudad , asegurarse que la gente tenía un lugar donde dormir , comida, los heridos estaban atendidos. Poniendo perímetros de seguridad por si la reina volvía, o los piratas . – es demasiado para ella , igual que para nosotros , tal vez deberíamos tomarnos todo más despacio.

- Quien debería ir más despacio, nosotros – se señalo a los dos – o nosotros y ella – se paro delante de su mujer –esto no es como antes , no nos comunicamos como antes , es extraño

-quieres que nos separemos- Snow intentaba ocultar su desasosiego

-No , yo solo – dejo caer sus brazo- Solo hemos hecho el amor una sola vez como antes en más de dos meses. A veces no sé ni cómo besarte . O si lo puedo hacer . Es como con Emma no sé si la puedo abrazar o acércame porque todo lo he hecho mal con ella desde que la conozco , igual que contigo aquí. Me siento torpe y estúpido.-

-A mi me pasa lo mismo . – se sentó a su lado- que propones-

-Empezar de nuevo, -acaricio su brazo.- dimos por sentado que todo debía ser así, irme a tu casa porque éramos matrimonio, ser reyes de una ciudad que no necesitaba gobierno nuevo lo tenía ya . Hemos impuesto todo lo que teníamos allí . Pero estamos aquí. –

-Entonces que vamos a hacer ¿- Snow cada vez estaba más apagada

-Te parece bien un picnic , mañana – le sonrió como hacía mucho que no veía en su rostro.

-ME parece estupendo. – le devolví la sonrisa , al notar las mariposas en el estomago.- Emma , deberíamos ir .

-Si , - Snow

-No puedo , verla con ella , mi bebe ,- lloriqueo

- James , tienes que superarlo-

-Jamás .-

-Pero no la dejare sola , puedo dejarla espacio no abandonada de nuevo. –

- yo tampoco la pienso abandonar. Esta vez no.- sentía el impulso de besarla, no había nada que se lo impidiese, se acerco a ella y lo hizo.

Snow acepto ese beso como el primero de su nueva vida .


	13. Chapter 13 Recuerdos de Regina

Capitulo 13

-Entonces que pasa con Peter Pan y Garfio.- Emma se metía en la cama tomándose todo lo que el médico la recomendó – cuál es su historia, Garfio se lio con Campañilla ,o con Wendy, o con Peter-

-Eres una degenerada – Regina la grito desde la puerta- es una historia peculiar tiene más que ver en esa historia Rumpeltislkin que yo- pensó detenidamente – no ,tal vez ambos. Voy a ver cómo están todos nuestros invitados y luego seguimos hablando –

-Guardería Mills ,su niñera particular les llevara pastas y leche para dormir –Emma le soltó divertida Regina le hecho una mirada asesina

- Esto es todo culpa tuya- gruño . Pero su enfado desapareció , en la habitación de Henry había sido tomada por Kate y los pequeños hermanos de Emma . Las risas llenaba todo el pasillo.

-Eso es la vida mama , risas .- Henry salió de la nada delante de ella- Snow y James, están algo raros , los demás están acomodados en las habitaciones yo estoy al lado de ellos . Si me necesitáis para algo- el muchacho se dirigió hacia su habitación

-Henry –Regina quería preguntar mil cosas a su hijo

-Si mama , he sido feliz con las dos. Con las tres – sonrió ,acercándose a darla un beso en la mejilla - descansa lo necesitaras

Regina volvió a su cuarto, dentro vio como Emma al final había caído rendida en brazos de Morfeo. Se puso a su lado abrazándola su cintura besándola en la mejilla deseándola buenas noches.

No podía dormir el propio agotamiento , se lo impedía . Descanso como todos cuando les obligaron a pasar por consulta del medico . Pero no aguanto todo el tiempo que la ordenaron estaba demasiado preocupada, Emma, Henry, Kate , los niños que no conocía . Estaba rodeada de gente. Eso era irónico, lo último que podía esperar cuando se rompió la maldición era tener su mansión llena y poder andar de nuevo por la calle. Emma se giro en sus sueños cambiando su postura, obligándola a soltarla, poniéndose casi encima suya , abrazándola , acomodándose entre sus senos . Acaricio su cara , sonriendo . Nunca tuvo la esperanza de que eso ocurriese en toda su vida dormir abrazado a alguien o que alguien la abrazase así ,como lo hacía Emma .

La única vez que estuvo con Daniel , fue como unos fugitivos, a meditad de la noche se separaron, su madre no podía enterarse de sus planes.

Nunca paso un noche entera en brazos de nadie. Excepto en los de Emma .

Su esposo el Rey Leopold entraba en su aposentos para tenerla , dejándola luego. Nunca tuvo consideración con ella , recordaba como protesto a su madre por no conocer los deberes nocturnos de una mujer , también como su madre la enseño. Aun le dolía el cuerpo . En su adiestramiento para ser la mejor amante fue como su madre descubrió su pequeño desliz con Daniel, su embarazo. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de esos días , de esas duras enseñanzas, del dolor de su aborto por la terrible maldición que casi la mato.

Emma apretó el abrazo mas fuerte como si sintiese que Regina necesitaba ser protegida –¿Estás bien?- la voz dormida pesada de Emma salía tosca de su garganta .

-Si mi amor ,duerme . – Regina meso su pelo para dormirla de nuevo.

-umm- se apretó más a su lado acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar favorito encima de su corazón . Regina la miro un rato, era impresionante estaba agotada , llevaba mucho tiempo al límite de su fuerzas pero no desfallecía, tampoco dejaba de protegerla aunque estuviera dormida , agotada ,exhausta. Si le hubiera dicho que la necesitaba estaba segura de que había abierto los ojos para ayudarla. ¿Como una persona que odiaba los compromiso podía entregarse tanto.?¿ Como una mujer que odiaba el mundo estaba rodeada de gente ¿

Ella no se merecía eso, no se merecía tener a alguien como Emma a su lado. Era mala , la hicieron así pero también había algo de mal en ella.

Aprendió a ocultar su dolor, a entregarse a su esposo , dándole todo el placer que deseaba , marcharse a sus cuarto donde le esperaba un amante que se marcharía cinco minutos después de complacerla . Los esclavos los dejaba como a los perros en los pies. Nunca tocándola , nunca abrazándola. Aprendió su papel , como conseguir poder en la cama . El sexo solo servía para eso o su propio placer , el amor no estaba ligado a la alcoba.

Le gustaba dominar a sus amantes, solo con Leopold al principio, y sus adiestradores fue sumisa .

Con Emma todo era diferente , se alternaban en su roles , el sexo no era en la alcoba, el amor siempre estaba presente , era esa parte la peor , la que le engullía , la devoraba sin ella querer alejarse de sus fauces.

Allí estaba abrazada por una mujer , cuando había tenido cientos de amantes, habiendo probado de todo con ellos , habiendo hecho cosas que ruborizarían a su esposa si se lo contase , y Emma no era un ángel , y aun así , nunca alcanzo el placer que le daba el más simple de los besos de Emma .

La plenitud que sentía cuando se abrazaban después de hacer el amor en su cama , o cuando calmaban su deseo de la una por la otra en cualquier lado. Ese pequeño beso entrecortado por la respiración aun perdida .

O simplemente como ahora jugando con su cabello sintiendo la opresión de su cabeza encima de su pecho, parecía proteger el corazón que ella hacia latir.

Regina miro la luna pensando en lo mucho que amaba Storybrooke , le había dado todos los sueños inimaginables .

Al despertarse seguía teniendo a Emma encima suya, no había cambiado su postura en toda la noche , ella alcanzo el sueño , trayéndole malos recuerdos de su madre . SE desprendió del agarre de la mujer ,necesitaba café. Según paso por la habitación de Henry abrió la puerta para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, era su costumbre , lo hizo siempre con Henry. Allí en la cama del muchacho los niños dormían .Kate estaba en el suelo en un saco de dormir , agarrada a una almohada . Le pareció que tenía el mismo gesto que Emma lo que la hizo sonreír. Lo adoraba.

Cuando cerraba la puerta para dejar a los niños dormir mas, vio como James salía de su cuarto, pero ese no era el que habían asignado para él y Snow, el hombre le hizo un saludo frio y se fue abajo. Regina espero a que se fuera , abriendo la puerta discretamente , en el cuarto, había tres camas transformado en el cuarto de los chicos. Llena de curiosidad deseaba ver las otras habitaciones , entonces recordó que no necesitaba abrir la puerta para ver ,se acerco a uno de sus espejo, lanzo el hechizo mostrándole a las ocupante de las dos habitaciones restante. En una vio a Gretell y Grace, en la otra Alex y Snow.

Estaba tentada de levantar a Henry para que le contase que pasaba allí, no él no lo haría ,Kate seguro.

Después de todo lo que hizo para alejar a esos dos sin conseguirlo ,sin más estaban separados , solo tenía que haberlos dejado tranquilos que ellos se hubieran ocupado de destrozar su felicidad. Esto no podía estar pasando. O tal vez sí. Los hermanos de Emma eran demasiado pequeño, la niña tenía 10 años , el muchacho 8. , ¿una crisis matrimonial ¿ . Muy larga , Sonrió de placer , luego se transformo en una mueca de preocupación no sabía cómo le afectaría esto a Emma .

Cuando llego a la cocina no encontró a nadie . Jame se dio demasiada prisa para marcharse .

Preparo su café y su desayuno, se acomodo en la isla de la cocina para tomárselo tranquilamente cuando una cabellera rubia entro. Era Kate ,estaba zombi, se frotaba los ojos intentando despertarse . Se fue directamente a ella abrazándola , apoyando la cabeza en su pecho como si fuera un bebe .

-Buenos días mami –la joven parecía estar demasiado dormida –no consigo despertarme, -protesto aferrándose a ella- no quiero que mama me lleve a clase en el huevo, pero no me puedo despertar, nunca me ha pasado esto- bostezo. El cuerpo de la niña cada vez estaba más pesado , Regina la sentó, viendo como se le caía la cabeza encima de la mesa –mama café o algo. - se le cerraban los ojos a pesar de la lucha por abrirlos

-Hoy cariño no hay clase , vuelve a tu cuarto a dormir,- aparto su pelo para verla su cara . –¿siempre madrugas para ir conmigo?- ella cabeceo.

-Es nuestro momento- balbuceo

-¿qué momento?- Regina no reconocía su voz , jamás uso ese tono dulce, tal vez cuando Henry era un bebe pero cuando creció lo oculto . No era digno de una Reina .

-El nuestro. Me llevas a clase las dos solas , hablamos , esas cosas – se escondía mas entre sus brazos para seguir durmiendo.

-Deberías ir arriba cielo ,¿quieres dormir con "mami"'?

-Te quedas conmigo- su cara se ilumino—no trabajas –

-Con mama – rectifico para ver cuál era la respuesta

-Es como dormir con un futbolista , pega patadas – protesto la niña-como puedes dormir con ella-

-Cariño ,lo que no puedo hacer es dormir sin ella- la agarro de la cintura dirigiéndola a su habitación. Emma parecía tener un sueño demasiado pesado , estaba claro que la medicación para descansar que le dio el médico le hacía efecto. También que ambas estaban conectadas . Ayudo a acostarse a su hija al lado de Emma . Esta se giro al notar al nuevo ocupante , abrazándola por encima de los hombros protectoramente , dándola un beso en la mejilla, la niña se hizo un ovillo acurrucándose a su lado . Era demasiado tentador quedarse allí, incluso meterse en la cama a su lado. Tendría mucho de esos días en cuanto naciese Kate . Ella era mami , no madre , no mama , mami. Tenía momentos especiales, seguro que secretos, cosas que con Henry nunca conseguía, si Emma .

Ella iba a ser su mami. Un nuevo sentimiento la lleno ,el amor había llamado así a Emma esa noche por primera vez, el amor a su hija , a su hijo ,algo la hizo estremecerse , por primera vez noto la magia de Storybrooke. Era tan bella, se podía ver entrelazada en toda las cosas , era algo vivo. Recorría cada célula de cada cosa , animal ,o hombre . No deseaban ,pedían , solicitaban , y la magia aceptaba ser transformada . No era mandara , esa magia no aceptaba ordenes .

Miro enfrente , el huevo de Emma . Recordó las palabras de su hija riéndose ante la descripción de coche. Lo peor era saber que 15 años después ese trasto seguiría funcionando.

Regina llego por inercia al ayuntamiento , no sabía porque , solo lo hizo, no se lo impidió nadie, ni nada de magia. Era como si se hubieran olvidado de ella.

-Buenos días , alcaldesa – James la saludo sin hostilidad.-

-Que ocurre aquí?. –

-Pues al parecer , vuelves a tu cargo , lo que paso el otro día ha hecho que te miren con otros ojos , parece que te dan una oportunidad aquí. En Fairley Tale será otra cosa, aquí es , sabes lo que haces .- el hombre abdico

-Que pasa con los demás Reyes .?

-Están ocupados en ….

-Salir de debajo de la cama .- James se fue agachando su cabeza Regina se fue a su antiguo despacho, viendo como habían arruinado su pulcra decoración con un gesto la volvió a poner impecable. –Mejor así. –Se acerco a su mesa tenía mucho que hacer, ella no sería responsable de la vigilancia del pueblo ni de la defensa, al parecer ese honor era de otros , todo lo demás era como antes más o menos , todo seria revisado por miembros del consejo, por uno el mas imparcial. Pepito Grillo, la conciencia , tuvo que contener la risas. Se puso a trabajar sin darse cuenta de que hora era . Tal vez necesitaba algo normal ,como antes .

Cuando sintió el agotamiento llevaba cinco horas trabajando frenéticamente . Se había acumulado mucho papeleo. Levanto la vista algo mareada , para ver en la puerta a Emma , quien la sonreía

-Hola Alcaldesa – se acerco a ella –me preguntaba si tenía tiempo para comer con su mujer .- se acerco lentamente a ella – sabes me he levantado rodeada de niños , un gruñona rubia protestando porque tenía que ir en el huevo. Dos enanos que me miraban divertidos , preguntándome un montón de cosas , diciéndome que como hermana mayor tengo que contestarles- se sentó apoyada en el escritorio.-intuyo que es culpa tuya que amaneciera acosada por" mi familia ".- Regina esbozo una mueca malévola en sus labios – pensé en no venir , si no fuera porque esa casa tiene demasiadas visitas. Asique me he escapado esperando tener un almuerzo de trabajo- la voz se estaba convirtiendo en sugerente , dejando claro que pensaba en otra comida ,su pierna acariciaba la suya ,la mirada estaba demasiado centrada en su escote, se mordía el labio.

-¿qué tipo de comida pensabas? – no necesitaba preguntarla aun así le gustaba los juegos. Emma se puso entre el escritorio y ella apartándola sentándose en su regazo. Besándola . –el médico te recomendó comer, descansar . Esto no creo que sea seguir los consejos sanitarios- Regina había fantaseado con eso hacía mucho, tener sexo en cada rincón de su despacho con Emma, en realidad ahora solo deseaba hacerla el amor, ese pequeño detalle la hacía desearlo más. Se aparto con los labios hinchados por el beso salvaje de Emma .Estaba claro que su mujer no tenía tanta "hambre "-Emma ,Kate esta conectada a ti, no me gustaría ser la causa de que mi hija no nata tenga un subirá de adrenalina - la voz era entrecortada

-Es una broma – Emma se aparto mirándola , buscando la mentira- ¡venga ya¡ –

Regina cogió el teléfono llamando a la Mansión, pidiendo que se pusiera Kate ,puso el manos libres acariciando a Emma ,besando su cuello como a ella le gustaba . Emma ronroneo.

-¿Que tal estas Kate ¿-pregunto inocentemente Regina ,mientras seguía sus labores de alterar el calor de su esposa

-puedes llamar más tarde- la voz de la adolescente era rara

-TE pasa algo?- Regina cruzo el límite de la ropa de Emma , acariciando su abdomen desatándola su cinturón ,provocando que el corazón de Emma se acelerada ,conteniendo un gemido para no ser escuchara por la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, esa situación le parecía demasiado surrealista .De repente un gruñido sonó ,no eran ellas sino Kate , suspiro o gruñido

-No me encuentro bien, estoy ,estoy …..-la niña ocultaba su estado

-Acalorada – Regina paro, mirando a Emma agitada

-Si- Respondió aliviada por no tener que explicar cómo se encontraba

-Deberías tomar algo frio- Regina miro a Emma que se levantaba de su regazo .-si necesitas algo, llámanos .

-Estoy mejor gracias- la joven se cayó- un momento. Mama está contigo- la joven era lista

-No- Regina la mintió. El silencio en la línea se mantenía

-está muy mal mentir a tu hija ,¿ madres estabais haciendo algo que me habéis prohibido hasta los 30 años ¿-

-Porque piensas eso?- Regina no podía esconder la satisfacción que sentía por su hija era rápida , inteligente

-Me desmaye por que Emma se desmayo, hoy he dormido como un tronco, cuando yo madrugo siempre , no he podido abrir los ojos hasta que ella no se ha despertado. Se golpeo con una silla , me ha salido un moratón en donde ella.- Protesto la joven- controlados- las regaño cortando la comunicación

-Creo que nuestra hija esta de mal humor-miro a Emma que fruncía el entrecejo- creo que es la madre la que esta de mal humor – corrigió

-No me lo puedo creer , que quiere decir que hasta que no se vayan o nazca tu y yo no vamos a poder –bufo .-tener intimidad –

-Intimidad sí, pero no con mucha profundidad , asique comeremos- se levanto agarrando su mano- investigaremos como mandarles a su tiempo. Para que tu y yo tengamos almuerzos dignos- la beso socarronamente .

Emma puso cara puchero , odiaba esa actitud controlada de Regina como si no pasara nada . Ambas salieron en dirección a la cafetería de la abuela , para comer algo .

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Emma, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, Regina miraba sin ver nada en especial

-No veo nada ¿- Emma parecía estar viendo algo, su mirada no paraba de observar cosas en la nada . Sabiendo que Emma tenia magia no quería dudar de ella.-Que es lo que ves ¿?-

-son como hilos , se entrelazan formando una puerta, está aquí mismo no lo ves , al otro lado se ve un bosque a veces –

- Donde ¿?- la pregunto de nuevo intrigada

-Aquí- acaricio el aire , de repente su mano desapareció, ella dio un paso al frente , pero Regina la paro haciendo que se retirada

-Emma ,no sabemos a dónde te llevaría o si podrías volver , las puertas a otros mundos son peligrosas .

-Entonces deberíamos señalarla o algo, imagínate que un niño se cae , Jefferson él puede decirnos si sabe algo sobre esto-

-Sí ,pero no sé si le apetecerá hablar con nosotras , recuerda no somos amigos precisamente –

-Ya se nos ocurrida algo- miro hacia los lados buscando algo, haciendo una portería o algo así, -necesitaría las cintas policiales para prohibir el paso, Regina quédate aquí evita que nadie se caiga o algo ,yo voy a la comisaria…- de repente aparecieron en sus manos rollos de cinta amarilla que necesitaba .- bueno no será necesario – ambas mujeres se miraron anonadadas

-Eso cada vez va a mas no crees que deberíamos empezar a investigarlo también.

-Puede ser con el estomago lleno – Ato las cintas a los poster empezando a llamar a James para explicarle que era , mandase a alguien para vigilarlo y hablasen con Jefferson si lo encontraban desde la batalla estaba desaparecido .

Regina estaba jugueteando con la servilleta mientras Emma hablaba con Roja, la mujer estaba desbordando toda su paciencia, Emma de repente no sabía que comer .

La nueva aceptación de todo el mundo la ponía de los nervios, esperaba una trampa en cualquier momento , la emboscada , el golpe traicionero. Así había sido siempre. Su madre y sus tramas . Rumplestiltskin y su odio mutuo. Pero no siempre fue así. Una vez no fue así.

Pero su madre siempre fue así. Donde estaba el golpe. Que la quitaría . Donde la traición. Las preguntas se amontonaban cada golpe de su dedo era una nueva . Todas sin responder . Los piratas, Garfio, estaba allí no por Peter Pan , o no solo por él. Seguramente lo trajo su madre . Ella si recordaba haber recolocado a Peter, los dichosos mugrientos niño, la horripilante Wendy y ,, ,campanilla . Esbozo una mueca de maldad, esas si era un hada inteligente . No a garfio, él y milha , eso eran diferente , se habían perdido en las aguas en nunca jamás , igual que el país de las maravillas , estuvo lejos de su hechizo. Solo se llevo los finales felices ellos no lo eran o bueno no del todo. Pero estaban lejos de su venganza aunque no de la de otros.

Tampoco se atrevió con El país de las maravillas era más seguro dejar allí a sus ocupantes que traerlos.

-Ya esta- Emma se sentó dejándose caer.- me ha costado mucho . Me daba asco la mitad de las cosa la otra mitad, me las quería comer todas .-la sonrió viéndola perdida –donde estaba Regina

-Lejos ,muy lejos –la confeso

-Lo sé.-agarro su mano conteniéndose la ganas de besarla . –estas aquí ,conmigo- apretaba mas la mano esperando que volviese

-Garfio , llego por su propia voluntad ,eso quiere decir que hay puertas como la que hemos encontrado a el país de nunca jamás , y a otros , lo que puede ser muy peligroso .-

-Rumpeltiltskin?.-

-No ,no . –Regina cabeceo casi riéndose- el solo habría traído a Garfio para matarle con sus manos, el no- levanto una ceja – o tal vez si quiera venganza .

-Estábamos mejor presas .- suspiro

-Me temo que si .-la miro maquiavélicamente –podemos delinquir para que nos arresten-

-Delinquir, robar no sé , se me hace banal para la reina del malvada . –

-Lo mío es mas arrancar el corazón pero estoy dejando ese vicio – se recostó burlonamente . –pero se dé una roba corazones , tal vez debería declarar el robo al Sheriff-

- Acabas de pasar de tramar un delito a acusarlo. Tengo buena mano con el Sheriff puedo ayudarte en el hurto, cuéntame cómo es tu ladrón

-Mujer ,blanca de ojos verdes, alta , rubia, terriblemente guapa , con un gusto pésimo por las cazadoras de cuero que le quedan terriblemente entalladas . Piernas largas, un culo interesante . –se recostó sobre la mesa hablando cada vez mas seductoramente . Emma se puso en la misma postura

-Creo que tengo la descripción , también quien encaja .¿quiere que la arreste o prefiere hacerlo usted ¿- le sugirió-le puedo dar unas esposas.-acaricio su pierna por debajo de la mesa . –incluso dejarla que la cachee e interrogue- la voz era demasiado sugerente las imágenes de Emma esposada le hizo estremecerse

-Debemos enviar de vuelta a los niños , es una prioridad- Regina miro el escote generosos de Emma, apoyada en la mesa estaba a su vista como un espectáculo tentador para tocar .

-Garfio, las puertas, no te parecen más interesante- ronroneo tomando un poco de su bebida jugueteando con la pajita . Los ojos se la perdían en sus gestos

-No-su voz fue tajante

-No quieres su perdido-Roja la miro asustada .

-Si lo quiere Ruby ,ese no es para mí- Emma se puso erguida satisfecha por poder devolver la jugada a Regina por lo de sus despacho-

-Roja ,Emma , Caperucita Roja- la joven le toco el hombro

-Lo siento, me cuesta ,más de lo que parece. –Roja se fue al mostrador.

-Roja , podría preguntarte algo?- Regina estaba controlando aun su frustración no deseaba conversaciones ,menos con una licantropa.

-Si- titubeo no sabía si acercarse o no, Regina nunca fue muy dada a conversar con nadie, la amistad que la unía a Emma en cambio era especial igual que con su madre

-En realidad son varias –Emma parecía enumerar sus preguntas mentalmente .

-Si quieres puedo ir a la Mansión esta tarde ,y me las haces tranquilamente – Vio como la cara de Regina dejaba de tensarse , estaba claro que no era la única que no le apetecía conversar .

-De acuerdo- Emma miro a Regina sabia que la había asustado- o mejor podemos quedar en la oficina de Sheriff creo que tengo que recoger alguna cosas mías .

- no eres de nuevo el Sheriff, creía que si.- Roja la miro extrañada

-No creo que sea una buena Sheriff, digamos que necesitaría a Henry todo el día para saber quién es quién , aparte de que no tengo magia, no se vuestras leyes , y en breve me tendré que dar de baja. De hecho creo que ya lo estoy.

-Estas enferma ¿?-

-Está embarazada – Regina acabo con la conversación –no se va a volver a exponer o le aseguro señorita Swan que la atare-Emma levanto la ceja divertida . –sin pretensiones- la cara de Emma cambio.- o mejor aún se lo diré a tu madre –la amenazo en con un estilo totalmente infantil.

.-Felicidades Emma.-Roja empezó a tener un millón de preguntas .-entonces esta tarde en la oficina del sheriff.-ahora era ella la que ponía en orden su deseos de saber se alejo de las mujeres dejándolas sola con la multitud de platos.

-Me vas aponer un letrero que diga Embarazada no tocar – gesticulo en el aire la forma del cartel-

- más bien mi mujer , mi bebe , os matare si la tocáis.-la contestación de Regina no sonaba a broma . Emma pensaba protestar cuando alguien se sentó a su lado

-Es en serio , te lo pondrá . Es una mujer posesiva – Kate las sonrió a las dos, dándolas un beso rápido en cada mejilla, cogiendo una patata de la comida de Emma ,todo ello en un suspiro – Sabíais que vendríamos ,porque aquí hay comida para cuatro.-Kate se apodero de los platos .

-Eran para mí- Emma dejo pasar su malestar con Regina , estaba claro que esa mujer era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas .

-En serio te ibas a comer esto?- Kate la miro escéptica

-No, no tengo tanta hambre en realidad- confirmo – pero debía pedirlos. – se extraño por su elección

- Es odioso cuando haces esos – la joven se coloco como una dama distribuyendo el excesos de platos entre su lado y enfrente de ella , donde no había nadie- como puede saber que venimos . Nunca se lo hemos conseguido sacar . Henry y yo la hemos engañado , pero sin éxito , siempre lo sabe.- la joven hablaba sin sentido para las mujeres .

-Explícate un poco jovencita.-Regina estaba intrigada. La distribución era perfecta , lo que Emma solía comer , se dio cuenta de para quien era el otro comensal, conocía los gustos de Henry, estaba claro que esa combinación de verduras y carne era para ella. Henry apareció por la puerta , se acerco a ellas ,besando en la coronilla a su hermana, se inclino a hacerlo a sus madres ,parándose sin saber si podía . Emma se acerco un poco su mejilla para ayudarle en la decisión , el muchacho les dio el beso tan rápido como Kate sentándose enfrente de su hermana- Tu hermana nos intentaba contar el misterio de Emma y las comidas- les miro a los tres , estaba perfectamente sentada sin muestras de dejar de estar enfadada con Emma ,aunque no sabía muy bien porque . Tal vez por tener algo parecido a una cita con otra persona ,aunque fuera su amiga , un arrebato de posesividad la estaba inundando.

- Mama tiene la habilidad de saber cuándo vamos a llegar . Aunque no le digamos nada , es como un radar , incluso si tenemos hambre o estamos enfermos. Una vez se planto en clase porque sabía que tenía fiebre , y yo acababa de pedirle a permiso a la profesora para ir a enfermería.- Kate les aclaro el misterio.

-Sí , desde que se rompió la maldición empezó a desarrollar un poder nuevo y no solo saber cuándo mentíamos. –Henry le quito una patata a su madre como hizo su hermana . – o sea una adolescencia dura, mis madres podían saber cuando las mentía, donde estaba , verme en cualquier lugar , encima saber si estaba asustado o no . Así no hay manera de que te metas en líos.

- Tu mayor acto de rebeldía fue ir en busca de mama , mami mirarlo si es un pedazo de pan. ¿Qué tipo de hijo tienes .?-se rio de su hermano provocando que las mujeres se rieran relajándose un poco.

-No es cierto , tengo un lado oscuro- la amenazo con una rama de brócoli. –

-¡ oscuro¡ – la niña afirmo con cinismo .- quemar la alfombra de la abuela por accidente no es ser oscuro sino no controlar las mezclas de química – la niña le saco la lengua

-Pero la dije que habías sido tu- se orgullecía por la mentira

-Eso lo dije yo , tu solo le pedias perdón. –

-bueno pero no dije la verdad-

-Porque te amenace –

-Pero no lo hice-

-Basta , Regina giro la cabeza para contener la risa – dejar de discutir por chiquilladas. – les miro.-qué lado más oscuro Henry – se acerco a la niña – a ti te pienso encerrar en una torre hasta que tengas los 30-

-Rasppuncel se escapo y era menos lista que yo. – miro a su madre –pero si me prometes enseñarme a conducir en tu coche, me portare un poco mejor de ahora en adelante

-Creo que te tendrás que conformar con "el huevo"-la aclaro Regina

-Tenemos un pequeño diablillo en casa – Emma miraba como Henry se reía por la conversación de Regina y kate

-El huevo está bien para aprender a conducir , yo lo hice.

-Henry , tienes casi once años ahora, en tres mama te enseñara , tendrán que pasar 14 años , ¡es el huevo¡-

-Mala suerte .- se recostó mostrando su sonrisa mas pérfida- siempre puedes pedirle a los abuelos clase de conducir-

Kate simplemente entrecerró los ojos amenazándole

Seguro que aceptarían- Emma quería saber que pasaba con su padres

Claro que sí , pero los caballos no tienen marchas mama .- Kate se giro dándose cuenta que estaban hablando de mas .

No recuerdo tal hallazgo ,los carruajes te pueden servir – Regina le gustaba esa conversación era relajada divertida .

Los carruajes solo tienen freno o no. –la joven la miro protestando. – se montar a caballo, e ir en carruajes. Por favor , déjame tu coche , mami.-suplico .

Henry necesitamos hablar con Grace y Jefferson, encontramos una puerta , Emma la encontró.-corto la conversación, le encantaba ,era demasiado tentador , le gustaba ese ambiente familiar era peligroso dejarse enredar , les distraía de los objetivos reales .

Grace, se lo diré seguro que puede encontrar a Jefferson y convencerlo de que hable con vosotras o con alguien sobre ello-

No le caigo bien, lo se . – Regina pidió la cuenta tenía que volver a su trabajo. En realidad debía alejándose de ellos. No se podía permitir muestras de su amor por nadie en público. Tenía miedo de que un enemigo les viese , lo usase ella estaba acostumbrada a eso . De repente sus miedos volvían , la alejaban .

Emma se quedo mirando el cambio de actitud de Regina ,recordándola demasiado a la antigua. Fue unos segundos , su mujer dejo de estar para volver el enemigo . O sus enemigos. Emma decidió dejarla no era bueno seguirla en estos momentos ,lo vio en su expresión debía estar sola . Ella conocía esa mirada , la de una mujer que huye .

Henry se levanto al rato marchándose ,tenía que buscar a Grace.

-Bueno que vamos a hacer el resto del día . – Kate miro a Emma

- Te arriesgas a venir en el huevo-. La miro pareciendo enfadada-

-Mama, aun no conoces a Jack , después de eso ,entenderás muchas cosas . ¿Qué hacemos? –

-No tienes nada que hacer sola –escondió el bostezo de repente tenia sueño, se había olvidado de eso, en el embarazo de Henry le paso , el agotamiento aparecía, el sueño también sin esperarlo en ningún momento.

-Sí pero me está entrando sueño, me temo que no es mío.-

-Es culpa tuya necesitas mucha energía para crecer .- se recostó desabrochándose un poco el pantalón-esto empieza a no valerme-

- Desde luego no sobraba mucha tela antes – la recrimino

-que ¿?- le apetecía matar a la insolente niña

-Te la debía- se rio demostrando de nuevo su buen talante –entonces nos vamos a echar una siesta

-Desde luego, algún lugar preferidos- las dos salieron juntas decidiendo donde pasarían las siguientes dos horas .

Regina llego a su despacho, no podía permitirse esos errores. Todo el mundo la había escuchado decir que Emma era suya , su mujer ,su bebe, la habían visto débil, vulnerable . Tenía que volver a ponerse su máscara.

Ella no podía ser débil. Daba vueltas por la oficina como si fuera un gato enjaulado, pensando en lo que tenía que ser , se miro al espejo viéndose con su melena corta, de repente la imagen de la Reina volvió . Su respiración se aceleraba .Cerro los ojos .

La visión de su madre ,la mesa grande de su casa , cada cual en su lugar , todo los platos perfectamente puestos ,ella era una niña , solo quería un dulce. Su madre la castigo por tamaña insolencia. Fue la primera vez que uso la magia en ella.

. Su labio la pequeña cicatriz. No fue de una caída de caballo como dijeron a sus vecinos , fue el pequeño lanzamiento con la magia , su madre la golpeo para alejarla de los comensales ,lo hizo desde sus sitio con magia que apareció de la mano de Cora.

La primera vez que vio lo poderosa que era su madre y lo fría que era su magia. La magia hacía daño. No era solo las hadas concediendo deseos había mas .

La primera vez que ella misma la uso . Encerrada en su cuarto por su propia madre, engaño al rey de padecer una enfermedad y debía estar aislada , en verdad se recuperaba de su aborto ,con el libro de magia de su madre , probó un hechizo, funciono , cientos de veces lo había realizado , nunca funcionaron, ahora sabia porque , necesitaba odio. Necesitaba no tener corazón, ese día ella ya no tenía alma . Murió su corazón con Daniel, su inocencia con leopold, sus esperanzas de futuro con Snow, su alma con ese bebe no nacido .

Solo albergo un sentimiento la venganza, contra su esposo que nunca la quiso además de no querer verla como una mujer solo como un sustituto , una madre para Snow, una reina para él ante sus súbdito, una cama a la que acudir cuando lo necesitase. Nunca la amo ,ni la aprecio, y aun así la condeno a una vida con el por capricho.

Snow quería una madre, una familia , eso la condeno a ella a perder su familia sus sueños .

Su madre ansió el poder ,su hija solo era un medio . La vendió, la uso, la creo.

Rumpelstitlskin por concederle el poder a su madre , por enseñarla magia oscura, por ser su propio mentor . Engañándola como a todos. Hubo un tiempo que lo considero su amigo, pero como todo solo por su interés .

El fue su maestro ,como lo fue con su madre, durante los años se molestaban era un juego , ninguno parecía tener al otro como enemigo declarado, más bien eran pequeños piques familiares. Se acordaba de el duende en esa época casi con cariño. Sentado a su lado , comiendo, enseñándola entender la magia, solo con el fin de que se rebelada contra su madre. Ella le había echo algo, el duende quería devolverle el golpe, para su plan necesitaba que ella pudiera ser la enemiga de su madre .

Su madre sintió miedo del poder de Regina, eso le hizo acudir a Rumpeltitlskin a pesar de ser enemigos declarados, Regina no supo que le prometió ,solo que acepto , la trampa era que le dio un reino ,poder, pero no en el país que anhelaba .Sus tratos siempre tenía letra pequeña.

Si él no hubiera enseñado a su madre la magia, ella seria libre. Lo único bueno que hizo ese duende fue encerrar a Cora en el país de las maravillas, eso no era siquiera un encierro , era poderosa demasiado. Pero su poder tenia limites .

Venganza ,venganza, venganza .

Y sin su madre en su camino solo había una persona en la que soltar todo ese odio.

Snow.

Era la culpable de todo , se obsesiono porque no le quedaba otro sentimiento. Todo los demás habían muerto.

Su madre usaba todo lo que la hacía débil para torturarla, endurecerla, quitándoselo , arrebatándoselo matándolo delante de ella . Lo único que le quedo fue su padre y a pesar de ser su esposo no dudo en encerrarlo era lo único que quería. Era el único sentimiento que tenia.

Ella lo mato .

Porque ya no le quedaba ni siquiera eso el amor a sus padre fue pasando con los años a un simple cariño, un querer . Porque ella no era capaz de amar. Ya no , no tenia corazón no tenia alma. Solo tenía odio.

Y Si el amor se podía transformar tan rápido en nada en un simple capricho.

De repente se estaba quedando sin respiración . Algo le arrancaba el aire mismo de los pulmones. SE ahogaba.

En medio de su gran despacho se cayó sin poder pedir ayuda necesitaba aire , pero no le entraba en los pulmones.

-Tranquila. Regina respira- unos brazos la sostenían , la voz era Emma. Su cuerpo estaba detrás suyo tan pegado que podía sentir su respiración pausada, hacia que su cuerpo la siguiese , su mano en el pecho parecía dar calor a su corazón tranquilizarlo. –estas teniendo un ataque de ansiedad- ahora se daba cuenta estaban sentadas ,Emma la abrazaba fuerte obligándola a relajarse . A su lado estaba Kate , su cara reflejaba su preocupación .

-Se nos olvido decirte que no solo es con Henry y conmigo , también contigo. Sintió tu malestar . –la abrazo igual que Emma obligándola a recuperar su respiración.

-Kate puedes traer agua – La joven entendió que debía dejarlas solas un momento.

-Si iré a buscarla fuera.

-Gracias- Emma beso la frente de Regina, estaba sudando. –no te permitiré que salgas corriendo- la murmuro- no puedo con esa niña sola .-suspiro- tienes miedo a amar .Lo sé , yo también , hemos tenido una vida demasiado dura para permitirnos un final feliz. A mí solo me quedaba la desconfianza en la raza humana , a ti la venganza. Nos arrebataron la esperanza. El amor . Nos rompieron el corazón. Nos quitaron la inocencia. – Regina cerraba los ojos ante las palabras desgarradas de Emma. – Estar con gente obligaba a bajar la coraza, no era seguro, al final era mejor la soledad . – Regina empezó a llorar.- nos lo hemos ganado, nos lo merecemos . podemos amar , que nos amen , no lo merecemos – repetía acunándola mas fuerte

-No lo entiendes , perdí mucho mas, mi alma mi corazón .- se escondía en el abrazo- lo necesite para realizar magia poderosa para vengarme de mi madre , para destruir a Snow. Desterré cualquier emoción que no fuera mal. –el sollozo se volvía cada vez mas fuerte –mate a mi padre , era lo que más amaba de niña, en cambio al acabar mi guerra con Cora , y empezar mi venganza contra tu madre solo amaba eso la venganza, y mi padre solo era un querer- se intento alejar de Emma sin conseguir romper el abrazo. Uso un poco de magia para apartarla , pero ella misma uso su magia para evitarla, Regina consiguió su objetivo separarse de Emma. Estaban las dos enfrente sentada en el suelo.

-Mate a mi padre¡- volvió a gritar golpeando el suelo-mate a mi padre¡ –

-Regina –se intento acercar pero la mujer se separo

-Quien no te asegura que lo volveré a hacer ¿-la miro con la cara arrasada por las lagrimas –matar a lo que más he amado porque ese amor caduco. Se imponga un sentimiento oscuro, soy mala Emma , soy oscura. TE arrancare tu corazón o el de Henry o Kate solo por algo mas mísero-

Emma no se acerco , solo miraba a la mujer . Detrás podía ver una sombra . Necesitaba luz, necesitaba poder ver con claridad la sombra detrás de Regina . Un destello salió de su mano , como una luciérnaga , bailoteaba alrededor de ellas, hasta ponerse detrás de la Reina malvada iluminando con un pequeño fogonazo. Allí estaba la reina con su lanza clavada directamente en el corazón de Regina .

Regina perdió el color en su tez, el miedo a su madre la hacía sentirse como una niña. Emma se acerco de nuevo a ella , esta vez de su mano salieron cientos de luciérnagas , se pegaron a los contornos de la sombra haciendo un dibujo de ella , todas se pusieron a vibrar , se iluminaban mas y mas , hasta que de un fogonazo hicieron desaparecer la sombra . Regina se dejo caer ,algo le había sido arrancado. Su cuerpo estaba en el regazo de Emma que la acariciaba despacio la cara quitando las hebra de pelo mojado de su frente .

De nuevo le faltaba el aire , esta vez era por ver el velo caído. Por primera vez en muchos años , el vacio se llenaba, por primera vez en décadas , sentía tonta cualquier venganza. Por primera vez desde que era una muchacha sintió el amor de su padre .

Se giro mirando a Emma . Acariciando su labios.

-Amaba a mi padre. –le confesó- pero no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera la venganza a Snow. Ni siquiera lo quería , mi madre me lo impuso con un velo , un hechizo. –Entendió al fin su odio ,libre del hechizo- Yo solo desee no haberla salvado. No haberla conocido, fue mi primer deseo de odio. Ella lo dejo clavado en mi corazón para que me invadiera, me carcomiera , nublando el juicio, llevándome siempre hacia la oscuridad, haciéndome como ella. Necesitaba que ambicionara el poder . Desterrada el amor. Me adoctrino para ser ella. SE aseguro de que lo seria .- Emma se acerco a besarla- no te engañes ,mantente siempre en guardia Emma , si pudo hacerlo era porque en mi había algo malo , no se puede hacer mal de la nada . Si entro una vez , puede hacerlo de nuevo-

-Tal vez , se cómo luchar contra ello- se acerco de nuevo besándola- anclando tu corazón al mío- la sonrió- recuerda soy tu ladrona, no te lo devolveré el corazón nunca .-

-Espero que no lo hagas jamás- acaricio su pecho.- guárdalo bien mi ladrona –la beso -Emma ,mate a mi padre –se abrazo a ella llorando ,al fin después de 28 años podía sentir la perdida . Emma la abrazo en silencio dejando que llorase .Kate entro viendo la escena decidió dejarlas a solas . Había visto todo ,la sombra , sabia quien era . Escucho la confesión de su madre . Sonrió levemente por escuchar la frase tan particular de sus madres . La gente se decía te quiero o te amo hasta la saciedad, Ella también , podía escucharlo en su cuarto o cuando creían estar solas en el salón , decírselo a sus hijos en cuando se descuidaban pero en público jamás , tampoco apelativos cariñosos.

Podían verse en el café , comiendo . Emma la cogía de la mano despidiéndose , Regina simplemente le decía " me lo devolverás " Emma sonreía "nunca "Sabía que tenía un significado oculto , un código como tantas cosas en su vida . O cuando Regina la acusaba de ladrona. Emma simplemente se tocaba el corazón .Se escondió detrás de la columna para que no vieran ,lloraba de impotencia deseaba contar a sus madres todas esa mañanas de domingo ,todo lo que ella eran en su vida . Se contuvo cerrando los ojos recordándolo.

Era tan pequeña , no recordaba como empezó , siempre tal vez. Cuando era bebe no sabía quien la llevaba a la cama de sus madres los domingo, probablemente fuera Henry ,cuando creció ella andaba hasta allí, se estiraba para que la cogieran y la colocasen en su sitio.

Normalmente era Regina , la hacia el gesto de que durmiera. Cuando la curiosidad empezó a preguntar porque.

Regina entre susurros le contaba que tenían que aparentar dormir ,hasta que mama se despertara y le robara un cacho de corazón. La niña se asusto de muerte por esa revelación. Se inclinaba sobre Emma dándole un beso en los ojos , porque así se mantenían dormida el tiempo de un te amo hasta la luna . El pequeño juego de los tiempo que solo conocían ella . Era el tiempo suficiente para contarle a Kate el gran secreto de su corazón . Emma le habían dañado su corazón cuando llego a ese mundo, separarse de sus padres se lo rompió. Dejándolo mal herido, cuando se separo de Henry se le rompió del todo , funcionando mal . Hasta el día que volvió a la vida de ellos .LA guerra lo dejo rompió mas . Aun así el corazón no sabía cómo hacer las cosas , amar , porque siempre estaba débil. Un día Emma antes del amanecer le dio un beso encima de su corazón, ese besos se pego al corazón de Regina , haciendo que latiera con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Ese beso con el trozo de corazón viajo por el cuerpo hasta su boca ,donde Emma lo apreso en el siguiente beso de buenos días . Así cada domingo Emma le robaba un trozo de corazón con su besos , haciendo que su corazón supiera latir al compas del de Regina ,y estuviera fuerte .

La niña se quedo asustada , una de sus mamas no tenia bien el corazón y la otra le faltaba trozos robados con besos .

Regina abrazaba a kate de esa manera tan particular que tenía en la que se sentía perfectamente protegida. Le seguía contando que los pedazos de corazón robados con besos se reponían mas fuertes con los besos y abrazos que le daban Henry y ella. Por eso no tenia que preocuparse de que su corazón le pasara nada .Y que su mama tendría siempre de su mami trozos para funcionar bien.

La niña seguía preguntando qué pasaría si un día se separaban por cualquier cosa , porque Emma tuviera que ir al reino de sus padres o algo, Regina la abrazo, entonces antes de irse la daría un trozo mas grande. La niña siguió las pregunta. Emma se agito. Regina la hizo callar. Tendría que dormirse para que Emma pudiera despertarla ,eso era una labor .Asustada Kate le pregunto cómo se dormirían. Regina le pidió un beso en los ojos como hizo ella con Emma, un beso de te quiero hasta el sol, valdría para dormirla lo justo para que Emma la despertase . La niña se revolvió entre los brazos dando un beso delicado en los parpados. Regina parecía dormida plácidamente . Ella se puso en su sitio esperando que su madre no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba despierta. Emma se giro hacia ellas con una sonrisa tonta. Beso la frente de la pequeña atusando su pelo .La pequeña empezó a pensar que tendría que haber puesto un beso de te quiero hasta otra galaxia, si su madre seguía entreteniéndose en su pelo. En seguida para satisfacción de la niña se acerco a Regina apartando un poco su pijama de seda dándole un beso encima de su corazón. Kate suspiro. Emma se puso al lado de los labios de Regina esperando que el beso llegase con su trozo de corazón, besándola de esa forma tan tierna con la que se daban los buenos días sus madres. Contuvo su risita , cuando acabaron se lanzo a los brazos de su madre buscando su corazón, latía fuerte , se giro a su otra madre , dándole miles de besos para que su corazón se curase pronto del cacho que le faltaba.

Emma se inclino al oído de Regina , diciéndola algo que ruborizo a la mujer .

Así era sus domingos ,ella llegaba por la mañana antes de que Emma se despertara, Regina colocaba entre ellas . SE curaban sus corazones . Algunas veces Henry estaba con ellas .Desayunaban y hacían todo lo que una familia normal en domingo. Juegos y nada en particular, películas y palomitas. Pereza y actividad .

Esa era la mujer que lloraba en brazos de su madre acusándose de cruel y malvada. Para ella era la sanadora del corazón de su mama .Era su mami , la que le curaba las heridas con un beso . Quien le contaba los cuentos de hadas porque según su abuela dan esperanzas .

Deseaba contarle todo para que dejase de llorar .

Se sentía dichosa por entender el amor tan especial que tenían sus madres continuamente se recordaban su amor . Emma amaría eternamente a Regina y esta a ella. Y se lo declaraban constantemente . SE rio conteniéndose, su propia abuela le molestaba los pocos gestos de afecto que tenían en presencia de la gente , sentía que Regina se avergonzaba de todos , en especial de Emma. Pero Snow no conocía los domingos por la mañana . Tampoco el baile de caricias discretas que se tenían constantemente, la capacidad de hablarse solo con las miradas , ni conocía el tiempo de los besos .

Sus abuelos eran más pasionales , siempre se demostraban su amor en todo los lados. Era distinto.

Henry con Grace , eran tan diferentes a sus abuelos , a sus madres.

El amor es tan diferente como cada pareja ,esa era una realidad no por ello era menos amor.

Quería contarle todas esas cosas. Sabia quien era la Reina Malvada todo el mundo se lo conto ,el libro de Henry. Las peleas con los otros niños cuando iba a ver a sus abuelos ,diciéndola que su madre era un monstruo. Y ella también.

Henry abrazándola curándola las heridas para que sus madre no se preocuparan, contándole pequeños secretos de hermanos. Jurándole que tal vez no habían sido las mejores personas en el pasado pero si eran las mejores madres del mundo . Y que los que la criticaban olvidaron pronto todo lo bueno que hicieron solo recordaba lo malo. Pero el jamás olvidaría lo malo que fueron con ellas. Porque también lo fueron.

Kate siempre pensó que su hermano era la mejor persona que conocía , el no la mentiría nunca . El era bien. Su mami era el mal . Su mama la esperanza. Ella una amenaza para todos, según Rumpeltitlskin. Esa familia era demasiado singular para que nadie normal la entendiese.

Noto la mano de Emma en su hombro.

-Hola pequeña –la acaricio la cara quitando los surcos de sus lagrimas , la joven se lanzo a sus brazos. Sintió como alguien más la abrazaba. Sabia sin mirar que era su mami. Lanzo su brazos para poder llegar a las dos . No podía decirle nada , pero si demostrárselo. Las amaba .


	14. Chapter 14 Interludios

Capitulo 14

Henry estaba al lado de Grace, mirando el portal que Emma había marcado esperando que alguien llegase .

-No vendrá – Henry suspiro

-si lo hará , está confundido como todos, imagínate que una mujer de 26 años te dice que es tu hija, es difícil de aceptar .

-Eso lo he vivido en mi familia – la sonrió

.-Opss si – se sintió un poco avergonzada por olvidar su historia. – tu familia y sus cosas .

-tu padre es el sombrerero loco. La mía no es tan rara- se irguió desentumeciéndose- bueno ,difícil de hacer el árbol genealógico, con ciertos intentos de asesinatos entre los miembros ,suele ocurrir en toda las casas reales.-le quito hierro al asunto.

-Lo típico- Grace se rio de su forma de simplificar que tenía su esposo. Un leve movimiento le dejo claro que les vigilaban.- Papa ¿?- pregunto la nada, de allí salió Jefferson mirándola como una aparición

-Grace- la miraba ensimismado.- eres igual a tu madre – se acerco unos paso titubeando.

-Lo se me lo has dicho muchas veces, bueno dirás – se sentía nerviosa- Papa necesitan que les ayudes con las puertas .Emma las ve pero no saben hacia donde llevan deberías trabajar con ella, ayudarles.

-No, ellas me mintieron. Me aparto de ti por siempre -

-Papa , Emma , Storybrooke no ,Regina entre ella y la Reina de corazones , cual es el mal menor.- Henry se sintió molesto por esa comparación . Pero todo el mundo seguía viendo a su madre así a pesar de los años . Suspiro enfadado alejándose de ellos dos. Grace sabia que le había hecho daños con sus palabras . También que él sabía que no podía engañarse de lo que fue su madre .

-Regina . Es el mal menor –murmuro el hombre –hazlo tú tienes mi misma capacidad o mas – la dijo con orgullo

.-Papa , es tu tiempo , yo soy una niña , aun me queda mucho por aprender .-le dio la mano . Jefferson no pudo controlarse , era su niña ,la abrazo

-¿Cuál es tu final feliz , Jefferson.?-la voz de Emma sonó detrás de ellos. Henry no había notado que su madre estaba allí. Pero detrás de ella estaba Kate con los ojos lloroso. Algo había pasado. SE acerco a la niña llevándosela lejos para interrogarla sobre lo que le pasaba. Grace no perdió de vista a los hermanos que se apartaban ,sabiendo que tenía que quedarse con su padre ahora.

-Mi final feliz-dejo caer a plomo sus brazos.- no se .-

-No me engañes , te recuerdo que me secuestraste solo para conseguir unirte con tu hija.

-Ya sabes cuál es mi final feliz. Mi hija –

.-¿donde? .Ahora debes decidir ,aquí ella tiene una familia , pero esa familia está dividida como todos , entre lo que fueron lo que eran lo que serán , hay que hacer un nuevo futuro , te tienes que ganar a tu hija. Primero tendrás que saber quien quieres ser ,danos tiempo para que todos vallamos adaptándonos a los cambios–

Jefferson se quedo callado.

-Está bien os ayudare con los portales, hay que marcarlos estabilizarlos , hacer lo que son puertas, esto es diferente a mi sombrero, en él están las puertas, aquí están por todo lados . Habrá que saber cómo marcarlas y donde llevan . Mientras nos adaptamos. No trabajare nunca directamente con Regina no me fio. –la dejo claro.

-Gracias papa- Grace la dio un abrazo- No te arrepentirás . –le dio un beso ,saliendo corriendo en busca de Henry.

-Me acompañas a la comisaria ,no te voy a arrestar, tengo que recoger algunas cosas .-le aclaro- solo quiero contarte lo que veo, tal vez te ayude.

-Me parece bien. –Jefferson intento ser educado. No le caía mal Emma, era una luchadora ,si su compañías .

-Henry- Kate estaba al lado de su hermano.-que les paso a mama durante la guerra, ¿que la hizo Cora ¿-Su hermana sabia bastante sobre la época de transición , muchas cosas no se la contaron, como lo duro del encierro , o lo herida que estuvo su madre por culpa de Rumplestitlskin, tampoco algunas cosas más. –toda las historias están basada en hechos reales, por lo menos en nuestra realidad , hasta los cuentos. EL cuento de mama , el de el corazón ,que hay de verdad . Hoy he visto como destruían un hechizo ,impregnado del odio, de la venganza. ¿Que mas hizo Cora?

-Mucho mas- Henry miraba a la nada

– ¿Que le hizo a Emma ¿– cuando usaban los nombres de su madres era porque estaban empezando a enfadarse-¿Que le hizo a Regina ¿- Kate le miro directamente a los ojos pidiendo explicaciones .

-La guerra fue dura, mama ,casi murió a manos de Cora. Su corazón , nunca volvió a ser el mismo, físicamente. Por eso mama siempre la cuida como si fuera a romperse .-

-Porque se enfrentó a Cora , mama tardo mucho en dominar su magia, me lo habéis dicho mil veces , porque no espero a ser poderosa para enfrentarse a ella .¿Que ganaba impacientándose ¿- Kate bajo la cabeza-

- LA libertad de Regina , consiguió que al fin Cora no tuviera poder sobre ella.

-Volvió a ser mala .-

-Si .-

-Nos hizo daño?-titubeo ante la pregunta, ella no recordaba esa época tuvo que ser cuando era un bebe .

- Lo recuerdas –

-No,- cabeceo la niña

-Entonces no .-

-Henry eso es una respuesta relativa.-

-Cora nos atrapo , Mama nos libero y llevo al castillo de invierno . No nos hizo daño. A pesar de volver a estar bajo el dominio de Cora, no nos hizo daño.

-A Emma, a Snow , a James ,a los habitantes de Fairly Tales, a quien le hizo daño si volvía a ser la Reina Malvada hizo daño.

- No creas todo lo que te cuenten, yo estuve en su prisión , mama también , y te puedo asegurar que no era como los demás pensaban. Algo la había cambiado para siempre incluso bajo el velo de Cora, seguía estando allí. Por eso pudieron ganar-se paro-Kate no lo olvides . Ganamos porque mama seguía allí en el fondo. Eso nunca se lo espero Cora, ella nunca creyó que su hija pudiera amar y eso la hiciera fuerte .

-¿Cuando fue ocurrió todo eso?-

- antes de que tu nacieras , unos meses antes. Precisamente tu nacimiento provoco que mama –miro a su hermana . –volviese, siempre fuiste mágica.-acaricio su pelo trayéndola a su hombro.-que hubiera hecho yo sin mi hermana favorita .-

-No tienes otra –protesto- además nunca te hubieras declarado a Grace, necesitaste que te diera empujones tu hermana de cuatro años.-le miro conteniendo sus lagrimas – eres un desastre – se rieron ocultando su preocupación- deberíamos contárselo?-

-No podemos , es algo que deben pasar –

-sufrirán tanto- Kate tenía demasiadas dudas .

-Pero luego no, precisamente ese sufrimiento las llevara a lo que tienen después.

-no , puedo dejarlas sufrir tanto. – protesto

-Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagan . Ni me apetece pasarlo de nuevo , te lo aseguro.-su voz se iba debilitando ante el recuerdo del dolor. No fue lo peor la época del palacio de invierno , lo peor fue cuando Cora se los llevo al país de la maravilla. Suspiro al ver a Grace acercarse alegrándose de no tener que seguir con esa conversación. EL dolor de esa época se le dibujaba en su cara . Grace sabía lo que pasaba dándole un beso en los labios . Henry solo ponía esa mueca cuando recordaba la guerra .Una parte concreta de ella.

-Siento si te ofendí con mis palabras , pero Henry , no podemos negar todo lo que hizo. –

-Habéis vuelto a discutir por algo que hizo mama –

-No hemos discutido , solo , ya sabes – Grace intentaba disculparse sin ceder ya que en esos caso ambos tenían parte de razón.

-Si ya se – Kate miro a la nada , intentado contenerse las ganas de contarle a su madres que Cora volvería a quitarles todo.


	15. Chapter 15 Las puertas

Gracias a todas la personas que siguen la historia espero que os siga gustando.

Estela no se lo que entrara en la serie, por lo que he leído se que aparece garfio, por lo que le he puesto en mi historia , también mulan, , así que lo estoy usando en una pequeña hipótesis que se esta alargando y enredando.

Espero que os guste como se enreda .

Capitulo 15

Emma hablaba con Jefferson descubriendo el funcionamiento de las puertas incluso como crear una, era emocionante al fin entender algo . También conocer al sombrerero loco , entendía como perdió el juicio ella le pasaría lo mismo si le quitasen a su familia . Jefferson aceptaba que durante 28 años Paige tuvo otra familia tendría que descubrir que sentía la niña hacer lazos nuevos . Emma respiro hondo al fin algo se aclaraba, al fin una luz en el túnel. Estaba cansándose de tener frentes abiertos sin cerrarse nada . El hombre se despidió amablemente los dos se verían por la mañana , diseñaría lo que habían hablado.

Se sentía satisfecha de hacer algo, estaba entretenida en recoger sus cosas cuando sigilosamente llego Roja asustándola , un destello salió del cuerpo de Emma empujando a la licántropo lejos de ella contra la pared mas lejana

-Lo siento-Emma levanto a Roja del suelo aturdida- es mi magia no la controlo .

-A sido impresionante , tienes magia de verdad , increíble . No debí asustarte .-

- Gracias por venir –

-Como negarme a una invitación cuando me muero por qué me cuentes cosas , ¿Qué pasa con Regina ¿ hueles a ella lo sabes , bueno ya sé que estas embarazada, ¿De ella ¿ Emma cuéntame .-la joven se sentó en la mesa impaciente exigiendo respuestas .

-Yo era la que te quería interrogar –protesto riéndose – no se paso , tanto intentarnos matar al final desencadeno en el otro extremó , ahora estamos intentando "matarnos en la cama " .-ambas se rieron. – Es tan raro, tan normal , como si lleváramos toda nuestra vida esperándonos – se sentó en la silla .-yo Emma Swan hablando de amor romántico y ni siquiera estoy borracha- miro a su amiga – me ha transformado, estoy echada a perder –

-Es lo que hace el amor .Guau esto va en serio chica te ha pillado-

-si, desde luego me tiene pillada – se rieron era agradable hablar con alguien como antes

-Estas embarazada de ella ¿?

-Si señora completamente embarazada por culpa de mi magia esa que no controlo nada .

-Me engañaste en la cafetería diciendo que no tenia –

-Te mentí-

-Tramposa, Emma , los niños .

-Basta , se supone que yo te tenía que hacer preguntas no tu a mi.-se inclino mirándola- Te has vuelto a convertir en lobo?

-Sí, la abuela me tiene que encerrar , la capa….-

-Lo sé ley el libro de Henry ,pensé que aquí sería diferente que no necesitarías la capa –

-Es diferente , soy consciente como lobo, eso es diferente en el bosque era incapaz de controlarme, algunas veces pero porque iba a cazar, o atacar , la última noche simplemente lo controle como algo natural-

-Eso es bueno , porque tiene un pero

-Porque si solo funciona aquí, cuando vuelva a casa seré un peligro , Emma no tengo mi capa .-

-No hagas ningún trato, creo que no será necesario , ¿Tu quieres volver ¿?

-Si lo hace la abuela sí, es mi familia –

-Si se queda ¿?

-No me gusta esto, me gusta mi vida aquí, incluso mi parte loba se siente –tomo una bocanada fuerte de aire – bien , es como si este fuera mi hogar .-

-Si pudiéramos encontrar una forma de volver que elegirías ¿? Imagina que tienes la opción de elegir , que este pequeño mundo creado en esta tierra tenga vida propia, como un reino mas de Failry Tales, imagínatelo, en esta tierra pero aparte , te quedarías .

Roja se quedo mirando la luna menguante , ella se sentía que era de allí, no de otro lugar . No sentía añoranza del bosque encantado. Este era su lugar , libre , en el bosque encantado era presa de su propia maldición allí era una bendición .

-Si .-

-Bienvenida a Storybrooke- le dio la mano- espero que no te importe que sea una ciudad asediada , en este lugar hay muchos peligros-

-Me encanta los peligros , soy salvaje –la sonrió

-Entonces mi reina ,que papel desempeño en su reinado?-la dijo burlona

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos en Emma , que tal mi amiga –ambas se abrazaron- tienes que contárselo a la abuela puede que quiera volver.

-Entonces hay una forma de volver?. –

-Si –

-Que imagen más tierna –la voz cortante de Regina sonó desde la puerta los celos la consumían .- qué tal si la loba se separa de mi propiedad. No pensé que fueras de esa clase de rapaces

-Regina- Emma la regaño, en cambio Roja sonrió

-Desde luego , el amor hace estrago, Emma tendrás que trabajar los celos con Regina – se despidió con un gesto de las dos mujeres .

- ¿Que haces ,me vigilas no te fías de mi?- Emma estaba enfadada

-Claro que te vigilo .Siempre lo hare.- se acerco a ella agarrándola la mano empujándola hacia ella- si te pasa algo no lo soportare, además vi el destello, pensé que te pasaba algo. A parte de ser tarde para pasearte sola , hay mucha alimaña sueltas que les encantarían pegarte un bocado .- Emma no sabía si enfadarse o enternecerse por el ataque de posesividad de Regina opto por acabar cerrando el espacio que las separaba besándola.

-Tenemos que trabajar en eso- Regina la abrazo .

-Vamos a casa , cuéntame que has hecho todas estas horas sin mi.-

-conversación sobre el trabajo después de un día duro, somos una pareja normal hasta en eso, si no fuera porque nuestro trabajo es controlar a un grupo loco de personajes de cuentos lunáticos enfermizos de poder – hizo una mueca de diversión

.-Para mí eso es lo normal no contabilizar los gastos de la ciudad , si quieres cariño mañana cambiamos .-

-Creo que empiezo a cogerle el tranquillo a esto-

Emma no se lo podía creer volvía a despertarse tarde con un monto de niños a su alrededor. Mataría a Regina , o a sus padres por tenerlos . Era divertido , Kate se levantaba enfadada , los enanos tardaban segundos en recordar lo que pasaba , entonces ilusionados se abrazaban a su hermana.

Lo mejor de la mañana fue cuando James y Snow se enteraron que esos dos niños eran sus hijos .

-solo pienso daros esto cuando admitas que soy la mejor hermana mayor que tienes .- Emma estaba jugando con ellos , reteniendo las tortitas que les dejo hecho Regina. La niña le respondió rápidamente que sí, pero el pequeño estaba indeciso protestando que era injusto.- Vamos , es simple , yo tengo carnet de conducir, dinero para comprar golosinas. Te puedo llevar al cine, se leer de carrerilla palabras largas , venga quien es la mejor ,- era absurdo pero le apetecía tener una discusión de hermanos aunque no sería interesante. Casi podían ser sus hijos .

-¿Como que hermana mayor?- Snow se acerco asustada a la cocina—

-Si no me equivoco, ambos dos son mis hermanos , eso me convierte en hermana mayor – les dijo sonriendo maliciosa. –Ya ves, podre malcriar a mis hermanos si tu malcrías mucho a mis hijos – la amenazo divertida

James perdió el color, se sentó para recuperarse del impacto de esas palabras. Snow los miraba detenidamente como no se dio cuenta, eran tan parecidos a Emma y Henry.

Emma sabia que le tendría que contar eso a Regina incluso protestaría por no estar presente

-No te preocupes abuela , no los malcría tanto , solo les incita a desobedecerte .- Kate miro a su madre guiñándole un ojo. Snow abrió los ojos casi desencajándosela de la orbitas .

-Entonces chico no os importa iros con papa y mama , yo he quedado con August y Geppetto.

-Mami sabe eso- su hija la miraba relamiéndose las manos –si no recuerdo mal August te lanzo alguna vez los tejos, la gente no suele llevar bien que su pareja este rodeada de ex amantes , ni ex novios –Emma se paro mirando a la adolescente

-Sabes te pareces mucho a Regina-se fue intentando que entendiese que eso era malo

-Gracias- sonrió satisfecha , mientras pensaba que se divertiría con sus tíos y abuelos. Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que hacer ese día .

Emma estaba con los tres hombres enfrente de la puerta , ella buscaba el material para hacerla se intentaba concentra notar la misma vibración , era difícil , ella solo se concentraba con rock duro , no en silencio buscando algo que no sabía que era. Mientras Jefferson cogía aire para entrar de nuevo en un mundo que no conocía , aunque algo le decía que ese portal era a el bosque encantado . Se lanzo a la aventura pero cuando intento entra no le dejo. Emma apareció con un trozo de madera , le dijo que tendría que hacer la puerta de ese material. Cuando vio a Jefferson en el suelo, quien le explico que paso, Emma no lo pensó dio la mano al sombrerero loco, entrando los dos por el portal , en cuanto lo hicieron por primera vez lucio ante los ojos de todo.

-Estás loca, no sabes lo peligroso que son esas cosas. –Jefferson miraba asustado para que no se cerrase el portal. –Emma miraba todo maravillada.

-Uno debe trabajar en este lado, el otro en Storybrooke. Jefferson esto no es una puerta como las del sombrero esta es la puerta para ir a casa –

-Dios santo, es el palacio de verano-señalo el palacio que veían a la distancia . –esto es ,Emma es Fairly Tales, -la abrazo , la cuestión es cómo podremos pasar , yo necesite de tu ayuda , tal vez no podamos volver . Dios Emma Regina me matara o a Grace si te pasa algo- el hombre estaba asustado.

-Tranquilo , simplemente tenía que ser abierta la puerta , ahora todos podrán , inténtalo.-llevaba tantas horas escuchando esas malditas vibraciones que ya creía sentirlas en ella .

-Sin ti no.-

-Vale entonces iré yo , mandare a Geppetto , buscareis con que hacer la puerta por este lado ,se debe hacer a la vez –

-Creo que tienes razón , también que tú debes mantenerla abierta en Storybrooke-toco la nada reluciendo- y yo aquí-

-Es un trabajo de equipo , recuerda que hay que volver –le dio un apretón al hombre en la mano. Cuando llego de vuelta August aun no tenia color en la piel del susto.

Geppetto titubeaba , cruzo los hilos dorados que seguían estando allí. Con toda la facilidad del mundo entro.

Emma y August se pusieron manos a la obra . Todo el mundo miraba extrañado lo que hacían .


	16. Chapter 16 decisiones

Capitulo 16

James apareció al medio día llevándoles comida, se había creado una nueva guardia o departamento del sheriff no sabría como definirlo , estaban ayudando en los desperfectos que provoco la pequeña batalla , preparándose . Al parecer todos eran consciente nada había acabado.

-Mis hijos .-se sentó al lado de su hija – Menudos –sonrió cabeceando-Tu hija es un dolor de cabeza- Emma soltó una risa al oír eso, seguro que estaba provocando que su abuelos desearan matarla- me gusta cuando no quiero matarla- confeso con una risa-

-Esta aburrida ,creo que en condiciones normales , con Henry conteniéndola es maja .- sabía que no , esa niña se parecía mucho a ella misma , mas a Regina.

- ¿Qué es esto.? –

-Una puerta a tu reino- su voz estaba marcada de autorrealización-

-¿Una puerta?-

- Como las del sombrero, debe haber más , pero está en concreto lleva a los lindes del bosque con el palacio de verano de Blancanieves –

- ¿Emma , como? –se levanto-la has atravesado-¡Emma ¡ Tu madre te va …..- hizo un gesto de desaliento- eres imposible. Necesitáis ayuda – sabía que no podría contra ella

-Necesito vigilancia, ya iremos encontrando las demás . Tendrías que estar contento ,puedes volver a casa , ser rey , estar con Snow dejar todos estos problemas volver a tu vida- Emma ponía entusiasmo en toda la frase ,ocultando el temor perder a su nueva familia, sabía que aún le quedaba un mundo hasta llegar a serlo pero empezaban .

-¿Y tu estarás allí con nosotros ¿– James la miro fijamente

-No. Regina no puede volver si lo hace la ejecutareis ,aquí tenemos una oportunidad. Yo soy de este mundo .James me gustaría , llevo dos días levantándome con mis hermanos, - se acerco a él – "mis hermanos" me miran como o la séptima maravilla, les puedo hacer rabiar, puedo jugar , me creen todo lo que les digo, tengo a unos padres pesados metiéndose en mi vida, protegiéndome ,siendo insoportable. Mi bebe está sano. Henry , no tengo que luchar contra nadie para verlo cuando quiera - su cara irradiaba felicidad.- es una familia os quiero a mi lado , pero no puedo sacrificar una parte ,tendré que aprender a vivir con ella dividida -

- Si volviéramos no sería como antes- James confeso.-

-Por eso dormís separados –

-Estamos empezando de nuevo. –

-Papa , esta vez hazlo bien no la cagues de nuevo con mama, como vuelva a llorar , te juro que le pediré a Regina formas de tortura de las dolorosas –le dio un toque en el hombro- tengo fe en ti príncipe azul , se que puedes hacerlo bien - Emma se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta

-"papa "- sonrió cambiándosele la cara cuando vio a un monto de niños llegar en comité con Snow. Cenicienta y Thomas iban con ellos estaba claro que les contaron que paso.

La puerta parecía acabada cuando llegaron. Del otro lado retornaron Jefferson y Geppetto, maravillados por su trabajo

-Entonces por esta puerta podremos entra en nuestro mundo así de simple.-Thomas miraba incrédulo a todos –dirigiéndose a ella golpeándose

-La primera vez cuesta un poco- Jefferson le dijo –aunque no sabemos muy bien cómo funciona- confeso-

-como todas las puertas se debe abrir .-Emma contenía la risa- Thomas no se quiere ir ,no sin saber qué pasa con su hija ,lo que me lleva a una pregunta ¿Cuál es tu final feliz?

-Matar a Rumpelstiltskin – murmuro con odio

-Mal asunto – Emma cabeceo-Cenicienta

-Volver a mi castillo con mi hija y mi marido-

-amen a eso, quiero volver a casa , Kate no te ofendas pero siempre que os visito me da urticaria esta ropa- Alex se frotaba una pequeña roncha roja

- Os debéis poner de acuerdo – James miro a su amigo -déjanos a Rumpel a nosotros tu vete con tu familia , alguien debe empezar a arreglar aquello seguro que no está mejor que esto- señalo el desastre de las calles , los coches dados la vuelta –

-Me parece una buena idea amigo- le dio la mano con gesto real-

-Vámonos a casa entonces – Alex dio un grito, una luz salió de ella convirtiéndola poco a poco en un bebe , alojándose en los brazos de Ceni ,su ropa se transformo , igual que Thomas .

-Al parecer que volvamos a ser niños depende de que nuestros padres tomen su decisión – Kate se quedo mirando a los adultos-¡espabilar¡ .-les ordeno.

La puerta se abrió , los primeros habitantes de Fairles Tale cruzaron de vuelta a casa. Esa tarde la noticia corrió como la pólvora ,ciento de personas estaban en la puerta intentando entrar ,desconfiadas , iba un miembro de la familia gritando de alegría , entrando todos.

Regina veía el pequeño espectáculo antes de acercarse a la cafetería , estaba convencida de que encontraría allí a su mujer . El local estaba vacío excepto por Emma sentada en la barra dando vueltas la comida .

.-Pensé que con el éxodo de gente la abuelita sería la primera en partir- la voz cínica de Regina se perdió en el cuello de Emma , la beso, la abuela se marcho no quería responder a la mujer –se que has estado trabajando esta mañana eso no es reposo , que voy a tener que hacer contigo . Tengo unas cuerdas que pienso usar –su voz era sinuosa –

-La niña – se acaricio su vientre-

-Si no fuera por lo que me ha estado entreteniéndome esta tarde contándome su interesante mañana , no la perdonaría lo que me está haciendo pasar –

-Les ha estado haciendo la vida imposible a Snow y James . – se inclino hacia atrás . Regina sonrió satisfecha, sus manos abrazaban la cintura de Emma , acariciando su vientre , el gesto duro un segundo antes de retirarse para ponerse a su lado .

-Hansell y Gretel también han vuelto a su edad , se han marchado, este mundo no les gusta. En total 50 familias se han ido , asique me imagino que lo único que debemos hacer es decidir que queremos para que nuestros retoños tengas su edad y sus madres vida . – Emma se metió un pedazo de comida mirando de soslayo a Regina

-¿porque no hay colas de gente esperando para irse a casa ¿

-Porque hay muchas familias que no han llegado a un consenso , lo que me recuerda que quede con Jefferson, nos vemos para cenar .- se levanto –Kate sigue aburrida , seguro que te puede entretener hasta entonces-

-Menos mal que tengo a Kate .-Regina se acerco a la malhumorada mujer que la miraba por encima de las gafas- porque no se va , ya es libre – la curiosidad le estaba matando.

-Sabe bruja ,este lugar es lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida – la mujer se aparto de ella ocupándose en sus quehaceres

-No es lo único- miro su manos donde estaban los dos anillos que no lo eran- mis hijos son buenos –

-Eso se lo debe a Emma, sigo teniendo el oído de un lobo- la abuela cruzo la mirada con la mujer acercándose de nuevo-me caes mal , pero te volvería a votar en las elecciones municipales. Sabes lo que haces –le dio la nota del pedido de Emma . Regina lo pago saliendo en busca de su pequeña demonio.

Como le dijo Emma , la niña aburrida torturaba a sus abuelos. La agarro del cuello llevándosela consigo, podía notar como suspiraban aliviados los dos. Con un solo gesto los dos hermanos de Emma se fueron con ellos dejando al fin a Snow y James tranquilos.

-Recuerdas que teníamos una cita hace dos días –James se acerco a Snow- que no he podido cumplir, y me imagino que después de un día intenso en familia no querrás ni acercare a mi .-

-Creo que me acercare a ti un poco mas –Snow le cogió por la solapa acercándolo- has sido capaz de aguantar a esos dos niños con exceso de azúcar y alentando a hacer de todo por su sobrina . A parte de intentar que la gente no se venga abajo después de una batalla. Creo que hoy te mereces esto- le dio un beso- lo que no voy a hacer es acércame a Kate después de los 14 años – se rio- nuestra nieta es …..-se rio por todas las trastadas que les hizo en esas horas .-sabes creo que Emma era así de pequeña. Aunque kate tiene más …

-mas ….Regina – sonrió tontamente – que vamos a hacer , nos quedamos aquí o volvemos a nuestro país.?

-Emma se quedara aquí- se separo- no sé si nos necesita , pero yo si a ella, también tenemos una obligación con nuestra gente – se sentó pensativa- pero está claro que los problemas están aquí. Debemos quedarnos hasta que lo solucionemos, luego deberíamos volver dejar que Emma siga su vida . Esperar que todo salga bien . Si la puerta funciona como dicen solo estará a unos minutos de casa –

-solo a unos minutos. – James empezó a sonreír –me ha llamado papa , luego me amenazo.

-Emma .Emma te ha llamado papa – Snow se giro para mirarle sorprendida

-Sí, nuestra niña me llama papa y me amenaza de muerte si la vuelvo a cagar con su madre –

-Esa es mi chica –

Emma estaba con la nueva familia de Paige y Jefferson ,estaban hablando de quien eran antes sus deseos en el futuro. Grace llego de la mano de Henry ,ella tenía que estar presente , ya que la Grace niña era la que tenía que decidir lo que era imposible ahora.

Los nuevos padres de Grace ni siquiera se conocían antes de llegar , en realidad ellos no tenían un final feliz, de hecho lo encontraron allí . Era cierto que le gustaba su aldea la vida era más tranquila ,deseaban volver y probar allí. Recordaban porque Paige estaba con ellos, la mujer era la vecina de Jefferson ,simple casualidad , aunque la amaban entendían que no era sus padres. Jefferson estaba a punto de ahogarse , estaba aun paso de recuperar a su hija solo faltaba que ella decidiese .

-Puedo ir a verlos verdad papa . –La niña volvió , se soltó del desconocido que la daba la mano para lanzarse a los brazos de su padre .

-Grace- la abrazo tan fuerte que podía romperla .

-Me gusta el colegio – le dijo tomando su decisión así de simple-

-Dejémoslo – Emma se llevo a Henry quien miraba a su mujer convertida en niña de nuevo- si vuelves a ser niño mañana la veras en clase- Emma le susurro

-Mama tardare mucho en pedirla una cita, aunque no tanto en ser su amigo ,eso es cierto- le sonrió tristemente

-Vamos a casa, tu madre me debe estar preparando la cena , mañana tendrás clase te llevaran los abuelos ,me gusta que te lleven – eso le daría unas horas más de cama , se sentía cansada estaba teniendo días intensos.

-Mama nos quedamos – la voz infantil de Henry sonó .

-Henry , has vuelto- Emma le miro extrañaba a su niño

-¿Claro donde me iba a ver ido? –

-Bueno , tengo mucho que contarte – le relato todo lo que pasaba antes de que se asustase por el destrozo de la ciudad o la invasión de su casa .

Emma miraba a Kate , estaba sentada en el sofá como si no hubiera roto un plato jamás . Cuando no la miraban hacia aparecer algo con magia. La iba a pillar . Regina vio como estaban jugando las dos . Emma se marchaba a la cocina esperaba unos segundo, sigilosamente se acercaba de nuevo a el comedor. Intentaba pillarla infraganti haciéndola magia. Era ridículo claro que podía hacer magia. Además estaba en plena guerra con sus tíos y un Henry de nuevo niño , estaba usando magia todo el rato para causar la risa de los niños .

-¡Kate no quiero rastro de una sola palomita en mi sofá¡, cuando digo que no quiero rastro es que no quiero que nada pegue .-

-Vale- lanzo un nuevo puñado de palomitas a sus tíos .-lo limpiare –lanzo un pequeño gesto, todo quedo recogido- puedo seguir jugando- se acerco a Regina- dile a mama que si quiere la dejamos jugar con nosotros pero que deje de esconderse la veo-

-Lo hare – se fue a la cocina donde Emma estaba intentando observarla-tiene magia lo sabes que haces exactamente para invocarla

-ver como lo hace – la respuesta era tan infantil como los niños del salón- Regina .Tu quieres …

-Si me quiero quedar aquí – la sonrió dándola un beso - tengo un reino , pero ya no era nadie, no era una reina respetada, ni una bruja que les diese miedo, aquí soy buena como alcaldesa – acaricio su mejilla- soy buena madre – la acerco tocándose sus caderas – y buena esposa – Emma sintió algo volver a ella sonriendo .

-Kate ha desaparecido mama – Henry llego corriendo ,estaba divirtiéndose como nunca con su hermana cuando se esfumo

-No se ha ido muy lejos , puedes volver tranquilo al salón- Emma le mando con un beso-Bien señora alcaldesa le informo que tengo una cantidad insólitas , infinitas de hormonas revolucionadas –agarro las caderas de Regina .-necesito que las calmes .Exijo que las sacies- la beso con furia alejándose a su habitación .

-Henry puedes seguir jugando en el salón, destrozándolo , vosotros también- señalo a los niños que le miraban divertidos. James y Snow llegaron en ese momento Regina por primera vez le agrado verlos en su casa – ustedes la cena esta lista, solo quedan los vuestros ,decidir qué vais a hacer de una vez-les regaño- os toca darles de cenar y mañana llevarlos a el colegio.- las órdenes eran claras, exigentes y no aceptaban reproches

-Emma está bien?-Snow se preocupo al no verla

-Está perfectamente , va a estar mejor te lo aseguro – Regina subió buscando a la mujer que amaba .

Emma estaba esperándola tumbada sugerentemente en la cama solo con la ropa interior. Regina cerró la puerta lanzando un hechizo nadie las movería en toda la noche de su cama . Regina se acerco desvistiéndose ,se puso encima recorriendo su espalda con sus besos . Erizando su piel .La giro despacio mirándola sus ojos. Acariciando su vientre que al fin se notaba algo se acerco besándola

-Pequeña vete a dormir tus madres van a hacer cosas que tu no debes saber hacer nunca –

- has traído chocolate –le dijo recordándole su conversación

-No,-le dijo sugerente cogió su manos llevándolas encima de su cabeza –más bien pensé en cumplir una amenaza –una cuerda de seda apareció enredándose en su muñecas –no quiero hacerte daño- la ato .

-Regina ¡–grito levemente cuando esta siguió el camino entre sus muslo, provocando que se aferrada a su sujeción cuando Regina maltrato con su boca su clítoris.

-Se suponía que me ibas a arrestar , cachear – Emma susurraba su respiración era errática debido al trato de Regina –

-Primero quiero probar a atarte no pienso dejarte salir de este cuarto en los próximos días – Regina acariciaba los muslos besándolos para volver a maltratar su clítoris , Emma gemía al sentir la lengua que chupaba golpeaba su centro de estasis , sin poder hacer nada solo disfrutarlo, dejando que Regina hiciera lo que deseaba, sus dedos entraron sigilosamente , para empezar a buscar su placer cuando encontró el punto causando que Emma encorvara su espalda ,Regina ascendió lentamente presionando su cuerpo , besándola , la palma golpeaba el clítoris cada vez que la embestían sus dedos. El orgasmo llego con la sonrisa de Regina plantada en su boca de satisfacción puso su pierna en medio castigando un poco mas su zona sensible por el trato dado.

-Suéltame- Emma le rogaba mientras que intentaba alcanzar su boca para besarla .Las sonrisa no se perdía .

-Quien dijo que hoy haríamos algo de lo que tu deseas . Hoy es mi noche pienso tenerte chillando toda la noche princesa , has sido muy mala .-le mordió un poco los pezones en seguida el gesto de Emma de dolor y placer demostraban lo delicado que estaban. Regina se paró un momento, dejo su postura de dominación para ponerse a su lado , posando sus manos en los pechos acariciándolos , como si estuviera redescubriéndolo ,Emma estaba poniéndose de nuevo demasiado excitada , pero Regina estaba apartada de sus necesidades seguía con su labor , bajo su mirada a su vientre , riéndose orgullosa –empieza a notarse – se volvió a poner encima con delicadeza – te han crecido los pecho por eso no parecía que estuviera mas grande ,pero ya se nota –agarro su cabeza besándola con ternura – esto no te libra solo endulza mi actitud. –la sonrisa se volvió maléfica mientras se agachaba a besar su senos torturándolo , sin ser todo lo dura que deseaba teniendo una consideración que nunca tubo antes ,descubriendo que esos gemidos la excitaban mas que si la tocase . Esa noche iba a ser muy dura para Emma .

James se rascaba la cabeza, dejo a los niños unos minutos más , ahora tenía a tres niños fuera de su cama , estaba claro que el tenia mucho que aprender . Snow llego viendo el panorama

-Somos un desastre nos han tomado el pelo – se acomodo en su hombro- y yo soy profesora , se supone que se tratar con ellos –

-tenemos unos años para entrenarnos – James se apoyo en la puerta – te apetece tener niños ¿?

-Yo, .-Se quedo pensando- no se estoy demasiado obsesionada con recuperar a Emma además no me siento segura, si no puedo protegerlos …..

-Entiendo , una cosa puedes estar seguro, sus sobrinos les protegerán, una de ellas le enseñara todo tipo de diabluras –

-Emma me da miedo que se sienta rechazada si tenemos una vida nueva , una familia .

- Buscan a Emma cuando tienen miedo o dudas , debe ser una buena hermana mayor algo normal- James apretó su mano besándole en la frente – tu nieta te quemo la alfombra de tu palacio. Eso solo lo puede hacer porque nos visitan-

- Cuando me sienta segura, si quiero tener niños – Snow le costó decir

-¿Conmigo ¿-

-Siempre serás mi príncipe- James la abrazo dándole un beso cada vez era más fácil , mas eso beso de antaño. Un pequeño resplandor les hizo girar , Henry estaba solo en el sofá.


	17. Chapter 17 un secreto

Capitulo 17.

Emma maldecía a Regina cumplió su promesa la había apresado , no era necesario ,ella estaba tan agotada por todo lo que hicieron esa noche que no se habría despertado pronto ni aun deseándolo .No podía salir de su cama , era desesperante una barrera invisible la impedía salir , al medio día noto como se desvanecía el hechizo dejándole salir , esta vez su mujer se había pasado . Pensaba dejarle claro su postura no la tocaría en los próximos días , cerró los ojos al pensar en eso, debía ser fuerte , podía prescindir de las caricias de Regina unos días . Podía lo haría , estaría sin sexo una semana.

Se iba mentalizando de todo lo que pensaba decir a su mujer cuando vio como Regina entraba en la tienda de Mr .gold entro corriendo , llevaba el traje gris de trabajo, junto la camisa de seda que tanto le gustaba , principalmente porque ella se la apropio alguna vez. Emma no sabía que pasaba pero se asusto. Cuando vio a ambos salir como viejos amigos , cogiéndola por la cintura. Todo en el lenguaje corporal de Regina era de rechazo a ese agarre, estaba en tensión preparada para atacar .

En cuanto lanzo el pie hacia ellos algo la freno , por una vez la sensatez se impuso , estaba claro que ese lindo paseo no tenía nada de amistoso, si se acercaba tal vez pondría en peligro a Regina o ella misma.

Con esfuerzo se alejo sin dejar de mirar a la extraña pareja que se alejaba por detrás de la tienda.

Emma se moría por saber que ocurría ,si Regina estaba bien .

Se fue hacia la calle principal viendo allí a James jugando con Henry con unas espadas de madera.

-Ehy chicos –Emma se acerco abrazando a Henry – que tal las clases – se acerco a su hijo besándolo mientras que evitaba que se notara el nerviosismo. A pesar de escucharlo su mente estaba lejos de allí.

Regina sabía que tenía que hacer a pesar que se arriesgaba a meterse en la boca del lobo . Era inevitable Rumpel no dejaría todas sus cosas de alguna forma estaba cerca. Se acerco mirando por la ventana rota estaba claro que había gente que quiso recuperar sus objetos sin pedir permiso a su nuevo dueño. No vio a nadie si noto el pequeño hechizo que cerraba la puerta , la abrió sin problema estaba claro que solo era para disuadir, o tal vez una campana para avisar que alguien entraba , como descubrió después de dar varias vueltas por la tienda y salir noto como un pequeño fogonazo de humo purpura volvía a salir de dentro. Entro rauda para encontrar a Rumpel esperándola con su forma de

-Hola Majestad , no recuerdo haberla invitado- le dijo con su risueña voz macabra-

-No es cierto, aunque espero que no le importe si me invito , creo que usted y yo tenemos varias conversaciones pendientes, no sé si ha visto a mi madre por aquí, a ella si la invito a tomar el té , porque le aseguro que yo no

- Majestad a su madre solo la invitaría a tomar cianuro,-se acerco- si no le importa nos marchamos no es seguro quedarse aquí. Por lo menos no para mi , si quiere seguimos manteniendo esta conversación-

-Gold no mienta seguro que la trajo para vengarse de mi –

-Puede que no me crea pero en estos momentos tengo cosas más importantes que nuestra pequeña pelea-

-Y garfio?- La arrastraba fuera de la tienda llevándola lejos. Regina estaba preparada para un ataque sabia que en breve llegaría

-Las puertas que su dulce mujer encuentra han llegado por ellas, al parecer su madre considero que si traia a garfio me entretendría dejándola el camino para tomar esta pequeña y deliciosa ciudad-

-No creo que se equivocara , en verdad tengo más cosas pendientes con garfio que con usted, aunque debido a la inestabilidad de la ciudad tengo cosas más apremiantes.- se acerco al oído de Regina –por los viejos tiempos si usted se encarga de su madre yo de garfio, me gustaría pedirle un pequeño encuentro de buena fe con su esposa –

-Nunca –Regina fue tajante, el duende se acerco con cara amenazante

-Regina , no me infravalore sabe que yo la puedo derrotar , no me costaría tanto, como le dije tengo otras cosas , me gusta nuestro viejo juego, tengo cosas que arreglar en este mundo y no sé porque todo me orienta a Emma , le juro que me gustaría no tener que dialogar con ella no le caigo bien después de nuestro último encuentro, usted me mataría si no fuera porque es tan fría ,sabe controlar su odio . Primero conocer , saber que pasa luego me sacara el corazón , no es así majestad

-Si- le dijo sin ocultar su odio

- Estoy buscando a alguien cada vez que lanzo un hechizo me dirige a Emma y Henry –Regina se asusto eso no podía ser bueno- sabe que si no es por las buenas será por la malas como conseguiré su ayuda .Necesito hablar con ella para saber porque ocurre eso.

- Se lo comentare a Emma , puedo asegurarle que mi respuesta es no. –

-Lo imagino , suerte con su madre y Garfio-

Regina fue a su despacho en la alcaldía , necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas , entro encontrándose a Emma durmiendo en su sofá, al parecer su embarazo también empezaba a agotarla como debía. Suspiro agradecida , no sabía cómo mantenerla a salvo.

La tapo con una manta que conjuro ,Emma al notar el calor abrió los ojos.

-Estas bien?.-la pregunto recostándose- te vi con Gold- Regina se acerco para darle un beso suave en los labios.

-Y no viniste a ver qué pasaba , que ha ocurrido con su curiosidad princesa-

-Digamos que por una vez fui precavida , lo manejabas todo perfectamente . –

-me alegro de oír eso al fin –acaricio su mejilla-

-Aun así, te aseguro que como me vuelvas a encerrar en nuestra cama ,a no ser que tu estés conmigo me voy a casa de mi madre – se tapo con la manta poniéndose cómoda para recibir la información que Regina esperaba

Regina le conto todo lo que había pasado dejando a Emma pensativa.

-Regina y si todo esto lo creo para buscar en este mundo a alguien. Deberíamos hablar con él .

-No Emma , esto está descartado-

- Regina- se acerco- no puedes contra el verdad – la cogió su cara haciendo que la mirase- tu me lo dijiste este e es su hechizo os uso a todo para conseguir que lo pusierais en funcionamiento, seguramente el no tenía nada que sacrificar , necesitaba a otros, uso tu odio. Sabiendo probablemente que no serias racional. Uso a Mis padres porque necesitaba el amor verdadero de su relación, es demasiado inteligente y poderoso . Si le negamos esa reunión crees que podremos contra su nueva treta . –la miro .-tal vez si unimos fuerzas lleguemos a algo –

-Pero no iras sola , quiero a la hada maldita aquí, incluso a tus padres- apreso su cuerpo- si se pone todo mal no lo pensare te sacare de allí sin impórtame nada

-Creo que mis padres estarán de acuerdo con eso. Me empiezo a sentir como una niña pequeña –protesto frustrada

-No te trato como una niña ,te puedo asegurar que lo de anoche se lo hice a una mujer –Emma estaba sin darse cuenta en su brazos. –Si te trato como una de las cosas más querida de mi vida , puedes preguntarle a Henry como soy. Demasiado protectora con lo que amo- la sonrió-

- tienes que controlarte , hasta la protección tiene límites –

-No para mí-Emma resoplo

-Esto va a ser duro- Noto como Regina la agarraba mas fuerte envolviéndola en sus brazos .

Snow miraba a James , no le gustaba ese encuentros con Gold, no habían escatimado medios para protegerse. El lugar seria la cafetería el hombre quería algo imparcial. Emma estaba sentada esperando al hombre, a sus espalda la comitiva de espera , el antiguo consejo, con algún miembro nuevo como August y el sombrerero. Regina imponente estaba justo a la espalda de Emma .

Henry estaba con los enanos y Nova, Roja , Regina dejo claro que no se fiaría de dejar al niño solo, en su conversación dejo claro que eran ambos las personas que le interesaban Emma y Henry . Por si acaso era una distracción para apoderarse del niño, exigió su protección. A parte de sus hechizos.

Mr .Gold llego de la mano de una mujer que Emma no recordaba conocerla.

-Bella – murmuro Regina

-La de la bestia- Emma la miro- por lo que él te quiere matar –

-Si-susurraban entre ellas

-Buenas noches , veo que será una conversación concurrida –

-Al parecer usted en cambio viene como si fuera a cenar – Snow matizo

-Es así, señora ,esperaba cenar y tener una agradable conversación con la sheriff. Espero querida que no me guarde mucho rencor- la sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su cara demostrando algo nuevo en su mirada , sobre todo cuando se giraba a Bella .

.-Digamos que rencor no, si una pequeña aversión- emma pensó detenidamente en algo que le gritaba desde el fondo de su cabeza . –aunque me parece bien la idea de la cena civilizada –miro a todos- que tal si nos relajamos- Regina se puso mas rígida igual que James desmostando su postura .

Emma se levanto acercándose a ellos

-Creo que en serio deberíamos bajar las bolas de fuego, envainar las espadas o no conseguiremos nada más que empezar una refriega- Emma señalo a la mano de Regina y a la de James .-mama puedes venir conmigo, los demás os podéis sentar en las mesas , parecerá menos hostil . ¡Regina ¡ la bola de fuego- la regaño al ver que se hacía más grande.

-No pienso moverme de donde estoy-

-Lo mismo digo-

-Mama ¡-protesto buscando ayuda por primera vez su voz parecía la de una niña

-Cariño así son los maridos, y los padres. – la dijo resignada llevándosela medio consolándola-

-Odio estar de acuerdo contigo – James la miro- ahora sé que mi hija te importa y estará segura contigo-

-Eso es una aceptación – Regina se giro sorprendida por la confesión

-Me pondré en la puerta tú te quedas a su lado- un ligero movimiento de cabeza y ambos aprobaron el plan .

-Emma Swan , Bella , mi futura esposa – Gold se sentía avergonzado no quería presentarla como tal , no por falta de orgullo sino para protegerla, ahora sería el blanco de sus enemigos pero algo le hizo no poder negarlo. Rastreo si fue un hechizo , efectivamente lo era .Sonrió todo el mundo protegiendo a la princesa , cuando su hija ya lo hacía perfectamente .-veo que sigue sin controlar su magia alteza, debo llamarla así .-le dijo socarronamente

- Emma- odiaba que la tratasen como parte de la realeza.

-Señora usted está casada con una reina es hija de reyes ,debe asumir algún día su destino. – se acerco a ella mirándola a los ojos- creo que su hijo será un buen rey- le susurro ambos se rieron .

-Gold no estamos aquí para conversar como viejos amigos, somos lo contrario y nos solemos encontrar en el camino de en medio, por favor me canso pronto ,tenga un poco de compasión dime que desea de mi.

-Nunca fue la paciencia uno de sus dones , ahora menos- se recostó en su silla- Tengo un hijo, el vino a este mundo por eso realice el hechizo oscuro- odiaba a esa niña no nata , su magia era buena, no podía mentir, había intentado hacerlo desde que se sentó- no tenía ningún corazón que ofrecer ,todo lo que amaba me lo arrebataron-apretó la mano de Bella- fue un ardid para venir aquí ,para buscar a mi hijo. Cada vez que lanzo un hechizo de búsqueda no pasa de la fronteras cuando intento encontrar a alguien que me guie hasta el, aparece siempre usted y Henry.

-¿Por qué cree que pasa eso?

-Puede que por que ambos son los únicos que han salido o porque saben algo, tal vez hayan estado a su lado o conocido

-como no sea alguien que se sentara al lado de Henry en el autobús o el taxista que le llevo el no ha conocido a nadie más – cabeceo negativamente

-Usted

-Medio mundo. Puede ser una búsqueda eterna .-le miro- tiene alguna foto o algo que pueda describirle –

-Algo mejor –Saco una bola de cristal –esta es la imagen de él cuando se fue –

-No me suena ese niño-

-lo siento –de un gesto apareció un hombre –

-Es un joven muy apuesto- Bella le agarro la mano a Gold se perdía en la imagen

-Gracias –miro a Emma que permanecía callada y algo pálida –lo conoce- era una evidencia

-me temo que si-

-¿Dígame donde ¿- se levanto agarrándola de los brazos para sacarla del trance . Regina le lanzo una pequeña columna de fuego de aviso-

-No se toca –"mi propiedad" su cara decía lo que ella no pronuncio Emma la miro era imposible esa mujer ,esta vez se lo agradecía necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar

-lo siento me….

-SE emociono entiéndalo es su hijo, lleva demasiado buscándolo.-Bella intercedía por su amado

-Yo llevo años alejándome de él – Emma les miro con un rastro de dolor –es un buen hombre pero ….no tiene arrojos en la vida – se levanto saliendo de la sala . No le apetecía contar nada de él-

-Por favor , dime donde buscar , su nombre algo – Gold se contenía quería llevarla a su refugio y obligarla , pero notaba las salvaguardas de Regina , también las de las hadas seria empezar una batalla , si alguien salía herido Emma jamás hablaría , moriría con su secreto.

-Baelfire Smith , Phoenix, Arizona, departamento de bomberos de la mesa . Allí le encontraras

-Bomberos .Emma – Snow se tapo la boca entendiendo quien podía ser ,Emma le hizo un gesto de afirmación

-Gracias – Gold no le paso desapercibido el gesto entre ellas .

Emma se fue sin poder disimular su consternación odiaba en esos momentos sus hormonas . Regina la siguió de cerca esperando que Gold se fuera ,Snow agarro a Emma de los hombros susurrando algo. En esos momento lo que más deseaba era saber que ocurría con ese hombre , no antes de estar segura que no habia peligro. Cuando llego a casa Emma estaba esperándola, en la mesa había dos tazas ,estaba claro que Snow y ellas compartieron confidencias . Lo que le hizo removerse algo dentro de ella, no podía con sus celos .

-Pareces cansada Emma , deberías dormir-

-Regina , siéntate –reconocía esa cara – Mary Margaret conocía media historia , le engañe a Henry le dije que su padre era un bombero , murió en un incendio. Cree un héroe para el ella estaba presente cuando lo hice . –

-nunca hemos hablado de el padre de Henry , si no lo deseas no tienes porque hacerlo .

-Pero es el momento .- dejo la taza fría de chocolate invitándola a su lado .- era media verdad , era bombero pedía esos horarios para evitar a su esposa era alcohólica le hacia la vida imposible ,el era una persona dócil, a pesar de llevarme 15 años nos enamoramos, yo era joven era la primera persona que me trataba bien sin acritud, insultos o abusos , todo lo contrario me respetaba , me hacia reír, nos enredamos . Nunca me dijo nada de su esposa cuando me lo conto ya estaba demasiado .-buscaba la palabra para no decir amor , ahora sabía que no lo era entonces se lo pareció.

-Enamorada como una loca - Regina concluyo apartándole un mechón.-el primer amor de juventud es tan embriagador –

-Si –sonrió avergonzada – tanto que me deje llevar sin importarme su esposa .-soltó un resoplido.-una noche apareció enfrente de mi apartamento, en el peor barrio, imagínate lo que se puede alquilar con un sueldo de camarera de un bar de la interestatal, creo que ni te lo puedes imaginar- al ver la cara de preocupación de Regina retomo el hilo principal.- ella se planto allí gritando , acabamos chillando alguien llamo a la policía al escuchar disparos. Cuando llego la policía ellos se habían ido, se desmayo con el primer disparo del miedo. Les dije que se fueran. Me arrestaron .En la comisaria me entere que el coche era robado , había droga , no negué los cargos .Era la sospechosa habitual me arrestaron varias veces por beber , o conducir de forma imprudente pequeñas cosa, era lógico que llegase a eso. Asique no lo negué . El mantenía su matrimonio por las apariencias , estaba condecorado y seria el nuevo jefe eso acabaría con su carrera . Me entere en la única visita que me hizo , había llevado a su esposa a una clínica de desintoxicación, lo intentarían de nuevo , por lo que nuestro no podía ser . NO me lo pidió pero lo vi en sus ojos ,quería que no dijese la verdad . Lo hice no espere que fueran tan severos con los cargos. Me equivoque dos veces o tal vez muchas más pero esa si fue la más gorda . La juventud no era buena consejera . Cuando me entere de mi embarazo ni le llame . Sabía que no tendría posibilidades con antecedentes jamás encontraría un trabajo mi hijo estaría condenado a barrios marginales… –divagaba en las explicaciones

-Emma lo entiendo, entiendo porque distes a Henry en adopción –la agarro mas la mano-

-Cuando Salí alguien me había dejado un poco de dinero . Mi abogado sabia la verdad le caía bien me hablo de los cobradores de fianza ,ser su cazador de recompensa, las cosas me fueron bien . Por uno de mis casos pase por la mesa ,mire por curiosidad si seguía en los bomberos , era el jefe . Le fueron bien las cosa – se cayó mirando la nada

-Si el te hubiera elegido Henry no estaría conmigo y tu tampoco ,soy egoísta Emma me alegro que te rechazada –

Emma se rio ante la particular forma de declarar su amor

-No cambies – la beso , bostezando – lo siento

-Vamos a dormir –la agarro de la cintura –espero que no tengas ninguna fantasía con bomberos no pienso permitirla-

-se me pasaron hace muchas , pero tengo algunas con caballerizas –

-Espero poder complacerla mi princesa – Emma y Regina subían las escalera abrazadas – Abra que decirle la verdad a Henry me temo que esto no se ha quedado así-

- No sé cómo hacerlo- se escondió dentro de su hombro .-sin parecer horrible –

-LO haremos juntas será mas fácil-

-Todo lo haces fácil, ahora sé porque me case contigo-se quedo quieta delante de su cama quitándose su cazadora

- YO creía que porque te arrastre a mi cama –la ayudo

-Esa también- la beso en el cuello siguiendo la clavícula .- esta noche se me permite a mi jugar o la reina mandara de nuevo – susurro provocando que la piel de Regina se erizada

-tú qué piensas – la lanzo en la cama echándose encima de ella.


	18. Chapter 18 reencuentros I

Capitulo 18 .

Emma miraba los papeles de sus mesa por fin sintiéndose cómoda . Esa mañana se fue a comprar con Snow algo de ropa , su madre casi se volvió eufórica por la petición . Ella ya no podía con su vieja ropa era como estar embutida ,a pesar de que llevaba cosas nuevas no cedió a la ropa holgada le encantaba estar ceñida , naturalmente antes no estaba embarazada . Su bebe de 20 semanas estaba reclamando su derecho a tener más espacio dentro de ella . Se arrepentía al pensar en esa mujer con tendencia a las cursiladas , estaba visto que su madre en eso se difería de Mary Margaret, desde que era de nuevo ella ,su ropa estaba más acorde con una guerrera que con una profesora. Aun cuando seguía siéndolo.

-Estamos a gusto pequeña . – acaricio su vientre . – no esperabas esto verdad – Acabo de rellenar sus últimos papeles , oficialmente su padre seria el Sheriff la semana que viene. Ella tenía mucho trabajo , encontrar las puertas conocer su magia .

- Sheriff Swan ¿- una voz tímida , que llegaba desde su pasado la hizo levantar su cabeza asustada .-no me puedo creer lo que veo. Sheriff ,la más rebelde de las mujeres ahora encargada del orden.-

Emma le costaba mantener su calma ,se levanto despacio para ponerse a la altura del hombre ,no quería parecer inferior.

-Bae, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-He estado recibiendo durante varias semanas la llamada de un hombre , al parecer dice ser mi padre . – se acerco a ella dejando una distancia prudencial

-Tu padre ¿?- no sabía si debía gritarle, abrazarle o darle la mano como un extraño demasiados sentimientos .Cada segundo le traía un sentimiento nuevo hacia el .-el te abandono a los 14 años – recordó, en realidad no había olvidado una sola palabra de todas sus conversaciones.

-Ese mismo, asique me acerque a ver a ese mentiroso , como sabia que me metería en un problema mire quien era el sheriff de la ciudad para pedirle ayuda . Ironías , tu nombre casi me provoco un infarto. –sonrió gentilmente .-parece que al final la vida te trato bien . –su voz era casi un susurro .-no sé si me encuentro en posición de pedirte que me ayudes una vez mas . –

-¿Quién dice que es tu padre ,¿? ¿Es alguien de Storybrooke?¿Has podido entrar ¿- Emma debería anteponer sus sentimientos a sus obligaciones eso hizo siempre pero ahora no lo primero era los demás . Eso le hizo tener un escalofrío hasta donde estaba cambiándole Regina . Henry. Su bebe. Sus padres .Ese pueblo.

- Para – estaba claro que no era como siempre ,Emma había cambiado en muchos aspectos mas guapa que la desgarbada niña que conoció, las curvas que dibujaban sus cuerpos eran muy seductoras . Demostraba preocupación por el pueblo, tenia raíces , cuando la conoció era una solitaria sin pasado sin futuro. Visceral en el pasado le había pegado una paliza sin saber preguntar nada .- El señor Gold creo que es un anticuario su negocio esa aquí ,me dio su dirección pero Emma es imposible que sea mi padre .-se rio alejándose se maldecía por dejarla aun sentía algo . Le costaba no lanzarse a sus labios.- Claro que he entrado al pueblo no hay nada que lo impida .

Emma estaba pensando , como podía ser , empezó a moverse por la oficina intentando cuadra lo que pasaba .

-Puedo preguntarte algo ,júrame que no te asustaras me escucharas tranquilamente hasta el final ,me responderás a mis preguntas sinceramente sin llamarme loca y salir por esa puerta corriendo.-

-Lo juro- la dio la mano-

-Este pueblo fue creado por una maldición, en realidad todo los habitantes son personajes de cuentos de hadas , durante 28 años el tiempo ha estado paralizado el tiempo ,sin recuerdos de quien eran , encerrados en un mundo sin magia . SE rompió la maldición hace unas semanas . – espero a que Bael saliera corriendo. Pero no lo hizo se sentó en la silla palideciendo .

-Emma , Rumpeltilkskin está aquí, es uno de ellos?-

-Si , Bael tu eres de allí también ,¿pero como? nadie podía dejar Storybrooke—

-Tú no estabas tampoco aquí – le dijo evitando la pregunta –yo llegue por un vórtice .-

-Yo en un armario- le respondió con una mueca

-Creo que no debo ir a esa reunión.-se levanto –me alegro de que estés bien Emma .

-Te marchas ya. Es tu padre . Tenias mucha ira en tu interior hacia él , tienes la oportunidad de soltar todos tus lastres .-

-Emma no lo entiendes él es el oscuro es peligroso no es un hombre para contarle lo mucho que te dolió que me dejara solo .

- Te buscara hasta encontrarte ,no parada –

-No sé cómo me ha encontrado-

-Lanzo un hechizo para localizarte – se fue a su silla .- La magia ha retornado aquí también . No señalaba a Henry y a mi constantemente . Debía un favor a Gold no sabía que era su oficio- hizo una mueca de asco- le tuve que contar que te conocía, lo siento

-Tranquila Emma le conozco , se que lo habría conseguido de todas formas por la buena o las malas . Hiciste bien. –se cayó –¿ quién es Henry?-

-Mi hijo .No podía dejar que le hiciese daño- se excuso tristemente . –

-Parece que tu familia aumenta –señalo su estomago- Emma no puedo hacerme a la idea tu casada con un niño y otro hay .Siendo Sheriff .- Dijo casi riéndose –

-Encontré mi destino.- se ruborizo ante la expresión de felicidad . Todo con Bae era siempre así tan familiar, tan relajado tenía la capacidad de bajar su ritmo . –Bae te puedo ayudar también tengo magia. –trago algo de saliva , además se lo que es reunirse con tus padres, que tienen tu edad casi-

-Tus padres , eran personajes de cuento?-

-Al parecer no me abandonado a mi suerte , me intentaban proteger de la maldición oscura de la reina malvada , me lanzado a este mundo para protegerme.

.-Le tenían que haber dado una dirección diferente de la que caíste –

-Desde luego , pero aquí acabe cumpliendo con mi destino y juntándome con mis padres.-

-Aunque tengas magia , el es más poderoso, gracias –se acerco acariciándola Emma se estremeció. Se inclino cerca de ella –me enfrentare a esto como debo- acaricio su mejilla atrayéndola , dándole un beso suave. Emma rompió rápidamente el beso.

-No, Bae no , yo estoy casada estoy enamorada de mi esposa , lo nuestro paso se acabo, no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca .Tu sigues con Jennifer .Esto no está bien.

-Emma yo deje a Jennifer hace mucho ,o bueno ella me dejo por su camello . Debí elegirte a ti- susurro pesadamente- tienes razón lo nuestro acabo. - ¿Esposa ¿?

-si-

-Vaya .Has cambiado demasiado-

-Bae ,yo necesito contarte algo-puso todo el espacio que podía entre ellos, el beso le cosquilleaba , no era como los de Regina , aun así no podía negar lo que le hacía sentir o era el recuerdo de lo que sintió en el pasado . –Mi hijo Henry es tuyo- se atraganto con su saliva. –me entere de mi embarazo en la cárcel, lo di en adopción cerrada, curiosamente Regina lo adopto, mi esposa . Yo no quería que viviese mi vida , ni la tuya recuerda lo que eran los hogares de acogidas ,…

-Me lo tenias que haber dicho¡-estallo lleno de rabia- es mi hijo-

-Era tu hijo, tu elegiste dejarme pudriéndome mientras lo intentabas con tu mujer . Que querías que hiciera empezar una relación basada en la pena , en el soborno. ¿Como habíamos acabado ¿-Bael reculo pensando en sus palabras .

-Mal ,demasiado mal .-admitió- Tenía derecho a saberlo-

-Tenias derecho a saberlo. También a contar la verdad , a no dejarme sola con las culpas de otros –las lagrimas empezaron a salir .

-Emma lo siento , yo sabía que tú eras dura .Podrías con eso, Jenn no . Solo …fui un cobarde. –suspiro abrazándola

-Deje a mi mujer ¡-la voz de Regina era fría , severa amenazante .Un solo toque le lanzo al sillón . Regina estaba enfrente de Emma apartándole las lagrimas con la yema de los dedos .

-Lo siento no quería molestarla – Bae se levanto algo dolorido .

-Bae, esta es Regina. Creo que tú la conoces como Reina Malvada. Mi esposa –

-Te beso-

-Regina me espías?

-TE vigilo – ratifico acariciándola la mejilla .

-Quieres que te acompañemos a tu reunión con … … ya sabes –Emma intento evitar la mirada asesina de Regina , que se calmase.

-No Emma esto lo tengo que hacer yo ,aunque me gustaría comer contigo antes de irme. Tal vez conocer a Herny ponernos al día y..

rápidamente de Storybrooke. –finalizo Regina .

-No te asustes es así siempre con los extraños .Comeremos juntos , en el Café de la abuela , no tiene perdida . –

-Gracias – Bae se alejo recordaba cómo era la reina no necesitaba un enfrentamiento en el que acabaría perdiendo .

Emma sintió como los brazos de Regina la atraían a ella posesivamente en cuanto se fue. La beso ,sus labios se apretaban a los suyos con fiereza .Emma sentía que entraba en su boca arrasando con ella a su paso. Las manos eran igual de agresivas en su piel.

-Regina que te ocurre .?'-algo la pasaba lo sentía cuando la lanzo encima de sus escritorio . No recibió respuesta pero sabía que estaba haciendo quitar cualquier sabor de otros , deseo de nadie que no fuera ella. Era como un animal salvaje le recordaba a su primera vez esa violencia en sus besos ,mordiéndola dejando su rastro en su cuerpo, sus dedos sin gentileza dentro de su vagina, sintiendo como Regina se excitaba cada vez más con eso . Estaba totalmente rendida a ella , últimamente se sentía así con ella , soltó una risa que distrajo la labor de Regina , se acerco a ella con la pregunta en su cara .

- Soy controladora.- la dijo como pudo .Regina seguía sin entender la risa- estaría intentando cambiar la posición penetrarte con algo, haciéndote gemir debajo de mi cuerpo-según hablaba sintió un objeto entre ellas. Observo el pene de silicona ensartado en un arnés provocando un rubor-no me refería solo a eso- intentaba que no la descubriera su respiración que se había acelerado- no soy capaz de recuperar el control contigo, creo que no lo deseo .-gimió al sentir el frio intruso dentro de ella. Regina empezó a moverlo con una sonrisa malvada

-No te lo dejare recuperar . Es el único momento que se que eres mía al cien por cien – se puso entre sus piernas ,Emma se aferro a su cintura sintiendo ritmos distintos el del pene entrando saliendo por el movimiento de las caderas ,y las manos de Regina en su clítoris volviéndola loca de placer –mírame .Necesito que veas quien te da el placer –atrapaba sus labios devorando su boca

Emma quería protestar , reclamar su amor no solo sexo . Pero su orgasmo la impidió hablar . Cuando su cuerpo se recupero sentía como Regina seguía dentro entrando en ella buscando su placer, derrumbando su cuerpo encima de Emma sin dejar de besarla a pesar de su agotamiento.

-TE amo , Emma .-su voz sonaba débil-Odio perder el control, lo hago constantemente contigo . Porque quiero marcarte poseerte para que nadie pueda arrebatarme un solo de tus gemidos. Pierdo el control cada vez que hago esto-la beso de nuevo .- Dejar que mis celos posesivos te tomen así.-acaricio su cuerpo debajo del suyo con delicadeza –¿qué me haces Emma Swan.?-abrazo su cuerpo pegándolo al suyo ,en un segundo estaban en su cama a kilómetros de donde estaban sus ropas esparcidas en el suelo de la oficina del Sheriff. Emma sentía como Regina empezaba a besarla de nuevo ,estaba claro que esa mañana no trabajaría mas .


	19. Chapter 19 Baelfire

Capitulo 19

Baelfire andaba por las calles en busca del anticuario, miraba buscando algo que no encontraba "su padre " aunque si lo tuviera delante tampoco lo reconocería el recordaba un duende maligno, un ser oscuro no sabía que encontraría pero le daba miedo .

Su encuentro con Emma aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza, tenía un hijo que en cierta forma obligo a abandonar , porque él la dejo tirada , porque ¿ Por tomar la decisión errónea.?

Esa era la dinámica en su vida tomar malas decisiones .

Andando sin un destino se dio cuenta de cuan parecido era a su padre el también le dejo por poder y miedo , el dejo a su amor por miedo , un estatus social cómodo, con ello destruyo tres vidas la suya , la de Emma la de Henry , incluso la de su esposa que nunca salió de la espiral destructivas de las drogas .

Sus pasos se pararon enfrente de la tienda del anticuario , suspiro , dándose cuenta que no podía reprochar nada cuando el había hecho algo peor .

Dentro de la tienda no encontró a nadie, se giro para marcharse un resplandor detrás suyo le hizo pararse a mirar de nuevo

-Joven creo que no le conozco- un hombre de mediana edad le saludaba risueño, el reconocía a su padre con cualquier forma .

- Bueno me conoció hace muchos años , una eternidad ,joven no es la mejor forma de definirme .-se acerco a el mirándole mejor- soy casi de tu misma edad aquí, que ironía verdad- ambos se observaron. Gold supo entonces quien era el hombre que tenía delante de él sin saber que hacer como dirigirse.

-Baelfire – su voz se rompió

-Hola Rumpeltislskin o debería decir , alguna vez fue padre .

-Estas muy mayor .

-Ha pasado muchos años padre , demasiados .-se acomodo pesadamente sobre los mostradores de la tienda .

-Pensé que no vendrías nuca.- se sentía aun torpe en la conversación

-Estuve tentado , has sido muy insistente , me pico la curiosidad después de ver quién era el Sheriff, espero que no te moleste mi sinceridad .

-Te lo agradezco-

-Padre , me has hecho venir solo para verme así detrás del mostrador es incomodo, tengo una cita para comer , espero que aproveches este tiempo .-

-Si naturalmente , ven a mi casa no te importa allí hablaremos me gustaría saber de tu vida de ti .-

-Pues vamos –

Bael y Rumpel anduvieron hasta llegar a la casa del prestamista donde una cada vez más feliz Bella les dio la bienvenida .

Sentados en su salón , los dos hombres hablaron de sus vidas , más bien Bael ,Gold solo escuchaba las historias dando pie a mas información encantado con la tregua que le daba su hijo, fue Bella precisamente la que le pregunto sobre ese tema , el hombre con una sonrisa le explico sus últimas horas desde que estuvo con Emma .

Las campanadas de reloj le recordaban su cita.

-Pero puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros , incluso unos días , tenemos mucho que hablar aun . Me encantaría conocerte más .-Bella se acerco al joven

-Creo que deseas que me quede una temporada solo para hacer feliz a mi padre .-el joven sonrió a la muchacha- si la esposa de Emma no me mata por acércame a ella , me encantaría quedarme unos días ,tenemos mucho de qué hablar no solo ponernos al día. Aun no hemos hablado de usted por ejemplo , me encantaría saber quien consiguió que el señor oscuro se enamorada eso si es un misterio digno de ser narrado –Bella enrojeció ,GOld simplemente sonrió satisfecho.

-Entonces nos vemos para cenar hijo- le tendió la mano ,Bael se acerco dándole un abrazo-

-Deséeme suerte padre , me enfrento a algo peor que la reina malvada

-Necesitas ayuda hijo yo puedo

-No padre , esto no se debe arreglar con magia las relaciones son complejas para añadirle más matices peligroso-

-TE esperare –

Bael siempre fue un hombre tranquilo tal vez demasiado seguramente su padre esperaba un ataque verbal echándole en cara todo , porque le abandono de hecho hasta que cumplió los treinta lo odio , luego el mismo cometió tantos errores que empezó a cambiar el prisma , no todo era blanco o negro en su mundo entro miles de colores dejando de saber que era lo justo o bueno . Perdiendo oportunidad de ser feliz tras oportunidad llegando ahora a una edad en la que no buscaba abrir heridas cicatrizadas no merecía la pena , simplemente no dejar perder una nueva baza del destino para obtener algo de la felicidad perdida . El sabia que se había vuelto una persona solitaria , demasiado , ansiando con todo su alma dejarlo de ser .

Por eso estuvo sentado delante de su padre como si no pasara nada , en realidad si deseaba conocerle , algo en su mirada había cambiado , esa joven que se sentó tímidamente lejos de ellos provocaba un efecto en el beneficioso, el hablo en la primera cita esperaba que ellos fueran lo que tomaran su relevo que le contase que ocurrió desde que el llego a ese mundo hacia ya más de 30 años , mucho para narrar .

Llego a la cafetería de la abuelita, no sabía que se encontraría , si Emma declino la oferta de llevarle al pequeño o incluso la de ella misma no tenía que haberla besado , era tan tentador. El se enamoro de ella , seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo al verla . Lo estropeo, tendría que conformarse con una amiga , si todo se daba bien , sino con una enemiga bien merecida.

Allí sentada con el rostro más bello que recordaba a pesar de notarse su agotamiento estaba Emma , sola . El esperaba un milagro que aun no se merecía .

-Has venido – Emma levanto la cabeza pesadamente –se te ve agotada , gracias –

-De nada . Henry no ha venido esta de excursión en el bosque , al parecer la profesora decidió darles una clase práctica de no sé qué – sus hombros se dejaron caer agotados

-No necesito que le excuse entiendo que no desee nada de mi –

-Si es cierto, mi madre le dan esos ataques de llevarse a los niños al bosque para que aprendan mas desde que recupero todo sus recuerdo-

-Tu madre – era divertido escucharla hablar así de su familia parecía que ella también había perdonado .-dime quien es tal vez la conociera yo soy de ese mundo lo recuerdas –la sonrió sentándose

-Blanca nieves – sabía lo que ocurriría , una carcajada salió de su antiguo amante

-No sacaste su elegancia ,la belleza si pero su majestuosidad no – se recompuso

-Gracias me lo merezco , pero Bael no coquetees conmigo –le miro serio

-Lo siento es inevitable

-¿Que tal con tu padre ¿.-cambio el tema

- DE momento bien, me voy a quedar una temporada crees que tu esposa me intentara matar ¿

Emma se rio, ambos empezaron a contarse un poco su vida , como se sintió cuando le dejo, era fácil hablar con él siempre lo fue . El bostezo de Emma después de comer hizo que Bael la ofreciese llevar a su casa , acordaron verse en esa semana cuando Henry estuviera preparado. La despedida fue fría, ambos sabían quien estaba vigilándoles desde la ventana no querían empezar una nueva batalla .

Emma entro en su casa directa a sofá la mañana había sido demasiado activa , el bebe y su cuerpo reclamaban descansar no pensaba que al sentarse entraría tan fácilmente en el mundo de los sueños . Regina llego a su lado ,quería que le contase todo, al verla plácidamente dormidas se sentó a su lado acomodándola en sus brazos era agradable estar asi con ella. No debía tener miedo del hombre que se alejaba lo sabia pero era irracional siempre estaba esperando que le quitasen su final feliz , algo en su interior le decía que así ocurriría . Mas cuando su madre seguía por allí sin saber cuál era su nuevo movimiento. Para eso necesitaría la alianza inesperada de Rumpel la que no conseguiría sin ayuda de su hijo Bael .

Mesando el pelo de Emma se dio cuenta que su hijo era el nieto de Rumpel , eso se estaba liando demasiado .

Bael estaba riéndose con Bella , era una joven agradable , afable, su padre les observaba a su lado riéndose al fin con ellos , la cena había sido animada a pesar del interrogatorio constante del hombre .

En Storybrooke todo el mundo estaba en sus casas tranquilamente recuperando su vida sin darse cuenta que en el horizonte llegaba un barco pirata .


	20. Chapter 20 Sin nada

Capitulo 20.

Llegaron con la bruma nadie vio como es deslizaba por el mar, en la mañana cuando ascendió el manto blanco estaban allí cientos es embarcaciones amenazando la ciudad que es despertó con el estruendo es los cañones .

No es dio la alarma porque nadie lo vio eran sombras ocultas en la niebla.

El caos llego cuando las hadas lanzando ,orgullosas por estar preparada ,un hechizo al navío más cercano la tierra este revoto en el cielo entonces fue cuando el peligro real apareció, no eran piratas solamente sino navíos de la reina roja.

El ataque les pillo a todos en sus camas con sus vidas cotidianas confiados por sus salvaguardas que habían caído antes de empezar a funcionar .

Regina se levanto sobresaltada con el ruido de los cañones ,como hizo Emma . Se fue al cuarto de Henry haciendo que el niño se vistiera , cuando salieron al pasillo Emma se estaba arreglada dispuesta para ir a la batalla , fue Regina quien la paro , esta vez sus cinco meses exigían precaución , les ordeno ir a los refugios como habían establecido . Emma a regañadientes la obedeció llevándose a Henry cuando llego a las entrada del refugio creado en las viejas minas , vio el miedo en la gente , en los niños , en las mujeres , también que tenían razón para tenerlo esa vez ella tendría que comportarse como hacia su madre , no era fácil , ella tenía un don innato para conseguir que todos la escuchasen , apaciguar sus miedos . Aferro mas la mano de Henry empezando a intentar aparentar normalidad .

Bae apareció justo cuando ella entraba iba acompañado de una joven ,la mujer que estaba con Rumple.

Se saludaron como viejos amigos que eran entrando ,Henry intuía quien era el hombre .

La conversación entre ellos empezó a ser fluida , al parecer la joven y ella tenían algo en común se habían enamorado de un ser que todo el mundo odiaba, de carácter imposible.

Regina intentaba comprender porque el oscuro estaba allí, no creía que fuera enemigos para el .

-Las cosas cambian majestad , no debería darme la oportunidad que tiene usted-

- No me fio- le dijo entre dientes .

Entre los dos pudieron romper la barrera que les protegía , no antes de que ciento de soldados llegaran a las costa como si fuera un desembarco de los marines , tampoco pudieron evitar que la ciudad pareciera un colador por las balas de los cañones.

Esta vez la Reina estaba preparada para la magia, no era la única .

Rumpel vio a un viejo enemigo cegándose por sus propias cuentas por lo que dejo pronto a sus aliados .

Garfio esperaba a su viejo contrincante , tal vez su enemigo fuera Peter Pan , pero a nivel personal ese hombre era más interesante aparte de que la magia del duende no le afectaría. Sería una lucha a la vieja usanza .

Los dos cogieron las espadas .

Rumpel no le gustaba sentirse en las mismas condiciones que su contrincante, con la magia de su parte siempre pudo estar en ventaja, tal vez era debido a su naturaleza cobarde o tal vez porque siempre le pisotearon jurándose que no lo harían mas tenia la mente privilegiada para los tratos ,las trapicheos, a parte de su visión de futuro .

Lo que nadie sabía era que tenia lagunas , sino el hubiera visto como su hijo buscaría una salida a su maldición, la muerte falsa de Bella , su enamoramiento.

El era un pobre hombre hasta que la maldición oscura le convirtió en la persona más poderosa del mundo de los cuentos de Hadas , también en Storybrooke.

Ese poder tuvo un precio, que no se arrepentía de pagar o tal vez si .

Su esposa le dejo por cobarde, por no morir en la guerra él no quería vivir sin el amor de ella y su hijo , a Bael le perdió por cobarde, no supo concebir una vida sin ese nuevo poder , por lo mismo perdió a Bella , siempre perdía .

Cuando la idea de crear toda la trama para llegar a este mundo nació , lo hizo con dos fines que sufrieran como el jugar con todos dándoles esos finales que robaría con la ayuda de alguien que pagase el precio que él no estaba dispuesto .

Así su pupila apareció siendo la candidata perfecta, ella como el perdió su final feliz , a diferencia de él era todo visceral , en un arrebato podría hacerlo.

Tramo los hilos entrelazándolos , a un así no pudo abandonar su poder , se guardo un as en la manga el no sería un alfeñique mas .

Pero allí estaba con la magia más poderosa del mundo resbalándosele por las manos sin el poder que ansiaba .

Con Bella a sus lados por las mañanas , despertándose como nunca hizo con su mujer , en sus brazos feliz.

Su hijo estaba allí era un hombre triste que perdió el amor por no hacer daño a otros, un hombre bueno , era suyo ,parte de él. Esa noche descubrió que tenía un nieto , que su hijo había sido infeliz, deseaba obligar a Emma a dejarle a Henry ,se contuvo de manipular sabia que esa joven tenía buen corazón daría el paso para que pudieran estar juntos .

Ese fue el momento que decidió quedarse en esa tierra , era poderoso , entendería la magia , su hijo quería quedarse al lado de la familia que perdió, aunque no supiera como encajaría o se acercaría.

Que los barcos fueran de la Reina Roja no le alteraba, que algunos tuvieran el emblema de los piratas sí , que al observa con detenimiento encontrase en la popa a Garfio, y a su primera esposa , si le afecto.

También que por un trato Garfio era inmune a sus poderes, el trato fue simple su hijo , el que siempre le dijo todo el mundo que era de otro seria suyo, su madre nunca lo reclamaría a cambio quería que su amante nunca pudiera hacerle daño con la magia del oscuro.

Rumple accedió endureciéndosele su corazón ,como pudo estar casado con una mujer tan fría que anteponía su felicidad a la de su hijo.

Esas eran las cosas que le hicieron cambiar una guerra , la perdida , el egoísmo , el miedo , el poder para dejar todos esos sentimientos perdidos en la nada .

Garfio era un experto guerrero ataco sin dudarlo poniendo en apuros a Rumple. La reina Roja sonrió , todo transcurría como ella deseaba .

James se acerco a Rumple para ayudarle sabia que algo no iba bien recordó su enfrentamiento en el bosque prohibido la forma de lucha del hombre no tenía nada que ver con la torpe imitación que mostraba ahora.

Emma abrazaba Henry se escuchaba temblar la tierra , estaba desesperada , quería ir estar allí. Bael intentaba calmarla ,cuando no podía hacerlo consigo mismo , el nunca se escondió después de una hora eterna escondido se levanto, puede que no supiera usar una espada pero seguro que podia ayudar en los rescates o en algo era bombero , algo haría.

Bella le imploro que se quedara o tal vez fue la escusa para marcharse detrás de él y dejar de estar presa otra vez.

Así fue como Bae vio por primera vez en décadas a su madre atacando a su padre junto a su amante , Bella agarro un arma caída lanzándose a su ayuda , el hombre estaba herido, como todos allí.

Regina recibió un golpe perdiendo el conocimiento , Emma sintió el dolor en su cuerpo , a pesar de saber que no debía moverse de allí el corazón la pedía a gritos que fuera a buscarla , Henry se unió a su madre el tenia que asegurarse que se protegía.

Blanca no vio como su hija y nieto llegaban al lado de un Regina inconsciente estaba muy ocupada liberando a las hadas , sin saber cómo su poder menguaba cada momento, era como si supieran como neutralizarlas. Una mujer rubia , esbelta miraba a las hadas con sorna. Acercándose a la madre superiora hablándole al oído algo que nunca entendió

-El bien supremo estaba por encima de mi amor, espero que te guste el resentimiento madre –

La miro sonriéndola mientras que lanzaba algo que hizo que todas las hadas se quedaran petrificadas , sin su magia ellos estaban en desventaja. Buscando el auxilio de Regina fue cuando la vio en el suelo abrazada por su hija, llevándola a algún lugar para proteger su cuerpo. En el barullo de la contienda vio como la mujer que había dejado cao a las hadas lanzo el mismo polvo sobre Emma, Henry y Regina produciendo en esta ultima un brillo oscuro que la paralizo, mas cuando vio la sonrisa de la reina de corazones.

La reina se acerco a Rumpel , una gran bola de energía se formo en su mano lanzándola en dirección donde estaba su esposo, grito sin saber que decirle como advertir. Su voz fue suficiente para que mirada la amenaza apartándose ,Bael se giro viendo lo que ocurría fue segundos no lo pensó se lanzo entre la bola de energía y su destinatario . Rumpel abrazo a Bella llevándola detrás suya en un intento vano de protección.

Bael salió por los aires al recibir el impacto de la bola. Rumpel lanzo un hechizo brutal sin control de la magia ,era toda la energía que tenía en su cuerpo con todo su odio, lo lanzo sin pensar a la reina de corazones, la gran masa de energía que lanzo fue desviada a la nada o eso parecia un portal se abrió ante ellos en medio del mar ,los barcos cambiaron su dirección .

-Bael.- Rumpel no le importaba nada solo su hijo-

-Perdóname papa si fui mal hijo alguna vez- tosio provocando la lagrimas de Rumpel

-Siempre fuiste el mejor hijo que pude tener

-cometí muchos errores , demasiados ,-miro hacia donde estaba Emma y su pequeña familia.-los protegerás por mí ,no te puedes imaginar lo que la ame y lo tonto que fui al perderla- acerco a su padre –arriésgate a amar no pierdas a Bella, permítete amar – susurro mientras su cuerpo perdió su fuerza. Rumpel se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba muerto en su regazo envuelto en el dolor de no haber tenido solo unas horas todo su trabajo , todo los años de sacrificio entramando la forma de estar con el para solo poder tener unas horas .

El dolor creció, la energía volvió a el se giro encaramando a su enemigos no podría tocar a Garfio nadie dijo nada de su ex mujer .Le lanzo todo lo que su dolor le permitía la mujer murió antes de darse cuenta de que la atacaban , garfio entonces ataco con la misma rabia de Rumpel .

James agarro a Bella sacándola de esa refriega ,sentía que cualquiera moriría si se ponía en medio de esos dos .

Emma suspiro aliviada, Regina abrió los ojos, se acerco para contemplar los daños

-Menos mal pensé que te perdía –la sonrió tranquilizadoramente

-Quien eres tu ¿?- le dijo antes de perderse en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

Emma empezó a buscar un medico o algo, cuando algo la agarro de sus brazos hacia arriba cuando su magia empujo a los agresores fuera de ella , un golpe la dejo igual que Regina inconsciente.

Blanca miraba con desesperación todo ,estaban perdiendo tenía que replegarse, se dirigió hacia el punto donde estaba su hija para ayudarla con Regina cuando vio como se la llevaban sin poder hacer nada más que el intento inútil de seguir a los secuestradores.

Una barrera de Hombres se interpuso entre ella y su familia .

Todo los enemigos desaparecieron de repente , Rumpel dio un grito inhumano de frustración que fue tan desgarrador como el de Blanca, que se dejaba caer al suelo llorando por la pérdida de su hija y nieto .


	21. Chapter 21 Perder

Capitulo 21

Todo estaba brumoso, sus ojos poco a poco enfocaron algo , estaba en el suelo . A su lado Henry inconsciente , intento moverse pero era imposible todo su cuerpo estaba petrificado .

-Tiene a su presas , quiero mi recompensa –la mujer que la dejo fuera de combate se les acerco fría como el hielo

-Primero acaba tu trabajo –

-Está segura que pierda la memoria , eso puede no bastar para sus planes –

-No te preocupes de eso , tengo mis forma de alterar los recuerdos y emociones ,será lo que necesite para que yo pueda atacar y dominar el mundo de nuevo .- apretó los puños –tengo que salir de aquí , este mundo está bien , se me ha quedado pequeño- la mujer se acercaba a los preso dándole una patada a Emma en la cara - en cuanto a vosotros no permitiré que echéis todo al traste –

-Bien majestad , espero que disfrute de una mujer sin piedad – saco algo de un saco parecía polvo de hadas lo lanzo sobre Regina poco a poco se transformo en una versión diferente la que todo el mundo le mostraba de la Reina malvada . –yo prefiero una mujer despechada dolorida o llena de odio que una pantera enjaulada nunca será un gato manso , y un día se rebelada .-

-Una despechada como tu- la reina Roja le miro con desafío

-A mi me pudieron renegar , pero luche por mi amor, me salió mal , me quedo la venganza , soy capaz de sentir y saber quién soy y quien odio, dudar de lo que somos puede ser peligroso. Mi pago- le dijo con frialdad –no estoy aquí para hacer terapia, tengo un mundo que surcar y unas hadas que destruir-

-Espero que tu plan "campanilla " sea fructífero, de todo corazón.-

-En cambio yo alteza espero que fracase – la reina le lanzo un rayo que dio a la nada la antigua hada se había desvanecido.

Cora cogió la espada de uno de sus guardias la clavo sin piedad en medio del abdomen de su hija , con un grito desgarrador Regina abrió los ojos para cerrarlos envuelta en un terrible dolor .

Emma entendió lo que pasaba una sombra salió de la mano de Cora cubriendo a Regina , cada vez desaparecían las fracciones amables de la mujer para convertirse en frías. Cora susurraba un pasado, un presente. Lo escuchaba siendo testigo de cómo desaparecía los recuerdos de su vida juntas en la mujer que amaba.

En StoryBrooke todo se volvió caos , Snow estaba en show, Rumpel lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro desapareciendo en su dolor.

Los ataques de los piratas volvieron dos días después , al parecer Garfio quería venganza por la muerte de su amada . Pero Rumpeltilskin también quería resarcirse de su dolor , en cuanto los vio lanzo con toda su rabia el hechizo más devastador que recordaba se convirtieron en astillas , simple polvo . Solo un hombre en el mar a la deriva luchaba por llegar a la orilla y acabar con eso ese día.

James se interpuso entre los hombres intentando evitar que hiciese algo que se arrepintiese, fue imposible , la rabia de Rumple le lanzo lejos de su contienda ,acabando como era de esperar con Garfio muerto y Rumple mal herido .

Todo eso complicaba la situación necesitaba a Rumple para luchar contra Cora.

Las hadas recapacitaron sobre lo que ocurrió descubriendo sus errores estaba claro que ellas habían caído en una trampa, sabían quién era la causante no podrían esconderse en Storybrooke ,esta batalla sería llevada a su hogar . Era hora de volver.

Todo el mundo se preparo, dejaron defensas en el pequeño pueblo mientras se desplazaban a su tierra, les esperaba Thomas informándole de lo que había ocurrido la última semana en el castillo oscuro se detecto movimiento la reina Roja traía a un pequeño ejército , algunos decían que la reina Malvada había vuelto.

Esas palabras helaron la sangre de James , podría ser que la todo fuera una trampa que esa mujer les engaño , les traiciono lo más importante a su hija, las dudas le carcomían , no era el único Blanca estaba igual que el, no aguanto más en un arrebato se lanzo al castillo oscuro, quería chillar a Regina , saber que había pasado con su hija , se la habían arrebatado de nuevo .

Fue en vano no atravesó las lindes del bosque cuando la magia poderosa de la reina le prohibió entrar .

Blanca se fue al primer espejo que encontró lanzando su odio en él sus gritos ,su blasfemias hasta quedarse agotada sin respuesta.

O eso creía al otro lado Regina oía con placer los gritos pero también provocaba algo en ella, un mal estar que no se le quitaba nunca más al escuchar el nombre de Emma o Henry.

Desde que despertó mal herida su madre le dijo que sus enemigos atacaron su castillo matando a su padre ella tuvo que rescatarla el odio se emplazo en su corazón de nuevo con algo nuevo un vacio. Nada lo llenaba ni siquiera pensar en cómo destrozaría la existencia de Blanca Nieves y de todos esos que habían matado a su padre , sería capaz de ayudar a su madre .

Algo la hacía sospechar de todo , no encajaba descubriría el que. ¿Quién era Emma y Ese Henry ¿

Los chillidos de Emma sonaban por toda las estancias, la vergüenza de ser desnudada delante de todos ,fue superada cuando la cortaron su pelo. Sentía como las risas de la corte se clavaban como cuchillas.

LA humillación paso al dolor , las primeras ráfagas de esa energía azulada que la recorrían con cada pregunta ,que la retomaban el camino si la respuesta no le gustaba. La sensación de alivio del frio suelo sobre su piel ardiendo.

Cuando le pusieron el saco para devolverla a su celda no le importo el aspecto denigrante que tenia no entendía que placer obtenía haciéndola perder cualquier rastro de lo que fue solo sentía aun los espasmos de dolor.

Sintió que moría cuando toco a Henry no recordaba ni lo que dijo ,ni lo que hizo solo que algo salió de ella protegiendo al niño, desde entonces la Reina no paraba de atosigarla , conseguir que flaqueada ,dijese todo lo que ella deseaba saber.

No era una mujer paciente , al cabo de una semana se aburrió del interrogatorio. Intento su técnica favorita coleccionar corazones. Con toda la frustración que le causaba no conseguir nada introdujo sus dedos como ganzúas para arráncale el órgano, algo fallo de nuevo su magia o la de su hija se interpuso, aun así notaba sus dedos en el , algo frio la quitaba la vida , algo maligno comía el potente musculo un destello lanzo a la reina fuera de su cuerpo sin dejar de sentir aun sus dedos dentro algo oscuro se quedo dentro ese día paso algo más horrible su niña dejo de moverse .

Días eternos tirada en el salón sin preguntarla solo dándola golpes , hasta que simplemente la dejaba allí hasta que se aburría para dejarla de nuevo en su celda.

Un día no les llevaron a ningún sitio ,la reina entraba en la celda les interrogaba marchándose, así empezó una nueva dinámica ,nuevas semanas ,meses.


	22. Chapter 22 El castillo de invierno

Capitulo 22

Emma acariciaba la cabeza de Henry conteniendo su llanto, no podía flaquear ante su hijo. La celda era deprimente , una caverna , la comida escasa , la luz solo tinieblas , parecía que toda esperanza se perdiese en cada suspiro. Emma no sabía cómo sacarlo de allí, las pocas veces que intento hacer magia solo consiguió un dolor punzante .

Algo sonaba fuera, seguramente Cora volvía a preguntarla sobre Regina, Henry y ella. Como pudo arrasto el cuerpo de Henry detrás suya, el niño caía profundamente dormido ,era lo único que podía hacer y lo haría.

Las puertas se abrieron entrando unos hombres se ponían haciendo un pasillo , puso el cuerpo de Henry mas escondido de ellos, estaba claro que era la Reina . Parecía mas alta que la última vez que la vio.

-Llevároslo – Emma reconoció su voz

-Regina – susurro ,fue levantada por uno de los hombres , intento luchar, separarse para sujetar a Henry , -podemos levantarnos solos.- sabia que esa mujer no era su Regina . Henry despertó al ser zarandeado por los guardias , abrazándose a Emma viendo la silueta de la que una vez llamo "madre " . Regina se acerco fría cual tempano hacia ella .

-No sé quién eres , ni el niño solo que mi madre te tiene encerrada en el sitio más lejano, te tiene miedo , por algo. Y si ella te tiene miedo , eso es bueno para mí. Asique dime porque alguien tan poderosa como ella tendría miedo de una vagabunda ,enferma , embarazada y de su hijo bastardo- escupía cada palabra .

-Eso debería preguntarse lo vos a su madre , como decís solo soy una mendiga – Emma no quería apelar a un recuerdo , sabía que había hecho Cora , no había nada de la mujer que amo, no podía apelar a un corazón que no existía . –

-No os creo-acaricio su mejilla poniendo una mueca de asco. –Llevarlos a mi castillo-

Estaba claro que tenía prisa, esto era una escaramuza en el castillo de la reina de Corazones. El trayecto era agotador ,iban contra reloj, el camino en el bosque encantado no fue mejor. Su embarazo estaba demasiado avanzado ir en caballo no era lo mejor .

Regina miraba a los dos presos , les parecía conocidos , no recordaba porque , sabía que su madre le había hecho un hechizo robándole los recuerdos de los últimos años ,tenía destello de cosas , sensaciones . Le costó poco averiguar que habían pasado 29 años de los que no recordaba nada . Y que por alguna razón Snow y James no tenía ganas de seguir enfrentada a ella estaba ocupada buscando algo, alguien que tenía su madre . Rumpeltisltskin también estaba interesados en ellos. Esa misma persona que su madre le tenía tanto miedo para esconderla en el más recóndito de las prisiones . Asique fuera quien fuera debía tenerlos ella , interrogarles hasta que supiera quién eran y que sabían de esos años perdidos.

Su ultimo recuerdo era haber lanzado la maldición con éxito, Snow con James en sus manos ensangrentados, sus risa ante el placer de su venganza concluida , luego estaba en su palacio. Tumbada en su cama , con signos de haber sufrido un combate su madre la miraba risueña exigiéndola ayuda en compensación por salvarla la vida .

Ella cedió , a cambio de que se fuera de su reino. Ataco a Rumpeltisltsin venciéndole, o algo parecido. En cuanto se fue , poco a poco empezó a notar los cambios, llegando a la verdad o a una parte de ella .

Ambos parecían poco diestro en montar a caballo , la mujer sufría demasiado . Ya no tenían porque ir tan rápido estaban en sus terrenos , aun así quería llegar pronto , no se sentía a gusto fuera de su palacio , ese era el nuevo cambio en ella que no entendía. Antes adoraba cabalgar , lucirse entres sus vasallos . No se encontraba cómoda en ningún lado.

No soportaba mas la cara de dolor de la mujer .

-alto¡ , que suban al carruaje , iremos más despacio. – dijo enfadada . El niño bajo primero , ayudándola . Ambos subieron sentándose juntos. Regina no quería ir con ellos ,estaban mugrientos, enfermizos, vulgares , aun así sentía una atracción por ellos como la polillas por la luz.

La mujer llevaba solo un saco , estaba claro que no era su prenda de vestir sino una forma de castigarla , el pelo lo tenía cortado al cero al cero, empezaba a salirle pelusa , eso implicaba que mínimo llevaban un mes en ese lugar . No parecían que se hubieran aseado, ni dado el sol en ese tiempo. Se quedo mirando el sorprendente parecido que tienen , la piel pálida, los ojos verdes . El muchacho tiene el pelo negro, la pelusa de la cabeza de ella era rubia oscura.

La mujer abraza a su hijo ,la mira de reojo vigilándola . Eso la hace reír esa mujer no podría ni levantarse , menos atacarla , aun así está preparada para intentarlo. Le gusta es un enemigo digno ,sea quien sea. Estaba claro que en perfecto estado , la haría vibrar.

Me hizo vibrar la voz de su subconsciente volvió a salir esa que le decía que todo estaba mal. Que era engañada , sin fallarla hasta ahora. Recostándose en el carruaje siguió admirando a su contrincante. Estaba claro que deseaba que estuviera en forma ,sería más interesante .

En cuanto llegaron dio la orden , los bañarían, darían de comer , al niño estaría preso en una habitación , ella a su aposentos tendrían una charla. En su cabeza llego una imagen de ellas discutiendo en un cuarto, diferente a todo los que conocía. Ese tipo de decoración en blanco y negro , no era de su castillo era ajeno a ese reino , ¿sería el de ella? .

Emma se negaba a separarse de Henry, les habían dispensado un trato noble, dado de comer bañados, incluso dado ropa nueva a Henry , ahora los distanciaba Emma suplicaba que le llevasen de nuevo con él. Podía escuchar como el muchacho gritaba pidiendo lo mismo. Fue soltada de golpe en los aposentos de Regina . La vio de pie, contoneándose ,mirándola de esa forma que hizo en el carruaje . Las ropas con la que veía a la mujer constantemente no era ese saco. Cabeceo haciendo que algo apareciera en su mano.

-Póntelo.- lanzo una prenda de ropa encima de la cama , se sentó solemnemente esperando a que la obedeciera

-¿donde está Henry?- exigió el temperamento de esa mujer la sacaba de quicio.

-¿Henry?- le intrigo el nombre , el de su padre

-El muchacho que estaba conmigo, mi hijo- se acerco mirando

-El pequeño bastardo está bien , en unas habitaciones descansando – se movió inquieta . –si me enfadas puede que cambie sus aposentos por una prisión igual en la que estabais-

-Como deseéis majestad- se irguió dejando claro que no la daría la razón

-Solo- esbozo una sonrisa diabólica

La mujer se deshizo de lo que en el último meses había sido su ropa, dejando su cuerpo desnudo, varios golpes se quedaban a descubierto, algunos cortes . Regina no supo porque pero ver eso le hacía hervir la sangre de ira hacia quien le hubiera hecho eso. Tampoco podía dejar de admirar las formas , el blusón callo por su cuerpo cubriendo , sus pechos ,su cadera, su abultado vientre. Debajo de la redondez vio algo que la llamo la atención, un dibujo curioso.

-Ven¡, para¡ -la ordeno .Emma dejo el resto de la ropa andando descalza por el frio mármol del castillo. Poniéndose enfrente de ella de pie . Regina levanto la blusa hasta el pequeño dibujo , acariciando la piel de la mujer –las mujeres no suelen llevar tatuajes , solo los piratas,-la miro a los ojos – menos un cisne- con las manos en las caderas la atrajo mas a ella. Siguiendo sus impulso beso el tatuaje, emma se intento aparta, no pudo la aferraba con fuerza. Los besos se extendieron por su piel buscando puntos erógenos . Regina notaba el enfrentamiento , una parte se quería separar de ella , con sus manos intentaba separarse empujándola . En cambio su cuerpo respondía a sus besos, como el suyo propio . ¿Porque la deseaba ?Ella no pensaba normalmente en doncellas, los hombre nos necesitaba rogarles para que cumplieran su voluntad , siempre supo cómo ganarlos. Esa extraña mujer en cambio hacia que algo en ella quemase. Cuando la vio en su alcoba decidió que era el momento de tenerla , aplacar su deseo. Se levanto empujando a la mujer con ella. Teniéndola presa en el dosel labrado de su cama. –deja de luchar ,no me engañas –la acariciaba por debajo de la liviana ropa-tu cuerpo lo desea como el mío.-la beso consiguiendo que lo aceptase , el recuerdo de su beso hizo que deseada mas – te he besado antes, quien diantres eres pequeño cisne- la lanzo en su cama tomando de ella todo , la violencia de sus trato fue calmándose en cuanto ella dejo de luchar , cuando los dos cuerpos volvieron a alcanzar un ritmo propio, como si toda la vida lo hubieran hecho. Humedecerse con los gemidos de esa mujer , Alcanzar un orgasmo de una mujer desconocida, con sus manos recorriéndola . La posesión de su cuerpo. La continua consideración a su cuerpo como si le importase , curarla con la magia mientras la hacía el amor una vez más porque no se cansaba de recorrerla. Tenía sensación de ser un vagabundo en el desierto que había encontrado al fin agua, sin ser capaz de saciarle hasta que no se ahogase en ella.

Necesitaba perderse en su cuerpo. Se dejo caer encima de ella admirando cada rasgo ,acariciando su cabeza la que raspaba- tenias una gran melena rubia, parecías una princesa – se acomodo a su lado , no quería hacer daño a la niña se apoyo en su codo mirándola ,con su mano exigió que la mirase, sin estar contenta con eso , apreso de nuevo la cadera acariciando su cuerpo, enredando su piernas con las suyas acariciando cuando quisiera su interior.

-Es una niña – acaricio el vientre como si fuera suyo, en realidad sentía que todo en esa mujer era suyo. Se acerco a ella de nuevo –es mía , no sé cómo ,todo en ti es mío- Emma giro la cabeza para contener su respuesta ,Regina la volvió a hacer que la mirase- el niño es mi hijo, se llama como mi padre .-la obligo a mirarla

-Es hijo de la mujer que eras antes- la reto con sus palabras

- Yo soy yo, eres mía , sois míos – le reclamo- te recuerdo en mis brazos, haciéndote el amor ,aun así no recuerdo tu nombre –acorto el espacio- se que la reina de Corazones me ha quitado mis recuerdos, te recuerdo, al muchacho. Imágenes .

- tu madre te ha quitado los recuerdos para volver a controlarte . – suspiro no mentía, sabia que a Regina algo le pasaba , que tipo de hechizo en esta ocasión ,estaba claro que aun quedaba algo de su Regina .

-como acabaste en mi cama – la acaricio íntimamente –que amenace con quitarte para que me obedecieras, cuál fue mi engaño para dominarte , te arranque el corazón- acaricio por encima de su corazón sintiéndolo intacto.

-El peor de los engaños del universo. El que nos hace mas idiotas – Emma no soportaba esos contactos, los necesitaba tanto.

-Cual? –se sentía satisfecha ,la mujer estaba doblegada a sus caricias , al parecer había encontrado una forma de tener a su lado a quien quisiera deseaba conocer cómo –

-El amor – Emma intentaba apartarse del contacto intimo .

-TE enamoraste de mi – se rio , apresándola más fuerte a su lado. –Eres estúpida en realidad, yo no amo a nadie que no sea yo.- soltó con odio, sintiéndose culpable por decirlo . De sus manos salió un leve humo morado , Emma sintió el sueño apresarla. No podía dejar que al conversación siguiera , se sentía demasiado culpable ante esa mujer.-¿quién eres ¿ Que extraño poder tienes sobre mi?- acaricio el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer admirando su propiedad. –si Cora te ha hecho daño la matare. – lanzo la amenaza tocando el vientre , desde allí algo debajo de la piel dio un golpe. La mujer sonrió acercándose al lugar donde le habían golpeado- hola mi princesa, echabas de menos a mami- beso el lugar sintiendo los movimientos debajo de la piel Regina se quedo allí conteniendo las ganas de llorar , siendo consciente de lo que acababa de decir. En su mente momentos parecidos volvían.

Emma se despertó desconcertada, Regina estaba en los pies mirándola esperando que se despertada .

-Henry , es mi hijo- Emma se intentaba acomodar tapándose su desnudez con la sabana , se sentía demasiado vulnerable ante esa mirada tan depredadora

-es nuestro hijo.- dudo si mentir. Pero estaba claro que Regina tenia recuerdos de ellos ,eso podía ser bueno.

-Lo tuviste tu – tiro de la sabana dejándola de nuevo a descubierto su desnudez , le gustaba verla así .

-Si –

-Es mi hijo- no entendía porque eso era tan importante dejarlo claro-La niña –respiro profundamente mientras acariciaba su vientre delicadamente – está bien lo noto – como una gata ascendió sobre su cuerpo.- la quería , mi madre va detrás de este bebe. De mi bebe .-

-Si –.Emma contuvo las lagrimas , pensó que estaba muerta era una niña inquieta y desde que la apresaron dejo de moverse esa mañana volvía a sentirla

-Tú eres la madre de mis hijos , porque me amas , -la mirada de Regina era indescriptible- creo que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, eso es casi imposible. – la miro como si esperase que en su cara se dibujase la respuesta- pero los tengo. Necesito tenerte en mi cama ,tocarte , olerte , saborearte , no me canso , desde que me desperté aquí he tenido la sensación de vacío que no se llenaba ,hasta ahora .- se paro no podía admitir eso

- que va ha hacer con nosotros – intentaba controlarse o se lanzaría encima golpeándola , diciéndola que eso era amor .

-protegeros hasta que sepa que ha pasado, se que la mitad de mi guardia no son mis hombres, estoy segura que es la guardia de …

-tu madre – era hora de dar un paso que dejase claro que sabía todo-

-Mi madre –dijo el nombre admirando el valor de la mujer que tenia atrapada entre sus cuerpo –si , ella me tiene tan encerrada como yo a vosotros, solo pude contar con algunos hombres para mi pequeña escaramuza . Estoy segura que vendrá a por vosotros en breve –

-Cómo te llamas ¿?

-Emma , Emma Swan. Nací en el palacio de Verano, soy hija de Blanca Nieves y James , me crie en una tierra lejana sola, hasta que llegue a Storybrooke , el sitio donde os llevo a todos la maldición que Rumpestiskin creo -respiro era mejor decirlo todo, si le ayudaba no habría malentendidos- rompí la maldición como estaba destinada , pero el precio fue singular . –dar información no darle su biografía .

-Eres la hija de mi más odiada enemiga- agarro su cabeza arañándola un poco la mejilla besándola con fiereza – en vez de matarte , te hice mi amante , no creo que tu madre este muy contenta de ello, rompiste mi hechizo oscuro , sabes lo que me costo- apretó más fuerte la manos en su cara

-El corazón de tu padre – intento soltar su agarre.- Henry le pusiste el nombre por el .- Regina la soltó

- Espero que esto sea mi venganza , que Snow sepa que todos sus nietos salen de mi cama –

-Creo que lo lleva peor James- se froto su mejilla , viendo la cara de diversión de Regina – bueno Snow no lo lleva tampoco bien. –

-Quien es el padre – se giro- a quien le permito tocarte, seguro que no vive mucho mas – se acerco a ella sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación opresor , sentir tanto no podía con ello – jamás dejaría que alguien que te toco viviese , nunca he sido tan posesiva ni celosa con nada –

- Es , de Henry fue ,-se entrecortaba – está muerto- evito las lagrimas , recordaba como Bae se lanzo enfrente de Bella para salvarla a ella y Rumpelstiskin – el de ella sigue vivo y me toca menos de lo que hacía antes –

-Morirá – sus boca se lleno con las palabras

-Eres tu- Emma se rio – fue algo de mi magia involuntaria –

- Lo sé , lo siento- miro la puerta- por eso la quiere será más poderosa que nosotras .-parecía estar orgullosa . –necesito mis recuerdos.- se separo de ella sin decirla nada mas .

La situación era singular , Henry llego esa mañana , se acerco a su madre abrazándola había pasado mucho miedo , el comportamiento de Regina era errático a veces amable, frio, hostil, amoroso. SE marchaba dejándolos allí perfectamente atendido. Sin dejarles moverse de sus gigantescos aposentos . No entraba nadie, ella misma traía la comida les observaba por horas sin decir nada .Las noches eran igual que los días Emma y Henry sentía como les miraba hasta quedarse dormido. Entonces ella entraba en la gran cama , Emma notaba sus manos en su cuerpo, incluso como buscaba su piel por debajo de su camisón. Controlaba el suspiro de placer que le causaba ese pequeño roce, alguna veces no podía y lo soltaba . Era esa veces la que se dibujaba una sonrisa en Regina ,al besar a escondidas su cuello.

Emma sabia que el motivo por el cual Henry siempre estaba con ellas era por dos causa la desconfianza de Regina por todo, la necesidad de esta de no volver a perder el control con Emma . Desearla era algo que la gran Reina Malvada se prohibía a pesar de desearlo tanto como ella .

Los pequeños momentos en que la tocaba notaba como ardía su cuerpo. La intensidad en sus ojos cuando la miraba directamente , las grandes caricias del pasado fueron sustituidas por pequeños roces , en el que se centraban toda el deseo , el amor negado .

Recordaba con demasiada intensidad los juego de ajedrez , ella ponía la mano en la mesa , no supo cómo empezó a acercarse la de ella . Sentía el calor de la otra mano, se acercaba mas , empezaron a jugar los dedos con la proximidad , al acabar la partida las manos jugaban a acariciarse , olvidándose de todo el mundo . Ese era el roce más sensual que habían tenido nunca . A Emma casi se le cortaba la respiración cuando avanzaba por su brazo los dedos para volver a separarse. El bebe opinaba como ella cada roce de Regina lo celebraba con un movimiento , Emma podía odiar las patadas en el pasado , pero después de que la niña no se movió durante un mes , pensando que murió ,ahora celebraba cada uno de sus movimientos . Estaba claro que era su madre la que provocaba el entusiasmo del bebe.

Antes del amanecer el cuerpo se retiraba para volver a mirarlos desde la lejanía.

Emma esa mañana se sentía como si algo le partiera en dos. Sabía perfectamente que era . Estaba de parto. Recordaba perfectamente los dolores. Henry estaba asustado , Emma no se levanto de la cama su cara cada vez mostraba más dolor. En cuanto llego Regina se lanzo a sus brazos pidiendo auxilio, se acerco corriendo a la mujer .

-¿Estas de parto?- la pegunto asustada –

-Si – fue todo lo que consiguió decirle, llevaba horas ,seguramente había dilatado mucho

- necesitamos una matrona.- su voz se torno en miedo . –cuanto tiempo llevas de parto?- el terror no lo podía ocultar –

-todo la mañana- le confesó-Regina –la llamo en un grito- llévate a Henry , por favor. En breve esto se va a poner peor ,debo estar a punto.-

-No puedes hacerme esto, necesitamos una comadrona- la amenazo

-Es demasiado tarde- el grito retumbo en la sala

Henry salto a lado de su madre agarrándola la mano . Emma vio el miedo de Regina , intento controlarse entendiendo que no había tiempo. La fue explicando paso a paso lo que ocurría que debían hacer ellos dos . Regina hizo aparecer todo lo que la mujer necesitaba . Ella era la Reina malvada no podía sentir miedo de un nacimiento solo podía pensar en las muchas mujeres que morían haciendo eso. Cuando empezó a aparecer la cabeza de su hija Regina pensó en desmayarse, la sangre , el liquido sus manos sacándola .Pensó en usar magia para sacarla, sin poder siquiera pensar en como .

Allí llorando tímidamente estaba su hija .Henry feliz reía detrás de Emma quien estaba recostada sobre el muchacho intentando recuperarse. Regina se acerco con el pequeño bulto , era tan diminuto. Se lo coloco en los brazos de Emma . Esta beso a la niña llorando. Henry acariciaba su carita . Regina se acerco a los labios de Emma besándolos, estaba orgullosa de ella . Algo se despertó, soltó los labios con pereza mirando de nuevo a sus dos hijos Henry seguía acariciando a su hermana , la que parecía seguirle con la mirada . Beso la cabeza de su hija y la mano de su pequeño, abrazándoles a ambos ,la magia brotaba de ella recorriéndole todo , la sangre desaparecía de la niña , emma notaba como la curaba con ese toque cálido que tenia la magia de Regina . Unas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Regina quien no soltaba a ninguno de los tres.

-Majestad .- llamo como ordeno que se dirigieran a ella , no soportaba su nombre en su voz , le traía recuerdos que no controlaba que no eran de ella -

-Emma casi os pierdo a los tres para siempre – la voz era dulce llena de dolor, llorando, su cabeza se levanto para volverla a besar .

-Regina – se separo un poco de ella para ver allí a su esposa de nuevo. Una gesto y la niña estaba limpia vestida como una princesa .-

-No sé como libarnos de esta .- acaricio el pecho de Emma.-ni como curarte esto-

- Mama –Henry la abrazo dándole un beso- que es lo que no puedes curar ¿- su hermana protesto ,parecía que ella también quería saber .-

-Cora , ella le hizo daño, lo noto

-Me intento arrancar el corazón, no pudo, mi magia se interpuso ,o tal vez la de Kate –acaricio al bebe ese fue el momento en que la niña dejo de moverse hasta que volvieron a los brazos de Regina – pero sé que lo daño ,me siento más débil desde entonces, es como si se fuera a parar en cualquier momento.

-No,.. mama haz algo-

-Henry tranquilízate –Regina agarro a su hijo ,haciendo que le mirase – nunca dejare que se pare aunque le tenga que dar el mío mismo para curarse –dejo claro –ahora hay que sacaros de aquí- la mujer se acomodo junto a ellos- os amo tanto- fue todo lo que podía decir cuando volvió el llanto.

Cuando Emma se despertó recuperada del parto Regina estaba majestuosa delante de su espejo hablando con alguien en su manos estaba su bebe . SE giro para ir a su lado

-Esta pequeña tiene hambre – le dejo al bebe en su regazo. Pudo ver la imagen de Snow en el espejo-

- Mama ¡- la mujer se acerco mas al espejo como si fuera a abrazarla ,gritando su nombre . Lo mucho que la echaba de menos .

-Tranquilas , por favor – Regina solicito a ambas mujeres Snow se pegaba cada vez más al espejo .Henry se despertó viendo a su abuela dirigiéndose raudo al espejo para hablar con ella.

-Gracias –Emma acogió su bebe entre sus brazos mirando a los ojos a Regina ,volvían a brillar .LA mano acariciaba su mejilla

-No me apetece llevarme mal con la madre de mi esposa – se recostó en los pies admirando como Emma amamantaba a su hija. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida . –Rumpel llegara en cualquier momento convencerle para que se lleve a Henry , sería perfecto que aceptara llevarte a ti y Kate.

-Como has conseguido que venga ¿. –

-Me ha costado mucho que se pusiera delante de un espejo , he tenido que tirar de los lazos de sangre dijo pesadamente .

- Mejor uno que nadie, me imagino que solo querrá llevarse a Henry-

Rumplestitlskin apareció de la nada esa misma tarde .Henry al verlo supo lo que tramaban sus madres .Regina se despidió costosamente de su hijo , ella prometió no estar en la negociación .Dio un beso a su mujer ,parecía que se despedía para siempre de ella, las lagrimas salieron incontrolables ,Regina acaricio la cabeza de su hija besándola . Emma supo entonces la realidad. En cuanto Regina desapareció ,miro al duende, con la apariencia de .

-Entonces mama me tengo que ir con el- Henry la miro llorando-

-Es lo mejor , no se cual es el trato ,Regina no me lo ha contado- se acerco- espero que no tengamos que lamentarlo eternamente . –recordó la amenaza que pendía sobre su hija.

-Esta vez no hay un trato, solo vengo a proteger lo que queda de mi hijo.-acaricio a Henry.- el tenia sentimientos muy fuertes por usted. –miro a Emma .- se culpaba de todo lo que la hizo , de que acabase en la cárcel por su culpa , le salvo- Henry miro a su madre ,aun no había conseguido sacarle la verdad –

-No fue nada – Emma se dijo con modestia-

-El estaba en deuda , por lo que yo lo estoy, solo cumplo , odio deber favores – la mueca de dolor se dibujaba en el hombre –

-Siento lo de Bae, el era bueno , siempre lo fue , demasiado para poder sobrevivir en la cárcel- Emma recordaba con cariño al muchacho que conoció .

-Era demasiado bueno para mí- Rumplelstinkin miro a Henry estaba claro de donde venia el buen corazón del muchacho. –es hora de que nos marchemos , la reina de corazones está a punto de llegar .

-Pero Mama , Emma, Kate , las cogerá de nuevo , es horrible esa mujer es cruel no podemos dejar que las cojan de nuevo, mama está enferma , acabara con ella – Henry tiraba de la pecheras de Rumpeltiskin exigiendo que le entendiese-

-Emma , Kate y tu os venias conmigo, Regina tiene cosas que aclarar con su madre – Emma agacho la cabeza evitando que sus lagrimas salieran, se acerco a Henry abrazándolo

-Eso era una despedida –le aclaro a Henry- vámonos por favor si me quedo un poco mas no podre dejarla-

-Lo sé alteza deme la mano- le dieron la mano con un resplandor desaparecieron del palacio de invierno .


	23. Chapter 23 final

Capitulo 23

-Creí que nos llevarías al tuyo- Emma miro al detalle el lugar confirmando que era el castillo de su madre .

-No, es hora de que por lo menos nosotros empecemos algo nuevo. Quiero conocer a mi nieto, y saber cómo era mi hijo en estos años , para eso debo por lo menos tener su aceptación –recalco las últimas palabras

-Y se la está ganando liberándonos – Emma le miro incrédula

-Hay que empezar por algún sitio .-

-Porque no salvando a Regina- Emma le miro desafiante –

-No pida tanto alteza – la voz cantarina de Rumpelstiskin sonó dura

-Emma .- Snow apareció seguido de James abrazando a su hija , Henry casi ahogándolos. Emma le costó que la soltaran – Kate – Snow miro a su pequeña nieta queriendo abrazarla , pero Emma no podía soltar a su bebe , era todo lo que le quedaba de Regina . LE costó un poco ceder apartándose para seguir con la conversación de Rumpel-

-Puedes venir a verlo , bueno deberíamos pedir permiso a Snow, pero si vienes con Bella estaré encantada de que tengas tiempo con el – se giro mirando a Henry- se lo duro que es que te prohíban estar con tus seres queridos –

-¿Porque con Bella? – desconfiaba de ese ofrecimiento

.-Porque el amor te hace ,mejor ,más amable, más humano , me gusta ese parte de ti, quiero que sea la que conozca Henry. No quiero que vea al maldito duende oscuro, sabe que lo eres. No lo necesita en su vida –

-Me parece una decisión digna de una reina , serás una buena gobernante si algún vez lo decides Emma , gracias . En cuanto su madre haya pasado su euforia por recobraros , intentare hablar sobre mis visitas . Gracias de nuevo, -se alejo haciéndole una reverencia – Emma , Regina no se le gana tan sencillamente . La enseñaron los mejores, y está motivada para ganar . No creas los rumores sin ver su cadáver .

-Lo sé – Emma le miro –gracias por salvarnos- le estrecho la mano. El hombre lo acepto era el primer gesto de igual a igual sin subterfugios que había tenido en años –Henry tu abuelo se va despídete de el – Emma sonrió al hombre. Henry se acerco tímidamente dándole la mano como había hecho su madre . Era un principio para el oscuro.

Rumpeltiskin desapareció esperando ansioso las visitas .

Emma estaba en el sofá, su madre la tenía su cabeza en su regazo acariciando su cabeza , gruñón había hecho demasiadas similitudes entre su pelusa y la de Kate . Snow le había echado conteniendo sus lagrimas al recordar su largo pelo dorado.

Ahora acariciaba rítmicamente su cabeza consolándola o tal vez consolándose ella al hacerlo . En cuanto dejaron a la niña dormir en su cuna y a Henry, ambos protegidos por un paranoico James que se quedo en un sillón en el cuarto despierto con su espada . Emma se lanzo en el sofá, pensando en sus miedos .Snow se sentó a su lado, entonces el llanto salió.

Lo normal hubiera sido que ella dejase a los niños a buen recaudo cogiera un caballo y se lanzase a ayudar a Regina . No ese sedentarismo ese abatimiento , era como si estuviera derrotada .

Snow mando unas tropas para saber que ocurrió en el castillo lo único que encontraron fue cenizas ,nada , ni la reina malvada ni la roja . Nada .

En donde el castillo estuvo solo quedo cenizas ,hasta las ruinas ,los pilares , estaban calcinadas.

La rutina empeoro, Emma parecía cada vez más un fantasma , James era la sombra de los niños ,por la noche su hija en su regazo lloraba o se quedaba perdida en la nada .

-¿Que te ocurre ¿?- le pregunto por enésima vez frustrada ante el mutismo de Emma como toda las noches desde que fueron recobrados .Esta vez como respuesta Emma cogió la mano de Snow llevándosela a su corazón. Lo escucho, era débil .

-Se apaga – limpio sus lagrimas – no le queda mucho –Snow giro el cuerpo de su hija mirándola aterrada

-De que hablas – la chillo

-Uso toda mi magia para mantenerlo, es agotador, Cora lo maldijo, intento arrancármelo , no pudo , un escudo se lo impidió , pero lo maldijo ,cada día se muere un poco, cada día lo curo, la maldición le gana terreno. Solo quería que pudiera aguantar hasta que naciera Kate. Estuviéramos a salvo. Me necesitan , mis hijos me necesitan- se inclino mirándola – Mama no sé lo que puedo aguantar –

- Emma , has aguantado todo este tiempo, llamare a las hadas para que te ayuden -

-Seguramente – Emma cabeceo afirmativamente dejándose caer en el regazo de su madre . Solo sentía que se curaba cuando Regina lo hacía , usando el amor que sentía por ella . Solo sentía que su magia era poderosa a su lado.

Snow contuvo su llanto hasta que sintió que Emma se quedo dormida. Entonces se inclino sobre su niña abrazándola llorando asegurándose de que su corazón latía .

Emma se levanto esa mañana su cuerpo pesaba ,estaba más agotada. Se esforzó más que nunca en auto curarse sintiendo como era casi imposible ,su magia funcionaba por amor , el suyo estaba muerto no podía conectar con su poder .

SE levanto despacio imponiendo el ritmo que su cuerpo podía sostener . Si era su final no deseaba que fuera en ese mundo al fin y al cabo ella podía haber nacido allí pero no era su hogar solo tenía un lugar que llamaría así. Deseaba tanto volver a sentirlo aunque fuera una ilusión un efímero sueño.

Emma cabalgo hasta el portal sabia donde lo encontraría , fue el primero que hicieron , miro al castillo de sus padres despidiéndose de todo ese mundo para siempre , en cuanto piso de nuevo Storybrooke sintió una leve oleada de fuerza renovada , se sentía menos agotada .

Encamino sus pasos a su hogar , las calles estaban transitadas por antiguos ciudadanos de Storybrooke y algunas caras nuevas . La gente se seguía moviendo por los portales decidiendo que vida deseaban y en donde.

Al pasar cerca de la cafetería de la abuela sonrió al ver allí el cartel de abierto estaba tentada a tomar un chocolate caliente , era lo que más le apetecía ,no estaba allí para eso . Siguió su trayecto hasta su casa , la mansión de Regina ,su hogar .

Todo en la casa indicaba que nadie había vivido en ella meses . Emma subió hasta el dormitorio que habían compartido Regina y ella se tumbo en la cama sintiendo al fin la paz que su cuerpo ansiaba , cerró los ojos descansando . El olor de Regina le inundaba , era capaz de casi saborearla era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse más fuerte , tal vez lo necesario para aguantar unos meses mas . Podía intentarlo tal vez la esencia de Regina en su hogar fuera lo suficiente ,lo que necesitaba para estar al lado de sus hijos unos meses mas . Una lagrima corrió por sus mejilla ,egoístamente no tenía fuerzas para el engaño ir allí para conseguir migajas de fuerzas que no deseaba , no quería estar a medias , era egoísta lo sabía , sus hijos se merecían mas ,se merecían una madre que luchase por ellos. Confirmo que ella no era tan buena madre como Regina , ella era fuerte , constante la verdadera madre . Ella solo era Emma , sin Regina no tenía fuerza para nada menos para no huir.

Abandonar todo dejar de sufrir.

Se quedo dormida ,cuando despertó se avergonzó de sus pensamientos, absorbió mas el olor de Regina sintiendo algo más de fuerza . No podía dejar solo a su familia si así conseguía días , meses tendría que viajar incluso volver a vivir allí, les daría todo , Regina se merecía que honrase sus sacrificio.

Suspiro, era tarde debía volver a casa de su madre y explicar lo que ocurría. Sintió algo pesado ,cálido suave en su pecho , abrió los ojos suavemente fuera lo que fueses no era una amenaza todo sus cuerpo se estremeció al sentir los dedos delicados que trazaban un dibujo en su pecho, siguió los dedos encontrando a su dueña. Emma agarro la mano para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación .

-Regina – empezó a llorar.

-Shiifff- tapo su boca con un dedo.-no llores – se agacho hacia ella besando sus labios dulcemente

-Como ¿?-

- use toda mi magia para combatir ,solo se me ocurrió una manera de acabar con ella , ya la use una vez el país de las maravillas pero esta vez para siempre ella no podrá salir de allí, desprendí tanta energía que todo se destruyo a mi alrededor, pensé que moriría ,solo deseaba hacerlo aquí en mi casa , y de repente estaba aquí .

-Porque no me lo hiciste saber .-

-No podía ni moverme era como si invernarse- la acaricio lentamente su mejilla –

-Yo…

-lo sé , lo sentí en todo momento no dejo de estar conectada a ti, como siempre será , te mantendré como en el castillo.

-Regina no puedes volver allí verdad , igual que tu madre no puede salir de el país de las maravillas tu de aquí esta es tu prisión el coste de la magia por encerrarla ,también lo estas .- la pregunta era casi una afirmación que Regina confirmo con un beso-Entonces este será nuestro hogar , informare a mi madre de todo.- se estiro en la cama sintiendo como Regina la curaba también como algo dormido durante muchos meses se despertaba , su cuerpo se caldeaba , se calentaba . Regina se acerco a ella ardía su cuerpo por Emma .-Los niños te añoran –

-Yo a ellos –la beso hambrienta – puede esperar . –se recostó delicadamente sobre Emma deseando tener a su amor de nuevo en sus brazos para toda la eternidad o toda su vida .

Fin .


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogo

No pensaba hacer epilogo pero al leer el comentario de Ana, me di cuenta que tal vez si faltaba algo en el final, asique espero que os guste os deje un buen sabor de boca a todas/os los que habéis seguido la historia y muchas gracias .

Para las personas que mandan rewies agradecerles el apoyo anima a seguir saber que a alguien le gusta , que opine y te de alguna idea nueva pude hacerte pensar en algo que no te dabas cuenta.

Epilogo

La casa estaba en silencio, terriblemente silenciosa, era lo que pasaba cuando los niños y Emma se iban a ver a su familia, los desastres ocurridos en Fair Tale había hecho que Snow y James se quedasen allí para ayudar , a pesar de tener dividido su corazón, ahora pasaban grandes temporadas viendo a su hija y nietos, gracias a la que la paz en los reinos volvía ,lo que implicaba que los niños también querían ir a verlos .

Emma al principio deseo ayudarles con su magia su salud cuando se alejaba de Regina siempre era precaria, por lo que no pudo .

No así la creciente magia de Kate , Regina la enseñaba pacientemente a controlarla y a no caer en sus errores , era difícil cuando su hija tenía su carácter.

Henry era diferente ya era un hombre , había aprendido a usar la magia también ,a luchar, a sus 16 años nadie pudo pararle para que fuera ayudar a sus abuelos en su mundo , provocando el desasosiego de sus madres y la rabia de su hermana por no tenerlo allí, la niña lo traía cuando menos se lo esperaban a través de los espejos de Regina , a pesar de regañarla para que no lo hiciese en cuanto añoraba a su hermano volvía a realizarlo.

Los años pasaron entre iras y venidas de ambos mundos.

Esa visita era especial, la familia había crecido ,un nuevo miembro había nacido. Snow ya tenía una hija de dos años , que era idéntica a Emma , recuperar la relación en el matrimonio encantador fue más lento de lo que esperaban por las constantes batallas que les separaban. Aun así estaban encontrando la paz que tanto deseaban no solo en el reino sino en sus vidas . El tercer retoño de la familia parecía que llegaba con la esperanza de un mañana al fin.

Emma se había ido con los niños a ver a su nuevo hermano , esa era la consecuencia del terrible vacio.

Regina se movió un poco sintiendo algo a su lado. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a su hija acurrucado a su lado . Acaricio su mejilla despertándola ,los ojos de su hija de 7 años la miraron entre el sueño y la vigilia .

-Mama sabe que estas aquí pequeña – Regina beso su cabeza.

-No, volveré antes de que sepa que me he ido- susurro abrazando más a su madre –te añoraba –

Regina abrazo más a su hija , miro a su espejo encontrando allí a Emma con aspecto severo, estaba claro que ella había notado la ausencia , era imposible su radar era impecable . Ambas mujeres se hicieron un gesto cómplice , Emma bufo y desapareció del espejo

-Mama se ha dado cuenta verdad, mami ,.- Kate susurro -pero te echaba de menos mami, además no puedo hacer nada allí, todo el mundo me vigila para que no haga magia o para saber cómo la hago .-protesto la niña estaba claro que se daba cuenta de todo. –ya no traigo a Henry-protesto

-Porque Henry ha vuelto a casa ,la guerra ha acabado-Regina intentaba colocar los mechones rebeldes de su hija , que le tapaban su cara

-Tampoco he hecho de rabiar a la abuela- el pequeño puchero implicaba algo estaba claro que la niña no se había estado quieta .

-¿Que le has hecho a tu abuelo.?- por lógica era el afectado.

- Bueno, tal vez haya transformado algo- la niña se escondió en su cuello, le mataba la curiosidad estaba claro que la niña se sentía mal, estaba allí seguramente porque se sentía culpable por su magia, había ido a refugiarse en los brazos de la persona que siempre la protegía cuando sus travesuras desencadenaba en algo malo . Emma seguramente le estaría protegiendo o aliviando , estaba claro que el vinculo con ella era más especial , lo demostraba en esas situaciones, eran las que llenaba de orgullo a Regina como madre

-Mama se ha enfadado?-

.-No, se rio luego me dijo que controlase mi magia y le devolviese a la forma original –farfullo

-El abuelo-estaba claro que no daba con lo que pasaba

-Un poco, no le gusto ser un animal durante horas –confirmo la niña

-¿Transformaste a tu abuelo en un animal?- la pregunta de Regina estaba entre la incredulidad

´- lo siento – estaba a punto de llorar –pero gritaba y ladraba como un perro, no se me pareció que debía serlo- su voz cambio de repente defendiéndose – no soportaba que hable así a mama – la niña la miro con esa expresión suya de sé que he hecho lo correcto aunque todo el mundo proteste , tengo razón.

-El abuelo gritaba a mama y tu lo convertiste en perro- aclaro controlándose la risa, la niña cabeceo. –la próxima vez solo dímelo a mi no uses la magia podías haberlo dejado así .

-Era un perro ovejero- la niña la miro con expresión picara – parecía simpático-se justifico .

-Estuviste tentada de dejarlo así, te gustaba en forma de perro- la niña cabeceo sonriéndola- será mejor que eso no se lo digas ni a la abuela ni a mama – Regina estaba conteniendo su risa , adoraba a su niña- tienes que volver , hoy es la presentación de tu tío , no puedes dejar a mama sola-su voz era tierna

-Es a medio día, mi tía es sosa, no hace nada no podemos jugar , es demasiado pequeña aun, me sigue a todas partes ,sabes yo la cuido , Alex es una princesa tonta , cambie su traje y puffff- Regina se podía imaginar a Thomas y Ceni hechos una furia porque su pequeña no pareciera una princesa, sabía que la hermana de Emma no se separaba nunca de Kate la adoraba a pesar de tener solo dos años .

-Te encanta jugar con tu tía- Regina sabia que la engañaba- veo que le estas dando mucha guerra a Mama , ¿Qué te ocurre?-quería saber que provocaba la ira de su hija

-Odio no estar contigo, que griten a mama porque quieren que se quede allí o se comporte como una princesa , que me traten como esa sosa de Alex , me gusta la magia odio que me regañen por usarla ,quiero ir a montar sin silla , con vaqueros , la tarta de la abuela y que nadie me llame alteza . – dijo de carrerilla protestando .

Regina soltó una risa , esas mismas protestas hacia Emma cuando llegaba, ella no estallaba como la pequeña .

-Bueno , solo son unos días , hazlo por Mama , aunque puedes venir a dormir conmigo todas las noche si quieres, hasta el mediodía quédate , te arreglare yo con algún vestido de aquí, de los que te gusta –le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Mama si se entera de que duermo aquí seguro que se viene conmigo , sabes lo que me dijo cuando transforme al abuelo- Regina cabeceo negativamente – que lo dejase así unas horas .- las risas de ambas se extendieron por la habitación su hija estaba empezando a dejar claro quién seria de mayor para orgullo de su madre . Ambas se levantaron despacio, entre risas y confidencias quedaban muchas horas para dejar que se fuera con su madre a la gran fiesta en el castillo de verano .Mientras en la mansión ambas disfrutarían de su privacidad su complicidad y ...tal vez de algo de magia .

Gracias, Mar, Zuoteyu, Estela, Ana ,las personas que la habéis seguido y puesto como favoritos, espero que la hayáis disfrutado .


End file.
